


Dragonheart: Of Black Wings Unfurled

by LadyKae



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anthro, Blood and Violence, Consensual Sex, F/M, Fantasy, Magic, Minor Character Death, Multi, Pregnancy, Romance, Threesome - F/M/M, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2018-11-08 22:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 124,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKae/pseuds/LadyKae
Summary: Tarrowlyn has risen to the highest point of the Companions possible: Harbinger of the Companions. She has yet to get to the bottom of the events that happened at Helgan, and the dragons are becoming more of a hindrance and a pest because of it. Even more worrisome is the fact that there are vampires on the rise as well. Can Tarrowlyn keep her family safe from all of it or will they get caught in the crossfire? Tarrowlyn is getting pulled in three separate directions and it has the potential to tear her apart.This story focuses primarily on the Main quest line (Horn of Jurgen Windcaller and onward) and the Dawnguard DLC.





	1. Damn Those Creepy Crawlies

**Author's Note:**

> This story is still a work in progress, has been for nearly 3 years. I'm intending to finish it, I've just hit a massive writer's block on the latest chapter. I'm hoping I might be able to cull some inspiration from you guys by some way, shape, or form. None the less, I hope you all enjoy it.

 

Tarrowlyn was swearing as she attempted to guide Tanaris through the downpour that had suddenly come upon them. She was in unfamiliar territory here, and the dragonborn pulled the mare’s reins to make her come to a stop. Easier said than done with a skittish horse who hated lightning strikes. She stood up straight in the stirrups, and Tarrowlyn squinted against the rain. If she was seeing things right, there were lights up ahead. If they were bandits, ah well.

Her sword arm was feeling pretty itchy right now anyways.

 

* * *

 

A low whistle issued from Tarrowlyn as she had Tanaris slow to a trot. They were in front of a huge palace or fort of some sort and she leapt off the horse’s back. Guiding her, Tarrowlyn eased Tanaris into a makeshift shelter nearby and she pulled a few carrots from her pack. “ I’ll be right out with some hay, Tanaris. Just stay put.” she whispered.

Tanaris nuzzled Tarrowlyn lovingly and the dragonborn laughed a little. “ That’s enough for now girl, at least you’re dry here. I’ll be back out to make sure you stay warm too.”

Tarrowlyn began making her way towards the large doors that would offer salvation from the downpour above and she saw a silhouette against the torch light as she drew closer.

" Halt! Who goes there?" Came his voice. He was obviously male and Tarrowlyn sighed heavily. Maybe salvation wasn't so close.

" Tarrowlyn Dragonheart! Harbinger of the Companions of Jorrvaskr! I'm seeking shelter from the storm if that's amenable!" She called back.

" I am Celaan of the Dawnguard. Do you even know where you are?" He asked.

" In all honesty no! I got lost on my way out of Riften!" Tarrowlyn kept walking slowly towards the door. At least the arch there would provide some sort of protection from the elements.

" You are at Fort Dawnguard. Home of the renewed Dawnguard led under Isran. It will be his decision if you are allowed to stay." Celaan replied. " Otherwise, head inside. I wouldn't wish this storm on anyone."

" Thank you." Tarrowlyn whispered in relief. " Is there anywhere I can grab some hay for my horse?"

" I'll get it for you. Gives me a chance to move around a bit." Celaan chuckled a little. " Go get warm before you catch a chill, Harbinger. I'm sure Isran won't make too much a fuss."

The sight that met Tarrowlyn as she walked into the old fort was not at all shocking to say the least. There was a redguard there in heavy armor, but no helmet. The light glistened on the top of his bald head. Tarrowlyn could only assume this was Isran, as the other two men that were standing nearby were both nords. One was clad in a simple farmers garb while the other was dressed in the robes of a Vigilant of Stendarr. Judging by the water that was dripping from both of them, she would have to wager that they had arrived not much earlier than she had.

" What do you want, Tolan?" The redguard growled out. It was clear he was not happy to see the old nord at all. Especially with the icy glare Tarrowlyn could see Tolan being affixed with. “ The Vigilants and I were finished with each other a long time ago.”

As Tarrowlyn walked forward, she saw both their eyes cut to her a moment. Isran held up his hand to let her know he would be with her in  a moment and Tarrowlyn nodded silently. She walked over to a set of crates off to the left and she leaned against them as she watched the conversation with interest.

If Tolan had been distracted by her appearance a moment ago, the vigilant did not show it. His attention was set fully on Isran once more. “  You know why I’m here.” he whispered. Tarrowlyn could see tears brimming in his eyes, and the old man was doing everything he could to hold them back. Tarrowlyn could understand that kind of loss all too well. “ Vigilants are under attack everywhere. The vampires are much more dangerous than we believed.”

Isran’s eyes narrowed into fine slits. “ And now you want to come running to the safety of the Dawnguard, is that it?” he hissed disparagingly. Tarrowlyn bristled at the tone he used towards Tolan. At least he had the courage to admit that they had underestimated an enemy. “ I remember Keeper Carcette telling me repeatedly that Fort Dawnguard is a crumbling ruin, not worth the expense or manpower to repair. And now that you’ve stirred the vampires against you, you’ve come begging for my protection?!” His voice had only gained volume in that last sentence, leaving it an echo in against the old, mossed over stone walls.

Tarrowlyn’s eyes were narrowed on the redguard. This was a man she instantly disliked. Even if the two had not seen eye to eye in the past, that didn’t give Isran permission to treat Tolan the way he was. Again, at least the vigilant had the stones to admit that he; and the rest of his decimated guild, had been in error. She moved to open her mouth, but Tolan raised his hand to silence her. Had she been that obvious in her desire to speak up?

Tolan’s head bowed low a moment and Tarrowlyn saw a few tears speckle the floor below. “ Isran…” he whispered at first. His head raised and he looked the man across from him in the eye. “ Carcette is dead. The hall of the Vigilants….Everyone... they’re all dead. You were right and we were wrong. Isn’t that enough for you?” The pain in his voice was palpable and Tarrowlyn’s heart went out to him. She knew all too well how it felt to lose brother’s in arms. First Skjor, because it had taken Aela too long to get her. _Then Kodlak..._ she thought painfully. It had only been a month and a half since the old man’s passing. By the divines, she missed him so much. His advice, his laughter that always boomed loudly throughout any room he had been in. The way his eyes twinkled annoyingly, yet endearingly, when he knew things that Tarrowlyn did not want him to know. _“But for today, return to Jorrvaskr. Triumph in your victory. And lead the Companions to further glory.”_ he had told her before he disappeared from sight. _I hope you know what you’re doing, Kodlak, naming me the Harbinger..._ she thought. The two men before her were having a stare down of epic proportions. Neither had said anything for almost a full minute now. _I don’t feel deserving of this, but I will do you proud. I will be the Harbinger, and the Companions will know glory while I still draw breath._

Finally Isran stoic gaze cracked. The longer he looked into Tolan’s sorrow filled eyes, the more his own pain, his own torment came to the fore. “ Yes, well…” he began thickly. In an instant, that stoicness was back in place. Tarrowlyn had seen past it though. His pain might not be visible to most, but she could see it buried deep in his eyes. “...I never wanted any of this to happen. I tried to warn all of you.” His voice was stern, but it lacked any conviction behind it now. Not like it had moments ago. Isran looked away a moment again and he sighed heavily, finally resting a hand on Tolan’s shoulder in a show of compassion. “ I am sorry, you know.” he finished quietly.

Tarrowlyn stood straight as the redguard began making his way towards her and her chin squared a bit. She would not allow this man to think he could speak to her the way he had to his former contemporary. She was the Dovahkiin, the Crimson Lightning.

The Harbinger of the Companions.

The legacy she bore on her shoulders was heavy, but she had other burdens that evened the weight. Kodlak, even in his last moments on mundus, had faith in her. Tarrowlyn would be damned if that belief was not well founded.

“ So?” Isran began curiously. His eyes, a steely gray color, were shining with interest now. “ Who are you?”

“ My name is Tarrowlyn Dragonheart.” she answered confidently.

Isran’s smile made her uneasy. It reminded Tarrowlyn of the kind of smile one would give if they were suddenly given an unfair advantage. “ Ah yes...The dragonborn.” he purred. His eyes had not left Tarrowlyn’s yet. If she were here to join their cause, then this war against the vampires had taken a very drastic turn indeed. The power of the Dovahkiin, in his grasp! Isran could barely contain his excitement. “ I assume…”

Tarrowlyn’s sudden glare cut him off. “ Do not assume anything, old man.” she snarled. “ I am not here to join the Dawnguard, as I have to return to Jorrvaskr soon enough. I only seek shelter from the storm outside.” Her voice only held authority, power, resilience. “ It was only chance I found...What ever this place is.”

Isran’s gaze cooled a little after the Harbinger’s interruption. “ Why do I even post guards?” he growled out in his displeasure. Maybe this wasn’t as fortuitous as he had first surmised. He took a deep calming breath however and he looked over his shoulder to Tolan. Damn him! The old nord was smirking at seeing him get verbally thrashed by the young woman before them. _Then again, it’s been a very long time since anyone has had the gall to talk to me like that._ he thought with a bit of a smirk crossing his face now. An idea crossed his mind as he looked back to Tarrowlyn. Well, if all things went according to plan, she would have no choice but to join his ranks in the end. “ This is the headquarters of the Dawnguard. Well, it used to be, a long time ago. As you can see, we have some work to do in restoring it to it’s former glory. But maybe you want to help me with that, in exchange for food and shelter from the elements then?”

Tarrowlyn’s gaze did not soften in the slightest. “ What can I do to help?” she replied after a long pause. She had no desire to be caught up in this man’s crusade. She knew all too well how it felt to hunted just because she was different. And while Tarrowlyn didn’t necessarily agree with the vampires methods, she would not hunt someone else because they were not human any longer.

“  I need someone out in the field taking the fight to the damn vampires while we’re getting the fort back in shape.” Isran began. He started pacing a little and he didn’t see Tarrowlyn roll her eyes in her distaste. There was no way in oblivion she was going to actively seek out those blood sucking cretens. “ Tolan was telling me about some cave the Vigilants were poking around in. Seemed to think it was related to these recent vampire attacks. Tolan, tell her about, what was it, Dimhollow?” He turned to the Vigilant and the old nord’s eyes brightened a little at the realization he was going to be of some help here.

“ Yes, that’s it. Dimhollow Crypt. Brother Adalvald was sure it held some long lost vampire relic of some kind. We didn’t listen to him any more than we did Isran. He was at the hall when it was attacked…” Tolan said. His voice was thick again and he felt a few tears sting the corners of his eyes. He doubted Adalvald was alive either. The vampires had been nothing short of ruthless.

“ That’s good enough for me. Go see what the vampires were looking for in this Dimhollow Crypt. With any luck, they’ll still be there. Feel free to poke around the fort and take what you need. There isn’t much yet, but you’re welcome to anything you can use.” Isran looked over to Tarrowlyn as she began walking towards Tolan. The way she moved was entrancing to watch. Fluid, graceful.

Lethal.

Isran knew better than to cross this woman. He had only crossed paths, albeit briefly with Kodlak Whitemane. Tarrowlyn had the exact same presence the old man had exuded, that same flame burning bright and strong in those expressive green eyes. She would not hesitate to end him if he blatantly disrespected her as he had nearly done a moment ago. He began circling her slowly, intent on sizing her up a little, and without warning he found a shining steel blade at his throat.

“ If you value your head, you will not take another step towards my back.” Tarrowlyn seethed. No one had dared do that since her days as a whelp. “ I am the Harbinger of the Companions, old man. Do not think that I will not see every move you make. Step further again, and I will send your head rolling.” It was taking everything in her will to keep her eyes from turning golden in her rage. That would be an immediate giveaway, an instant death sentence for her. _Not to mention the rest of the Circle._ she thought. It didn’t help matters that Tala was pacing menacingly along the rim of her subconscious, providing a rather disturbing inner monologue to Tarrowlyn peppered with pleas that she be allowed to bite this man in two. Despite having gotten revenge for the atrocities committed against them, Tala was still just shy of going feral. Tarrowlyn would have to be cautious in shifting into her beast form from here on.

“ Paranoid much, _Harbinger_?” Isran said curiously. He hadn’t even heard her draw her sword. She was either faster than he took her for; much deadlier for that matter as well, or he was getting too old to keep fighting to have not reacted accordingly. _I suspect that this Tarrowlyn Dragonheart, the new Harbinger, is quite worthy of her title indeed._ Isran surmised.

“ I will not suffer anyone I don’t trust to stand at my back as you were attempting. For all I knew, you could have used that opportunity to kill me.” Tarrowlyn countered. She had yet to lower her blade, and she would not do so while he still posed a threat to her safety. Never more had she ever wished to have one of her shield siblings with her, but Jarl Layla had demanded she come alone. In retrospect, Tarrowlyn was kicking herself for not bringing Farkas along anyways. They could have gotten married while they were there. She knew damn well he had seen the amulet of Mara she wore for him. Vilkas had all but given them his blessing when he had told her that he wished they had eloped in their five month absence from the mead hall. If Farkas had been here, he would have been right at her back, making sure that nothing in the world would ever overtake them. _"I would stand at her back so the world might never overtake us."_ His voice from the day she had become a full member of the companions rang clear as a bell in her head and Tarrowlyn's heart ached at how much she missed Farkas. She couldn't help but wonder if he had gone back to Lakeview Manor recently to check on the kids. Tarrowlyn swallowed the lump in her throat at the thought of her son and daughter now. No, she couldn't allow those emotions to leak through right now, especially now that she had her blade at the redguard's neck. She would just have to be patient. Soon enough, Tarrowlyn reminded herself. Soon...

“ I did not mean any disrespect.” Isran said gently. He began carefully moving towards Tolan now, and he shot the nord a look that clearly asked him to help defuse the suddenly tense situation.

Tolan cleared his throat a little to bring Tarrowlyn’s attention back to him and the Harbinger finally sheathed her blade once more. “ Tarrowlyn, I’ll meet you at Dimhollow. It’s the least I can do to avenge my fallen comrades.” he said. “ It would be an honor to fight side by side with the new Harbinger.”

Isran’s eyes widened a little in shock. He had not been expecting Tolan to say such a thing. “ Tolan, I don’t think that’s a good idea. You vigilants were never trained for…” he began.

Tolan’s face went red in his anger at the unintended jibe. “ I know what you think of us. That we’re soft, that we’re cowards. You think our deaths proved our weakness. Stendarr grant that you do not have to face the same test and be found wanting.” He turned sharply to Tarrowlyn next, still angry with the redguard before them. “ I’m going to Dimhollow Crypt, maybe I can be of some small assistance to you.” he spat out.

Tarrowlyn quickly caught the older man by his elbow before he could leave her side. She had to cool his temper before he got himself killed. “ The honor would be mine, Tolan.” Tarrowlyn replied softly and graciously. Her voice was barely a whisper as she spoke to him. “ However, I would rather wait until the weather is clearer to move if that’s alright with you. Promise me you won’t go charging headlong until I get there.”

Tolan shook his head. “ I apologize, child, but I cannot make that vow. I demand blood for blood.” he countered.

“ Violence will only beget more violence, Tolan. Vengeance is never the answer. I would know. I’ve lost two mentors to mindless, needless fighting, Tolan. It creates a never ending circle that cannot be broken.” Tarrowlyn was pleading with him now, her eyes bright and full of concern as they locked onto his pale blue ones. “ Please. Calm yourself and wait. I’ll leave at first light if the weather is favorable.”

Tolan sighed and he shook his head. “ My daughter used to give me a look like that.” he whispered. Then he chuckled after a second, although it was hollow. “ And it worked everytime. I swear I will not go in rashly, but if I am attacked, I will not hesitate to defend myself.”

Tarrowlyn nodded in acquiescence as she clapped him on the shoulder supportively. That was much better than the alternative. “ Thank you. I’ll join you there as soon as I can then, friend.” And without another word, Tolan walked out the doors. Tarrowlyn turned to Isran next. “ I can see the cots from here. I don’t need an escort to the other room. Besides…” She smirked a little as she pointed to the young man standing in the shadows. He had remained quiet the entire time. “...Looks like you’re going to be busy.” Without waiting, Tarrowlyn turned on her heel and stormed into the other room. She wanted to dress down and make sure she found a safe enough spot.

 

* * *

 

Isran looked at Tarrowlyn curiously as she slept. She had opted for a corner as opposed to one of the cots available, looking for all the world that if she were roused from her sleep that she would be able to jump right into the fray. Now that he thought on it, the Harbinger was barely leaning on the wall, her right leg was upright and bent just right, the left was curled under its twin just right so that she would be on her feet in an instant. The oddest thing however was the grip Tarrowlyn had on the stock of her blade. Even in her repose, the hold Tarrowlyn had was nothing short of a death grip. Isran would not be able to pry it from her even if he wanted to.

“ Am I really that interesting to watch while I’m sleeping, Isran?” Tarrowlyn growled out. She was beyond agitated with the amount of focus the man was putting on her. It was bad enough she had to put up with almost three...No four hours of listening to him teach that farmboy how to shoot a crossbow. She had been wet, she was achingly tired, and most of all Tarrowlyn did not trust Isran at all.  

“ Are you always this paranoid?” Isran asked her. Tarrowlyn seemed as if she was definitely on edge.

“ When I’m this far from my shield siblings, yes. Normally I travel with at least one other. It’s not safe to go alone when I know all too well how numbers can overwhelm.” Tarrowlyn whispered. Yes, she did know from first hand experience. But the dragonborn also knew that those days were now long past her. Tarrowlyn had her children, good friends, some place to call home.

And most importantly, the love of a good man, an honorable one.

Tarrowlyn smiled a little despite the ire she felt. The thought of Farkas always seemed to make her smile now. She knew that even though he hadn’t said the words to her, that Farkas loved her very deeply. She loved him just as fiercely. He had managed to get past every defense that she had erected around her heart to keep it safe, had put up with her all this time when all hope seemed lost that she could ever move past her tragic trauma. Farkas had proven to Tarrowlyn that she was still worthy of being loved.

“ He must be very special to garner that kind of smile.” Isran said softly. He remembered smiling like that when his wife and children were still alive.

“ He is. I daresay I’ll sleep easier if you’re not constantly staring at me, Isran.” Tarrowlyn replied as she opened her eyes. She glared a little at the grandmaster and he shrugged.

“ I find it interesting how you can even sleep while keeping such a tight grip on your blade. You are safe here.” he said, though his tone was a bit sharp.

“ There is only one place where I know I am truly safe, Isran.” Tarrowlyn retorted. “ And that’s Jorrvaskr. I know no harm will ever befall me from any who dwell there. I can’t say the same about men I barely know.”

Isran couldn’t deny that logic. He had heard of the warrior guild, and how fiercely they fought for one another. What Tarrowlyn said made sense. She couldn’t be all too sure that Agmaer, Celaan, or himself had just intentions toward her.  “ Fair enough.” he agreed. “ Sleep, Harbinger, while you can. I only pray nothing comes out of what you find in Dimhollow.”

 

* * *

 

 

Farkas was riding through Riverwood on his way to Lakeview. He had felt much too cooped up as of late at the mead hall and he wanted to check on the kids as well. After spending nearly half a year with them, the man had grown accustomed to their presence in his life.

Accustomed really wasn’t the word for it. Farkas loved Alesan and Lucia as if they were _his_ children. He adored them and their mother with every fiber of his being.

Farkas heard movement behind him and he looked up curiously to see a courier running his way.

“ Hail companion!” he called out, getting Farkas’ full attention now.

“ Hail.” Farkas replied. He pulled Thunder’s reins a little to keep the stallion in place and his eyes followed the courier as he came to a stop beside him.

“ I have some post for you.” He said a bit breathlessly. He reached into his bag and pulled out a letter. “ If I’m not mistaken, that’s the new Harbinger’s handwriting.”

Farkas’ eyes went wide. He hadn’t heard from Tarrowlyn in almost a month now! He took the letter with a hurried thank you and the courier ran off. He had other deliveries to make still after all. He cracked the wax and opened the letter, and his eyes softened at the sight her legible script.

 

_Farkas,_

_I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get back to you. I spent nearly three weeks alone in the rift and allow me to say that Jarl Layla owes me big for rooting out her city's skooma dealer and supplier. I would be back sooner than this, but unfortunately, I now owe a favor to the Dawnguard. I'm heading out later today to repay them the solid they did me, and I hope to be back at Lakeview in two weeks, if not sooner. It honestly depends on what I find._

_I know it's out of your way, but would you please check in on Alesan and Lucia for me, and let them know when I'll hopefully be home? I've missed them terribly since I've been gone and I can't wait to see their smiling faces once again._

_I've missed you too, more than I thought possible to be honest. I've gotten so used to tramping all over Skyrim with you that not having you beside me has me out of sorts. I haven't slept well since the night before Kodlak died. The last night you held me in your arms. I miss the sound of your heart, Farkas, and the warmth you give me. The feel of your arms wrapped around me is the one thing that truly quiets the blood. I hope the children aren't the only ones I see at home._

_By my honor, and my heart,_  

_Your Tarrowlyn_

  
  
Farkas smiled a little as he read the letter and he pressed Thunder onward. Well, he had said he wasn't going to be back for a while yet, and this as all the more reason to stay at Lakeview until Tarrowlyn returned.

 

* * *

 

Rayya was watching the children with a soft smile on her face. She and Sinding had married a little over a month ago and Tarrowlyn had allowed him to build a cottage for the two of near the lakeside on her property. There had been a reason the two of them had married as suddenly as they had. Rayya’s hand swept over the generous bump she had and her warm brown eyes sparkled with their own iridescence.

Alesan and Lucia were sparring at that moment using their daggers; albeit sheathed so that neither would get hurt, and both stopped the minute they heard the _clip clop_ of hooves coming from the road near the lake. Sinding, who was hammering away at shingles on top of the cottage, even paused his work in his curiosity. He took a tentative sniff and he smiled.

“ It's Farkas!” he called out to the children and Rayya.

Alesan and Lucia both smiled brightly and they hurried down the hillside to go greet him.

Farkas had just come into view when Lucia gave an excited scream and the Companion jumped down from Thunder's back to meet them halfway. The gentle giant went to a knee as Lucia barreled right into his open arms and he laughed as he was sent reeling backwards a bit. Before he could catch his balance, Alesan caught Farkas on the other side and all three went down to the ground.

" Have you heard from mama at all?"

" Is ma going to be home soon?!"

Both children were rattling off questions faster than Farkas could keep up with and he sat upright. " Hold on, hold on already. One thing at a time." He chortled. " Let me up and get Thunder over to the stable first, alright?"

Alesan and Lucia were still chattering excitedly as the three of them walked up to the manor. Farkas listened to them as they regaled him with their most recent camping trip and he loosened Thunder's bit to hang it up. Tanaris' stall was still empty for now. Hopefully not for much longer.

" Alright. Yes, I did hear from your mother recently and she's running one last errand before she returns home. She hopes to be back in the next fortnight, if not sooner." Farkas said with a smile.

" Will you be staying until she comes back?" Alesan inquired hopefully. His bright blue eyes were on Farkas expectantly and he laughed a little as he ruffled Alesan's hair a bit.

" Yes, Alesan, I will be. I want to see her too, you know." Farkas replied mirthfully.

" Are you going to take us fishing again soon?" Lucia asked him. She laughed brightly as Farkas picked her up and she giggled a little as she was placed on his shoulders.

" We'll see, Lucia. I just got here." Farkas chuckled. Yes, this was what he had been missing for the last few weeks. The feeling of family that warmed him, and Farkas never wanted it to go away.

 

* * *

 

Tarrowlyn was able to make it to Dimhollow within a day or two, after having stopped in Ivarstead first to have a letter delivered to Farkas letting him know when she would be back...Hopefully at least. She shrank into the shadows as best she could, praying to the gods above that she was being quiet enough.

No one would be able to hear her though, Tarrowlyn had mastered how to keep silent no matter how heavy the armor she wore.

A sudden growl of fury stopped Tarrowlyn in her tracks. She could hear slight whimpers coming from someone nearby.

" I'll...never surrender to you, you monsters!" Wheezed an all too familiar voice.

Tarrowlyn's eyes went wide in her worry and she immediately pulled her blade.

That was Tolan.

" These vigilants never know when to give up. I thought we’d taught them enough of a lesson at their hall." One vampire said as he held Tolan up by his throat. Tarrowlyn began seeing red now. She couldn't stand idly by and watch!

" To come here alone...a fool like all the rest of them." Another replied, a woman by the sound of her. Pale blonde hair soon met Tarrowlyn's vision and her glowing red eyes narrowed on Tolan hatefully.

" He fought well enough. Jeron and Bresoth were no match for him." The first vampire said appraisingly. His tone belied something else though. Something the Harbinger didn't want to hear at all.

Hunger.

Tarrowlyn was creeping slower, trying to make sure that she could get close enough for an ambush without killing Tolan in the process.

" Ha! Those two deserved what they got. Their arrogance had become insufferable." The female sneered. She plucked up one limp arm with a bit of a feral smile, allowing her fangs to glint dangerously in the low light. The hunger in her eyes wasn't hard to miss either.

Tolan struggled as best as he could against them, but their strength was unreal! A small glimmer of steel caught his eye and Tolan chanced looking toward it for a second. A flash of red hair. The harbinger! " Your days are numbered, you foul beasts." He hissed breathlessly. " If you're going to kill me, get it over with."

The first vampire smiled darkly. " All this talk is making me thirsty." He purred. " Maybe another Vigilant will wander in soon. I'll take pleasure in gutting them before your very eyes and then draining them of every last drop of their lifeblood. Or would you rather I do that to you?"

Tarrowlyn had had enough. Tolan needed her now. With a bellow, she charged from her spot while focusing her thu'um on the two nightcrawlers keeping him captive. She missed the first one, a former breton by the look of him, but her shout hit the woman dead on. Tarrowlyn slit her throat without hesitation and she turned to where the other vampire was holding Tolan tightly in front of him. " Let him go." She demanded quietly. The rage in her voice was uncontainable and it shone darkly in her eyes. They had flashed golden for a brief moment.

" Not a chance." The vampire snarled. He snapped Tolan's head to the side and he opened his mouth wide, piercing his sharp fangs into Tolan's neck.

" Harbinger! NOW!" Tolan screamed, despite his current agony. " Don't let me become one of them!"

Tarrowlyn swallowed hard, but she charged in as Tolan told her to do. Her steel pierced through both their hearts and the vampire broke his hold off of Tolan in shock. He pulled himself off of the blade, but he had already been dealt a fatal wound. He collapsed to the ground, dead as a doornail.

Tarrowlyn eased Tolan to the stone ground, though she had tears in her eyes. He would rather die a human than be turned into a vampire. He had sacrificed himself to make sure that she wouldn't have to face that creature at full strength.

" Is...is it dead?" Tolan asked her weakly. He smiled softly, though blood was streaming from his mouth and the wounds he gained, as Tarrowlyn nodded silently. " Good...They have Brother Adalvald here. Save him if you can...Don't..." Tolan shook a little as he tried to breathe and barely any air filled his lungs. One was collapsed with Tarrowlyn's sword through it. " Don't let them get what it is they are after."

" I won't Tolan. I promise." She whispered in return.

Tolan closed his eyes as he smiled one last time. " Thank you." He went still in Tarrowlyn's arms and she set him fully against the cave floor. She pulled her sword from his chest as carefully as she could and Tarrowlyn sheathed it. He deserved a proper burial first and foremost. Once she was done with that; and her eyes glittered golden at the thought, every single vampire that crossed her path would die.

Tolan had sacrificed his life so that these vampires wouldn’t get what it was they were after. Tarrowlyn would not let it be in vain.

 

* * *

 

Labored breathing and the sounds of a man struggling against his bonds was the first thing that came to Tarrowlyn’s ears as she reached a massive cavern. By the gods! This place was huge. There was a gigantic dias rising from the water and she nearly snorted derisively. _Oh, certainly nothing important there._ she thought sarcastically. The few sentries that she had come across had been easy enough to dispatch, and now she was hoping to see if she could get close enough to ambush these two vampires and their thrall.

A sickening sounding thud echoed dully through the cave, and Tarrowlyn couldn’t keep herself from wincing at the force of the blow. That had been hard enough to crack a few ribs! A pained groan answered the hit and Tarrowlyn stealthily looked over the railing. Sure enough, that had to be Brother Adalvald. His robes were tattered beyond repair and there were what looked from a distance to be lash marks all over his chest. Had they taken a whip to him in an effort to glean information? His face was bruised, and bloodied, with one eye swollen completely shut. Tarrowlyn had to give it to the man. A lesser one would have spilled his guts by now. He caught sight of Tarrowlyn and the look on his face said everything.

I’m not going to survive, so don’t interfere.

“ I’ll….I’ll never tell you anything!” he spat breathlessly. The one eye that was open was blazing with fury and his voice held nothing but conviction. “ My oath to Stendarr is stronger than any suffering you can inflict on me.”

The vampire standing in front of Adalvald bristled almost imperceptibly. Tarrowlyn could tell that he was frothing with rage if how his fists were shaking were any indication. “ I believe you Vigilant. And I don’t think you even know what you’ve found here.” he sneered after a moment. “ However, you’ve outlived your usefulness.” The fingers on one hand extended in fierce looking claws and he slashed at Adalvald’s throat.

Tarrowlyn’s eyes shut tight against the gore as the two vampires dove in to start feeding. She hadn’t been able to save him, but she was sure Adalvald knew he wasn’t going to survive. At least he had met an honorable death before those cannibalistic cretins began mutilating his corpse.

After a few minutes, a the second vampire sighed happily, satiated for the moment. “ Are you sure that was wise, Lokil? He still might have told us something. We haven’t gotten anywhere ourselves with…” she began.

Lokil shook his head as he interrupted her. “ He knew nothing. He served his purpose by leading us to this place. Now it is up to us to bring Harkon the prize. And we will not return without it! Vingalmo and Orthlof will be after me for this.” The mirth in his voice was hard to miss. Tarrowlyn rolled her eyes though. She hated internal politics.

Tarrowlyn crept silently down the stairs as the two vampires and their thrall crossed a nearby bridge over to the dias. She sheathed her blade and pulled out the new toy Isran had gifted her with.

A crossbow.

Making sure to keep out of sight, Tarrowlyn leveled her sights on the thrall first. The vampires were bickering amongst themselves now, almost pettily in fact, and the thrall was walking the perimeter near the edge. Hopefully he wouldn’t make too much noise when he fell.

There was hardly any kick as she pulled the trigger and her green eyes sparkled in delight as the steel bolt hit the thrall right through the back of his head. Sure enough, he toppled just the way Tarrowlyn wanted him too and he hit the water with barely a splash. _Oh, I really like this..._ she thought excitedly.

That splash was still loud enough to get Lokil’s attention. “ What was that?” he demanded.

Tarrowlyn smirked as she got the female in her sights this time and she loosed her bolt, sending it right into the vampiress’ heart. Lokil gave a frustrated bellow as he looked around desperately for her. Maybe Tarrowlyn would be able to have a little bit of fun after all. She had learned a new thu’um on the way here. She had passed by Shearpoint near the borders of the Pale, Whiterun, and Eastmarch, and once she had defeated not only a dragon, but a new kind of draugr as well, she had learned all three words of power. The draugr disturbed the ever oblivion out of Tarrowlyn though. This one had been unlike any of the draugr she had faced in the last year and a half since having been thrown back in time. It relied solely on magicka; very powerful and deadly magicka to boot, and the mask it wore was ancient and powerful as well. It wore robes instead of armor, and it had a more regal presence to it. Tarrowlyn hurriedly put those thoughts to the back of her mind. She would get her answers in due time, she was sure.

“ **_Zul mey gut_** …” Tarrowlyn whispered with a smirk.

Lokil was looking around him in a panic. They were so close to getting what it was Lord Harkon had asked of them! Who was here trying to thwart this mission?!

“ Would you care to wager where I am?” came Tarrowlyn’s sultry purr from everywhere and nowhere at once.

“ Show yourself!” Lokil demanded shrilly. “ What are you? One of those Dawnguard flunkies that left the Vigilants?” His voice was filled with contempt and Tarrowlyn carefully hid behind a pillar as he kept looking around for her. She just needed to get a little closer…

“ Now where’s the fun in that?” Tarrowlyn shot back. Her tone hadn’t changed from that sultry purr that she was using. Farkas loved to hear her speak like that, and he had commented that any man worth his salt would be hard pressed to not react to that. “ Besides…” Tarrowlyn chuckled sensuously and she couldn’t help but notice how the vampire reacted to that sound. Despite being undead, he was still male after all.

Lokil froze when he felt warm, bare fingers against his neck. Such a soft, feminine touch. By the gods, he had not felt such warmth in hundreds of years. His eyes closed in appreciation and Tarrowlyn brought her hand to the back of his neck. “ I haven’t felt that in centuries.”

“ Well I hope you enjoyed it then, you son of a bitch.” Tarrowlyn seethed. She grabbed a handful of his hair and jerked Lokil’s head back. Her sword ran over his neck with no hesitation and she dropped the dead vampire to the ground. His eyes were wide open in shock. Treading on the side of caution, Tarrowlyn swung her sword down in a sharp arc, beheading the corpse. She wasn’t taking the chance that he could throw that kind of wound off. Her green eyes looked around. There were five braziers scattered in a pentagram on the dias, and there was a podium in the center. She walked over to the podium first, inspecting everything, yet finding nothing connected to a trap of any sort.

Tarrowlyn saw a button on the top and she looked at it with distaste. There was a little hole in the center of it. She didn’t like the look of it at all. This would be a test of her reflexes for certain. She pressed her hand against the button and she bit back a scream as her palm was impaled against a spike for almost a solid thirty seconds. Tarrowlyn had not been fast enough to evade it after all.

Tarrowlyn swore loudly as the spike painfully retreated back, but an unreal light began exuding not just from the podium, but the floor as well. Her eyes narrowed in distaste at the sight of the purplish black bands of luminescence that were undulating skyward and earthbound. What ever magicka was at work here was not good at all, possibly daedra related. Tarrowlyn followed the light where it came to a stop. One of the braziers was just in front of it.

 _Pah! Even Farkas would have figured this one out!_ she thought to herself. She pushed the brazier with little resistance and Tarrowlyn watched as the light snaked eerily towards the next brazier to her left.

One by one, the other four braziers were put into place along the line of darklight that had sprung up from the floor. Once the last one had been settled into place, Tarrowlyn had to move out of the way as they all flung outwards towards the outermost ring circling the button. Tarrowlyn felt the floor shift unexpectedly however and she went to a knee to keep herself from tipping over instantly. The sound of stone scraping and grinding against stone was harsh and hurtful to her sensitive ears, but Tarrowlyn growled against the pain. In the wake of that little, troublesome button was a huge monolith.

“ Whoa…” she whispered a bit in awe. Tarrowlyn’s fingers touched lighter than a feather against the stone and she jumped back once again as the stone rumbled angrily. Her hand flew to the stock of her sword but she didn’t pull it. Be it intuition or insanity, Tarrowlyn left her blade holstered as pale skin, a soft petulant mouth, and a tumble soft muted chestnut brown curls stumbled from the inside of the monolith. There was no mistaking that smell however. Having been forced as she was into the company of the nightcrawlers, Tarrowlyn had come to learn their unique scent. _Son of a bitch! Another vampire?! SERIOUSLY?!_

The woman looked around, her red eyes wide terrified and confused. “ Uh….Where is….Who sent you here?” she garbled out. She gripped her head a little as an insane thirst washed over her and she stumbled backwards to put space between them.

“ Easy now...I’m not here to hurt you.” Tarrowlyn said gently. “ My name is Tarrowlyn. Who was it you were expecting anyways?”

She shivered a little and she clutched her arms to her tightly. The thirst was so great, it was taking all her will not to attack the other woman before her. “ I was expecting someone like me, at least.” she finally struggled out.

Tarrowlyn’s eyes narrowed. She had no clue how long she had been locked up and she was obviously struggling to keep from attacking out of sheer hunger. Without any hesitation, Tarrowlyn slung her pack off one shoulder and she began looking through it. Good, she still had one in here. What had she meant by that? Someone who wasn’t human either, or just another vampire? “ What do you mean ‘like you’? You look perfectly fine to me.” Tarrowlyn said with a wry smirk. She hoped that the poor girl in front of her caught the humor in that statement. She reached into her boot and fished out her dagger. Tarrowlyn was going to need it in a moment.

Apparently she didn’t. The woman before her looked at her with abject shock. “  A….” she paused, breathless and unable to form a coherent sentence. “...can’t you just tell from looking at me? A vampire.” Her voice was pained and she was crouching low to the ground now in an effort to keep herself from leaping on her. Her red eyes were curious however as she looked up at the sound of steel hitting stone. Tarrowlyn had dropped one of her gauntlets to the ground for a moment. “ What are you doing?”

“ You need to feed.” Tarrowlyn hissed as she sliced the knife into her skin and she kicked up the object she had been looking for. It was one of the mugs she normally used for soup when she traveled. Ah well. She caught the blood in the mug and she waited until it was near full before she healed the laceration. “ And yes, I could tell. I can smell it on you.” Tarrowlyn crouched in front of the woman and she gently handed her the mug that she had filled. “ Drink up. We’ll need to be moving soon.”

“ Why are you helping me?” she whispered painfully. “ You’re human.” She took a sip of from the cup in her hands and her eyes went wide in realization. There wasn’t any possible way, was there? Her blood didn’t taste right!

Tarrowlyn laughed wryly as she shook her head. She was putting her gauntlet back on now. “ We’re not so different. There are those who would hunt me as well if they knew my real origins as moonborn.” she whispered. “ I know that feeling all too well, so that’s why I won’t do what the Dawnguard undoubtedly would. As soon as you’re done, we’re leaving. I need you at full strength if I’m going to get you out of here. I can still here more vampires deeper in the tunnels headed this way.” Tarrowlyn pointed to the other end of the room and she narrowed her eyes.

The woman nodded silently as she sipped the still warm blood. That was a very noble sacrifice on her part, giving her this all important part of herself without reservation. “ Not fond of vampires, are they? Well look, they kill me, they kill one vampire. But if people are after me, there’s something bigger going on. I can help you find out what that is.” She sighed heavily and took another sip. She was trying to pace herself, it had been so long since she had last fed.

Tarrowlyn nodded. She had no qualms aligning herself with the woman before her as opposed to the Dawnguard. “ I’d appreciate that. I do have a question for you if that’s alright though, why were you locked away? You’re practically dead on your feet...No pun intended of course.” Tarrowlyn blushed when she realized exactly what it was she had said to the vampire before her.

The woman laughed a little, a pleasant sound, and Tarrowlyn smiled at the sound of it. For a vampire, she was quite human in her mannerisms. “ That’s complicated. And I’m not totally sure I can trust you. But if you want to know the whole story, help me get back to my family’s home.”

“ Sounds like a plan then.” Tarrowlyn smiled as she got eye to eye with the other woman again and she carefully pushed the hair from her face. “ And I understand if you feel that you can’t trust me just yet. Where is it you need to go then?”

The vampire gave her a soft smile as well. “ Thank you. My family used to live on an island to the west of Solitude. I would guess they still do. By the way, my name is Serana. Good to meet you.” She looked at the now empty mug and she sighed in her new found contentment. That had been exactly what the healer ordered.

Tarrowlyn smiled at Serana’s more relaxed state. “ It’s likewise. Now, let’s go shall we?”

 

* * *

  


Tarrowlyn followed Serana through the dark wooded area. “ As good as my sight has been since I was turned, I still can’t see a damn thing with so little light when the moons are new.” she groused. The only thing she could see with astounding clarity was Serana’s back, more specifically, the scroll on her back. Tarrowlyn wasn’t stupid by a long shot. That was an elder scroll. Why was Serana traveling with it? She'd wait to ask her about it however. Tarrowlyn and Serana were still feeling each other out and the Harbinger had no desire to push the vampiress futher than necessary.

Tarrowlyn would get her answers however. She wanted to know why Serana would have something that was said to only be myth and legend on her back.

“ Lucky for you, I can see just fine.” Serana chortled as she looked over her shoulder. Tarrowlyn’s eyes had gone golden in her attempt to see better, not that she’d ever know it. “ I never knew a werewolf’s eyes changed color like that.”

Tarrowlyn paused, and she thought over this. She would need to write this down for Vilkas. He was gathering as much information about them as possible. Why had her eyes changed color though? Was it because she was trying to actively use all her senses to navigate? “ They normally only change to gold if I get good and pissed off.” She laughed a little. “ Which, considering my shield siblings, and all, can be quite often. And my children…And Farkas…” She could go on for hours if she really wanted.

“ I had you pegged as a mother. The way you brushed my hair from my face reminded me of the way my mother used to do that when I was a child.” Serana’s voice was wistful, and sad now. “ Who’s Farkas?”

“ We need to find shelter soon. It’ll be dawn in about an hour.” Tarrowlyn replied. “ Farkas is one of the Companions, like myself. We’re closer to one another that the others are…” A soft smile formed on her face as she thought of the way Farkas had made love to her in the days before Kodlak’s death. She could still feel him straddling her hips lightly, his hands bunching the fabric of her dress as he tore it away from her, the sound of his growls of pleasure and impatience, the sight of his body above her, looking like an untamed godling than a werewolf. Farkas had been beautiful and mesmerizing to watch that night, and the nights following it.

Serana snorted a little. “ Much closer.” she purred, her meaning unmistakable. Tarrowlyn’s blush lit up her cheeks and Serana laughed loudly. “ Did you want to stop by home first? You did mention that you had children after all.”

Tarrowlyn was still blushing to her toes as they continued forward. “ No, it’s out of the way as opposed to the route we’re taking now. This way, we only need to cross through Morthal into Haafinger. It would take much longer if we were to deviate to Falkreath for me to check on Alesan and Lucia.” She willed the embarrassment away, and Tarrowlyn struggled to keep her composure. Serana had hit the nail right on the head with her assessment of her relationship with Farkas. “ I’ve been meaning to ask...How long were you in there Serana?” She needed to draw attention away from herself, her personal life. She didn’t want Farkas or the children getting hurt because of her.

Serana walked down into a cave that Tarrowlyn had pointed out a moment ago. “ Good question, hard to say. I...I can’t really tell. I feel like it was a long time. Who is Skyrim’s high king?”

Tarrowlyn winced a little at the mention. “ That’s a matter that’s currently up for debate.” she said tightly. She put her knapsack down and set about to getting everything ready for the time they needed to rest. She set a healing potion off to the side and then pulled both the mug and her knife out again. Serana looked like she needed to feed once more. What blood Tarrowlyn had shed since awakening her had been nothing but a paltry offering with the lack of blood Serana had consumed since having been sealed away. “ We’ll see if we can’t come across some bandits on the way to the coast. You need more than what I can offer you.” she said matter of factly. Tarrowlyn pulled away her gauntlet again and she sliced her arm once more to fill the cup with her body’s most precious fluid. She was going to have to hunt in her beast form, something that honestly terrified her considering Tala’s current state.

Serana frowned at the sight of Tarrowlyn doing this to herself again. One mug was filled, then another. That would be enough to satiate her for now. It bugged her to no end that Tarrowlyn had seen right through her. “ A war of succession then?” Serana scoffed, more annoyed with herself than anything. Tarrowlyn was risking her neck to get her back home after all. More than that. She was spilling her own blood in an effort to help a total stranger. A stranger who was a vampire none the less. “ Good to know the world didn’t get boring while I was gone. Who are the contenders?” she asked softly. Tarrowlyn handed her both mugs full of blood and the werewolf sat down a little shakily, looking very pale indeed.

Tarrowlyn hurriedly drank down the contents of the healing potion she had thoughtfully pulled out. “ The empire supports Jarl Elisif the Fair, the widow of the last king, but there are many in Skyrim who support Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak of Windhelm.” Tarrowlyn finally replied. “ Don’t look at me like that. Both of us need to keep our strength up. I’m going to hunt soon, run down a few deer.” Tarrowlyn had added this when she realized the glare she was getting from Serana. She had done what was necessary, nothing more.

“ I don’t want you to keep doing this to yourself.” Serana interjected. Her brow furrowed a little when it sank in what Tarrowlyn had just said. “ Empire? What Empire?”

Tarrowlyn was shedding her armor in preparation for her transformation. “ The Empire? From Cyrodil?” Tarrowlyn returned. She was pulling her tunic from her torso, and her pants were hanging loosely off of her hips. Her boots were long gone.

Serana looked blankly into the distance in shock, she hadn’t even registered that Tarrowlyn was nearly naked at that moment. “ Cyrodiil is the seat of an empire? I must have been gone longer than I thought. Definitely longer than we planned.” she breathed out, clearly unable to believe the words that had just left her mouth.

This worried Tarrowlyn as well. That meant that Serana’s imprisonment predated the Empire, and that was nearly five thousand years old by this point in time. She needed to feed deeply, and there was no way Tarrowlyn could help with that. She would have to find at least three or four good sized rogues for her to feast on, to replenish herself. “ If we’re lucky, we’ll be where we need to be later tonight. Right now, you need to get some rest and I’m going to hunt before I go to sleep myself.” Tarrowlyn took in a deep breath as she willed herself to transform calmly. She needed to keep control over Tala. More so, she really needed to feed and feed well. If Tala wrested control from her in her physically weakened state, Tarrowlyn might never come back…

 _I love you Farkas…._ she thought as she felt her fur begin to sprout all over her body. She couldn’t hold back the roar that left her as her transformation came over her too suddenly.

Then all Tarrowlyn knew was the darkness…


	2. Homeward Bound

Burning…

Her side was burning worse than dragon fire. Everything hurt. Shaking began to rock her body now, forcing the agony to ripple through the rest of her body. She could swear that she could faintly hear someone calling out to her.

“ TARROWLYN!” Serana screamed.

That terrified scream was more than enough to bring her back to her own mind. Tarrowlyn gasped in horror when she finally opened her eyes and she looked down. She was still transformed, and she had Serana pinned to the cave floor. One clawed hand was raised in preparation to meet a death blow on the vampire below her and the other was digging into Serana’s shoulder, keeping her pinned to the dirt. Serana had grabbed Tarrowlyn’s own blade and the werewolf was currently realizing that the shining steel was still embedded in her side. The shaking that Tarrowlyn must have felt was the two of them tussling about. She could feel Serana’s feet planted firmly against her chest and throat in an effort to keep her from moving in for a bite. How fast had this happened?!

Serana breathed a sigh of relief. Tarrowlyn’s eyes had gone from a deep, almost muddy brown color, back to bright gold. “ Let go of my shoulder first. This way you can start pulling yourself off the sword.” she said carefully. Serana prayed that it wasn’t just a moment of clarity for her.

Tarrowlyn nodded worriedly. She forced her claws to relax. While Tarrowlyn was starting to gain control back, it seemed as if Tala still had a good grip on the physical functions. “ I’m so sorry…” she whimpered, and a little whine forced itself from the back of her throat at the thought of what she had done. She yelped a little as she began pulling her body backwards and a light growl echoed through the cave. “ Okay...I need to ask Eorlund what in blazes goes into the blades he crafts. That almost burned as bad as silver does.”

“ If it had been, I wouldn’t have been able to hold it.” Serana replied with a wry smirk. “ I’ll consider that punishment enough for what happened Tarrowlyn. I’m not going to hold it against you, especially when you warned me a while ago that your wolf was still shy of…” Serana paused a moment as she spun a finger around. Tarrowlyn caught the gist immediately. “ Hurry and hunt something down before your transformation wanes. You need to shore your strength back up. Especially with what just happened.”

Tarrowlyn’s ears fell flat against her head in worry. She hadn’t meant for this to happen. Serana was right though, she did need to get something; or right now a few deer or elk, to eat. She needed something that would appease Tala’s need to hunt. Once that was over, Tarrowlyn was going to attempt to meditate and contact her inner wolf. They had to come to an agreement or Tarrowlyn would be lost the next time she transformed.

Tarrowlyn loped out into the woods from the cave when her stomach gave a mighty growl. She had already wasted too much time lost to her own musings. The werewolf gave a crooked grin as she caught the smell of deer on the wind. “ Hello breakfast.” she said to herself, and with that, Tarrowlyn took off as fast as she could to catch up.

 

* * *

  
  
_You should know better by now, human..._ Tala growled. Her tone was both mirthful and threatening at the same time.

“ You’re one to talk. I thought we had been over this.” Tarrowlyn whispered. She was dressed again, and leaning against the wall in her meditation. Vilkas had taught her this after she had been born into the pack, and Tarrowlyn was never more glad for his guidance and advice. In her mind, she was walking closer to where Tala was visibly pacing in one of the corners of her consciousness. Her green eyes were full of fury as she leveled them on the crimson colored wolf before her. “ I don’t mind feeding your need for the hunt every once and a while, but I will remain in control. You could have killed Serana had I not wrested control back from you.”

A menacing growl echoed through the recesses of Tarrowlyn mind, full of anger and the promise of violence. _She is not of our kind! Or human for that matter. I have no trust for those who walk when the sun sleeps. They are dead, and should not be permitted to still act as if they are alive._ Tala snarled. Her yellow eyes were nothing but fine slits as she met Tarrowlyn's gaze defiantly.

Lovely, her wolfen half was more aligned to Isran’s line of thinking when it came to vampires. “ I still remember what you kept whispering to me a few nights ago, Tala. About the redguard?” Tarrowlyn said sternly.

Tala laughed boldly now. _I could sense how angry he was making you? We are one, if you’re angry, then I’m angry…_

“ You’re always angry nowadays, Tala.” Tarrowlyn interrupted, her voice like ice as she cut Tala off. The wolf was starting to grate on her last nerve.

Tala had had enough of this. She pounced forward and landed on Tarrowlyn, firmly pinning the mental specter of her human half to the floor. Her teeth were bared in Tarrowlyn's face in a savage snarl. _Why is that I wonder?!_ the wolf bellowed. _Despite having taken the blood of the beast into yourself, you certainly don’t use me as often as you should!_

There was no fear on Tarrowlyn's face despite the wolf's show of intimidation. “ I took in the blood of the beast to put a single argument to rest. Farkas would not have been willing otherwise.” Tarrowlyn replied with a smirk. She kicked both her feet up and Tarrowlyn launched Tala off of her. That was no easy feat considering that Tala was the size of a grown man. Her decision had been right in the end. Farkas certainly had no qualms approaching her now that they both bore the blood.

_Ah yes…Our mate._ Tala cooed this time as she picked herself up from the floor. _I told you he would be. And he marked his claim on you as well._

Tarrowlyn’s brow arched curiously. Maybe Farkas was the key to keeping her beast calmer? It was definitely something to look in on. “ Enough, Tala. I will not stand for you to take control again.” Tarrowlyn growled threateningly, her index finger pointed to the wolf to emphasize her point. " Try it again and I will show you why I am the alpha in my pack."

Tala laughed once more. _I was wondering when you were going to admit it. Very well, Tarrowlyn. I will not try to exercise control again._ Tala rolled onto her back as a show of submission and Tarrowlyn knelt beside the wolf to scratch her behind the ears. _It's a shame we cannot exist separately. I would fight beside you against your foes. But the nightwalkers...I do not trust them. Not even the one you travel with now._

Tarrowlyn sighed as she stood. " I understand, but I will not allow you to attack her again. Serana not done anything to betray my trust yet."

_Very well, Tarrowlyn. If you trust her then I will not make another attempt on her. But if she betrays you..._ Tala’s golden eyes narrowed skeptically. _I **will** end her life._

Tarrowlyn sighed and she shook her head. “ Very well then. Let me get some rest for once if you would please.” Her tone was full of exasperation as her verdant eyes leveled on her beast half. “ I can’t remember the last time I had a truly restful sleep.”

If Tala could have smiled, she would have been grinning ear to ear. _Then hurry and get home to your mate. You certainly have no trouble sleeping when he’s around._ she shot back playfully. _Besides, my presence keeps you on the alert which keeps you from being ambushed. We don’t need a repeat of that night, now do we?_ Tala's voice was neither playful or stern, but full of regret. It seemed as if the wolf felt deeply guilty about that night now that they had both had time to reflect on things.

Tarrowlyn’s face fell at the mention of Bloated Man’s Grotto. She should have heeded Tala’s warning sooner than she had. “ No, we don’t. But I’m not alone either. I’ve got you with me wherever I go, remember?” Tarrowlyn said. She really did need to rest her mind soon, as she could feel weariness starting to settle over her the longer she kept herself in this state.

Tala rubbed her great furry head along Tarrowlyn’s hip affectionately, and she groaned in pleasure as Tarrowlyn scratched the back of her ears. _Go, Tarrowlyn. As you said, you need your rest. You’re going to need your strength for what lies ahead._

“ Thank you Tala. I’ll try to shift more often so you can hunt.” Tarrowlyn replied honestly. Tala was right that Tarrowlyn didn't honestly cater to her all that much. They were one after all, and Tarrowlyn wondered if part of Tala's frustration stemmed from the dragonborn not taking the wolf's needs into consideration. Well, the kids and Rayya already knew she was a werewolf. Maybe Tarrowlyn could utilize the estate she had to allow her lupine half some freedom. She began walking away from the great red wolf and slowly a mist began forming over that corner of her mind. Physically, her eyes fluttered open for a brief moment and she looked over to where Serana lay peacefully. Good, nothing had found them here. Now, it was time for Tarrowlyn to get some much deserved sleep too.

 

* * *

 

Serana ran her fingers through Tarrowlyn’s locks. The dragonborn had asked for her help in plaiting her hair again, and though it was embarrassing for Tarrowlyn to admit, she couldn’t do it herself without a mirror.

“ I have a couple questions if you don’t mind me asking.” Serana said with a small smile. She often wished she had sisters to do this with. It surprised her how much of a kinship she felt to the nord before her as it was. They had barely been traveling a full week together and yet Serana felt as if she had known Tarrowlyn all her life. She was going to miss her very much when they finally got to her ancestral home.

Tarrowlyn chuckled as her eyes closed in pleasure, the top of her head and her neck tingling pleasantly. She loved having people mess with her hair. “ Ask away, Serana.” she replied, her voice conveying her comfort. She felt the vampiress' nails scrape against her scalp a little and Tarrowlyn sighed once more. She was starting to miss Lucia very much now, as her daughter loved brushing her mother's hair for her, and then playing with it once she was done.

“ Where did you get your amulet from?” Serana knew exactly what the amulet was and what it symbolized. It broke her heart that she would never get to experience the kind of happiness Tarrowlyn had with Farkas for herself. Serana had learned her lesson millenia ago when it came to men.  

Tarrowlyn smiled a little as Serana finished plaiting her hair. “ I got it from Maramal in Riften. It was long ago, before I even joined the Circle.” She and Vilkas had indeed taken the long way back to Whiterun when they had gone out into the Rift, and she had spoken with Maramal about her love life. Well, lack thereof more specifically.

“ You still knew who you wanted to wear it for however.” Serana said knowingly. She had a broad smile on her face and Tarrowlyn laughed. She took a thin piece of leather from Tarrowlyn to tie her locks in place and Serana’s ruby colored eyes softened a bit. Would she have ever worn that amulet as well?

“ That’s true.” Tarrowlyn chuckled. “ You make it sound like you’ll never get that chance.”

“ I might not.” Serana agreed. She couldn’t fight the melancholy starting to settle over her. Tarrowlyn turned to face her and Serana’s gaze fell on the amulet she was wearing. “ What’s it like? Knowing someone loves you that much?”

Tarrowlyn sighed a little and she put a comforting hand on Serana’s shoulder. “ That’s something I can’t explain, to be honest. There are no words for that kind of feeling. The only thing to do is find out for yourself.” Tarrowlyn replied. “ I daresay a few of our companions would fall right at your feet. Some are more stubborn than others though.”

Vilkas fit neatly in the too stubborn to admit it category. He wouldn’t even look twice at Serana with as often as his nose was buried in a book. Granted, she knew the elder of the twins had a base physical attraction to her, but she also knew he would never act on it.

Tarrowlyn turned away as another thought came to mind, one that had flitted through once or twice at least. She knew how good a lover Farkas was, and he had mentioned before that he and Vilkas had tag teamed their fair share of women. What would it be like, having both of them? A slight shudder ran through Tarrowlyn at the thought of being between them, feeling them both at the same time.

“ We need to get you home.” Serana teased. “ You’re starting to pine for your lover.” A warm laugh echoed through their cave as Tarrowlyn blushed as brilliantly red as her hair and she turned her embarrassed green gaze on Serana.

“ Can it, would you?” she snarled, though there was no bite in that demand. “ As for getting home, we need to get you back to your home. The sun is down now, let’s head out.”

 

* * *

 

Alesan was sitting at the grindstone sharpening the dagger his mother had asked him to hold onto for her. Tarrowlyn had yet to ask for it back and in the meantime, Alesan was going to keep it in good fighting condition. He felt a hand settle over his shoulder and his blue eyes turned up to look at Farkas with a smile on his face.

“ You catch on pretty quick.” Farkas said proudly. He had only shown Alesan once how to sharpen a blade and that was before the kids had gone on their last camping trip with Rayya. In fact, now that Farkas thought about it, there was the matter of the armor he had started making that he hadn’t finished yet. He’d shoo Alesan off so that he could get to work without the boy prying into what it was Farkas was working on.

“ I’ve watched Ma do it enough times.” Alesan replied as he turned his eyes back to what he was doing. He took his foot off of the pedal and he gingerly ran his thumb over the edge. Perfect! Alesan tucked the dagger into his boot and he stood up. Farkas had built Tarrowlyn a few weapons racks and an awning stretching out from the kitchen in the event that the weather was not favorable. “ I’m going to head out for a bit. Tell Luce not to follow me this time please?” He grabbed a quiver from the rack and he strapped that over his chest. Farkas had been allowing Alesan to do some hunting on his own provided that he didn’t go too far or take on anything he couldn’t handle.

Farkas chuckled. “ She’s your sister, Alesan. What did you honestly expect?” He handed Alesan his bow and the boy smiled a little as he settled it on his back. “ Or is this about the miller’s daughter?”

Alesan blushed a little at the question and Farkas chuckled. “ I’ll keep her busy. You go on and don’t do anything that’ll get you in trouble with Bolund.” Farkas said. Alesan gave him a bright smile and Farkas ruffled the boy’s hair affectionately.

“ Thanks Farkas.” Alesan replied cheerfully. He took off towards Pinewatch like a little bolt of lightning and Farkas chuckled to himself at the boy’s enthusiasm.

_If only I had that kind of spunk at his age._ Farkas thought to himself as he shook his head. He grabbed his apron from it’s hook, right next to Tarrowlyn’s, and Farkas let the fingers of his free hand trail down the leather. He hoped she would be back soon. Farkas put his apron on as he shook his head to clear his thoughts. He needed to concentrate on the kids right now, not on how much he missed their mother. Not only that, he needed to concentrate on the armor he was making. Farkas smirked a bit as he tied his hair back, well, he had gotten Alesan out of the way for now, which was going to give him a more than ample opportunity to get the next couple of pieces done.

“ HEY LUCIA!” Farkas called out.

“ Yeah?” came the reply. By the sound of it she was in the entrance hall.

“ C’mere a minute!” Farkas ordered gently. He promised to keep Lucia busy after all. What better way to do that than to get her in on what he was doing?

 

* * *

 

The north eastern wind was biting as Tarrowlyn came to a stop near Ice Water Jetty. There was a great palace looming in the distance. Even from this far, it was massive. “ Serana?” Tarrowlyn said softly. She had refrained asking these questions for the duration of their journey. “ Is that truly an elder scroll on your back?”

“ Yes, it is, and it’s mine.” Serana whispered.

“ Care to explain why you have it?” Tarrowlyn’s voice was soft. She truly wasn’t expecting an answer from Serena right now, if ever. For all she knew, once they stepped foot in Serena's ancestral home, it would be the last Tarrowlyn ever saw her. The thought saddened her to be honest, as the vampire had proven to be wonderful company for their time traveling together.

“ I’m sorry.” came the strained reply from behind her. “ It’s complicated. I can’t really talk about it.” Serana felt horrible about this. It was better than Tarrowlyn never know why she had the elder scroll. It would keep her alive.

Tarrowlyn nodded. She had thought as much. “ You mentioned last night that you weren’t certain you’d be safe depending on which of your parents were to receive you at home. Why is that, Serana?” she asked.

“ Let’s just say that my mother and father had a bit of a falling out. Don’t worry, I’m not in any danger or anything. It’ll just be more unpleasant to run into my father.” Serana answered honestly this time. At least that she could tell Tarrowlyn openly. “ As I’m sure you can guess, that’s it to the north. We used to keep a boat here to get back and forth with.”

“ It’s over there near the dock. I can see it from here.” Tarrowlyn’s eyes had turned golden again to see in the light of the full moon. At least now she could see sharply. She had relied on Serana’s eyes while they had been in the forests at night. “ Let’s get you back Serana.”

Serana could hear the melancholy in Tarrowlyn’s voice. She wished she didn’t have to part ways with her. It was in Tarrowlyn’s best interest in the end. Especially with her children waiting for her at home. Boarding into the boat, Serana looked towards their destination.

Castle Volkihar.

Serana only prayed that Tarrowlyn walked away from all this unscathed.

 

* * *

 

Tarrowlyn was wishing she had three hundred and sixty degree vision. The palace wasn’t massive as she had initially thought, it was freaking ginormous! It was awe inspiring, bone chillingly beautiful, and Tarrowlyn now officially had the willies as her eyes fell on the gargoyles. She had no desire to come across those again. Serana led the way slowly up the steps. Her posture was so rigid that Tarrowlyn was fearful that even a good gust would topple her over. She looked terrified at the fact that she was really here.

Tarrowlyn paused her movements a moment, and she turned Serana around to face her. “ Serana, listen. If you don’t want to come here we can go back...I can set you up in my cellar for now until Farkas and Sinding can hollow out part of the mountain for you. You do have a choice in this. Remember that.” Tarrowlyn’s eyes were locked to Serana’s the entire time and the vampire gave only the slightest of nods.

“ Thanks, I’ll be alright. I think.” Serana sighed a little heavily. They were almost at the gates. “ I wanted to thank you for getting me this far. But after we get in there, I’m going to go my own way for a while. I think…” Serana shook her head. She didn’t think the Dawnguard would refrain in killing everyone inside. “...I know your friends would probably want to kill everything in there. I’m hoping you can show some more control than that. Once we’re inside, just keep quiet for a bit. Let me take the lead.”

Tarrowlyn nodded in acquiesce. It was the least she could do, besides...She was a werewolf in a vampire den. What could possibly go wrong?

_Don’t even chance thinking such thoughts, Tarrowlyn. That’s how you wound up in the past to begin with._ the red haired woman thought to herself. She had a little bit of a scowl on her face, but she kept pace with her companion.

“ SERANA HAS RETURNED! OPEN THE GATES!” the thrall at the gate commanded with a bellow.

 

* * *

 

The minute they walked through the doors, Tarrowlyn had to suppress the urge to pull her blade. There was a vampire advancing menacingly on them already.

He used to be an altmer, though he looked as if time had not been kind to him. His blood red eyes were narrowed on them thinly as he looked at them in abject rage. “ How dare you trespass here!” His steps faltered the closer to them he drew, his jaw dropping a little in his surprise. “ Wait, Serana? Is that truly you? I cannot believe my eyes!” He ran to the balcony, nearly toppling over the stone balustrade in his haste. “ MY LORD! EVERYONE! SERANA HAS RETURNED!” He exclaimed joyfully.

Serana’s gaze narrowed as she began stepping towards the stairs. “ I guess I’m expected.” she said in disgust. Her father was here. That wasn’t good.

Tarrowlyn followed her, but she didn’t say anything. After all, she had promised to let Serana take the lead from here. The smell of blood and decay hung in the air like a veil, and the dragonborn fought the urge to retch. Normally blood had a way of making Tala more forceful, but it seemed as if even her beast half was disgusted with the sight before her. Severed appendages lay on silver plates, garnished to look all the more appetizing, blood stains abounded on both the table and the floor. There was too much blood here. They came to the bottom on the steps and Tarrowlyn took up post a meter away from Serana. She wasn’t going to be too far from her should she be needed.

A man began stepping towards them, and Tarrowlyn fought the urge to draw her blade once more. The man’s presence reeked of death! By the gods! Just how many had he killed to satiate his hunger for blood?! “ My long lost daughter returns at last. I trust you have my elder scroll?” Even his voice sent chills down Tarrowlyn’s back. She saw Serana bristle out of the corner of her eye as well. Serana was not pleased at all with this.

“ After all these years, that’s the first thing you ask me?” Serana snapped. Her tone was beyond hurt, her heart clenched painfully in her chest. She thought her father’s mind would have changed since then. “ Yes, I have the scroll.”

“ Of course I am delighted to see you, my daughter. Must I really say the words aloud?” her father said. His voice was menacing the closer he drew to them. Serana had to hold her hand out ever so slightly to keep Tarrowlyn from charging into a battle she couldn’t win. He stopped short, noticing how tense both women were with as close as he was coming. “ Ah, if only your traitor mother were here. I would let her watch this reunion before putting her head on a spike. Now tell me, who is the stranger you have brought into our hall?” His blood red eyes held none of Serana’s gentleness, none of the warmth Tarrowlyn had come to know. They were cold, full of hatred and the promise of violence and death.

Serana swept her hand towards Tarrowlyn and she smiled as her own eyes looked on her friend. “ This is my savior, the one who freed me.”

He looked intrigued by Tarrowlyn’s presence, she noted, but he had his nose in the air as if she were covered in dung. Maybe vampires could smell the taint of the moonborn on her. “ For my daughter’s safe return you have my gratitude. Tell me, what is your name?” he finally said after a moment.

Tarrowlyn’s hand had not left the hilt of her sword, but she stood straight regardless. “ My name is Tarrowlyn Dragonheart, Harbinger of the Companions of Jorrvaskr. Who are oblivion are you?” She would not allow him to look at her as if she were scum on his boots. She had killed men for less.

“ I am Harkon, lord of this court.” he replied. His tone was rather terse and Tarrowlyn smirked. She liked unsettling people like him. He wasn’t too different from Isran now that she thought on it. The dragonborn had enjoyed rankling his feathers too. “ By now my daughter will have told you what we are.”

“ She didn’t have to. I can smell it clear as day. Quite frankly, I don’t give a damn what you are. I made a promise to bring Serana home safely, and I’ve succeeded in that.” Tarrowlyn replied. She didn’t voice how she didn’t want Serana to stay here now that she knew the situation a little better. She didn’t want to leave her friend in this sociopath's presence any longer than necessary. If only she could have talked her into coming back to Lakeview instead.

“ Perhaps you should.” Harkon’s voice was low and dangerous. Tarrowlyn’s grip on her blade tightened. She wasn’t going to allow him to talk to her this way! “ I count some of the oldest and most powerful vampires among the members of my court. For centuries, we have lived here far from the cares of the world. All that ended when my wife betrayed me and stole away that which I valued most.”

_I’m sure that was the elder scroll and not your daughter..._ Tarrowlyn thought to herself. She hated parents like him! How could he be so cold and careless to his own blood! She would never treat her children like this! Almost every minute she was home, she spent with Alesan and Lucia! “ So what happens now?” That was purely in reference to Serana’s safety. She had no desire to leave her here now. Tarrowlyn was going to drag her back to Lakeview kicking and screaming if she had to.

“ You have done me a great service, and now you must be rewarded.” Harkon said, trying to be charming about the situation. He sounded as if he were attempting to sugarcoat things. “ There is but one gift that I can give that is equal in value to the elder scroll and my daughter. I offer you my blood. Take it and you will walk as a lion among sheep. Men will tremble at your approach and you will never fear death again.”

Tarrowlyn snorted at the insinuation that she was little more than a sheep. She already was a lion amongst sheep. She was the Harbinger of the Companions, the Dhovakiin. Harkon would get himself quite a reckoning if he tried to kill her, that was for certain. Tarrowlyn’s eyes narrowed. “ I’m sure you realize that I’m moonborn. A werewolf. What will happen if I were to accept your reward?” she asked tightly. There was no way in hell she was going to allow this man to bite her.

Only Farkas was allowed to do that.

Harkon’s nose scrunched in disgust at the mention of Tarrowlyn’s affliction. “ Yes, I can smell it on you. The power of my blood will purge that filth and make you whole again.”

Tarrowlyn’s right hand nearly drew her sword of her own accord and the dragonborn hurriedly grabbed her wrist before the blade could come out too far. Oh damn, Tala had reacted to that statement. _Calm down wolf. I have no intentions on accepting his so called gift._ she thought.

_I’ll kill that bastard myself, Tarrowlyn! I don’t care how old a vampire he is!_ Tala raged right back.

“ And if I choose to remain a werewolf?” Tarrowlyn asked consideringly. She was holding tight to her other hand with a death grip around her wrist in an effort to keep from drawing her blade. Tala’s influence was that strong, stronger than she had ever felt it in all honesty. That bastard had royally pissed off the alpha female and now she wanted blood.

Harkon’s gaze flitted between Tarrowlyn and Serana, who had been quiet since Harkon had finished speaking to her. Her ruby eyes were pleading with him, silently begging him not to kill the mortal woman between them. “ I will banish you from this castle. I will spare your life this once, but after that you _ARE_ prey. Perhaps you still need convincing? Behold the power!”

Harkon doubled over for a brief moment and a pair of pale wings erupted from his back. His body bulked up, his face changed into something groteqsue, and Harkon began levitating off of the ground. He looked fearsome, the epitome of death.

“ This is the power that I offer! Now, make your choice.” Harkon demanded.

Tarrowlyn looked over to Serana and the vampire shook her head in disbelief. She was begging for Tarrowlyn not to take Harkon’s offer. “ I’m sorry, but I refuse. I don’t want to become a vampire.” Tarrowlyn said after a moment. _Take care of yourself, Serana._ she thought sadly.

“ So be it.” Harkon growled menacingly. “ You are prey, like all mortals. I banish you!” He thrust both palms out to her and Tarrowlyn refused to cry out when it felt as if fire began licking her skin. Slowly, blackness began encroaching on her vision and she saw Serana’s terrified face one last time.

 

* * *

 

Tarrowlyn woke up in the boat. She had already been pushed into the jetty and she was nearing the shoreline near the other side. The harbinger looked over her shoulder towards Castle Volkihar, and her eyes watered. She hadn’t gotten the chance to say a proper goodbye to Serana. As much as she wanted to believe that all was the way it should be, Tarrowlyn was positive she’d be seeing Serana again. _Hopefully under better circumstances._ she thought.

The boat touched to the dock not too long later, though Tarrowlyn’s gaze had yet to leave Castle Volkihar. By the nine, she prayed Serana was honestly as safe as she claimed to be. Tying the lines down and dropping anchor, Tarrowlyn began making her way for Solitude. Her horse had probably returned home by now and she wasn’t too keen on walking anymore.

Tarrowlyn just wanted to go home.

 

* * *

 

It was very late in the evening, he realized. Farkas was polishing the armor that he had been working on before he had left Lakeview, and thusly had lost track of time as he had become so engrossed in his work. He had finished it earlier in the week, despite the childrens pleas that he take them hunting or fishing for a couple of days. Well Lucia hadn’t been as bad as Alesan, but that was fine. The girl already knew what Farkas was working on, and any protesting Alesan would have had was squashed when he saw the size of the armor.

It was much too small to fit the gentle giant of the Companions. It was even too small to fit Tarrowlyn.

The front door creaked open and Farkas sat up straight in his chair, his interest instantly piqued. He could hear soft footsteps coming from the entry hall now too. He stood up with a bright smile on his face as the faintest whiff of dragontongue and lavender reached his nose and Farkas crossed the main hall in only five steps the second Tarrowlyn opened the door. He picked her up around her waist; not at all burdened by the armor she wore, and he spun her around for good measure, eliciting a silent shriek of joy from the woman he loved. The minute Farkas set her back on her feet, Tarrowlyn threw both her arms around his neck in a jubilant kiss. Farkas was practically purring in his happiness as he deepened their kiss and he pulled Tarrowlyn tight against him.

“ I missed you.” he said as they broke apart.

“ I missed you too, Farkas.” Tarrowlyn whispered. She had happy tears streaming down her cheeks at the sight of him and Farkas brushed them away with his thumbs. He leaned in to kiss her again, and Tarrowlyn’s arms wrapped tight around his neck.

“ MAMA!” Lucia squealed in her joy. Neither had heard the children’s bedroom door open and they hurriedly broke apart. The children still didn't know about them yet. The nine year old bolted down the stairs and Tarrowlyn went to a knee to catch her daughter in her embrace. “ You’re back early!”

“ The hour is quite late however, Luce.” Tarrowlyn chuckled. She smoothed Lucia’s mussed brown locks down a little as she looked at her. She had missed her a lot over the last week while traveling with Serana. Tomorrow, she was most definitely going to spend as much time as possible with the two. Maybe some fishing was in order. But that was for tomorrow. “ I want you to go back to bed. I’m not going anywhere for a long while. I promise. Well, maybe to Jorrvaskr, but I’ll be home within the day if that’s the case.”

Lucia giggled and she gave her mother a tight hug. “ I’m glad you’re home Mama.” she whispered. “ Now Farkas won’t be lonely either.”

Farkas snorted a bit at Lucia’s claim. He wasn’t as lonely as she was making him out to be, then again, the kids didn’t know either. It hadn’t really come up since the last time Tarrowlyn had been home.

“ Back to bed Luce.” Tarrowlyn chortled. “ Good night my little imp.” She stood straight up as Lucia bounced back up the stairs. She had always been a lighter sleeper than Alesan had. As if the brief thought of her son had summoned him, Alesan poked his head out their room. “ Go back to sleep, Alesan. I just got home. I’ll be going to bed shortly myself.”

Alesan nodded sleepily as he disappeared past the door jamb again. Lucia was soon to follow and the door was shut tight behind her.

Farkas sighed in relief. He was worried both the kids were going to keep them up all night. “ Did you want something to eat real quick? Rayya made some sort of dish from Hammerfell, and there’s still a little left.”

An answering growl from Tarrowlyn's stomach answered him and both chuckled at the sound. “ I’d like that very much, please. I’ll be right back down. I need to get out of my armor first.” Tarrowlyn replied. She laughed softly as Farkas pulled her back towards him before she could get too far away and the dragonborn sighed happily as he kissed her.

“ Want some help with that?” Farkas offered, his voice a sensual caress. He was smiling roguishly at her and Tarrowlyn laughed softly once more. Despite the fact she had barely been home a full fifteen minutes, Farkas was trying to get her upstairs into their bedroom.

“ You just want an excuse to tear it all off, don’t you?” she shot back, though her eyes had that same heat shining in them that Farkas’ silvery blue orbs held. She wasn’t all too averse to being up all night. She had slept most of the day in the back of the wagon after all.

“ I’d be lying if I said I didn’t.” Farkas’ hands had already started in on the clasps holding her armor closed and Tarrowlyn sighed as he laid soft kisses against her jawline. He eased her chest plate to the floor and his hands roamed over her sides. His fingers squeezed insistently at her hips as Farkas pulled Tarrowlyn flush against him, their lips and tongues meeting furiously this time.

“ What about the food?” Tarrowlyn purred. She gasped softly against his mouth as one hand slid up her torso to tease and fondle one of her breasts. They were sensitive to the touch after being crammed against cold steel for so long.

Farkas grinned seductively. “ I’ll help you build up an appetite first.” he replied huskily. He loosened Tarrowlyn’s belt with seasoned practice, her armor was just like his after all, and it went to the floor along with the rest of it, though she had toed her boots off without him realizing. “ You’re not going to want to leave that bed for a long time if I have anything to say on the matter.”

Tarrowlyn moaned at the thinly veiled promise and her head lolled to the side as he began to plant soft kisses along the slope of her neck. “ I’ll go upstairs provided you grab the food from the kitchen. Lest you forget that you never allowed me to even serve supper last time.” Tarrowlyn said with a sexy little smirk.

“ I still went downstairs and got both of us something to eat after we woke up.” Farkas retorted as he edged Tarrowlyn closer to the stairs.

“ And after you screwed me so thoroughly I couldn’t walk straight for six hours after that.” Tarrowlyn moaned once again as Farkas pinned her between the wall and himself and his lips crashed over hers insistently. Her eyes closed as his tongue plundered her mouth, and her back arched of its own volition as he pushed the leather greaves to the floor. Shocks rippled through her body as his fingers skimmed over the swell of her rear and Tarrowlyn’s breath hitched as he squeezed her toned globes gently.

“ You loved every minute of it.” Farkas panted against her lips. He was smirking proudly at how he was working her up. Tarrowlyn’s stomach growled loudly once again, and he couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled forth. At least she didn’t eat like a bird. “ Get upstairs. I’ll go get the food for you.”

Tarrowlyn smiled and she gave him a slow sensuous kiss for his concession. “ Thank you.” she purred. “ I’ll be waiting.” She began walking up the steps and Tarrowlyn looked over her shoulder when she was half way up. “ Please be sure to put my armor in the armory? You’re the one leaving all over the place after all.”

Farkas smirked. “ I will. Now get your ass upstairs. I’ll be there in a minute.” he growled playfully. He set to picking her armor up first. That was faster to do now anyways. He silently set it up on the mannequin and from there walked into the kitchen. He had set a plate aside already for tomorrow to eat the leftovers; it had been that damn good, and Farkas grabbed a small keg and two mugs for good measure.

If he knew Tarrowlyn as well as he did, she was going to want something stronger than water to drink.

 

* * *

 

Farkas groaned happily as Tarrowlyn pinned him to the bed, her lips and mouth assailing his own almost savagely. He was loving every single minute of it however, and Farkas hissed as Tarrowlyn’s lips and teeth descended onto his neck. She hadn’t even gotten all of his clothing off and he felt as if he was ready to burst! Pleasure laced with pain flooded his system and Farkas nearly did lose it then. “ Damn, Tarrowlyn!” She just bit into his neck!

A sultry chuckle answered him and Farkas growled low in the back of his throat. “ Just trying to leave my own mark, Farkas.” she replied. Tarrowlyn gasped wantonly as Farkas suddenly turned them over and his hands tore her tunic right down the middle. Heat flared in his eyes from doing it and Tarrowlyn almost screamed as his mouth closed over her breast. His fingers had already pushed past the waistband of her knickers and had begun teasing her core.

He had rendered her into a molten puddle of lusty goo in less than five minutes.

Tarrowlyn’s hands fisted Farkas’ hair as he continued his teasing assault, and Tarrowlyn shuddered in delight as a finger began delving into her heat. “ Farkas, yes!” she cried softly. Her head flew backwards and her hair tumbled like lava in the candlelight.

With a growl, Farkas pulled her knickers away and Tarrowlyn gasped as his nude body covered hers. When in oblivion had he gotten his pants off? “ I need you now.” he groaned against her neck. Unable to wait a moment more, Farkas snapped his hips forwards, entering Tarrowlyn with a thrust that made her choke back a scream. He answered her with a wanton moan of his own and Farkas’ eyes glittered as he felt her roll her hips in time with his movements. He couldn’t get enough of every reaction Tarrowlyn afforded him. Every sigh, the way her eyes fluttered as he filled her to the max only to draw away, the feeling of her fingers digging into his shoulders as she tried to pull him closer still. Farkas loved everything.

Especially her.

Tarrowlyn bit her lip as her world suddenly switched directions and she found herself upright while still face to face with Farkas. He was bouncing her slowly in his lap, now that the edge had been taken off of his need for her he was starting to take his time. She captured his lips, forcing a pleased groan from her lover and Tarrowlyn felt one large hand bury itself in her crimson tresses. Their tongues met, and Farkas moaned again at the taste she imparted on him. Hints of the food she had eaten, the mead she had drank, and the wild, raw force that was herself. She was addicting, and Farkas felt drunk just from kissing her.

Tarrowlyn pushed Farkas onto his back and he complied wordlessly, though he was grasping her hips tightly in an effort to keep the pace they had been going. She wasn’t having any of it however, and Farkas found his hands lightly pinned beside his head as Tarrowlyn began taking a little more control. Her hips wound maddeningly, twirling him selfishly inside her and Farkas couldn’t keep his head from flying back at the sensation. His soft moan echoed into the dark room, and he urged his hips upward in an effort to get more. Tarrowlyn sat up straight, though the look in her eyes told him he was not to move from where she had put him, and she balanced herself as she came down a little harder on his eager rod. Her head flew back as he hit bottom, and a small scream echoed through his ears at the feeling. Again, she came down the same way, this time forcing Farkas to groan in delight and she bit her lip to keep from crying out.

She looked like an embodiment of Dibella, Farkas thought briefly as Tarrowlyn’s emerald orbs locked onto his. His own version of the goddess of women and beauty here in his arms. Tarrowlyn had always been lovely, but right here she was a vision beyond compare. Her creamy skin glistened in the candlelight, imparting a glow that was nothing short of heavenly upon her. Her hair bounced with her movements, giving the appearance of a dancing flame around her as the small blaze reflected itself in her red locks. Her mouth was just barely parted, though her lower lip was drawn between her teeth to keep herself quiet. Farkas wanted to nibble on it himself, wanted to taste that sweetness from her again. “ Tarrowlyn…” he whimpered softly.

“ Shhh, Farkas.” she replied, though she gasped as he throbbed inside of her. The sound of her voice colored with passion had that effect on him. It was heady to know just how good she could make him feel. Tarrowlyn could feel that bubble getting bigger each time that Farkas pierced her body with his own, sending her on a crash course with what was probably going to be a mind numbing release. Even now, Tarrowlyn’s mind was hazing over as she sought only to bring Farkas more pleasure, to send them both into that perfect, all consuming moment.  “ Oh gods...I…” she whimpered.

Farkas was groaning low in the back of his throat every time Tarrowlyn came down over him and he felt her lay flush against his chest as she kept drawing closer. “ That’s it…” he cooed against her ear. “ Come on, Tarrowlyn.” The words had barely left his mouth when his lips wrapped around her earlobe, suckling the sensitive piece of skin as Farkas tried to get Tarrowlyn to topple over the edge. Words no longer came to mind as the overwhelming urge to satisfy his mate overtook him. His hips were snapping on their own now, meeting Tarrowlyn’s strongly as they began moving as one.

Tarrowlyn clutched Farkas tightly as she felt her release building harsher and harsher still. “ Farkas! I...Ah! Ah!” she cried. Her passionate sobs were soon swallowed as Farkas claimed her lips heatedly and her hands fisted in his hair, her fingers threading into the silken ebony strands tightly. She barely felt Farkas move them into a sitting position once more and Tarrowlyn screeched into his mouth as he hit deeper than before.

“ Let go love.” Farkas growled against her lips. “ I’ve got you…” Despite his passionate tone, his voice held nothing but reverence and tenderness. Farkas couldn’t contain the groan that escaped him as Tarrowlyn’s head rolled into the crook of his neck, exposing her own submissively. His teeth scraped ever so lightly over his mark, forcing an impassioned response from the woman in his arms.

Green eyes met steely blue for a moment as Tarrowlyn looked at Farkas once more. Those beautiful verdant orbs. He could easily lose himself in those magnificent forest green eyes.  Farkas couldn’t help but feel blessed that he was the one she looked at like that. That it was him that she chose. His heart welled up with the love he felt for her, and Farkas paused a moment.

“ Farkas? Why are you…” Tarrowlyn began, puzzled as to why he would stop. Normally Farkas would keep going knowing they were both this close. She was quickly silenced however as he kissed her again, this time with so much tenderness that she almost burst into tears from it. She was his Dibella, his goddess. Farkas was determined to make her feel that.

Farkas turned, gently laying Tarrowlyn against the sheets and never once breaking their sweet connection. His hips rocked against hers once more, and Tarrowlyn gasped against his lips. The all encompassing love that she felt flowing from him made her heart hammer in her chest even as it swelled with an answering one of her own. Tarrowlyn almost sobbed into Farkas’ mouth as he continued to worship her, the feeling of their bodies ebb and flow pulling a stronger reaction from her each time Farkas pressed himself as deep inside of her as he could go. It felt as if he was trying to join himself to her permanently, and Tarrowlyn couldn’t keep herself from wanting just that. The feeling Farkas was giving her was addicting, and Tarrowlyn never wanted it to end.

His pace was slower than it had ever been, as if Farkas never wanted to stop making love to her either. The gentleness he was displaying was unlike anything she was used to from him, and Tarrowlyn clutched Farkas to her tighter than before. Tears of completion streaked her cheeks as Farkas’ fingers wove themselves with her own, further cementing the feeling of oneness that was taking them over.

Never had anything felt like this between them.

Farkas gasped as he felt Tarrowlyn’s channel tighten even more around him. She was so close, bringing him closer to the edge as well. He had never felt such a connection when he took a woman before. His lips found Tarrowlyn’s once more and he groaned passionately as her tongue curled around his own, both tasting him and imparting her addictive flavor at the same time. Tarrowlyn began shivering beneath him, and Farkas felt his breath catch in his chest.

He felt the first tremors before Tarrowlyn’s muted cries were eagerly swallowed. She was toppling over the edge, bringing him with her and drowning Farkas in the love he felt for her. Farkas never wanted to let her go, always wanted to feel her silken embrace as they both reached the stars together. She was perfect, everything he desired and more. Farkas could spend the rest of his days worshipping her as the goddess she was to him. He wasn’t far behind her as Tarrowlyn’s release triggered his own and Farkas groaned into her mouth as he was rocked in four intense bursts. His breath fanned gently against her face as they both fought to catch their breaths, and calm their racing hearts. The more he tried to calm himself, the more Farkas felt his heart hammer against his chest as he surrendered himself over to the love he felt for the woman in his arms. His lips brushed against her quivering ones, and Tarrowlyn tilted her head enough to deepen the kiss he was trying to give her.

Tarrowlyn half sobbed against his lips as they both came down from their mutual high, though the grip they had on each other had not lessened at all. Farkas was holding her as if he was terrified she would only prove to be a phantom it seemed. Tarrowlyn was clutching to him as if he were going to fade away as well, as if what had just transpired had only been a dream.

This was no dream. It was so much more than that.

Farkas tenderly nuzzled Tarrowlyn as he rolled to the side, unwilling to break their contact but not wanting to smother her beneath his weight either. He could already feel her breathing evening out, a slow, lulling rhythm that was making his own eyes heavy with the need for sleep.That had been the most intense encounter that he had ever had, though Farkas couldn’t deny that it had also been the best.

A soft kiss against his jaw made his eyes open for a moment though Farkas smiled when he saw Tarrowlyn’s verdant orbs gazing up at him. There was nothing but wonder, and affection reflecting in those emerald depths of hers.

“ Good night Farkas.” Tarrowlyn whispered, though she was snuggling back into his embrace all the while. She yawned in her newfound exhaustion and the moment her eyes closed again, she was asleep.

“ Good night love.” Farkas mumbled tiredly in return. He sighed heavily, though he felt as if all was right with the world, and joined his lover in the land of dreams.  
  
---  
 


	3. Interest

 

Alesan breathed in softly, as he knew that if he wanted to be able to sneak out properly, he couldn’t wake the two werewolves in the master bedroom. He remembered that his mother had returned home last night, and; despite their attempts, the thirteen year old had heard their passionate exchange. He smiled a bit as he thought of how happy Farkas made his mother. That was one man that Alesan knew he loved and respected, would be more than honored to call father. If that damn werewolf would hurry and grow a set that was.

He tucked his hunting knife into his belt and then followed it up by the dagger his mother had given him being tucked into his left boot. He needed to get out for a little bit this morning. Hunt down a rabbit, or a doe, or something! If Alesan was lucky, he’d catch something before breakfast.

Checking over himself, and just tightening the hardened leather gauntlet that he had made himself a bit, Alesan surmised that he was ready to go. He took a steadying breath. Knowing his luck, Lucia would try to catch him in the act again. He needed to be wary of any traps that his younger sister had set for him.

_THUNK!_

Damn it. She had set it directly by the door this time, Alesan realized with a groan.

 

* * *

 

_Tha-thump. Tha-thump. Tha-thump._

Tarrowlyn smiled as she listened to the steady beat against her ear. She had woken up a little while ago, but she had no desire to extricate herself from Farkas’ embrace and he was still sleeping. Besides, she loved listening to that sound. Farkas’ chest rumbled pleasantly as he groaned a little in an attempt to stave off wakefulness, but it wasn’t happening. “ Good morning.” Tarrowlyn whispered tenderly, though her voice was muffled as she tightened her grip on him. She could feel the hair on his chest tickling her nose a little the more she tried to bury her face against him. She didn’t want to get up right now and both the children were still sleeping by the sound of things.

“ Morning.” Farkas replied sweetly. He sighed happily as he tilted her chin up and his lips brushed hers. “ I’m glad to see I wasn’t dreaming.”

Tarrowlyn smiled even as she nodded her head in agreement. She crossed her arms over his chest and her chin rested against her forearms as she lay half on top of him. “ That makes two of us.” she purred in return. Her eyes fluttered closed as Farkas’ large, warm hand cupped her cheek and Tarrowlyn nuzzled his palm in return of the affectionate gesture. “ I can’t tell you how happy I was to find you here.”

Farkas’ lip turned up a bit as he smiled tiredly and he pulled her up so as to kiss her. Before he could, a loud thunk followed closely by a groan from Alesan stopped them.

“ Alesan!” came Lucia’s muffled groan. She sounded pretty cross with her brother for causing such a ruckus so early in the morning. “ Seriously! I’m going to tell Farkas you were trying to sneak out! Again!”

Tarrowlyn groaned in exasperation as she let her head fall against Farkas chest. “ Is it too much to ask for one morning where we can sleep in?” she groused. In fact, she had been hoping to fall back asleep in his embrace. The sounds of her children’s bickering was growing louder and Tarrowlyn growled in annoyance at their antics. She was of half the mind to thump the wall a few times to quiet them.

Farkas chuckled softly as he wrapped his arm around her. Forlan had actually been silent last night, allowing him to sleep unperturbed for once and his eyes closed again in his relaxation. It had been many a year since Farkas had felt so at ease. “ Unfortunately Tarrowlyn, sleeping in is not a luxury we can afford when we have children their ages.” he whispered contentedly.

Tarrowlyn’s brow quirked curiously as she sat back up to look at Farkas better. Her verdant eyes were questioning as they met his silvery blue ones, though she cast a quick glare towards where she could still hear Alesan and Lucia bickering, though her son was attempting to placate his sister now. “ We?” she inquired, wanting to clarify that she had heard him correctly.

Farkas’ lovable, roguish grin split his mouth as he sat up and he leaned in closer to Tarrowlyn. “ We, Tarrowlyn. Don’t think I haven’t noticed what you’re wearing…” His fingers came up and they slowly began tracing and caressing the pendant hanging around her neck. “ I know you’re looking for marriage...” His gaze was nothing short of serious as his eyes met hers and he swallowed hard. This was probably the make or break moment right now, he had made his intentions to her known.

Tarrowlyn’s heart was pounding against her chest. He had mentioned her amulet! Oh Mara, Kynareth, and Dibella, he had mentioned her necklace! It was about damn time! Despite the furious staccato of her heart, Tarrowlyn gave Farkas a slight smile as she propped her chin on her forearms again. “ Interested in me, are you Farkas?” she purred, her voice sultry and teasing at the same time.

Farkas sat them up and his eyes narrowed a little even as he gave her another roguish smile. It did wonders to his handsome, rugged features, his smile was so full of happiness. “ Won’t lie, I am.” he purred in return as he pulled her into his arms. “ What about you, Tarrowlyn?” Farkas asked her nervously. He remembered that she had promised him that she wouldn’t be looking any further than himself for love. Farkas was determined to be sure that she never regretted making him that promise. She was his sun, moons, and stars. Any time he wasn’t here with her, with their children, Farkas felt empty. He didn’t want to keep feeling that emptiness.  

This was his family…

Tarrowlyn’s arms slowly wrapped around his neck and she gave him a kiss on the lips. “ Won’t lie, I am…” she murmured in response, using his own words to answer his proposal. She felt lighter than air, Tarrowlyn’s heart was so aflutter. Farkas had just proposed marriage! To her! She could hardly contain the happiness she felt at the realization.

Farkas’ face split into a broad grin and he kissed Tarrowlyn deeply as he realized how she had answered him. “ I love you.” he said softly against her lips.

By the gods, it was so freeing to finally say it.

“ I love you too…” She rolled onto her back as Farkas began to kiss her again and her back arched a bit in an attempt to keep all the delicious contact between them. Both groaned in annoyance as the arguing between Alesan and Lucia began escalating and Tarrowlyn looked up at the adjoining wall with a scowl. Her hand flew out and she thunked her fist against the wall a couple of times. “ Both of you, down stairs, five minutes!” she bellowed.

“ Yes Ma….” came the reply from the other room.

Farkas chuckled a bit softly as he stood up and he strode over to the wardrobe to the right. Tarrowlyn had insisted that he have his own ever since he had joined her here at Lakeview. He pulled out a fresh set of clothing and he heard the slight rustling of Tarrowlyn got dressed herself.

Tarrowlyn was in the midst tying her bodice when she felt Farkas’ arms wrap around her waist and she giggled as he pulled her flush against him. “ So when do we want to have this wedding?” he murmured against her neck. Farkas wanted nothing more than to pick up where they had left off a few hours ago, but Tarrowlyn had given her...Their children an order. As their mother, she had to hold herself to it as well.

She sighed heavily. “ I don’t know to be honest. I don’t want to put anything to chance right now. Something’s going to happen soon, Farkas. I can feel it. I’ll explain more later.” She replied. She smirked a bit. “ Besides, we need to tell your brother first.”

Farkas chuckled as his arms tightened around her and he inhaled her scent. Damn he had missed her so much in the month and a half she had been gone. “ He already knows I was going to ask you, you know?”

“ He was also disappointed to find out that we hadn’t eloped in the five months that we were absent from Jorrvaskr.” Tarrowlyn shot back with a smirk. “ Five minutes are almost up. I need to get downstairs.” She sighed heavily and Tarrowlyn shook her head. “ Alesan had better have a good reason for this.”

Farkas nodded in agreement. “ He just got in trouble for this a week or so ago. Then again, he was sneaking out to go hunting too. He probably wanted to surprise you with breakfast this morning.” He thought a little more on it and he shook his head. “ He’s been cooped up here for the last couple of days considering the weather’s been bad. I’ve been letting him go hunting on his own every other day or so provided he’s near the house and doesn’t try to take on anything more than deer.”

Tarrowlyn smirked a little. The ground had been wet and the smell of rain had been hanging in the air when she had returned home last night. More than likely, Alesan just needed to get away from Lucia and had probably wanted to surprise Tarrowlyn as well. Talk about killing two birds with one stone. “ We’ll see.” She chortled, as she could hear her son muttering under his breath about the trap his younger sister had set for him. That was new, as Lucia had not done anything like that when she had been home last time. Lucia was definitely getting craftier in keeping her brother on his toes, Tarrowlyn mused with a slight snort. She had to get her mirth under control before she saw the children. It wouldn’t due to show how amused she was at the situation because Lucia would take it as permission to keep trying to catch Alesan in the act. He was thirteen, almost fourteen years old after all.

Exiting her bedroom, the harbinger schooled her features and she looked down at the table to find her children glaring daggers at one another. “ Is there any reason you two have me up at the crack of dawn on a Tirdas morning like this?” she deadpanned, her gaze stern as she looked between Alesan and Lucia. Even Farkas was glowering a little as he followed his intended down the steps.

“ I was hoping to hunt us down some breakfast, but a certain someone has been attempting to get me in trouble for every little thing it seems.” Alesan growled out, his arms crossed over his chest.

“ You’ve been sneaking out every morning for three weeks! With the exception of the last three days because of the weather, but still! You need to let one of the adults know where you are Alesan!” Lucia countered hotly.

“ You’re just upset that I’m not bringing you with me!” Alesan argued.

“ ENOUGH!” Tarrowlyn boomed, effectively quelling her daughter’s retort before they had another squabble and both the children jumped in their seats a bit. Tarrowlyn hadn’t even let her thu’um slip in there and they both looked terrified. “ Lucia is right that you should be at least notifying one of us, or stopping over at Sinding and Rayya’s to let them know you’re going to be hunting nearby. However Lucia, Alesan is at an age where we can trust him to follow the rules that Farkas and I have set in place for the two of you. If he can’t tell one of the adults personally, he can leave a note. No more trying to catch him in the act like this. I mean it, young lady. If I’m ever woken up again like that, you both will be shoveling shit from the stables and the animal pens. Am I understood?” Her green eyes were hard as she looked between the two ashen faced children and her tone would not allow for any counter argument whatsoever.

Alesan and Lucia both nodded numbly as they looked at Tarrowlyn with a mixture of fear and respect. It was moments like this where her other personas came clashing with the maternal one they knew. The Harbinger of the Companions, the advisor of the most illustrious fighter’s guild in all of Skyrim. Worse yet, the Dragonborn. Her voice alone could obliterate the building if she saw fit.

Sometimes their mother scared the ever loving crap out of them.

“ Yes ma’am.” the two whispered meekly.

Tarrowlyn nodded as she heading for the kitchen. She could at least start baking some bread to go with whatever her son was able to pin down. “ Good. Alesan, go on. Just remember, no further than the fork to the east leading to Riverwood, and no further than the entrance to Falkreath either way. Lucia, why don’t you go and milk Valka this morning. You were pestering me about it before I needed to leave for the Rift.” she said with a slight smile. Lucia had been pestering her about quite a bit the last time she had been home. Wanting to help more with the chores had been one of the lesser things the girl had begged Tarrowlyn for.

Now teaching her magick was another story. She wasn’t quite old enough for that yet.

The children smiled as well and Alesan looked over to Farkas. “ Did you want to come with me, Farkas?” he asked.

Farkas shook his head. “ I’ll stay here for a little bit yet. You go on ahead Alesan. I’ll catch up with you soon.” the companion replied with a grin. “ I need to talk to your mother before I can join you.”

Alesan nodded and he followed Lucia out the door. Lucia had already grabbed the bucket she needed to collect the milk with. Tarrowlyn shook her head even as she sighed and she turned to her lover.

“ What are we going to do with those two?” she murmured. She hummed happily as Farkas’ arms wrapped around her and Tarrowlyn tucked her head under his chin.

“ Not a clue.” Farkas sighed happily. He was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that they were getting married. That Tarrowlyn had said yes to his proposal. “ How are we gonna tell the kids?”

Tarrowlyn laughed a little. “ Oh, I’ve got an idea. You’ll see.”  
  
 

* * *

 

 

Lucia gave the cow a pat as she stood up, feeling proud and accomplished that her mother had finally acquiesced in letting her have some responsibility around the house besides the dishes and sweeping the floor. Valka had given them quite a bit of milk and Lucia grunted a little as she tried to lift the bucket. Okay...That was heavier than she thought it was going to be. How in the sixteen planes of oblivion did Tarrowlyn and Rayya make this look so easy?! And Rayya was heavy with child for that matter!   

“ Heavier than you thought it was going to be, huh Luce?” Tarrowlyn chuckled as she came up beside her daughter.

Lucia nodded even as she grunted a bit in an attempt to lift the bucket again. “ I want to do more than…JUST...small stuff, Mama.” Lucia said, trying a third time to lift the bucket and forcing her to overstress a word.

“ You can start gathering the eggs from the hens then, as well as making sure they are fed if that’ll help you feel more useful. You need to get a little more bigger before you can honestly start carrying something like this. Then again, this is the most milk Val’s ever given us I think.” Tarrowlyn reached down and she picked the bucket up, giving her daughter a kiss on the top of her head for good measure.

“ What about the other thing I asked out about?” Lucia asked softly, her brown eyes wide and hopeful.

If there was one look that paralyzed the young mother every time, it was that one. Lucia was giving her the puppy dog eyes. Oh Stendarr, the girl had mastered it in the time that Tarrowlyn had been gone. She was going to have Farkas wrapped even more around her little finger now. “ We’ll see.” Tarrowlyn said after a moment. “ I don’t want you to start learning it just yet, but only because I don’t want you making the same mistakes that I made. I used to use my magicka for everything in a way to take a short cut.” Her gaze grew a little distant as she thought of the accident that had thrown her back in time to begin with, and her heart ached as she thought of her mother. Tarrowlyn missed her so much. “ In real life, Lucia, there are no short cuts. I learned that lesson the hard way.”

Lucia grew worried at the look on her mother’s face. “ What happened, Mama?” she asked softly as she began following her mother inside.

Tarrowlyn put on a brave front for her daughter and she smiled halfheartedly. She wouldn’t have the blessings that she did have now if that experiment hadn’t gone awry the way it had. Not only was Tarrowlyn fulfilling her destiny, she had a family of her own as well. “ I’ll tell you some other time, my little imp. Now, go get started on your studies. I had better not hear you slacking off upstairs, got it? I’ll call for you once breakfast is ready.”

“ Yes Mama.” Lucia said happily and the ten year old took off up the stairs.

“ Tarrowlyn, I’m going to meet up with Alesan as I promised.” Farkas said as he exited the armory. He hadn’t put too much on, just his gauntlets, his boots, and Farkas had grabbed one of the long bows and quivers that she had on display. His sword was on his hip and his shield under his quiver. He looked as if he wasn’t taking any chances despite the fact he was wearing so little armor.  “ I do need a favor however. I’ve been working on Alesan’s first set of armor. Can you take a look at it for me just to be on the safe side?”

Tarrowlyn nodded even as Farkas leaned in for a kiss. “ Sure thing.” She laughed as he kissed her again and Tarrowlyn hummed happily at the connection. “ I love you.”

The smile that Farkas gave her at those words melted her heart and he kissed her one last time. “ Love you too. I’ll be back with our son in a bit.” Farkas whispered against her lips. The elation he felt was indescribable, and his heart felt as if it were lighter than air. He couldn’t ever recall having felt this way before in his life.

There were so many men out there, men of higher status and of greater wealth than he, men that Farkas knew for a fact desired Tarrowlyn just because she was the Dohvakiin, and yet she had chosen him. Farkas felt as if he could slay a thousand giants on his own and have strength left over for their mammoths from that thought.

It didn’t matter that she was dragonborn, or her status as thane of several holds that mattered to him. She could be a poor farmer, or the last of the Septim line for that matter and he would still love her as devotedly as he did. It was her heart who made her who she was, not what she was, and that’s all that mattered to him.

Farkas stepped out of the manor and he took a quick sniff. Alesan had gone west towards Falkreath and he smiled. Well, it was time to see if the boy had bagged any game or not.

 

* * *

 

 

Alesan was still as a winter’s morning as he carefully took aim. No sooner had he made his kill, a pack of wolves had swept in for the easy meal. He had hurriedly climbed up a tree to avoid being seen, thankfully he was downwind from the beasts for that matter, and now he was going to take them out one by one to hopefully salvage some decent cuts from the doe he had slain. Tarrowlyn could always use their pelts for tanning anyways.

An uneasy feeling washed over him and Alesan stopped breathing for a moment to hear better. Something wasn’t right, he could feel it and it was making the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. Something was here in these woods that didn’t belong. He returned his bow to a relaxed state and he leaned back as far as he could against the trunk. Whatever it was, Alesan did not want it seeing him.

A roar echoed through the early morning air and the wolves all started at the sound, looking around wildly for the source of the noise that was interrupting them from their feast.

 

* * *

 

Tarrowlyn went stock still as she heard the roar all the way at her steading. Alesan wasn’t too far off, just around the bend if she had smelled him right when she had stepped outside last, and Farkas was currently going to him as well. She knew what it was, and she knew damn well Farkas wouldn’t be able to handle it on his own. She ran inside as her heart began racing in her panic and she ran for the armory.

“ Lucia! Do not leave the house!” she called up to her daughter. “ I’m sending Rayya and Sinding over!”

“ Mama what was that?!” Lucia’s voice was shrill as she came barreling out of her room and she looked over the railing at her mother, but Tarrowlyn had already run out of the manor.

 

* * *

 

Without warning, a dragon descended on the pack and it’s powerful jaws grabbed one wolf. It was gone in a single swallow. It’s tail hit the tree Alesan was in as it turned to make a grab at another wolf, and the boy swallowed down a shout as he tried to keep his perch.

It was not meant to be, and Alesan came crashing to the ground, landing hard on his shoulder. His arrows scattered, not that he would have now had the strength to draw them with his new injury, and the boy paled as he found himself the new focus of the predators currently fighting. Five sets of gold and black eyes were all staring at him and the boy swallowed hard. He could feel his skin paling as fear began taking over, and the dragon turned closer to Alesan.

He wasn’t any match for a damn dragon! He should have just let the wolves have the kill!

Alesan began backing up further into the tree line as the dragon began taking thundering steps closer to him, his nostril billowing with smoke as he exhaled. His maw was bloodstained and the teeth in his mouth were razor sharp and almost as long as his whole arm!

 _I’m going to die here..._ Alesan realized, his blue eyes wide as he looked up at the winged creature. His back hit a tree as the dragon continued sniffing him, as if gauging if he would be a worthwhile snack, and Alesan began trembling. He hadn’t even seen his mother for a full half an hour since her return and now he wouldn’t even get a chance to see her ever again. His legs were numb with fear as the dragon’s head rose and its maw opened wider.

He would be gone in just one gulp, Alesan was sure of that.

Twigs snapping behind him seemed to snap Alesan out of his sudden stupor and he watched as the Ice Wolf of Jorrvaskr drew closer to him, the man’s normally blue eyes having gone golden in his rage. “ ALESAN! RUN!” Farkas bellowed as he leapt into the fray. He hadn’t even pulled his sword, but he had immediately transformed into his beast form, and he growled threateningly as he furious golden eyes leveled on the dragon. He was on all fours, the two beasts now circling one another menacingly. The wolves had since made a break for it with the distraction that the boy and the werewolf had provided. “ Go get your mother, hurry!” he ordered as the dragon snapped its jaws at Farkas and the lycan dodged, all the while slashing his claws in an effort to keep its focus on him. Farkas did not want this dragon chasing down his son. Alesan soon shot off eastward, despite the fact he was a bit off balance as he was clutching his injured shoulder.

Farkas dodged another attack and he growled dangerously as he and the dragon began circling one another again.

Tarrowlyn had better get there soon.

Tarrowlyn saw Alesan running towards her and she fought the urge to sigh in relief that he was safe. Where her son was, his father was not. “ Alesan, where’s Farkas?!” she called out to him.

“ He’s fighting the dragon!” Alesan shouted back to her. “ He needs help!”

Tarrowlyn felt her heart plummet at those words. She needed to get to him now! “ Get back home and we’ll be back soon enough!” she called out over her shoulder as she passed him. Blood was heavy on the wind as she kept the western direction and Tarrowlyn fought to keep her worry for her love at bay. She could see the dragon from here and she felt her chest seize as she watched Farkas in his wolf form go flying into a tree. “ _WULD NAH KEST_!”

The shout hadn’t even crossed her mind when it left her lips and Tarrowlyn’s arm drew her blade before she even could think of the action. Her body was running on automatic even as her mind had gone into a blank state of panic at seeing her beloved in this much danger. The edge of her sword opened a gash through one of the dragon’s wings and into its side as she shot past it faster than lightning. She came skidding to a stop, her mind now starting to focus on the task at hand. Inhaling deeply, Tarrowlyn’s emerald eyes blazed with a righteous fire all their own. “ _KRII LUN_!”

The dragon turned sharply at hearing her thu’um and it let loose a stream of fire at the incoming warrior. “ _Ful fin dovahkiin aavve aui daar frod_. _Hi fent grind hin hevno oblaan naal joti_.” the dragon growled out in his native tongue.

Tarrowlyn felt her blood boil at the dhov’s words laced with malcontent. “ _Nii los hi tol fent dir naal zahkrii_.” Tarrowlyn shot back. She had made a promise to Arngeir that she would learn the language of the dhov as it would help increase her understanding of the thu’um. She hadn’t thought she would be using the language all that much in all honesty, but had still applied herself to learning the skill. Her eyes flickered over to where Farkas still lay prostrate on the ground and her rage began bubbling over at the sight. That damn dragon had not only hurt the man she loved, but her son as well.  “ _Hi nosaan ahmuli_. _Fah tol hin fent aus_.”

The dragon shook as he laughed, its sound harsh and grating on Tarrowlyn’s sensitive ears. “ _Mu fent koraav mal joor_.”

Tarrowlyn charged the dhov before her and Farkas shook his great furry head as he started coming to a bit. Damn, now he knew what Tarrowlyn meant by being trampled by a herd of mammoth. How many dragons had she fought against? _Wait...Alesan! The dragon!_ he realized. The boy had probably made it home by this point and now the two of them had to deal with this overgrown menace.

Farkas’ hackles raised as he growled and he jumped onto the dragon’s back. He was a flurry of teeth and claws, complimenting every attack; physical and verbal, that Tarrowlyn made. Farkas felt the transformation start to wane and he smiled ferally. The dragon wouldn’t expect this.

Tarrowlyn looked up as a barely clothed Farkas pulled his sword from his hip and she quickly rolled out of the way. Damn, that sexy bastard was distracting her at the most inopportune time! Tarrowlyn rolled again, this time jabbing her blade up into the unguarded gullet.

Farkas felt the dragon jerk a bit as the nord readied his blade and he plunged it down into the base of its skull. Again he had to keep his balance as the creature collapsed limply to the ground, dead, and Farkas nodded happily. He hadn’t had a chance to fight one yet until this morning.

His eyes were still a touch golden as he looked over to Tarrowlyn, who was panting a bit breathlessly as the dragon began disappearing and she absorbed its soul. Her verdant orbs met his own, though Farkas was amused to see that her own eyes were flickering between green and gold herself. Both their wolves had gotten riled up by the feel of it.

Tarrowlyn couldn’t tear her eyes away from Farkas as he walked toward her. His shirt was completely shredded and hanging from his waist and arms in tatters. His pants were beyond repair as well, and his belt was hanging loosely over his hips. He was barefoot, but his footfall was completely silent against the foliage littering the forest floor and his sword was bobbing in time to his footsteps. His eyes, those beautiful silver blue orbs, were locked to hers as they flickered back and forth between colors, his gaze entrancing and his presence dominating. He was nothing but pure, unrestrained alpha stalking his prey...

By Dibella’s will, he looked entirely too damn delicious like that.

While she knew that now was definitely not the time, Tarrowlyn had an idea to get the two of them in a similar situation. All she could think of at that moment was how much she wanted to tear all that fabric away from his body and have her way with him.

Farkas held out his hand to help her up and Tarrowlyn took it, grunting a little when her legs didn’t want to cooperate. “ You okay?” he asked her softly as her fingers lingered over his back. His whole body hurt from where he had been slammed into the tree, but he could already feel Tarrowlyn’s magicka washing over him and healing any wounds he had sustained.

“ Thank the divines you’re alright.” She whispered worriedly. “ Damn I hate those overgrown lizards.” Once she was sure Farkas was as hale and hearty as he was before this whole debacle, Tarrowlyn set to healing herself.

Farkas chuckled though he was holding her just as tightly as she was him. “ Where did it come from anyways?” he asked her. He saw one of Alesan’s arrows sticking out of the deer nearby and he began thinking. Hadn’t there been a bunch of wolves when he had first gotten here as well?

“ I don’t know, but Alduin has certainly been busy. Farkas, I think we need to start planning a trip into Morthal…” Tarrowlyn looked around, her gaze skyward as if she were attempting to divine which way the beast had flown from. She had learned that dragon’s name finally after reading one of the books Master Arngeir had given her. She had written him a letter asking him questions, and he had told her what he did know about him. Once she had all the facts, Tarrowlyn had relayed it to Farkas.

“ For what?” Farkas asked. He hauled the doe onto his shoulder and he looked over at Tarrowlyn who was eyeing the bones with a slight smile on her face. He knew that look. “ You’re gonna need to kill more dragons before you have enough for that, love.”

Tarrowlyn chuckled. “ Nonetheless...I’ll grab the cart and bring Tanaris down so that I can bring as much of this home as possible. I’ve got plans for this.” She looked north for a moment and she shook her head. She hadn’t wanted to set out this soon, but a dragon coming this close to her children and her home was inexcusable. “ I need to go to the Tomb of Jorgen Windcaller to get that horn Master Arngeir asked me to get when I was up at High Hrothgar. The only downside is that I don’t want to leave the kids here now…”

“ This dragon was a one and a million chance, Tarrowlyn. Not only that, Alduin can’t resurrect it now that you’ve absorbed its soul. They’ll be safe here while we head out.” Farkas assured her. Thank the gods Tarrowlyn had explained how the whole situation worked. That was only after she had written the greybeards for more information on the subject however. He sighed thankfully as  the steading came into sight and Sinding was waiting outside for him. The blond man handed him a new change of clothing and he eased the deer over to him in a silent exchange. “ Thank you, friend.”

A knowing smile split the nord’s face. “ I’ve been there. Where are your boots?” Sinding asked him.

Farkas sighed. He had ruined his armor in his haste to save Alesan. “ Beyond repair at this point. It’s just better that I get a new set made. For that I’m going to see Eorlund.” he grumbled.

Tarrowlyn smiled fondly at the mention of her master and she ran her hand over Farkas’ broad shoulders. It had been a while since she had seen the smith of the Skyforge.

“ Besides, that gives me an excuse to have our wedding rings made.” Farkas added with a smirk, completely pulling Tarrowlyn from her thoughts.

Both Rayya and Sinding smiled at the proclamation and the housecarl’s golden brown eyes looked between the two before her. “ Wedding?” Rayya asked happily.

Farkas smirked proudly as Tarrowlyn nodded. “ I finally proposed this morning after the kids woke us up.” he said by way of explanation. “ We’re not getting married just yet, so don’t get your hopes up that high.”

Rayya looked at Tarrowlyn sternly. “ And just why are we not having this wedding any sooner?”

“ I’ll explain once the children are in bed tonight, Rayya. It’s a long story.” Tarrowlyn replied gently. Leave it to Farkas to get the steward’s hormones in overdrive before breakfast had even been served. Would he have ever pulled that with her? Tarrowlyn chest tightened a little at the thought that she and Farkas would never have their own children. At least they had Alesan and Lucia… “ Speaking of, I need to go check on Alesan. He was clutching his shoulder when I saw him running for the house.”

“ I’ve already taken the liberty of putting his shoulder back into place and Rayya used a healing spell on him. He’s more shaken up than anything.” Sinding told her, his tone reassuring.

Tarrowlyn nodded even as she began walking towards the house. This whole dragon business probably had both the kids scared.  
  
Tarrowlyn found Lucia in the kitchen as she brought the deer in and she put it over on the cutting block. “ How’s he holding up?” she asked worriedly. Farkas was only stopping in the main hall long enough to get the boy something to settle his nerves with. They had talked it over in hushed tones before seeing to both of the children.

“ He wants to be alone, not that I blame him in all honesty. Where’s Farkas?” Lucia asked her, a bit perplexed. She would have thought it a given that they should leave Alesan to himself.

Tarrowlyn smirked a little. Well, she had been hoping to tell both of them together, but this moment, her potential reaction, was entirely too promising to pass up. “ You’re father is taking care of your brother. Despite his wishes to be alone, Alesan needs someone to talk to. In this case, we both felt that your dad was the better choice. Your brother is a young man after all, and he needs a man to talk to.” Tarrowlyn replied as she began cutting into the meat to portion it out.The wolves hadn’t gotten too much of it by the time the dragon had intervened.

Lucia’s eyes went wide in shock when she heard her mother refer to Farkas as her and her brother’s father not once, but twice. Then slowly a smile began to split across her face when Tarrowlyn smiled knowingly at her and Lucia began shaking with unrestrained glee. They were getting married! Tarrowlyn and Farkas were getting married! She and Alesan had been trying to figure out how to get the two to even mention anything close to the fact.

Lucia’s mouth opened and shut wordlessly for a moment, her shock completely blanking her mind for a solid minute.

When she finally did make a sound, Tarrowlyn made sure to have her ears covered.  
  


* * *

 

Alesan was sitting by himself inside of the greenhouse and he was looking down at the cobbled stone floor with a blank stare, his mind completely drawn into how he had been cornered by that dragon. He had heard his mother curse the winged beasts often every time she had come home, but Alesan had honestly wondered if they were really making a resurgence.

What happened today had only proven that yes, the dragons were back and they were very, very terrifying indeed.

His shoulders shook hard as he recalled how close it had come, how rancid its breath had been and the heat he could feel building as it had prepared to roast him alive. Alesan felt tears sting his eyes as he remembered how sure he had been that he was going to die.

Farkas entered the greenhouse silently and he sighed heavily. “ Hey.” he called out to Alesan quietly.

“ Thank you for saving my life earlier.” came the whispered reply.

Farkas sat down beside Alesan and he handed the boy a tankard full of mead. “ Your mother and I agreed that you need something to calm your nerves after what happened this morning.” he said by way of explanation. “ Besides…”

Both men looked to the door as Lucia’s excited squeal echoed through the house and Farkas chuckled a bit. Alesan was beyond puzzled as he took a deep gulp of the mead, and he coughed a little at the feeling it imparted on him. There was a slight burn as it went down, but it was a welcome burn.

“ What was that about?” Alesan muttered.

Farkas chuckled. “ Your mom probably told Lucia the news. That’s the only reason I can think of for that short of sound.” he answered mirthfully. He placed his hand on the boy’s shoulder and he gave it a gentle squeeze. “ Back to what I was saying though...I wasn’t going to allow that stupid lizard to eat my son.”

Alesan sputtered a bit, as he had been taking another deep drink from his mug when Farkas had said what he had, and mead sprayed from his mouth in his suprise. He coughed a bit, and he looked at Farkas in shock. “ Son?” he asked, a bit dumbfounded. “ _Your_ son?”

Farkas chuckled as he nodded and Alesan’s face brightened at the news. “ I asked your mother to marry me this morning, Alesan…” Farkas began as he too took a deep drink from his glass. He drained the contents quickly enough, though he couldn't help but notice that Alesan was waiting on baited breath for him to tell him the answer. A large smile split Farkas' face as he clapped his hand on his son's shoulder. “ She said yes.”


	4. The Marshes of Hjaalmarch

 

Vilkas shook his head a bit as he hauled his catch further onto his shoulders with a small smile, though water was flowing over his cheeks and nose in little rivulets. Damn the weather here sometimes! It didn't even match the mood he was in! He was happy, happier than he had been in a long time in all honesty. Tarrowlyn and Farkas had returned to Whiterun today. Granted, they would be leaving again come morning, but Vilkas felt it was a joyous day nonetheless. The couple had made the announcement that they would be marrying, though not when, and the mead hall was still celebrating despite the late hour. He had felt a bit cooped up in all honesty, hence why he had taken to the plains to begin with to catch something. The Black Wolf of Jorrvaskr just had too much on his mind to be able to sit still.

“ Behind you!” came a sudden shout from a woman. Magicka sailed over his shoulder and behind him where Vilkas had not seen or heard the sabercat sneaking up on him. It had been downwind and it had begun raining when he had started on the way back, thus throwing off his smell as well. Another bolt of magicka sailed passed him as the cat continued advancing and a nord woman with short ebony colored hair came into his line of sight the longer she kept her spell going.

Vilkas dropped his catch to the ground and he pulled his sword without a moment to spare. He swung the blade, cleaving the cat’s head from it’s body and he turned back to the woman. She was now running over to check on him. “ Thank you for the warning, and your aid.” he said kindly. He would have been in a bad way if she hadn’t been there.

A small smile answered him, though Vilkas tried in vain to keep his thoughts gentlemanly as he looked at her full, petulant mouth. He tore his gaze away from her lips to take in the rest of her. He was floored to see how lovely a woman he was staring at. She had the face of an aristocrat, her appearance was so refined. Vilkas couldn't remember coming across a woman as beautiful as her, though Tarrowlyn was very easy on the eyes herself. The one thing that dominated his perusal of her was her eyes. Her eyes were a brownish red color in the low light, something he had never been across before despite his travels, and Vilkas swallowed hard. There was something about this woman that was enthralling him, calling to him.

“ You’re welcome.” she responded kindly. “ Out of curiosity, would you happen to know the fastest way to the Rift? I’m hoping to make good time by morning.”

Vilkas nodded. “ Are you sure you shouldn’t wait the storm out at least?” he asked her. “ You’ll catch a chill if you keep on the way you’re going.”

The woman laughed a little. “ I’ll be fine, I promise." Another shy smile. Vilkas could only hoped she liked what she saw before her. It was a shame they would never cross paths again after this. " I do need the directions if you would be most kind.”

What was it about her? Vilkas was racking his brain trying to fathom why he was trying to keep her around nearby, at least for the night. It wasn’t for a dalliance with the woman, that he was sure of, though his wolf was making comments about their now shared urge to bed her as well. Soon enough, he had given her the directions she had asked for and she turned to resume her journey.

“ Miss…” Vilkas said quickly. “ I’m sorry, but I was wondering if I could have the honor of your name at least. You can be sure that I, along with my brother and his intended, will probably be raising our glasses to you tonight for saving my life.” He hoisted the deer back onto his shoulders again and he swore he could feel the soft, shy smile the woman was giving him. It made his heart thunder within the confines of his chest. “ Where are my manners?” he chided himself. “ My name is Vilkas.”

Again, the shy smile that met him made his heart thunder in his breast. “ My name is Serana. It was a pleasure to meet you, Vilkas.” she replied. “ Maybe we’ll meet again?”

“ Aye, maybe.” Vilkas murmured as Serana took off running over the plains in an effort to regain some time. Now that she was gone, his beast half was quiet again. What had even incited such a reaction anyways? No woman had been able to turn his head like that in almost two years. She had done it in only a matter of moments.

Vilkas shook his head to clear his thoughts, as well as to get his hair out of his face. It was plastered wetly to his forehead. “ Serana…” he murmured to himself.

 

* * *

 

 

Tarrowlyn and Farkas were still up and drinking when Vilkas made his appearance back into the mead hall. “ Get over here already and drain a mug or two with us Vilkas!” Tarrowlyn laughingly demanded. “ Besides, your brother and I have something to ask of you.”

Vilkas chortled as he began heading for the stairs. “ Shall we talk downstairs then, Harbinger? I need to get out of these wet things and I don’t want to be shouting over the din up here.” he answered her. Without fail, Farkas and Tarrowlyn rose from their seats and began following him towards the living quarters.

Tarrowlyn was outside the bedroom door as Vilkas dried and dressed himself. It was cracked so they could talk a bit, and Tarrowlyn sighed heavily as she thought of where they were headed next. “ I wanted to know if you wanted to join us in our trip to Hjaalmarch, Vilkas. I could use your talents there in all honesty.”

Vilkas had just finished pulling on his shirt when the door opened a little further. “ Fighting or the gathering of information?” he joked. His soon to be sister shoved his shoulder a bit and Vilkas chuckled. Farkas was already pouring all three of them something to drink. “ Got anything stronger hidden in your room, Farkas?” he asked.

“ Not this time, though I’m going to see if the caravan has any Ashefire Mead next time they make their rounds here. It’s been a long while since I’ve had any. If you want something to knock your boots off, you need to visit Talen-Jei at the Bee and the Barb in Riften. His own mixes are…” Farkas whistled a little lowly. “ It took three days to get rid of the hangover from his Cliff Racer. His brews will leave you with your head spinning.”

Vilkas shook his head mirthfully as he took his proffered drink from his brother. “ What is it that we’ll be doing in Hjaalmarch?” he asked. Tarrowlyn was sniffing the air a bit tentatively. “ What is it?”

“ I thought I smelled someone familiar in here for a minute. I could be wrong though.” Tarrowlyn replied, though her face was still scrunched up quizzically and her nose twitched as she continued sniffing the air. Where did she know that scent? It was too faint to place, but it had to be on the clothing Vilkas had been wearing when he had returned from the plains. It was raining outside. In all honesty, it was a miracle she could smell anything at all.

“ It could be any number of people, little sister. You should know that.” Vilkas was still chuckling a bit as they continued to talk amongst themselves and he drained his tankard. “ So we’re looking for the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller then? Wouldn’t three of us be overkill?”

Tarrowlyn’s brow furrowed a little as she looked at the candle currently lighting the table. “ No. Have you heard about what happened to the hall of Vigilants?” She received two negatives to that and her throat grew a bit tight as she thought of the last of the Vigilants. She began recanting the events of Dimhollow Crypt to the twins, all the while feeling her chest tighten as she thought of Tolan. She would never forget about the sacrifice he had made. She omitted telling them about Serana however. She wasn’t sure how either of them felt about vampires to tell them that she had befriended one.

Vilkas’ eyes narrowed. “ So the vampires are on the rise now. I see why you think three of us won’t be over kill. You’re worried of an attack while we’re in Morthal then?” He had learned his lesson about not believing her when she said something. “ What is it you need from me for now then?”

“ When we get into Morthal, you’re going to start researching vampirism. I need to know if there’s a cure for it or if they’ll have to be killed period.” Tarrowlyn’s eyes were far off as she spoke, making Vilkas wonder if she was thinking of someone who had recently been turned.

The three began finalizing the details amongst themselves. Vilkas would be set to join them in the morning and Tarrowlyn would be working with Vilkas for the first few days. They would both be researching not just vampirism, but any other things related to the nightwalkers. Tarrowlyn would also be gathering more information on the whereabouts of the horn Master Arngeir had tasked her to find.  
  


* * *

  
A dull roar forced the three travelers to a pause. Tarrowlyn was listening intently for another roar. She had come to learn in her travels that a dragon's roar was akin to complaining that someone was trespassing. If they heard a second roar, then there would be trouble because then the dragon would more than likely find them to fight.

After a long moment, and both the twins looking around nervously, Tarrowlyn gently spurred Tanaris onward. " Just keep moving gents. We've got nothing to fear, for now at least." she said with obvious relief. " If we keep moving at the pace we are, we'll get to Morthal by lunchtime."

Farkas smiled. " Now you're talking my language." he answered.

Vilkas rolled his eyes a bit at his twin's antics and he sighed. " What is it with you and food?" he whispered to himself.

The comment only earned him a glare from his brother." What is it with you and books?" Farkas shot back, his voice surly and full of annoyance. There was nothing wrong with enjoying a good meal after all.

" Ice for brains." Vilkas muttered, shaking his head all the while. He smirked a bit as he looked over to his brother. " You do realize who you said yes to, right Harbinger?"

Tarrowlyn laughed as she turned a bit to look at the two of them. " You keep me out of this. I have yet to be in between one of your quarrels and I will not allow myself to be placed there."  she said quickly.

Farkas and Vilkas both laughed with her at that statement. " Like it or not, you're always going to hear it from now on considering you're marrying my brother Tarrowlyn." Vilkas chortled as he eased his mare around a corner. Shadre was an easy going horse for the most part, until danger reared it's head that was. She was the only horse he had ever seen charge a pack of wolves or even a sabercat. At least he hadn't been thrown from her back this trip.

Farkas laughed a bit at the look on his intended's face. " It's been a long while since we've bickered like that Tarrowlyn. I promise." He added consolingly.

A snort from the Harbinger made both their brows raise. " You two are almost always in disagreement about something." She countered. She turned once again in the saddle to look at the twins. " Deny it and I call you both liars. I was one of those arguments for the longest time and I know it."

Vilkas had the grace to look sheepish. When she put it that way, he and his brother were almost always at odds with one another. " I doubt your relationship with your brother was perfect, Tarrowlyn." His tone was bland and a bit harsh. Something it hadn't been in a long while.

She shrugged with a small smile on her face, unphased with Vilkas' ire with her. " We were any typical siblings. Just like you two." She replied after a moment.

Farkas smirked at the now thoughtful look on his twin's face and he nudged Thunder a bit faster so as to be beside her. Vilkas soon did the same as the three continued for Morthal.

 

* * *

 

 

The sun was high in the clouds when the companions finally stabled their horses near the inn and Farkas was grumbling about needing food and drink. He had attempted to get them to rest about an hour ago, but he had been shot down by both of his contemporaries. Tarrowlyn had the last say in it in all honesty and she had asked him to be patient for only a little bit.

“ You should have eaten food instead of indulging yourself, Farkas.” Vilkas teased, though he was cuffed upside the head by his harbinger. She was a rather fetching shade of red herself. “ No offense meant of course, Harbinger.”

Tarrowlyn shook her head even as Jonna, the proprietor of the inn, came over to their table.

“ Good afternoon Companions. What brings you to my humble hall?” she asked sweetly.

“ I have business here in Hjaalmarch. I’m hoping I can ask the jarl for some small assistance. Just borrowing a few books. Also, the three of us will be requiring lodging for at least a week.” Tarrowlyn replied.

“ Of course Harbinger. However, seeking assistance from the jarl might be a bit difficult in all honesty.” Jonna sighed heavily even as she shook her head and she gave a slight glare to the orc attempting to play his lute. Why he considered himself a bard was beyond the exasperated redguard. “ Jarl Idgrod and Aslfur have been up to their knees with complaints from the townsfolk lately.”

The brows of the three patrons furrowed in curiosity and Vilkas sat forward a bit. “ What kind of complaints?” he asked innocently enough even as he gestured for her to sit down and join them. They were the only patrons in the inn after all.

Jonna looked about consideringly before she motioned for them to wait a moment. She went back to the bar, and ladened herself with food and drink for all of them. “ I could hear this one’s stomach over Lurbuk over there.” she said with a small chuckle. “ In all honesty, the people have been complaining about my brother Falion. He’s a mage from the college, a former conjuration master…”

The three listened with rapt attention as they ate, though Farkas was only half listening in all honesty. He was getting fed up with how out of tune the orc’s lute was. Tarrowlyn must have sensed this because she patted his thigh consolingly.

“ We’ll talk to the jarl about the barter you recommended Jonna. Thank you for the meal and the insight.” Tarrowlyn said graciously. “ We’ll be back later this evening.”

“ Three rooms then?” she asked with a happy smile.

Farkas almost bristled at this. He wasn’t sleeping by himself dammit. Thankfully Tarrowlyn spoke up before he could put his foot in his mouth.

“ No, two please Jonna. Farkas and I will be sharing a room.”

Jonna’s eyes twinkled a little in understanding when she saw the amulet of Mara around Tarrowlyn’s neck. So the Harbinger was getting married, was she? And to think, she was probably one of the first to know. “ Very well then, Harbinger. Two rooms it is.” she replied sweetly as the three began walking out the door.

Tarrowlyn’s eyes were hard as she looked to her left. Jonna had told them about the recent fire that had happened nearby and how the widower was not acting at all like himself. Apparently he had already pledged his love to another woman when his family’s ashes weren’t even cold yet.

Vilkas and Farkas followed her line of sight. “ We should talk to the jarl first, Harbinger.” Farkas finally said after a moment. The look on Tarrowlyn’s face making them both nervous. Both of them knew how important family was to their harbinger and the story the innkeeper had painted was not a good one so far.

Tarrowlyn nodded grimly, though both of the men traveling with her recognized the hard square her jaw was clenched into. That was a face she made when she was good and pissed. Farkas swallowed a bit nervously. He remembered that look all too well when he had finally returned to Jorrvaskr. Vilkas had only seen it every now and again when he had sent her on a job that she had been hesitant about taking. That had been before she joined the Circle. Had it really been that long?

Tarrowlyn began striding strongly for Highmoon Hall, and the two companions followed not too far behind her. Farkas’ eyes fell on the forge across the way. Only one of them needed to be present at the moment. “ I’ll take our weapons over to the smith for repair.” he offered. Vilkas was the better bet to stay with Tarrowlyn, as he would be able to gather information as well. His brother knew how to read between the lines quite well, which was why Kodlak had appointed him to the Circle to begin with. Whenever the Harbinger had received a missive requesting aid, if he was unsure about it he’d ask for Vilkas’ insight. Farkas had been appointed because of the simple fact that he was damn good in a fight. That and he was a pretty solid judge of character.

It was like Skjor used to say. Vilkas had Ysgramor’s smarts while Farkas had his strength.

The other two nodded wordlessly as they handed Farkas their blades. There was a crowd gathered outside of the jarl’s hall and Tarrowlyn watched intently as Farkas walked off. He knew they would fill him in on anything of import later on.

“ What do you think of all this?” Tarrowlyn whispered over to Vilkas. Her gaze had not left the jarl’s steward as he attempted to placate the townsfolk.

“ Honestly...I think the people here are a little too distrusting of the mage. He’s their chief complaint by the sounds of it. This issue with the lumberjack has me a little more concerned however.” he replied softly. Finally the crowd began dispersing a little and Tarrowlyn began striding for the hall. She wasn’t in the mood to wait too long in all honesty.

Vilkas followed, a bit wary of the mood she was in. Tarrowlyn had a bad habit of unintentionally disrespecting people when she got into one of these moods. He gave a low bow to the jarl as they approached her throne and Tarrowlyn did the same. Well, he mused with a surreptitious sidelong glance to her, at least she hadn't forgotten her manners this time.

" What brings you to my hall, Harbinger?" Idgrod the Older said kindly. " Stories of the odd goings on of my hold perhaps, or the lure of information for that which you have been tasked to retrieve for the monks on the mountain?"

Vilkas and Tarrowlyn were shocked. Only a handful of people knew of Tarrowlyn's quest for the horn. Three of them were here in Morthal and the others were in their monastery.

Tarrowlyn hadn't even mentioned it to Rayya or Lydia. How in oblivion did the jarl know?!

" It is of little consequence how I know of your quest, Tarrowlyn Dragonheart." She said, though she had a kind smile on her face.

Damn this woman gave Tarrowlyn both the willies and a sense of awe. Then again, Jarl Idgrod seemed quite intelligent. " Yes to both questions, my jarl." Tarrowlyn finally answered with another bow. " I won't deny I'm intrigued by the recent happenings in town. However, my contemporary and I are also seeking information besides that on the tomb of Jurgen Windcaller."

Idgrod nodded in understanding. " Of course, Harbinger." She replied. " If you like, I can have Aslfur show your companion here to the hall of records. I would like you to look in on the case surrounding Hroggar however. Sift through the ashes to seek the truth." The jarl's voice had a soft, far away quality to it that sent a shiver up both companion's spines.

" As you wish, my jarl." Tarrowlyn bowed in deference one last time and she turned to Vilkas. " Follow the steward. Find out anything you can. Only bring it to my attention if you feel it necessary."

Vilkas nodded silently and he turned to follow Alsfur to the basement where the records were held.

 

* * *

 

Tarrowlyn stepped into the burned out husk of the house that had once stood here and her heart clenched a little in her breast. Apparently, Hroggar had a daughter that had been Lucia's age. Both his wife and child were dead. Tarrowlyn's vision blurred as tears filled her eyes and she knelt to the floor a moment. The remains of a charred doll made her chest hurt. She didn't even want to think of the same happening to either Alesan or Lucia.

" Who are you?" Came a soft, sweet voice from the corner.

Tarrowlyn tried her best to keep her face straight as she turned to the little girl. Well, the specter of her at least. " My name is Tarrowlyn. I'm a friend. Who are you, little one?" She asked kindly.

" Helgi." The little ghost replied.

" Well Helgi, can you tell me about anything that happened here?" Tarrowlyn questioned, holding the little girl’s doll out to her in a show of friendship.

 

* * *

 

Farkas saw Tarrowlyn exit the ruined house as he was returning from the blacksmith’s. Her palor was pale as she began making great strides for the inn and Farkas met her at the door. " Everything alright?" He asked her gently.

Tarrowlyn shook a little even as she replaced her blade at her hip after he offered it to her. She opened her mouth but then she shook her head. She wasn't ready to talk about it. Not until she was done. “ I...I’ll explain more once I know more. Gods...I just want to see the kids…” she barely whispered this last part and Farkas’ eyes went wide. Normally Tarrowlyn wouldn’t even mention them if she was out in the open like this.

“ We will again soon.” Farkas assured her quietly as they began walking towards the bridge. It looked like she was trying to put as much distance as she could between herself and that burned out husk.

Tarrowlyn nodded and she looked down the road that lead into the marshes. A foreboding feeling settled over her the longer she looked at it. Something was out there, calling her. Whispers in the dragon tongue were just barely dancing in her ears. “ It’s here somewhere…” she whispered. “ I can hear it. At least we know we won’t be looking too long then.”Farkas nodded even as he followed Tarrowlyn’s line of sight into the marshes. While she could hear the horn calling to her, Farkas was beginning to feel some trepidation about this town as well. Something in the air didn’t smell right.

Well, he’d send Tarrowlyn to the inn shortly and find his brother. Hopefully Vilkas had realized it as well.

 

* * *

 

It was close to nightfall when Farkas finally dragged Vilkas back to the inn, both of them scowling daggers at one another. Tarrowlyn would have laughed if her mood was less somber. Vilkas was grumbling under his breath as he took a seat across from the Harbinger, and a bowl of piping hot stew, some bread and butter, and a tall mug of mead were set before him.

“ My thanks, Jonna.” the Black Wolf of Jorrvaskr said genteelly, despite the glare he was casting in his twin’s direction.

Farkas shrugged even as he smirked at Vilkas while Jonna set his meal down as well.

“ Did you find anything useful yet, Vilkas?” Tarrowlyn’s voice was soft, and her eyes had a far away look to them. What had happened in the time that they had parted ways?!

Vilkas’ glare was gone as he sent a now questioning glance his brother’s way. Farkas only shrugged again, meaning she hadn’t told him anything yet. “ I saved you some time and found where this tomb is that you’re looking for. It’s Ustengrav, to the northeast of here.” He paused to take a bite. The stew was nowhere near as good as Tilma’s. Ah well, it was food. “ Concerning vampirism on the other hand. Nothing much. Just the stuff we already do know.”

“ Hates sunlight, immortal, need to drink blood to stay alive…” Farkas grumbled. At least their infliction of the beast blood didn’t have any requirements like that. They could still enjoy the day, they weren’t bound to change if they didn’t want to. Thank the gods for small favors.

Tarrowlyn’s gaze had gone from far away to serious and brooding in an instant. There was a vampire coming towards the inn...She could smell them coming closer! After the events of Dimhollow Crypt she would never forget their nauseating stench! Then the smell passed the inn towards the marshes.

“ Tarrowlyn?” Vilkas called out to her. Her eyes had just shifted from green to gold to a deeper gold. Tala had a firm hand over her human half. Just as quickly, Tarrowlyn’s eyes shifted back to green.

“ There’s a vampire here in town.” she growled dangerously, and she stood up just as quickly. Before either Farkas or Vilkas could stop her, Tarrowlyn was out the door.

Tarrowlyn dashed up the hill, the stench having brought her here, and she looked about. There were tombstones about. And there was someone currently digging in one of the graves. Before she could speak to tell them to stop, the woman who had been digging turned sharply towards the harbinger, hissed while baring sharp fangs, and then launched herself at the surprised red head.

The two tumbled to the ground and down the hill in a tangle of limbs and shouts, but Tarrowlyn couldn’t be taken out that easily. The flash of steel made itself known and without warning, the woman above Tarrowlyn stilled.

Tarrowlyn was breathing erratically herself, but she didn't have time to dwell on what happened when some of the villagers came running up, alerted by the sounds of the scuffle. She kicked the dead body off of her and got to her feet, wincing a bit when she realized that the woman’s sharp claws had cut into her exposed arm. Tarrowlyn hadn’t been wearing her armor after all.

Farkas and Vilkas came up as shouts of ‘What happened?’ and a man’s anguished cries brought everyone’s focus to him.

" Laelette!" He sobbed as he held his wife's body to him. Tarrowlyn felt her heart go out to him as his entire body shook from the force of his sobs. She had watched Mikhail break down like that more than once after the death of their brothers.

Murmurs started sweeping through the crowd gathered and Tarrowlyn was met with distrusting stares. The dovahkiin could care less what these people were thinking happened. She had fought in self defence.

" I only found her up here, and she was digging at one of the graves. That vampire attacked me." She countered, her voice calm.

“ You dare accuse my wife of being one of the undead?!” the man spat hatefully.

Tarrowlyn’s eyes softened a bit. “ If you do not believe me, check for yourself.” she replied. She quickly held her hands up to stay the twins as they were getting ready to defend their harbinger. The last thing she needed was for them to cause a ruckus and get the three of them thrown out of town.

Farkas glowered at the townspeople openly, but he didn’t move. The most he did was cross his arms over his chest as he continued to watch what was happening. Vilkas did the same, though he was listening carefully to the conversating around them. This woman hadn’t been seen for a long time? _There’s something definitely afoot here in Morthal._ he thought, his gaze narrowed.

“ That stupid bitch…” Vilkas heard someone hiss from behind them. He didn’t turn around, as the person was a good ways back. There was a way to find out, however.

“ Farkas, I’ll be at the inn.” he announced to his brother. Vilkas was going to find out who said it, and then do some digging of his own if possible. A man and woman were standing a little ways away from the rest of the crowd, but still able to see and hear everything going on. The woman was lovely enough, but there was something about her that was putting his wolf on edge. Vilkas continued past them and back to the inn, but not before glaring at their backs suspiciously before going back inside.

The man gave a sharp gasp as he saw the fangs and he held his wife close against him one last time. “ We all had thought that she had left to join the stormcloaks…” he whimpered. “ How did this happen?”

Tarrowlyn took a knee beside him. “ I’m going to find out. I promise.” she replied. She stiffened a little as she smelled another vampire nearby, and her green eyes immediately began scanning the crowd. It didn’t take long to find a set of blood red eyes. Tarrowlyn forced down a growl, as Tala was trying to exert her displeasure at the nightcrawler’s presence, and she got to her feet. Farkas was beside her in an instant, ushering her back towards the inn. They had abruptly left their supper after all.

Tarrowlyn glared daggers at the vampire as they came upon the couple Vilkas had seen. She was going to pause a moment, but Farkas wouldn’t allow her to stop. If she did, things were going to go very wrong very quickly.

 

* * *

 

 

Vilkas was hurriedly finishing his supper when Farkas and Tarrowlyn entered the inn. “ I’m going back to the hall of records.”  he announced after draining his mead. “ I was in the midst of some promising information when Farkas pulled me away.”

Tarrowlyn nodded, though the twins noticed the slight tick in her jaw from her ire. “ Jonna?!” she called out.

“ Yes?”

“ Can you tell me if Alva walks in sometime tonight? I’ve been hearing quite a bit about this woman and want to be able to put a name to a face.” Tarrowlyn’s tone said that was the least of what she wanted to do. She had learned from Helgi that Alva was who burned down Hroggar’s house. Now she needed to know why…

Farkas could swear his ears were twitching every single time that orc played a note that was severely off key. “ Bard my ass…” he finally growled. His chair scraped against the floor as it was suddenly flung backwards. He stalked over to where the orc was playing on the bench, and he glowered down at him.

“ What can I do for you? A request perhaps?” Lurbuk asked him kindly.

Farkas shook his head even as he snatched the lute from Lurbuk’s hands. After a few moments and a quick strum to test the tune, Farkas sighed in relief. “ You need to learn to do it yourself. Here.” Farkas grumbled as he gave the orsimer back his instrument. He stalked back over to the table where Tarrowlyn was reading a book herself. She was looking over the book that Master Arngeir had given her on the dragon language again.

There was barely a smile on her face as he sat beside her again, but it was better than the scowl she had been wearing all night. “ I honestly thought you were going to get into a brawl there for a bit.” she admitted as Farkas lifted his tankard.

“ I can focus on something else if he starts singing. But his lute…” Farkas shook his head in agitation. “...I can’t ignore sounds like that, considering I play too.”

Tarrowlyn set her book down. It was nearing almost eleven in the evening at this point. She was ready to get some sleep. “ I’ll go get your brother from the hall. He’s been there a solid couple of hours by this point.” she offered. “ Go ask Jonna for our room please.”

Farkas nodded, though he paused. Tarrowlyn had gone stock still again and she was growling low in her throat. The door opened a moment later to reveal the couple that they had walked passed. The scent of the woman was different than that of the man beside her, drastically so. It was even putting Forlan on edge. He quickly slid his arm around Tarrowlyn’s shoulders to keep her in place. Attacking this woman wasn’t going to do anything but get them into trouble…

“ Alva! Hroggar! It’s good to see both of you.” Jonna said nervously.

Tarrowlyn’s eyes flashed to gold at the innkeeper’s greeting. So this was Alva? She darted from the inn once she assured Farkas she would be fine. She needed to check on Vilkas after all. Then, she was going to be doing a little bit of sneaking and snooping.  
  


* * *

 

Vilkas heard the door open and he looked over his shoulder. The jarl had personally brought him something to drink a few hours ago when she was awake herself. He had some interesting insights for Tarrowlyn for that matter that he had gleaned from Idgrod the Older. " Ah, Tarrowlyn. I was hoping to talk to you before we all turned in for the night."

Tarrowlyn nodded. " It'll have to wait for the moment. I've got something I need to do before they go back to the house." She whispered.

Vilkas smirked. " You're going to break into someone's house?" He chuckled. He then got to his feet, straightening the papers that he had been reading over. " Let's get this over with then."

Tarrowlyn smirked. " Just distract the guards for a few. I'm in trouble if they come back though." Her face became a grim scowl at the thought. She didn't like fighting vampires to begin with.

" Why is that, besides the obvious reasons?" Vilkas asked.

" Alva is a vampire...They can see better in the dark than I can despite the fact that I can hear better." Tarrowlyn replied. " They're strong too...Some of them are stronger than werewolves." Thinking back to the scratch on her arm, Tarrowlyn rubbed it even though she had healed it hours ago. " I'd never thought I'd be this thankful for the beast blood."

" It does come in handy in some ways, considering that we cannot get sick or contract any other diseases. Thank the gods." Vilkas added. He looked to Tarrowlyn once she was finished. She still looked worn, like something was weighing heavily upon her. Vilkas only hoped she'd be able to keep a clear head.

 

* * *

 

 

Tarrowlyn picked the lock easily enough. Vilkas was distracting the guards easily, as they had recognized him without fail. He was currently regaling them with one of the misadventures that he and Farkas had been on in their youth. Stepping into the house, Tarrowlyn had to mentally scold Tala for growling at the stench that met them. There was definitely a vampire living here. She quickly perused through everything, but not finding anything of note. She saw a staircase leading downstairs, and walked over to it. She made her way down the steps and opened the door. The stench of death met her again, forcing the werewolf to cover her nose in an attempt to block the smell. A coffin dominated the middle of the room. Inside of it was a red book and Tarrowlyn hurried over to it. She picked it up, leafing through the pages and she nodded. This was Alva's journal, and the passage she was on now was talking about a vampire named Morvath.

" Just fucking peachy..." she grumbled under her breath. Apparently there was a clutch of vampires somewhere out in the marshes. Movement upstairs forced her to shut the book and she tucked it away before drawing her blade.

The door to the cellar opened to reveal the woman that Jonna had greeted as Alva and she snarled menacingly when she saw Tarrowlyn standing there. Tarrowlyn blocked a dagger as the vampire darted in and she felt a set of fangs graze her neck as she struggled to keep her adversary off of her. Her left hand flew out, punching Alva in the nose and forcing blood to erupt from the now broken appendage.

" There's only person allowed to bite me and that's the man I'm marrying, you nightcrawling hag!" Tarrowlyn seethed vehemently. Her temper had flared the moment someone other than her mate had tried to sink their fangs into her.

Alva screeched at the insult, and she tackled the other woman into the hard stone wall. Tarrowlyn's eyes went wide in pain and agony. She was almost positive the impact had cracked, if not broken, a few ribs. The harbinger flipped her blade expertly, raising her arm high to plunge the skyforge steel into the vampiress' unguarded back. Alva was ready for her though and Tarrowlyn lurched forward as the steel pierced her side when the other woman dodged at the last moment.

Tarrowlyn pulled the blade with a pain filled grunt and she growled deep in her throat and chest. Golden light flared for a brief moment as she used her magicka to heal the stab wound and Alva laughed snidely at the sight the harbinger made.

" And you're supposed to be the best fighter in Skyrim?" She cackled.

" No..." Tarrowlyn admitted breathlessly, her lips turning up into a smirk. " One of the best however."

Alva didn't feel the other mortal's presence until it was too late and she turned in shock to face a very pissed off Vilkas. He had smelt the blood spilt from the street, Tarrowlyn's more specifically. His blade severed her head clean from her shoulders and Tarrowlyn hit the ground hard as pain poured through her body. Her chest felt as if it were covered in dragon flame. Light flared again over the dragonborn, now that she could take a few minutes to heal herself, and Vilkas glared daggers at the woman he had slain.

" I won't deny I underestimated her, Vilkas." Tarrowlyn whispered as she got to her feet. She wiped the blood from her blade and she began making her trek up the stairs. " How were you certain I needed help?"

Vilkas smirked. " I could smell the blood clear as day. I see why you hate the smell of vampires. They reek." he replied as he followed her through the house and back out the door. Tarrowlyn's nose scrunched visibly and Vilkas laughed softly at the sight she made. " Sometimes you act like a child."

Tarrowlyn smirked. " Not all the time at least." she countered. The smirk left her face and a look of distaste followed it. " I had better go wake the jarl."

Vilkas nodded. " I'll see you back at the inn."

 

* * *

 

 

" That traitorous bitch." Idgrod the Older snarled as she finished reading through Alva's journal. Her entire hold was in danger. She rubbed her eyes wearily as she sighed, trying to relieve some of the stress she felt. " I don't wish to put you in any further danger, Harbinger, but...."

Tarrowlyn bowed politely. " The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few, my jarl. Farkas, Vilkas, and I will root out the master vampire." she responded just as wearily. " However, it will need to wait a day or two."

Idgrod nodded. " Of course, Harbinger. Take the time to recuperate." she said. Sleep would be a long time coming tonight, it seemed.

 

* * *

 

 

The three companions could not agree more with the jarl's unspoken statement. They were all sitting at a table and Jonna was silent as she kept the mead coming. Tarrowlyn was scowling as she looked at the table. The fact that Alva had killed Hroggar's family for her own, selfish reasons was keeping knots twisting in her stomach.

Farkas was silent, but his hand clasped hers gently on the top of the table. Vilkas could tell that Farkas knew what to do to comfort her. Even though the twins had spent the same amount of time with their female companion, Farkas truly knew her better. Vilkas was surprised to realize he was alright with that. While he had always harbored a physical attraction to her, Vilkas felt more like a brother to her as it stood.

Besides, his brother could put himself at risk with her thu'um. Vilkas chuckled a little as the thought crossed his mind.

" What's so funny?" Tarrowlyn asked him. She could honestly use a laugh right now.

" I was thinking of how lucky my brother is, but considering you have the talent of the voice..." Vilkas took a quick drink of his mead before he continued. "...He can put himself at risk if he wants. I'm not going to take the chance of pissing you off and being shouted at to death."

Both Tarrowlyn and Farkas both laughed long and loud at that statement. That was exactly what the healer had ordered to pick up their somber spirits.  


* * *

 

Tarrowlyn stretched languidly as she stepped outside of the inn a few mornings later. She and Vilkas had made amazing headway in their research on vampirism, and she couldn't help the sigh that escaped her. It was very early in the morning, and the blood had awoken her a little more than an hour ago. She hadn't slept all that much, considering Farkas had kept her up attempting to teach that stupid orc how to properly play his instrument. That had ended well after midnight. After he came into their room, Farkas then decided he wanted a midnight snack.

Tarrowlyn couldn't help but smile as she thought of her intended and her hand rose up to allow her fingers to touch the cool metal pendant around her neck. It was a little odd to think of him as such, but she had promised him a long time ago that if she healed from her trauma, he would be the only one she would go to. Her heart had made sure of that.  

Farkas soon stepped outside as well as Tarrowlyn watched the sunrise from the bridge, and his arms wrapped around her from behind as he joined her. " It's peaceful here." he said softly. It felt as if the tranquil morning air would shatter if he spoke too loudly or harshly. Tarrowlyn's head rested on his chest as she leaned into him, and Farkas leaned down to place a tender kiss on her temple.

" It would be if I were allowed to sleep." she teased.

Farkas' lip drew up in a smile. " I didn't hear any complaints last night." he purred in her ear, and he felt Tarrowlyn's temperature rise a little as she flushed from head to toe. " I might hear it from Vilkas though." He chortled a little at the thought of his twin trying to scold him. He was just a bit jealous that he had no one of his own that he could bed whenever he wanted.

Tarrowlyn chuckled a little. " As long as you two don't try to drag me into it again." she sighed happily. " We still have to tell Vilkas about the kids."

Farkas nodded in agreement. " I'm trying to figure out the best approach in all honesty. He's going to be a bit cross that neither of us trusted him with the knowledge of their adoptions. Especially now that the Silver Hand is no longer a threat." he said. " We'll figure it out though."

Tarrowlyn felt Farkas' arms tighten around her and she smiled at the warmth that filled her with the simple gesture. “ Aye, that we will.” she whispered. The sky’s cool gray tones were starting to give way to a becoming shade of pink, and Tarrowlyn closed her eyes in her contentment. She missed watching the sunrise over the lake back home, but this was a welcome change.

The early morning serenity was broken when the couple was suddenly broadsided by an assailant and the two were sent tumbling over the side of the bridge into the cold water below. Tarrowlyn broke the surface first, gasping desperately for air. Her breath had been knocked from her when they had hit the freezing channel under the bridge. She began looking frantically for Farkas, though she saw him burst through the water a moment later. The looked up on the bridge and both their eyes narrowed at the blood red gazes fixed upon them. The vampires were making an attack, just as Tarrowlyn had feared would happen.

  
" Farkas, when we get to shore, go get Vilkas. I'll hold them here for now." She said through chattering teeth.


	5. Unwelcome Tidings

 

It had been a while since he had been able to sleep this well, Vilkas drowsily mused as he pulled the fur blanket a little tighter over his shoulder. Then again, his mind was weary from all the information that he and Tarrowlyn had been going over for the last three days. It even made Van,  his wolfen half, quiet his normal rumbling. Van was like Vilkas in many a respect, he was a tactician,  he valued knowledge over brawn,  and he appreciated a the dry wit Vilkas had to offer when the two did have to speak. Vilkas could admit that he would have been dead quite a few times over if not for his ever present companion.

Without warning, the door to his room hit the stone wall with a resounding crack. Vilkas bolted upright at the noise, feeling confused as to what was going on.

“ Get your blade and meet me outside! Hurry!” Farkas demanded as he quickly went right back the way he had come. What in oblivion was going on?

He groggily pulled on his pants and belt at the same time. He slept in as little as possible whenever he could, and it was morning’s like this that made him curse the fact that he had not anticipated something going wrong. He sat down to pull on his boots, and thunder crashed outside, though instinctively he knew it wasn’t real thunder that had caused such a noise. Vilkas was moving much faster the moment he heard Tarrowlyn’s thu’um echo from inside once again. It was either the vampires or a dragon, as Tarrowlyn didn’t rely on the voice in battle that much. She often tried to avoid it. “ Jonna! Barricade the door behind me!” Vilkas ordered the innkeeper as he rushed through the door to his siblings aid.

Tarrowlyn’s eyes were alight with fury as she took a deep breath inward. “ **_YOL TOOR_**!” she bellowed, and Vilkas looked on amazed at the stream of fire flowing from her. It was rare to watch her use any of the dragon shouts, and it was a treat to see them in action every single time. Her sword swung in a upward arc as one flaming, screeching opponent came within range of her steel and Tarrowlyn turned just as swiftly to block another attack from behind.

Vilkas and Farkas were fighting in tandem by this point, and the sight almost distracted the young Harbinger with the moving art presented to her. Their teamwork was flawless, impeccable. It didn’t matter what kind of blade was in their hands; though she knew that in her early days in the Companions that both twins had favored a two handed blade, they were a twister of death and metal for the vampires attempting to swarm them. Tarrowlyn took to the railing of the bridge, and with a hair raising battle cry, leapt into the fray.

 

* * *

 

 

Farkas was breathing heavily as he sat against the stone, both of his arms hanging limply over his knees. Twenty seven of them! Almost thirty of those bloodsucking cretins had attacked! Just how big was the clutch that the jarl wanted them to hunt down?! His silvery blue gaze was hard as he followed his brother and the struggling vampire in his grasp. Tarrowlyn was cleaning her blade off, and her golden gaze shot to the vampire as Vilkas hauled her over.

 _A breton?_ Tarrowlyn mused with a small snort. She was such a tiny little thing, yet putting up quite a fight. “ Where’s Movarth’s lair?” she growled out dangerously.

“ Out in the swamp! I swear I was trying to leave him! I want nothing to do with what he and Harkon are trying to do!” the vampire pleaded desperately.

Tarrowlyn’s eyes went wide at the name Harkon. That was Serana’s father. “ Just what are they planning?” she asked coolly, sheathing her blade all the while. She looked to Vilkas who was holding a blade to the girl's throat and she motioned for him to loosen his grip a little.

The vampire shook her head in fear. “ I don’t know all of the details, but people are going to die! Especially if they find the elder scrolls they’re looking for!” Her eyes looked eastward tearfully as the sun began climbing over the mountains. Gods, she was going to die here!

“ Vilkas, release her please.” Tarrowlyn looked over to the skyline. “ What’s your name, girl?” She couldn’t be older than fifteen or sixteen, she mused as she shook her head. She would have to ask Falion if there was anything he knew about the stone circle that she had seen mentioned in the jarl’s books. If it truly was a way to cure vampires, then it was definitely a route worth considering.

“ Marri.” she answered meekly. She looked confusedly at the three companions. “ You’re not going to kill me?”

Farkas smirked a little at the question. “ Not unless you honestly wish for a one way trip into Aetherius.” he replied to a wide eyed and fearful Marri, only to be socked in the shoulder by his intended.

“ Farkas, don’t terrorize the poor girl.” Tarrowlyn scolded. “ I would like to sit down and talk to you inside. Can I trust that you’re not going to attempt to do any harm? Otherwise I will not hesitate as I’ve done so far.”

Marri looked as if she paled even more than was possible. “ No. I never asked for this...I never wanted…” Her bottom lip trembled as she stared at the ground. Marri had been bitten only a year or so ago, but she hated living like this. More than that, she hated blood! Hated the fact that she now needed it to survive! That she had to kill in order to sustain her own existence like this! She missed sweet rolls, her mother’s stew, the taste of fresh fruits and vegetables! There were so many things Marri would give to eat again. “ I should just let the sun take me…” she whimpered. “ I don’t want to live this way any longer…”

Vilkas’ gaze went from skeptical to soft in an instant. There was no faking that level of self revulsion. “ We should get her inside and fed, Harbinger. At least then we can get as much information from her as possible.” he advised.

Tarrowlyn nodded. “ The two of you get her down into Jonna’s cellar. I’m going to get Falion before we continue this chat.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

Marri was nervous as she stared at her boots. She had heard a little of the Companions, though the stories she had heard did not do them justice. There was something to be said about how deadly graceful the warriors were in battle and to seeing it first hand.

“ How old are you, girl?” Vilkas asked her, shattering the silence.

“ Seventeen. As of Last Seed anyways.” Marri replied glumly.

Vilkas smiled as he took up post beside her. Farkas was upstairs trying to find something either raw or cooked quite rare for Marri to eat. “ Tarrowlyn’s birthday is also in Last Seed. You wouldn’t believe it looking at her, but she turned twenty two this year.”

Marri was a bit shocked. “ How did one so young become the Harbinger then?” she blurted out, though she immediately regretted the question when Tarrowlyn came down the steps with a redguard man in wizard’s robes.

“ I was appointed by Kodlak Whitemane, though he didn’t think I would be assuming the mantle as soon as I did. He wanted to give me time before it was brought up, but life has a funny way of getting in the way of the best laid plans.” Tarrowlyn said with a soft smile. “ You’d never know it looking at Vilkas, but he and Farkas aren’t much older than I am.” The smirk on her face spoke volumes.

So did the glare Vilkas cast her way for her cheek. “ Say another word and I’ll find a way to make the rest of this trip miserable for you, Tarrowlyn.” he warned.

Tarrowlyn had learned that the twins were only three years older than she was, making them twenty five in Sun’s Dusk. She had always figured they weren’t much older than herself. Her smile was impish. “ We’ll see about that.” she retorted. “ Now Marri...Before we get down to business, I want to know if you were sincere about what you said earlier. That you never asked to be changed into this.” Her green gaze leveled on the breton girl before her. Despite how keen it was; the danger that Marri could see roiling below the surface, there was compassion there as well. Compassion, and kindness.

Marri nodded. “ I never wanted to be like this...I was bitten almost a year ago when Movarth came through my village near Evermor…” Tears glistened in the candlelight as Marri thought of her home. Her mother was hopefully still alive, but Marri’s father was dead. He had been killed by Movarth’s very hand when he had sought to acquire her. “ I want to go home to my mother again, to be able to work the farm with her again. I miss the sun.” The tears slid over her cheeks and she soon felt a warm thumb brushing them away. Tarrowlyn was right in front of her now. Funny, she hadn’t even heard her move.

“ Then lucky for you we can send you home then.” Tarrowlyn replied with a small smile.

Marri’s eyes went wide in surprise and she felt her bottom lip tremble again. More tears, though they were happy ones this time, sprung forth. “ All I can honestly tell you is that Harkon and Movarth are looking for Harkon’s wayward daughter. She apparently ran away recently and took an elder scroll from him that he needed.” Marri said with conviction. “ I overheard all this when he sent two of his cronies, Vingalmo or something like that...He was an altmer, to recruit Movarth and the rest of the clutch to his cause. The other was a nord woman named Hestla.”

Both the twins seemed to go on point when Marri said this. It didn’t help that Farkas had just entered the cellar with something for Marri. It wasn’t much, but a couple bloody cuts of beef should be enough to hold her over until she was cured.

“ You’re certain her name was Hestla?” Vilkas asked her, though his voice was shaky.

Marri nodded as she looked to him. “ Yes. I doubt I’d ever forget a braggart like her.”

Tarrowlyn looked on curiously as both brother’s exchanged a silent word with one gaze. There was something important about that name, and she was going to find out why. But first things first, she had a master vampire to kill now that the sun was starting to ride into the sky. “ Marri. Falion here is going to help you. Vilkas and I have been here researching vampirism anyways, and we recently found mention of a stone circle in the marshes. Falion says that he can cure you there.”

Marri smiled brightly at the Harbinger, and she covered her mouth to stifle her happy sobs. She wasn’t going to be a vampire any more? She was going to be able to go home?! “ By the gods…” she whispered. “...Thank you. Thank you so much!” She threw her arms around Tarrowlyn in her jubilation, and Marri felt her hand run through her hair as she continued crying joyfully.

Vilkas watched the exchange with mixed feelings, though he knew Farkas was going through the same thing. The revelation that Hestla was alive after all this time…

“...ady to go?” came Tarrowlyn’s voice.

Vilkas shook his head to clear his thoughts, and he looked to the Harbinger apologetically. “ My apologies, Tarrowlyn. What was that?” he asked.

“ Do you feel like you’re ready to go? I want to make good time there if possible. Now that Marri’s given us an exact location, I would like the three of us to head out.” Tarrowlyn repeated. She was moving for the stairs now, a sure sign that she was itching to go and deal with this menace.

“ Aye. I can be ready in as little as half an hour. You know this.” Vilkas replied tightly. He wasn’t intending to be as cross as he was with her, but that kind of shock was unwelcome.

Tarrowlyn looked between the two as she got to the top of the stairs and her green eyes narrowed on them. “ I want answers when all this is done.”

Farkas nodded before Vilkas could say anything to the contrary. “ One thing at a time.” he agreed.

The three companions made good time, if Farkas could brag a little. The smell of blood had grown very strong near the entrance to the cave that Marri’s directions had led them too, and Farkas felt his stomach turn a little at the rich coppery smell. How did vampires live like this? Tarrowlyn was ahead of him while Vilkas brought up the rear, a point he was used to taking most of the time due to his size. Tarrowlyn had wanted him in the back because despite Vilkas’ prowess in battle, his choice of weapon was large and slow for the most part. Even now, she had her crossbow out and both the twins knew not to move until she fired off a shot. Farkas looked about alertly as they made their way deeper into the cave, and he suppressed a shudder when he saw rich, thick webbing lining the cavern walls. Gods no. Not spiders! Why in Stendarr’s good grace did there have to be spiders here?!

The thoughts didn’t stay long as Tarrowlyn fired off the first volley from her crossbow, and the bolt sank true into the carapace of a gigantic frostbite spider in their path. Another soon came closer and Farkas had to resist tremors taking him over even as he swung his blade to take out the beast before them. Vilkas dispatched it as he came flying in from above, and his blade sank deep into the unguarded back.

“ You alright?” Tarrowlyn asked apologetically. She knew how terrified of them he still was because of what had happened during her trial.

“ I will be.” Farkas replied tightly. “ The sooner we get this done, the better. I hate the damn things.”

Vilkas only chuckled a little at his brother’s obvious discomfort. “ I never thought you’d be afraid of spiders, Farkas.” he teased gently.

“ Almost getting turned into dinner has a funny effect like that.” Farkas growled in return. He was about to continue when Tarrowlyn’s hand flew up, silencing both of them in an instant. Farkas’ brow furrowed after a few moments. “ One straight ahead, but I can hear more than that deeper in the cave.”

Tarrowlyn and Vilkas both nodded in agreement. “ You both ready? We’re probably not going to be able to keep stealth on our side soon enough.” she replied. Both brothers gave her a matching roguish grin as if to say ‘We’re always ready’ and Tarrowlyn shook her head a little even as she returned the smile. “ Time to show them what the companions are made of then.”

 

* * *

 

 

Movarth was tapping a clawed hand agitatedly against the wooden table. None of the force that he had sent into Morthal to avenge Alva had returned, which worried the master vampire more than he cared to admit. Not only that, Marri had somehow snuck away in all the confusion. She had nowhere to go however. Any vampire killer worth his salt would end her just for existing. He had hoped the girl would come to love him over time, as his vampiric allure had never worked on her when she had been mortal. He had been trying to garner her attention for the longest time too, as Marri looked like the young woman he had been madly in love with before he had been turned. She was like a living doll, so small and delicate that Movarth had wanted to preserve her, but she had constantly turned him down. That changed when he decided he wasn’t going to take no for an answer.

“ None of the guards would have stood a chance.” he grumbled under his breath. Not against a force of that size. They were supposed to have slaughtered everyone in the hold. If he wasn’t going to have a village of thralls at his disposal, then he would get rid of everyone, be they man, woman, or child. Age mattered not to him. He was just getting ready to say something when Branson cried out in anguish, only to crumple to a dead heap on the floor.

“ I can promise you that you’re no match for us…” came a voice from everywhere and nowhere all at once. “ The vampires you sent into town didn’t stand a chance either, and all of them are dead.”

Movarth bristled at this. “ So the Dawnguard has come then?!” he bellowed.

A sinister chuckle swam hauntingly in his ears. “ You only wish the Dawnguard was responsible.”

Movarth turned around every which way possible, though he couldn’t see, hear, or feel anyone nearby. “ You’re going to beg for death by the time I’m through with you!” A low growl forced Movarth to turn to his left and a feral sneer crossed his face. Finally! He lengthened his claws on one hand and moved to slash, but he met nothing but air.

“ You’re going to die a slow and painful death for even making such a comment to my wife.” came the growl again, only much more menacing and darker this time.

Movarth turned to his right and the breton paled at the sight that met him. A werewolf was towering over him now, his hackles raised and his golden eyes burning with fury. By the gods, was this what the voice had meant? He had heard of the viciousness of the Dawnguard, but had never seen how deadly a werewolf could be.

The only thing Farkas had seen flash through his mind at that comment was how he had found Tarrowlyn in Bloated Man’s Grotto almost a year ago, how she had probably been wishing for death as her body had been ravaged. He knew there was a point after that Tarrowlyn had wanted to die more than once. While she had been able to meet justice on those who had wronged her, Farkas would not stand idly by and allow another man to threaten his beloved like that ever again. He hadn’t meant to transform either, but in all honesty Farkas would much rather take a few vampires out like this than to have them recognize any of their faces.

Tarrowlyn winced as Farkas pounced on his prey, and she shook her head with a small smile when an arm went sailing through the air. _That definitely brings back memories of Dustman’s Cairn._ she thought, though her attention was quickly diverted as a few more vampires came pouring into the makeshift dining hall. Vilkas was down there with his brother while she was perched up high taking out the blighters with her crossbow. So far, her aim had been nothing but deadly accurate.

“ All clear!” came Vilkas’ voice after a few minutes. It looked like Movarth had sent the majority of his clutch into Morthal. He could no longer smell or hear any of them in the tunnels. “ These were the last of them by the look of it, Tarrowlyn!”

“ Good.” came Tarrowlyn’s soft response.

Farkas’ transformation waned and he resisted the urge to spit on the dead vampire’s corpse as he came back to himself. He had satisfied his need to protect his mate enough by ripping that ass apart limb from limb. “ We need to get back to town now that they’re dealt with.” he said , though his voice still held a little agitation from what had happened.

“ That we do.” Tarrowlyn replied as he dressed in fresh clothing. Vilkas was already handing him his armor where it had been hurriedly discarded. She wouldn’t admit it now, but she was worried for Farkas. What if he was losing control over his transformations like Sinding had? She thought back to the heads that were still sitting in the Underforge. While now was not the best time to rid all of them of the beast blood, the talk was soon coming. Vilkas’ worried blue gaze met the harbinger’s verdant one as he looked up to her. Yes, he saw it too…

The need to make their blood pure again was starting to become a necessity more than a want.

 

* * *

 

 

Idgrod the elder breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Tarrowlyn and the two companions that had joined her walk into the hall. “ Morthal is safe then?” she asked as she sat up a little straighter in her throne.

“ Aye, my jarl. It is. As you know, vampires attempted to attack the town this morning before we left. They were from Movarth’s clutch and it has since been decimated.” Tarrowlyn replied softly. “ I also appreciate your help with the endeavor of helping to restore Marri.”

Idgrod waved off the sentiment. “ The girl is an innocent in all this. If it is in my power to do as such, I will. Simple as that.” the jarl said sagely. “ Here is but a paltry offering to the services you have rendered me, and my people Harbinger. I wish there was more we could give you.”

Tarrowlyn bowed even as Aslfur handed her a rather hefty pouch of gold. “ I thank you, my jarl. As I stated though, Farkas, Vilkas, and I would have willingly done it even without the promise of coin. The safety of the innocent draws our blades first and foremost.” she responded in turn.

Idgrod looked to the two men standing just behind the Harbinger and they both nodded in agreement. A small smile crossed her face at the thought of such noble heroes as they had proven to be. Ysgramor was sure to be proud of the accomplishments they had made in his name. “ There is actually one reward I can think to offer you, Tarrowlyn Dragonheart. You have helped my people, saved them from a fate worse than death really, and I do have room in my court for a thane.”

Farkas smiled a little even as he thought to add another weapon’s rack to the front hall back home. Tarrowlyn had the blades of Falkreath and Whiterun proudly on display there, along with the shattered pieces of the iron blade she had been using, the bow that Faendal had gifted her, and the sword now sitting on her hip. Farkas knew that her mother and brother would be proud of Tarrowlyn if they could see her now.

Tarrowlyn smiled even as she took to a knee before the jarl. Before she bowed her head in deference, the Harbinger unsheathed her blade and laid it on the stone before her. “ Jarl Idgrod the Elder, the honor would be mine to be named as thane of your hold.” she said softly.

Idgrod stood straight even as Aslfur rushed back into the room with a sword in hand. “ Then by my right as jarl I hereby name you, Tarrowlyn Dragonheart, thane of Morthal.” she said kindly. She looked to her right and she waved over a large burly nord. The man was nearly as big as Farkas was! Easily! “ I name Valdimar as your housecarl from henceforth as well. He will protect you, and yours, for so long as he draws breath.”

Tarrowlyn looked over and then up at Valdimar and if she was shocked at his size, she did not show it. “ I thank you my jarl. Valdimar, you may as well join the twins and I. We’re going to be drinking tonight, and then I’ll be heading out first thing in the morning for Ustengrav.”

Vilkas and Farkas smirked at the thought of all of them drinking. More than likely Tarrowlyn was going to do what she always did.

Drink the two of them under the table again.

 

* * *

 

 

Valdimar drained his tankard with a contented sigh. His thane certainly knew how to pack the mead away, you would never know by looking at her! She was such a tiny little thing!

“ No worries friend. You’ll learn the easy way never to get into drinking contests with her. So far the only ones who have beaten her are Aela, and the former Harbinger Kodlak Whitemane.” Vilkas said with a small chuckle. However, it still looked as if his brother had yet to learn his lesson.

“ A tip I will not be forgetting, of that you can be sure.” Valdimar chortled. “ My tha…”

“ Bah! None of that nonsense, Valdimar! I do the same with the other housecarls. Call me by my name, not my title.” Tarrowlyn corrected. The faint flush on her cheeks was very becoming of her, and the way her hair tumbled in the firelight made it look as if it were a dancing flame itself.

Farkas smiled behind his mug when he saw the jealous stare he got from the housecarl. He had already been apprised that the two of them were getting married. It was moments like this where Tarrowlyn’s beauty shone through and attracted any man worth his salt like a moth is drawn to flame. _And what a flame she is too..._ Farkas mused with a small sigh, though his brow creased a bit in his worry after a moment. It had yet to be seen how soon Valdimar would be told about the children. Especially considering that they hadn’t even told Vilkas yet, and Vilkas was Farkas’ twin brother.

Guilt was eating at him, raw and aching, for withholding such important information from his brother. Until he and Tarrowlyn were certain that no harm was going to come to Alesan and Lucia, he would not breathe a word of them to anyone else. Hopefully soon they would be able to tell Vilkas. This way he could stop feeling as if he had kicked a puppy.

 

* * *

 

Valdimar groaned as he held his head in his hands. Against his better judgement, and the warning he had been given by Vilkas for that matter, all three companions had drunken him under the table last night. By the gods, were all of them this good at holding their drink? Valdimar could easily see himself getting into trouble if he were to ever join his thane at Jorrvaskr for anything. He blinked against the early morning light, and he saw both Farkas and Tarrowlyn standing on the bridge. Tarrowlyn was wearing her full armor, making for quite an imposing sight indeed, but her intended was dressed in a shirt, jerkin, pants, and leather boots. The tall man dipped in slowly to capture her lips, and Valdimar smiled a little softly at the sight. Farkas really was a lucky man to have landed Tarrowlyn as he had.

After a while, Tarrowlyn turned toward the marshes to go to Ustengrav while Farkas came back into town. Valdimar met him in the middle as Farkas turned again to lean against the side of the bridge. “ How long do you think she will be?” the housecarl asked.

“ She’ll be back just after midday.” Farkas replied with certainty. Tarrowlyn had more than earned her reputation for being the fastest of the companions when it came to dungeon crawling like this.

Valdimar’s brow rose high in surprise even as he whistled. “ She’s honestly that fast?”

Vilkas’ chuckle from behind joined them. “ You have no idea. She earned the name Crimson Lightning quite justly.” the elder of the twins said with a chortle. “ You alright over there Farkas?”

Farkas nodded silently. As much as he loved the sunrise over the lake, there was something so peaceful and tranquil about watching the first rays hit the crag Solitude sat upon. He would have to see if the kids wanted to chance living here.

“ There’s a property here in the hold for sale, you know.” Valdimar said softly. “ While isolated from the other holds, Morthal has a haunting beauty to it that leaves me in awe every time.”

“ You could always surprise her with the steading here as a wedding gift.” Vilkas added. Even he could see the appeal of having a home here. It wasn’t that bad an idea in all honesty. If he had an opportunity to follow his brother’s example and looking into settling down, Morthal was not that bad of an option. Then again, Vilkas knew that he would be hard pressed to find a woman that would willingly put up with his ways.

As if the thought of women stirred his subconscious, Serana came floating into his mind’s eye. That was odd, Vilkas noted. He hadn’t thought of her for most of the week! Where had that come from? His brow furrowed even as he shook it off. Bah. Women were more trouble than they were honestly worth.

Farkas was too caught up in his own musings as well to pay attention to his brother. Maybe that wouldn’t be such a bad idea. This way, he could surprise Tarrowlyn with somewhere where they could have a honeymoon. He could even get Valdimar and Vilkas in on it.

“ Go speak to Aslfur. I’m sure he could tell you how much the steading will cost. There’s also the iron and steel ingots you’ll need to look in on along with lumber.” Valdimar was ticking off the list of things that they would more than likely need for building. He was sure there would be clay and stone that they could find nearby.

Farkas nodded, but he knew that he would be able to procure the metals they needed with ease from Lakeview. All that was left to be seen was how much the lumber would cost them. “ What time does the steward normally rise?” he asked, his tone conveying genuine curiosity.

Vilkas and Valdimar both looked at one another before smiling. “ Aslfur normally rises with the jarl around six thirty or seven in the morning and they begin their duties at around eight.” the housecarl said with confidence.

Farkas smirked a little. “ Suits me just fine. Besides, seeing as you two have made yourselves my accomplices, the three of us can start talking about how we’re going to build this steading while keeping it secret from Tarrowlyn.” he replied with a grin.

 

* * *

 

Tarrowlyn was fuming by the time she returned from Ustengrav. The whispers that she had heard from the marshes had not been the horn after all, but from a dragon wall where she had learned a new word to a new shout. Worse yet, her traveling companions and her housecarl were nowhere to be found. Not even Jonna was able to tell the dragonborn where the three men had gotten off to.

Tarrowlyn was looking over the letter that she had found in place of the horn and her eyes narrowed a bit. Whoever it was that had taken it had settled themselves in Riverwood. Hopefully they weren’t causing the residents of the village any grief.

“ The word about you travels fast, Harbinger.” came a voice from behind her.

Tarrowlyn immediately went on point when she heard it, though she immediately felt Tala’s mere annoyance with the man now. Well, it was better than hearing how much the wolf wished to bite the man in twaine. “ Isran.” the dragonborn whispered in greeting.

“ What happened at Dimhollow?” the grandmaster asked as he took a seat with her. “ I won’t infringe upon you long, I promise. I only came when I heard that there may be a clutch hiding out in the marshes here.”

Tarrowlyn’s throat grew tight. “ Tolan died there, but not before managing to somewhat avenge his comrades. As for the rest of it…” Tarrowlyn sighed. She knew the redguard was probably going to flip his lid once he heard the rest of it. Especially about Serana. Well, at least from what she had heard from Marri that Serana was no longer at Volkihar Keep.

“ I don’t suppose you have good news for me?" Isran muttered. Jonna had already brought him over something to drink and he took a deep swig. That certainly hit the spot after riding in the back of a carriage all night just to come here. Isran was lucky to have found Tarrowlyn still here.

Tarrowlyn rubbed her neck nervously. " I have news, but I wouldn't call it good per say." she answered obtusely. She was not going to give him more information than necessary.

Isran's brow furrowed a bit at the reply. " Damn. What do we know then?" He asked her. It was Tarrowlyn's turn to drink deeply from her tankard and he sighed. What ever she had to say probably wasn't good.

" First you should know that the vampire den has already been dealt with. Two of my shield siblings and I cleared the place when they poised threat to Morthal and it's residents." She said carefully. " Back to Dimhollow however, the vampires were looking for a woman that had been trapped there."

Isran had the grace to look shocked by that answer. " A woman? Trapped in there? That doesn’t make any sense. Who is she, more importantly, where is she?" His agitation with the whole situation was getting the better of him. Especially with what had happened at Fort Dawnguard before he left to come here.

Tarrowlyn scowled a little. It seemed as if not mentioning Serana wasn't an option. Well, it had been worth a shot. " She wanted to go home, so I took her there." The dragonborn replied obtusely again. The redguard across the table from her was scowling at her openly for her reticence. Tarrowlyn couldn't help but smirk at how easily she rankled Isran's normally collected demeanor.

" I'm waiting to hear what this all means." Isran grumbled, though he was eyeing the harbinger rather keenly.

Tarrowlyn scowled and she looked over her shoulder. " Jonna? Could my contemporary and I have a moment alone?" She asked.

" Of course. I'm going to check on Marri anyways. She's over at my brother's right now." Jonna replied with a kind smile.

Tarrowlyn waited for the door to close and the for Jonna's footsteps to go down the stairs. At least she would be able to hear her when the innkeeper began making her return.

" Well?" Isran deadpanned.

" The young woman I returned to her home was none other than the vampire lord Harkon's daughter."

Isran chuckled. " I figured as much. She's already at Fort Dawnguard. She approached me earlier this week and I've been attempting to pin you down so as to talk to you about her."

Tarrowlyn couldn't hold back the sigh of relief that escaped her with the knowledge that her friend was currently safe. Well, as safe as she could be considering she was sequestered with a whole bunch of vampire killers. " Why didn't you say anything sooner then?" She asked him, if just a bit irately.

Isran smirked. " Probably for the same reason you were purposely trying to skirt around mentioning her." Isran retorted.

Tarrowlyn chuckled at first, and then it turned into a full on belly laugh. He had done it just to ruffle her feathers. " Very well then. How are we going to handle this Harkon business then? We know he needs the elder scrolls for something." She chortled.

Isran's smirk faded into nothingness. " I'm not sure yet. This is obviously more than you and I can handle."  He took another deep drink from his mead.

Tarrowlyn's piercing green gaze leveled on the grandmaster before her. " So you're just going to quit?" She goaded, knowing exactly the response she was going to get from him. If he had lost his conviction with the seemingly insurmountable odds stacked against them, she was going to wash her hands clean of all this and do as she told Serana she would do to begin with. Have Farkas and Sinding hollow out part of the mountain by her steading and from there Serana would be free to live her own life.

Fury burned hot and bright in the redguard's eyes. " When did I say that? We just need…" Isran sighed heavily even though he knew it was the right course of action at this point. "...We need help." He admitted. " I know a few contemporaries of mine who I know I can enlist to the cause."

" If Tarrowlyn is standing with you, you can count Vilkas and I in as well." Farkas said, forcing Tarrowlyn to turn around in shock. She hadn't even heard either of the twins enter the inn.

" How long have you been standing there?" She asked.

" Not long, but long enough to know that you're going to need help too by the sound of things." Vilkas said in reply. A slight smile was on his face as he and Farkas took the other seats at the table.

" Any particular reason why?" Isran asked.

Realization dawned brightly on Tarrowlyn. " This is about that woman Marri mentioned, isn't it?" She asked the twins. She raised her hand to silence Isran, as the old redguard had been about to launch into a whole slew of questions. They would get their answers if they listened.

Farkas' head fell a bit at the mention and Vilkas swallowed hard even as he nodded. This would not be an easy tale to tell. It was the only reason why both he and Farkas hated talking about their days as whelps in the Companions. " Where to start..." Vilkas murmured as he ran his hands through his shoulder length ebony locks.

" The beginning works best for this Vilkas." Farkas said softly. He was refusing to meet Tarrowlyn's eyes so far, and he saw her hand slide over the table to his own to give him comfort. His fingers laced with hers automatically, though Tarrowlyn noted that his grip was like a vice.

Vilkas drew in a deep breath as he mulled over Farkas' words. Tarrowlyn was owed an explanation considering the circumstances. " Hestla was a whelp at the same time as Farkas and I, though she had joined later than the two of us had. As you know, Farkas and I are the youngest companions to join to date. Not even Vignar can remember whelps younger than we were. The three of us did much of everything together, though I preferred the company of my books more at the time when we weren't taking on requests from the circle. We were only in our late teens after all...

" Hestla wanted to find a way to prove our worth to the circle, to show them that we were all more than worthy of being counted amongst their ranks. At the time it was Aela, Kodlak, Skjor, Dungun, and Jasina..." Vilkas watched as Tarrowlyn rose from her seat a moment and she brought over a few fresh mugs of ale. Two apiece were placed in front of the twins, while she only set one in front of the redguard seated with them and then herself. Farkas had both of his knocked back by the time she had taken her seat again. " Thank you. As I was saying...Hestla wanted the three of us to show the circle we were more than ready, though in all honesty we had a long ways to go. So much more we had to learn before our time came."

Vilkas' throat felt so tight as he thought of that day and he loosened his shirt a bit. There was a scar traveling over his shoulder, down his collarbone and over his chest. Tarrowlyn had seen it a few times in the rare occasion where Vilkas had removed his shirt completely due to her splashing him with water when they had gone to sit by the river to read and debate. That had been so long ago it seemed. " There used to be a thalmor base on the shores near Solitude. Hestla said killing all of them would prove our worth to the circle. We were stupid to believe that." Vilkas' head hung low in shame as he recalled how close he and Farkas had come to honestly dying that day. " We were all sorely outmatched, Hestla especially. She always had had trouble with the jobs she took on her own. In the end, Kodlak and the rest of the circle somehow had found out about our undertaking and came to our rescue.” Vilkas’ shoulders shook a little, as were Farkas’. “ It was not without casualties. Dungun and Jasina died that day. Dungun when he threw himself before a blade that would have cleaved me in two; as you no doubt see the aftermath here...Jasina took responsibility for what happened, sacrificing her life for ours, and so that Kodlak would be free to continue to lead the companions to further glory. Hestla…

“ Hestla did not react well when they killed Jasina. She launched another offensive at them, though Kodlak kept the rest of us from joining her this time. In retrospect, he saved the companions with that gesture. We thought she was killed when she fell into the ocean off of the dock after being shot.” Vilkas whispered finally. He took a deep drink from his mug and finally he slammed it to the table. He hated recalling how badly the three of them had screwed up, how many lives had been needlessly lost because of their arrogance.

“ It’s more than that, Tarrowlyn.” Farkas piped up.

“ Brother, you don’t need…” Vilkas began, rising to his feet as if it would stop Farkas.

“ What Vilkas didn’t say out loud was that Hestla and I were…” Farkas interrupted, and his fingers gripped her hand so tightly Tarrowlyn was worried. Not for her, but for him. He still hadn’t looked up from when Vilkas had begun his story. “...Hestla and I were involved..." He swallowed, but the knot in his throat would not be budged. "...Romantically."

“ We didn’t come to realize until later how much Hestla was using both of us. For status, for fame, gold…We were such fools back then.” Vilkas added as he sat back down again. He was casting a glare at his brother for reopening that particular wound on his own considering the happiness he had now. “ Quite frankly the two of us owe her big time.”

Tarrowlyn nodded even as her eyes narrowed. “ Only if I don’t get to her first.” she growled out menacingly. She gave Farkas’ fingers a harsh squeeze and he winced a bit at the pressure.

“ No Tarrowlyn…” Farkas whispered and his silvery blue eyes finally met hers. They were full of emotion; shame, sadness, betrayal. “ This is a ghost from my past, not yours. I need to meet it head on.”

Tarrowlyn smiled supportively. “ You won’t be alone either.” she promised. She sighed heavily as she got to her feet. “ I have to be leaving today, gents. I was hoping that we would have been able to have some down time, but alas…” She shook her head in her melancholy. “...Duty calls.”

Farkas smiled supportively. “ No worries. Vilkas and I are going to stay in Morthal for a bit longer. Probably another week. It’s been a while since I’ve had a chance to get away like this.” he admitted.

Vilkas smirked even as Tarrowlyn rolled her eyes. If she only knew what the three; that was including Valdimar of course, of them were up to.

Tarrowlyn looked between the twins as they shared an identical look. Those two were up to something and she was going to find out what. “ Regardless...Isran, I’ll meet you at Fort Dawnguard in a fortnight. I have a few other things I need to see to before I can return there. Vilkas, Farkas, I’ll be stopping at Jorrvaskr for the next week so as to get things settled there. Poor Aela’s probably going mad at the moment.” she said.

Isran chuckled a little. “ That’s more than permissible, Harbinger. Just don’t forget that there’s…” the grandmaster’s brow furrowed at the thought of having to refer to the vampire as a person. “...Someone who wishes to speak to you as soon as possible.”

Tarrowlyn nodded in acquiesce. “ Again I do have other duties to attend to.” she replied tightly. If this bastard thought he was going to force her hand before she saw her kids, he had another thing coming. Her eyes met Farkas’ and he only nodded silently. He knew that she had meant their children with that statement. “ I need to speak with you in private before I leave as well Farkas.”

Vilkas smirked. He was sure there would be little talking if his brother was looking at a bit of a dry spell. Then again, he mused as he cast another glance towards Tarrowlyn, she looked as if she were ready to get down to business.

“ The same goes for you Vilkas. I need to speak with both of you before I set out.” Tarrowlyn said imperiously. Definitely business, her demeanor was much too serious to allow any advances. “ It’s about the way things are in the Circle right now.”

Both Vilkas and Farkas nodded in understanding. It might very well be something important enough that it might put their project on hold.

Tarrowlyn was shouldering her rucksack to even out the weight a bit and she walked down the steps into the cellar. Jonna had been kind enough to allow the three of them to use it as a conference room of sorts. Both Farkas and Vilkas were there waiting for her and they were talking about something in the marshes. Had the two gone hunting while waiting for her to return from Ustengrav?

“ I have to ask you both something very important.” she began even as the three of them took a seat. “ Especially with recent happenings, how do both of you feel about the beastblood?”

Vilkas sighed heavily. “ Kodlak was right to want to rid himself of this. Now that we know that there is a cure, I know the days are numbered until I can finally know peace.” he replied softly. Van knew this as well, and his only desire was to be free to run Hircine’s hunting grounds again.

Farkas’ eyes narrowed as he thought of what had happened to him personally due to the beastblood. The ever constant fighting with the Silver Hand; thank the divines that they were no longer an issue, the deaths of Kodlak and Skjor...Most importantly what had happened during Tarrowlyn’s trial two and a half years ago. When Hircine had managed to take control of Forlan and thus forcing his hand with Tarrowlyn. Despite having come to terms with what had happened, the thought of that night still hurt his heart a bit. “ Gifts don’t hurt the ones you care for.” Farkas whispered. He and Forlan had been at odds ever since that night, which made it difficult to hold off his transformations anymore. He was surprised that he had been able to hold back as much as he had.

Tarrowlyn’s eyes softened at the thinly veiled mention of Dustman’s Cairn. “ I guess the three of us are in agreement then. I want to appoint two members to the Circle, but I need to stress to Aela that bearing the blood is no longer to be a requirement for such standing. If I have anything to say about it, she will be the last companion to ever have the blood. Especially if the three of us will be cleansing ourselves.” she said seriously.

“ I told Kodlak this, and I now say the same to you. You have Farkas and I.” Vilkas agreed. Farkas was nodding silently as well and the twins stood. “ We may as well join you to Jorrvaskr then. Farkas, didn’t you wish to speak with Valdimar before we left?”

“ Yeah. I’ll go take care of that now.” he answered, though he now had a wry grin on his face.

Tarrowlyn looked at Farkas’ retreating back as her lover shot up the steps. “ Are you going to tell me what’s going on?” she deadpanned as she turned her emerald gaze to her shield brother.

Vilkas laughed a little. “ What is there to tell? Valdimar is a kindred spirit, much like your other house carls. Farkas, Valdimar and I were only planning a hunting trip together if we could truly find the time.” A white lie at best, as the three of them would have to hunt their own game for food while building the steading. Tarrowlyn didn’t need to know that right now of course.

Tarrowlyn didn’t buy it for a second, and she shook her head. “ Go pack your things if you’re going to join me at Jorrvaskr.” she said, though her tone was fairly bland. She doubted either of the twins were going to be forthcoming about what they were up to. At least she now knew that Valdimar was in on it now. Maybe she could get him to squeal. A smirk split her mouth a little as she began making for the stairs. “ You know…” she began, and then she looked to Vilkas with a small smile on her face. “...I really appreciate you and Farkas putting this trip of yours on hold for now to lend me your support. While I’m sure Aela would listen in time, having both of you there when the topic is finally broached will hopefully convey how serious I am about this.”

Vilkas returned the smile and his hand clapped her shoulder through her pauldron. “ That is what family does, little sister.” he replied even as he gave her an affectionate kiss on her forehead. “ You may as well get Farkas’ things together. I’m almost packed, so I’ll help you in a moment.”

Tarrowlyn nodded as she began climbing the steps in earnest. Yes, family supported one another. Provided strength if a burden could not be shouldered alone. Vilkas and Farkas were family now, as were Alesan and Lucia. Her face fell a little at the thought of the kids. More specifically that the man climbing the steps behind her had no knowledge of his niece or nephew.

By the gods! How in oblivion _**were**_ they going to tell Vilkas?!


	6. Return to Jorrvaskr

 

Aela was watching over the festivities amongst the whelps with a small, sad smile. It had been a long while since any of them had had anything to be happy about. Not since Kodlak’s death. Oh, how her heart missed them all, Kodlak, Dungun, Jasina... _Skjor..._ Aela thought even as a small tear came to her eye. He was the one she missed the most. They had been so alike in their ways…

The hall went quiet as the door shook a little and it opened fully, revealing their Harbinger and the twins. All three were full of smiles as they walked in it seemed. The rest of the hall, Aela included, greeted them with a resounding roar.

“ How boring was the trip to Morthal?” Aela asked cheekily over the din. She knew the three of them were going in an effort to gather information on something.

“ Not as boring as you would think.” Farkas replied as the three of them set their rucksacks down by the door for now. There would be time later to get them.

“ Oh? More dragons?” Aela asked excitedly. She loved hearing tales about the mighty beasts.

Tarrowlyn shook her head. “ Not this time. I daresay I would have rather dealt with that menace than what we did. Farkas, grab a small keg of ale please. Aela, Vilkas. Some mugs and food if you would as well. I’ve got to go check my desk and I need the four of us to convene in the underforge.”

“ There are only three jobs there that I didn’t want to make the call on. And seeing as how Vilkas was with you, I couldn’t ask for his insight this time either.” Aela said honestly. She had learned long ago to be upfront with the young woman before her. Tarrowlyn didn’t like beating around the bush when it really mattered.

“ I’ll look them over and then meet all of you in the underforge in…” Tarrowlyn’s brow furrowed a little. She wanted to change out of her armor if just for a little bit. “ Give or take fifteen minutes. I’m going to get out of my armor and into something a little more comfortable.”

Vilkas shook his head at the smirk that had immediately plastered itself across his brother’s face at that statement. Oh, Farkas was definitely thinking of a way to waylay his intended just a little longer.

As if sensing her lover's thoughts, Tarrowlyn turned around with a glare. “ Don’t even think about it Farkas. I said fifteen minutes and I mean it.” Tarrowlyn said with authority. Even she had noticed the gleam in her lover’s eye it seemed.

More like felt it would be a more apt summation.

Both Aela and Vilkas snorted in amusement as the Harbinger strode strongly for the living quarters. “ I’ll gather some food. Go dress down if you wish.” Aela chortled. More than likely, all three of them needed their armor and blades serviced and that would take Eorlund almost a week, even with Tarrowlyn’s help.

The twins nodded as they grabbed their rucksacks and Farkas grabbed Tarrowlyn’s for her as well.

Well, at least now he had a reason to go to her chambers, he mused with a conniving smile.

 

* * *

 

Tarrowlyn was sitting at her desk, much like Kodlak used to do when he had been Harbinger, reading over the missives asking the Companions for their aid. The sight of her in such a familiar pose made him wish Kodlak was here to see her still. Despite her current success as Harbinger, Tarrowlyn was still young, and she needed guidance. So did he and Vilkas for that matter.

The requests that had come in were relatively simple enough, though Tarrowlyn could see why Aela had left them for her to look at. All three of them were asking for the utmost discretion, and total secrecy. Aela more than likely was having trouble figuring out who to send on these particular tasks. A smirk crossed her features as she thought it over and she resolved to talk it over with the rest of the circle once they went to the underforge.

“ I love it when you smirk like that. I can’t help but to wonder what’s going through your head when you do.” Farkas chortled. He closed the door behind him and he held Tarrowlyn’s rucksack out to her. “ You forgot this upstairs, love.”

Tarrowlyn smiled even as she tilted her chin up to give him a kiss. “ Thank you dearheart, but you’re not keeping me any longer than I told them to wait. You’re just going to have to calm your appetite for now.” she whispered against his lips.

Farkas pouted visibly. He had wanted just a small taste of her to hold him over for now. After a moment he smirked. He could probably get that tiny morsel in the amount of time she had decreed. Tarrowlyn was already stripping her greaves away, revealing her naked back and thighs to his appreciative eye. Thank the gods he had a set of clothing stashed in his pack still.

Tarrowlyn sighed a little as she felt Farkas’s warmth against her skin. His lips gently caressed her neck, pressing sweet loving kisses against the slope of her neck. His fingers drew familiar, tingling paths over her skin as he tried to draw her closer against him. “ Farkas…” she groaned. Farkas was seriously testing her resolve with this. “ For the love of Talos, you’re not making this easy.”

“ You know how persistent I can get Tarrowlyn.” he whispered seductively against her ear. He was smiling wolfishly, and he had not missed the aroused shudder that had followed the slight growl in his voice. Farkas knew damn well what he was doing and Tarrowlyn knew it too. He would get her to crack yet, he was sure of it.

Tarrowlyn smirked. She knew in an instant how to get him to calm down, even if it was only for a little bit. “ If you can hold out until we’re done, I’ll let you tear my dress away.” she purred promisingly, even though she gasped a second later. His fingers had started tweaking and teasing her now painfully stiff buds, and he growled delightedly against her neck.

Farkas seemed to think it over a bit. “ You’re certain you want to lose another dress?” he asked her.

“ There’s one I have that’s getting a little threadbare. I’ve been meaning to find a way to get rid of it. What better way than this?” Tarrowlyn’s breath was starting to come in short pants as Farkas continued teasing her. Damn him! If he kept course, she was sure to forgo the fifteen minute mark!

Farkas thought it over for a bit, though he had not ceased his actions. He was going to have Tarrowlyn craving him voraciously if he had anything to say about it. Finally his hands pulled away from her breasts, and Tarrowlyn felt him stand straight behind her. " Deal." He growled seductively.

Tarrowlyn's verdant orbs were full of want as she turned to look at him, flickering steadily between gold and green. He had gotten her riled up pretty quick. Farkas smirked knowingly as she pulled the dress she had mentioned from her wardrobe and he began strippig his armor away as well. He could feel her watching his every movement, the lust filled gaze that she was affixing him with.

The two finished dressing at the same time and exited her chambers. They arrived at the underforge to find Aela already waiting for them and Farkas set the keg of mead that he had brought with them down. Aela had brought the food along with plates. It looked as if Vilkas would be bringing the mugs.

As if the very thought had summoned him, Vilkas strode through the entrance to the underforge with two mugs a piece on each hand.

" So what happened in Morthal for you to bring me here. It must be important." Aela asked.

Tarrowlyn nodded even as she bit into a piece of chicken that Tilma had made. By the gods, that woman was a damn good cook. She'd have to ask what her secret was. She cast a glance over to Vilkas to start. Aela needed to know about Hestla, first and foremost.

Vilkas sighed heavily. " Aye. It is important Aela. And I have a feeling you're going to react worse than Farkas and I did when we heard the news." He began, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. " We were attacked by a clutch of vampires while we were in Morthal, and the one we managed to capture gave us very distressing information."

The wild brown stare that was fixed on him was unnerving. Tarrowlyn and Farkas were already standing in front of the entrance to the underforge to run interference if needed.

" Well?" Aela asked, her tone commanding. She felt tense, very tense, and her beast half was growling menacingly on the edge of her consciousness. She could tell by his tone this was not good news at all.

" Hestla's alive, Aela." Vilkas said seriously, his ice blue gaze locked to her own. " In a matter of speaking...She's a vampire as well."

Fury flooded Aela's veins, hot and demanding at the woman's name, and her eyes went golden in her outrage. " SHE'S WHAT!" Aela bellowed, though she hadn't shifted yet. All three of them were worried that might have been the case. " Where is she?! I demand her head for Jasina's and Dungun's lives!"

" Currently out of reach, though Farkas has you beat. He's already claimed it." Tarrowlyn said authoritatively. She needed to remind Aela who was in charge here.

Aela calmed a bit as she looked to Farkas where he was scowling grimly at the thought of his former lover. He truly had the most right to that claim, as it was he she had hurt the worst that day...

Farkas felt as if he could hear every single word Hestla had scornfully told him that day. They were etched deep into his heart, a wound that hadn't really healed since then.

" Was that all?" Aela asked Tarrowlyn, though her amber eyes had not left the younger twin.

Tarrowlyn shook her head. " There was another matter I wanted to address. I want to appoint Athis and Ria to the circle. They are the most level headed of the whelps. Both have assisted me quite a bit since before I became Harbinger and they deserve to have such standing. Njada needs to control her temper a bit more, and Torvar? He needs to get his priorities straight." She replied.

Aela nodded in agreement. Both were sound in their judgement. " Who will be their forebears then?" Aela questioned as she turned to pour some mead into her tankard. She needed a good stiff drink after the revelation that Hestla was still alive.

Tarrowlyn steeled herself. This was it..." No one." She decreed. As expected, the Huntress of Jorrvaskr turned her wild, shocked gaze to the Harbinger. " As long as I am Harbinger, the beastblood will no longer be a requirement to join the circle. And it never will be again if I have anything to say about it."

" This has been tradition since before either of us were born!" Aela countered hotly. Rage was roiling, hard and hot, in her gut. How dare she even suggest such a thing!

" Things need to change Aela." Tarrowlyn growled in return, her eyes flashing to gold in a show of dominance. " How long must we look over our shoulders for werewolf hunters or worry about someone turning the Companions over to the Vigilants or the Dawnguard! The Silver Hand nearly killed Farkas and I more than once! THEY KILLED SKJOR AND KODLAK IN COLD BLOOD! I will not stand idly by and let another group find out our secret and then hunt us down one by one as well! The blood dies with us, Aela, and that is final. Farkas, Vilkas, and I will be cleansing ourselves once we all feel that we're ready."

Aela looked disbelieving to the twins. They had embraced the blood just as much as she had. What had changed their minds?!

As if divining her thoughts, Farkas spoke. " Do you really want to know why? Gifts don't hurt those you care for Aela." His tone was harsher than Aela had ever heard it with her, belying the bitterness he felt about the so called gift they all bore. To this day he, Tarrowlyn, and Vilkas were the only ones alive who knew of what had happened at Dustman's Cairn. Not even Skjor had known. " Hircine forced me to take Tarrowlyn in my beast form, nearly made me mark her then! If I have to worry about a daedra taking control over me, forcing me to hurt others like that, I don't want this! Not any more." Remorse rang in that last statement as he looked to the ground. Even though he had accepted what happened wasn't his fault, it didn't stop him from feeling all the negative emotions tied to that night. Even though he and Tarrowlyn had found pleasure in it, it didn't make it right.

Farkas felt the embrace wrapping around his torso and he brought his arms up to return it. Love was slowly overtaking the guilt he still felt since that gods awful night, steadily reshoring his soul. He held Tarrowlyn tightly to him, reaffirming himself that she hadn't forsaken him after that night. That everything that had happened since they reconciled hadn't been a dream.

" I love you Farkas. Don't forget that. You know I never blamed you for what happened." Tarrowlyn whispered in his ear as she ran her fingers through his hair. She hated seeing him like this!

Aela was stunned into silence as she watched the two. " By the gods..."  Farkas wouldn't lie about something that important. It was as if he were incapable of such deceit. Vilkas only nodded, confirming Farkas tale, when she looked at him in disbelief. " That's why you left..." she whispered in realization. One look at Tarrowlyn proved the admission to be true. The look in those green eyes said everything as she tearfully tried to sooth the man she was going to marry. Even though such a thing had happened to them, Aela wasn't about to rid herself of such great power. " Despite how you all may feel about the blood now, I will not rid myself of it. If I go to Hircine's hunting grounds when I die, so be it."

" That is your choice to make." Tarrowlyn agreed. She knew that would be the case with Aela. " But I'm serious about this, Aela. The blood will not be passed to any other companion from henceforth. I will know, and if I catch you doing what you and Skjor did when you gave me the blood, the consequences will be severe. Am I understood?"

Aela thought long and hard about the Harbinger's decree. Kodlak had known, despite their attempts at secrecy, about everything. Tarrowlyn had that same knack it seemed. " Very well then Harbinger." Aela finally acquiesced. She was right about one thing though, Aela realized. They couldn't allow any more blood to be shed because of what the four of them were.

The blood of the beast would die with them, freeing the Companions from Hircine's hold forever more.

 

* * *

 

Farkas was silent as he sat on the wall overlooking Whitewatch Tower. The night air was still, peaceful. It held none of the easiness that Lakeview had, nor the serene tranquility that Windstad Manor would adopt from the rest of Morthal. The property was beautiful, and Farkas couldn't wait to see the sunrise or sunset over the water soon. The steading in Hjaalmarch was incredibly close to the Sea of Ghosts. He was anticipating the day he would get to see it with his bride.

Tarrowlyn was beside him, her head resting on his chest while his arm was wrapped around her. Judging by the tenseness he felt in her muscles, she was worried about something. Probably him.

" Please tell me you haven't been hurting yourself with those memories, Farkas." She finally whispered. There was fear in her voice, trepidation laced every facet of her words.

" Not to that extent, no. I've come to grips with it. Accepted that nothing would have changed what happened between us that night. I take solace in the fact that even though I lost control, you still enjoyed every minute. I just don't like feeling like a plaything." His brow furrowed at the thought of being a daedra's living doll. It would never happen again. He’d rather die first.

Tarrowlyn sighed in relief even as she nuzzled him in an attempt to get closer. His warmth was so addictive. “ I’m glad.” She sat up a little and she turned to climb down. The whole talk with Aela had effectively cooled both of their ardors. “ I’m pretty sure I can keep Forlan in line. Want to go for a run?” she asked. It was late enough no one would see them that well.

Farkas scowled. “ I thought you said Tala wasn’t going to let you shift again today, especially after fighting those trolls.” he stated.

“ She won’t. That doesn’t mean I can’t ride on your back while we make a break for the tree line.” she replied. This was actually true. Tarrowlyn had stumbled across and down into a frost troll’s nest by complete accident, and had been stuck fighting by herself for almost a solid ten minutes by the time Farkas and Vilkas had found her.  The wolf claimed she couldn’t get the stench out of her nose. To be fair, it had been pretty ripe.

Farkas pondered it over and his eyes flitted to Tarrowlyn’s dress. She had been right earlier that it was getting a little threadbare in some parts. “ You intend to keep your promise?” he asked tentatively.

Tarrowlyn smirked. She had him hook, line, and sinker. She leaned in close to kiss him, and she gave Farkas a sultry smile as she pulled away. “ What do you think?” she purred in return.

Farkas looped an arm around her waist before she could jump back into the yard and he jumped down towards the plains from the wall, landing gracefully with his intended in his arms. They went the long way around the city towards the woods, with the two giggling like tweeners the entire time, and Farkas came to a pause.

Tarrowlyn looked at him curiously as they came upon an abandoned shack. “ What is it?” she asked him.

Farkas smirked as he set to start removing his clothing. “ You’ve got five minutes. Start running.” he growled.

Tarrowlyn stopped him before he could take anymore clothing off. They would be getting back to Jorrvaskr before anyone awoke after all. “ I want to see it shredded.” she said seductively.

Farkas’ eyes flashed golden for a moment. “ Start running. Four minutes.” he groaned as blood rushed from one head to the other.

Tarrowlyn smirked as she took off onto the plains again, and she started moving for an abandoned giant’s camp. She knew it wouldn’t be long until Farkas caught up to her.

 

* * *

 

 

Three minutes were up, Farkas mused as he loped over the plains to where Tarrowlyn was. He was running as fast as he could to catch up with her too. Maybe she would let him chase her before he pinned her down. Even in his beast form, he was still hard enough to hammer nails, and he was drooling just a bit at the sweet scent Tarrowlyn had left on the wind. Her aroma was like an aphrodisiac. A small shriek of dismay told him that he had happened upon her before she was ready and Tarrowlyn began dashing towards the mountain a little faster now. Farkas smiled a little in his lupine form. She was taking them to that abandoned giant camp on the hill? Good choice for privacy. He pounced and he laughed as the two of them rolled a little before he wound up on top.

He grabbed Tarrowlyn’s dress and shredded it down the middle, and his eyes lit up a bit even as his tail started wagging. Oh yeah, he liked doing that a lot. He suddenly found his world upended as Tarrowlyn launched him over her. When in oblivion had she learned that?! Tarrowlyn took off running again, though she had a bright smile on her face. Her naked breasts were bouncing as she ran, and Farkas couldn’t stop his eyes from following the entrancing movement.

Tarrowlyn managed to make it to the abandoned camp this time before Farkas caught her and she moaned throatily as his tongue swept out to run across her neck. His furry head was moving down as he kept gathering her flavor on his tongue and Tarrowlyn screeched into the night when he lapped at her womanhood. " Farkas!" She cried out wantonly. He had her pinned against the grass, and his golden eyes met her own. The unrestrained lust and arousal there made Tarrowlyn quiver in anticipation.

Farkas hackles rose a little in a lupine grin and he lapped at Tarrowlyn's moist slit again. Her honey had collected abundantly there and he would be damned if he didn't reap the reward. He growled in pleasure as he continued, and he felt Tarrowlyn's fingers tangle in the fur on near his ears. Her cries of ecstasy were such sweet music as they fell on him.

Tarrowlyn's back arched as her lover continued his tender ministrations. The feel of that slightly rough, velvety tongue running over her painfully sensitive clit was her undoing as she cried out her orgasm and Farkas' name to the sky. She barely had time to catch her breath as Farkas straightened before maneuvering Tarrowlyn's legs over his hips. A wanton scream tore itself from her throat as Farkas thrust himself inside of her, filling her with his enormous rod. Stars erupted behind her eyelids as he knocked against her womb again and again, and Tarrowlyn rolled her hips enticingly. This forced a growl from Farkas as he was selfishly wound inside of her and he paused.

If she was going to keep that up, he was going to cut loose. Farkas knew he could do some serious damage if they didn’t take the necessary precautions. His eyes narrowed lustily at the thought of taking her in other ways. " Transform." Farkas growled seductively as he pulled away.

Tarrowlyn didn't need any further prodding. Despite Tala's weak protests, Tarrowlyn soon was in her beast form and she turned her coppery head to Farkas. She submissively lowered her head to the ground and twitched her tail to the side, revealing herself to him. Farkas' nostrils widened as his eyes dilated a little as the scent of her arousal and acceptance filled him.

In an instant, Farkas pounced and had Tarrowlyn pinned beneath him again. With a growl, he surged his hips forward and sheathed himself in her tight heat again, forcing a howl of pleasure from his partner.

Their lovemaking was hard, fast, and mind blowingly intense. Farkas was growling his pleasure the entire time as Tarrowlyn yelped and howled everytime he drove into her.

" Tarrowlyn..." Farkas groaned as his breaths fell in harsh, hot pants against her ear. He could feel her tightening around him, feel her orgasm encroaching ever closer. His own was building just as harshly, and he nipped her neck a little.

Thoughts of tearing Farkas' clothing away as she had initially wanted to do had been wiped clean from her mind. Moans, gasps, and cries were echoing through the night as the werewolf behind her claimed her fully, and she screamed his name when he nipped her. This mating was just too damn good to end, and Tarrowlyn moved her head to the side a bit. " Farkas! Please!" Tarrowlyn howled as he continued pounding into her.

Farkas was moaning his pleasure, and his tongue swept out affectionately to run over her neck. Tarrowlyn shivered beneath him at the sensation. His pace had not slowed from the fast, demanding stroke that had overtaken them, and Farkas swore when the pleasure suddenly grew more intense. Shit! Feeling her orgasm like this was much more intense than he thought it would be!

Tarrowlyn howled in ecstasy at the same time Farkas swore more with each deep thrust inside of her. " Farkas!" She screamed as her release kept rolling over her, sending her into it's mind numbing effects.

Farkas felt his own encroaching and with a roar that echoed loudly over the tundra, he slammed himself inside Tarrowlyn as deep as he could. His hips twitched over and over again as his seed filled her, forcing pleasure induced whimpers from his lover from the aftershocks.

" Oh gods..." she breathed, her voice ragged. " That was fantastic."

" Mhmm..." Farkas replied as he panted breathlessly against her neck. Forlan's presence was finally waning and he sighed in relief as he pulled away from her. Despite Tarrowlyn's assurance that she could have handled his wolf, Farkas had been scared he was going to be stuck in that form. This transformation had lasted much longer than any others.

A pair of hands smoothing over his chest brought his mind back to reality and Farkas smiled as Tarrowlyn nuzzled his back affectionately.

" We have to do that one more time before we cleanse ourselves." She whispered breathlessly.

Farkas shook his head even as his brow furrowed. There was no way in the sixteen planes of oblivion he was going to chance that again. " I don't want to chance not coming back Tarrowlyn. That one lasted much too long." He replied worriedly. " I'm scared if I transform again, Forlan might take over. Him and I haven't really seen eye to eye since...Well, you know."

Tarrowlyn kissed her love in an effort to ease his mind. " I had the same fear with Tala after what happened. All you need to do is reestablish which of you is in charge. Remember, our wolven halves draw strength from fear, even if it's our own." She advised, smoothing her fingers down his jawline.

Farkas nodded and he returned the gentle caress. He groaned a little as Tarrowlyn's lips met his own and her fingers lightly fingered the tattered shirt over his chest.

Without any warning, Farkas was on his back and he looked up at his intended bewildered. She had a slightly predatory gleam in her eyes as she looked down at him. He then recalled that same look being given to him after they had fought that dragon near their home. Farkas smirked a little as Tarrowlyn licked her lips. " So that's why you told me to leave my clothing on." He chuckled sexily.

" Yep. Now I get to see how you feel when you tear my clothing away." She said, returning his smirk with a saucy one of her own. " My turn."

 

* * *

 

 

Tarrowlyn and Farkas were laying against the grass as they both tried to catch their breaths. She was curled up to him with his arm over her shoulder and Tarrowlyn shuddered as another aftershock rippled through her.

" Damn." She whispered. " I can definitely see the appeal." Tarrowlyn now understood why Farkas had enjoyed shredding her dress that night in Lakeview Manor. It was primal, kinky even.

Farkas' laugh was rich, earnest, and deep in her ears and his chest rumbled pleasantly from it. " Does that mean you're going to let me do that every now and again?" He asked mirthfully.

Tarrowlyn smiled even as he turned her chin up to kiss her. " I think I'm willing to make a few concessions, provided I'm allowed the same." She whispered against his lips.

Farkss chuckled even as content flooded him. " I know I won't mind one bit. That was sexy." He purred.

Tarrowlyn laughed as he kissed her once more and she sighed as Farkas deepened it. She knew what that meant. " No sir. We need to get back to Jorrvaskr before we're caught in our state of undress. At least there, we can make up an excuse that we were in the underforge if someone catches us." She retorted, moving to a standing position before Farkas managed to pin her down for another tumble. She wobbled a little on her feet, her legs feeling like jelly from how good he had put it to her.

Farkas chuckled at the sight she made. " Let's hurry then." He agreed.

 

* * *

 

Tarrowlyn smiled as she entered the mead hall again. Apparently Vilkas had watched them run off and he had thought ahead to place fresh clothing in there for them. Thank the gods he did too, because Vilkas, Aela, and Thadgier; another new potential, were still up and talking. Tarrowlyn looked at the clock, surprised to find it was only just after midnight. She had been sure it was later than that.

" Are both of you feeling better?" The knowing purr in Aela's voice caused both Companions to flush brightly.

" Much. That stroll was just what we needed." Farkas replied cheekily. He cast a slight glare at Aela, and she laughed. It was no use trying to intimidate her. She had been with the Companions only a few years less than he and Vilkas.

Vilkas shook his head in his mirth as Farkas and Tarrowlyn joined him. Fresh mugs of ale were poured and Farkas drank deeply. He had built up quite a thirst. " Good night you two." He called to Aela and Thadgier as they began making their way towards the living quarters. His brow furrowed in thought as he looked over to his brother. The conversations from Morthal and earlier today, his actions and lack of focus during the trip here, they all had Vilkas worried. Farkas had been so distracted that neither of them had realized Tarrowlyn’s predicament. It irked Vilkas that he was in the same state as his brother, though for different reasons. " Honestly though Farkas. Are you sure you're alright? Knowing that Hestla's still alive was a shock to both of us." He asked his twin.

Farkas nodded even as he met his brother’s gaze. In all actuality, he was feeling better now. Especially knowing that it was only a matter of time before he was skewering that undead bitch on his blade. " I'm fine. Honestly. I can't dwell on the past, not when I have my future here before me." Farkas replied as he looked over to Tarrowlyn. He received a smile and a kiss for that.

Vilkas smirked a little. Even he had to admit that was smooth, especially for his twin. Jealousy flared a little as he thought of the happiness the two had now. Would he have ever been in Farkas' boots, knowing that it was he the dragonborn loved? There was no telling, as Vilkas hadn't had the heart to turn Tarrowlyn's attentions towards himself during Farkas' near eight month absence from Jorrvaskr. It was only then that Vilkas and Tarrowlyn had grown as close as they had. _It'll have to be enough from now on._ He thought to himself.

" What's with the sour face, Vilkas?" Tarrowlyn asked. There was no teasing in her warm, dulcet tones, just honest curiosity and compassion. She was seated between both the twins, and her hand came up to rest on his forearm, drawing his icy azure gaze to her. Her own verdant gaze was full of acceptance and understanding.

Vilkas swallowed a little thickly. It really was moments like this with her that left him bemoaning his decision. It was for the best though. What Farkas and Tarrowlyn had now was worth any chance that they could have been together. " It's nothing of importance, Tarrowlyn. Just some thoughts that don't need to be there." He replied.

Tarrowlyn shook her head. " It's more than that. I know that much." She countered. Her green gaze was piercing as she locked her eyes to his. " Tell me what's wrong, Vilkas." Such a soft, gentle command. Vilkas could truly see why Kodlak had named Tarrowlyn the new Harbinger. Despite her young age, the two of them were very much alike.

Vilkas shook his head a bit even as he capitulated. " I can't deny I'm jealous, Farkas. Especially when I had every opportunity to turn her into my own arms." He whispered.

Understanding dawned on both Tarrowlyn and Farkas. Vilkas would now forever hold the regret of not taking his own shot at Tarrowlyn.

" Please don't get me wrong. I'm exceedingly happy for the both of you, it's just that I don't foresee myself ever having what both of you have now." Vilkas admitted sadly. He drained his mug dry and stood to top it off with a fresh round. Vilkas needed to get all of them out of this mood, and he had the perfect means of doing so. Even if he knew better than to do so. " Enough of that! Tonight, the three of us are going to celebrate. We have our return trip here to be thankful for, your upcoming marriage, and we still have yet to celebrate Kodlak's life the way he deserved." He held his mug out to both his siblings and they smiled brightly in return. A resounding clack echoed through the hall as they charged their toast and all three companions knocked back the contents of their glasses.

 

* * *

 

Vilkas knew much better than to drink with Tarrowlyn like this. He had learned his lesson early on not to get into drinking contests with the Harbinger. Yet, here she was, still looking fairly sober even after they had finished a full keg and a half. And where was Vilkas? Pretty drunk, if the way his vision was starting to blur was any indication. Vilkas laughed as Farkas drunkenly finished recanting about how Tarrowlyn had gotten herself trapped in Dustman’s Cairn. He hadn’t really heard it from his brother’s perspective until tonight.

All three of the were boisterous and merry as they kept exchanging tales. Tarrowlyn spoke briefly of her and Farkas’ battle with a dragon, though the way she was telling it had Vilkas’ mind boggled. He was sure there were parts of it she was leaving out on purpose, but to what end? The thoughts didn’t remain there long, as Vilkas changed the conversation to what their plans were for their wedding. The two didn’t have much to say in all honesty. Tarrowlyn wanted to be sure that she would live to see that day, as she had no desire to leave her beloved a widower if she were slain. In essence, it would be when all this business; both with the vampires and the dragons, was finished.

“ You know who I’m jealous of?” Tarrowlyn said out of the blue. Her emerald colored eyes were staring intently at her fresh mug of mead and her finger was circling on the rim. It was obvious to both Farkas and Vilkas that their Harbinger was nearly as ripped as they were; the twins were fairly even in how drunk they currently were. She blushed furiously and shook her head. " Never mind that I said anything. We should all probably hit our bunks soon."

Farkas looked at Tarrowlyn curiously and he looked over to his brother as if asking for advice. Vilkas was no help however. He only shrugged and he leaned closer to her to give her a brotherly kiss on the forehead. Tarrowlyn shuddered a little at Vilkas' proximity and Farkas' brow rose a little more. " What did you mean, Tarrowlyn?" He pressed, smoothing the fingers of the hand closest to her through her hair and down her neck. She couldn’t be thinking what he thought she was, was she?

" Just forget it Farkas. It's unlikely, and besides...It's not proper in the slightest considering we're getting married." She whispered in return. Her eyes were avoiding his, though the fetching blush on her cheeks had only grown redder with her lover’s pressing of the issue.  Vilkas' hand clasped her arm supportively as she had done for him earlier, but Farkas' fingers were teasing, drawing small featherlight circles against her skin. The dynamic forced another pleasurable shudder through her. Her drunken mind was playing through every single fantasy that she had harbored in recent months and her temperature began steadily rising. Gods, she was going to have to ravish Farkas again before they fell asleep.

It was Vilkas' turn to raise his brow in curiosity. That statement held a lot more weight than the young Harbinger realized. Whatever Tarrowlyn was thinking, it was more than likely sexual in nature. Vilkas was certain of that. Especially if her current actions were anything to go by. " If you honestly believe it to be that unlikely, there's no harm in continuing what you were saying then." He prodded, his voice holding just the slightest purr to it. It was a signal he and his brother utilized, though it had been a few years since either had used it last.

Farkas' eyes widened a little in understanding and he looked over to his bride consideringly. He had worried that what had happened in Bloated Man's Grotto had left her scared and scarred against such musings. His lover was much stronger than he had given her credit for. Tarrowlyn's blushed deepened and he felt her temperature flare under his fingers. Her pulse was quickening as well, though Farkas did not cease his teasings.

" Don't make me say it aloud Vilkas." Tarrowlyn countered. " As I said, it's honestly nothing more than a brief, inappropriate, passing thought."

Farkas looked to Vilkas subvertly. The two had come to know the signals a woman gave when she was interested for a tangle. Not just with one or the other, but with both of them at once. Farkas' main concern was Tarrowlyn's reaction if the three of them did agree to such a liaison. She had been raped by almost thirty men, with them taking her two or three at a time before she had slaughtered them. Was she really and truly ready for such an experience? If so, would he even allow it? His mark was under his thumb as he rubbed her neck a little more. For all intents and purposes, they were mates and already married. The wedding; when they finally decided they were ready, would only make it official on paper.

However, he trusted his brother explicitly, Farkas mused drunkenly. Besides, it had been a very long time since they had done anything like this. In the end, the decision was Tarrowlyn's. " What is it love?" Farkas purred enticingly against her ear, as well as giving his brother his consent to continue his own ministrations. His warm breath fanned against her skin, making her shudder in delight. Vilkas' fingers were drawing the same circles on Tarrowlyn's forearm now, and her breath hitched audibly. He trusted both of them that this would probably never happen again after he and Tarrowlyn were married. Not unless all three of them got hammered like this again.

Tarrowlyn shuddered a little more as Farkas' leg began rubbing hers sensually between their clothing. This was torture! Pure, unadulterated torture! It was almost as if both men were working her up like this on purpose! " Farkas, I won't say it." She retorted adamantly, though her voice wavered a bit. Gods! And men complained that women were nothing but teases!

Vilkas couldn't help but smirk and he looked to his brother for a moment. Farkas was allowing him this one chance to know Tarrowlyn deeper, though Vilkas would never betray his trust once the night was over. Farkas had landed Tarrowlyn fair and square after all. " I can bet I know what you're thinking of, though why Farkas would have said anything is beyond me." Vilkas said knowingly and Tarrowlyn's eyes went wide even as Farkas' hand under the table began teasing her all the more. Oh yes, she had an all too familiar look in her eyes, though the fact that they were flashing between green and gold in her growing arousal was a delightful indication that she was willing for such a tryst.

" She asked me after we had been drinking one night a few months ago. I thought she had forgotten about it." Farkas retorted, that same sensual tone ringing through Tarrowlyn's ears. _Apparently not..._ Farkas thought with a small smirk.

Tarrowlyn flushed brighter than her hair. Oh good gods, they knew what she had been thinking?! She suddenly felt Farkas teeth nibble gently on her ear and she shuddered in pure, unadulterated pleasure. Oh sweet Dibella, this was getting so intense so quickly! Tarrowlyn felt as if her heart was going to hammer right out of her breast!

“ He’s right you know…” Farkas whispered, his hot breath fanning deliciously over her neck. “...We can both smell you...Such as sweet, heady aroma.” He made a big show of inhaling through his nose and Tarrowlyn held her breath. She couldn't deny what they were doing to her after all. His fingers were caressing the inside of her thigh, just shy of the apex of her thighs. Thank the gods Tarrowlyn had had the forethought for them to bathe earlier before they had returned.

Vilkas liked to savor women to the fullest after all. So did Farkas and he felt his arousal pulse at the lurid thoughts flying through his mind. Gods, he wanted this more than anything now. All reservations were gone and they had been replaced with nothing but unrestrained want. It had been years since the twins had tag teamed a woman. The fact that he wanted to share Tarrowlyn with his brother if only once spoke volumes.

" The question is, Tarrowlyn, do you honestly want that from both of us?" Farkas purred seductively in her ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sniff sniff* Is that more citrus I smell?


	7. Take Two and Call Me

 

_" The question is, Tarrowlyn, do you honestly want that from both of us?" Farkas purred seductively in her ear._

Gods, that was a loaded question! Still, her mind was still flashing every single erotic musing that she had harbored for both of the twins, and Tarrowlyn's pulse raced even faster. She knew both of them knew how aroused she was at the thought. They could all but smell her readiness without even trying. Tarrowlyn swallowed hard at how to answer. Talk about being caught between a rock and a hard place.

Farkas was the rock.

" Maybe she needs some help in reaching her decision, Farkas..." Vilkas purred from beside her. His lips barely grazed the crook of her neck and Tarrowlyn gasped sharply at the shock that went through her at the sensation. Farkas followed suit and Tarrowlyn moaned a little at the feeling of both their mouths on her fevered flesh. Vilkas met his brother's gaze and both smiled impishly against her skin.

" All we need is a yes or no, Tarrowlyn," Farkas whispered sensually in her ear.

Oh sweet, merciful Dibella. They weren't pulling any punches with this. Tarrowlyn shuddered even more as Vilkas' hand began trailing down her side and she leaned further into the touch. She turned to look at him, her eyes completely golden at this point in her want, and Vilkas' own golden gaze met her own. She looked back to her intended, who was smirking with a wolfish grin across his face. She felt as if her heart was going to explode from the sensuous overload they were subjecting her to, but damn...

At least Tarrowlyn knew she would die with a smile on her face.

Her decision made, Tarrowlyn turned back to Vilkas and her hand came up to fist his tunic at the collar. She hauled him forward; very nearly out of his seat, and her lips crashed heatedly against Vilkas' in answer.

 

* * *

 

 

Tarrowlyn moaned unabashedly as she was sandwiched between Farkas and Vilkas. Somehow the three of them had made it to her chambers, though it was nothing more than a blur with the haze of sensation she was in. Both men were all but torturing her at this point, as they had discarded all of her clothing quickly and the feel of their heat answering her own was leaving a pulsing ache of want in her belly. Vilkas was before her, stripped down to only his trousers and Farkas was behind her, teasing her with his touches. Both men were in the same amount of clothing, at least it felt that way. Tarrowlyn had been barely able to open her eyes at their sensuous assault.

Vilkas was drinking from her lips like a man parched. He could barely believe this was happening, though he was going to make the most of it. His mouth left hers as he began traveling lower and he watched Tarrowlyn's reactions to find what she enjoyed best. Farkas moved from behind her as they ushered her closer to the bed and they eased her down against the mattress once they had reached it. The smell of her was intoxicating in his nose, the taste of her exotic as he began sampling her skin all the more.

The sight of her writhing sensually against the bed was enough to make him want to come undone right then and there. It was much too soon for that though.

Tarrowlyn's back arched with a surprised screech as both nipples were encased in warmth, a stark contrast to the chill of her chambers. " Farkas! Vilkas!" she cried passionately.

Both men chuckled at her reaction.

" Goodness, she's a sensitive one, isn't she?" Vilkas murmured against her tit. He gently nibbled the pebbled flesh there, earning another shriek of ecstasy from Tarrowlyn.

Farkas chuckled once more as he continued his own teasings. " This isn't even the tip of the glacier, Vilkas," he answered promisingly. His tongue drew a small circle around the peak of her nipple before his teeth gently nipped at it, earning him a rather strangled groan from Tarrowlyn for his actions.

" Of that I'm sure of," Vilkas purred sexily.

Dibella's will! Both of them sounded much too good with their voices colored in passion like so. Tarrowlyn moaned delightedly as Farkas kept up his assault on her sensitive breasts and Vilkas began moving his mouth lower. His short beard was gently tickling her sensitive skin, as neither of the men hadn't had the time to shave in the last week with as busy as they had been. His lips were pressing reverent kisses into her fevered flesh, only forcing the heat she felt to shoot skyward the more he continued.

Vilkas pressed another kiss into the junction at her hip before taking a deep whiff. Tarrowlyn smelled positively divine, and he was sure her flavor would match the heady scent filling his nostrils. One hand gently pushed at the knee furthest from him and Tarrowlyn reacted automatically by widening her legs. He looked up to Farkas a moment and his twin smiled in answer. Maneuvering himself, Vilkas gently spread her lower lips. Her petals were a beautiful shade of pink, and glistening in the low candlelight with her juices. His eyes dilated at the sight and his tongue flicked out to taste her. A pleased growl issued from him as Vilkas continued his task of harvesting every drop of the honey Tarrowlyn gave them and his ice blue eyes closed as he began concentrating on his ministrations.

Tarrowlyn keened long and loud as Vilkas began pleasuring her. The feel of his mouth upon her center had stripped the dragonborn of any cognizant thought that she might have had left. Her hands moved of their own accord, one tangling in Farkas's locks as he continued teasing her, and the other nestling in Vilkas' in an effort to draw him closer. " Oh gods!" she cried out softly, her eyes clenched shut at the pleasure assailing every single one of her senses.

" There's no use in calling upon the nine, Tarrowlyn," Farkas growled sexily into her ear. " Vilkas and I are the only key to salvation tonight." His teeth worried the sensitive lobe on her ear and Tarrowlyn screeched softly as Vilkas did the same thing to her clit.

She shuddered hard against the urge to come right then and there. " Wait a moment! Please!" she begged, her back arching as Vilkas' talented tongue entered her tight channel to draw out more of her flavor.

Both of the twins chuckled as they both looked at her now.

" What's the matter? Afraid you've gotten yourself into something you can't handle?" Vilkas purred both teasingly and wantonly. Her flavor was much more succulent than her scent had led him to believe. Gods, his brother was certainly a lucky man.

Tarrowlyn shook her head no even as she sat upright. " Just a slight change is needed at the moment," she breathed out wantonly. She got up from the bed, smiling like a succubus as the twins followed her actions and she ripped the blanket off the top of the mattress. She quickly folded it and set it against the floor. The look in her eyes as she looked back to them made both of them throb hard against the confines of their pants and her smile was nothing short of sinful. " Which one of you is taking the floor and which one of you is sitting on the bed?" she asked as her hands traveled in separate paths over her body. One hand came up to cup her breast as the other teased her core enticingly, forcing both men's mouths to water.

Vilkas turned his gaze away from the alluring sight before him and met his brother's. He then turned back to Tarrowlyn with a sexy smirk as he settled against the blanket. " I don't start anything I don't intend to finish, Tarrolwyn," he replied.

Tarrowlyn sultry smile met his answer as she moved toward them. Her mouth was hot and heavy against his own as she kissed him deeply and she pulled away. Her flavor was so strong against his lips. " Glad to hear it." she purred. She then turned to Farkas, kissing him deeply as well and imparting the small morsel of her taste on him as well. Her hands pulled roughly at his pants and her intended began helping her to remove them.

Vilkas grabbed a pillow as Tarrowlyn divested Farkas of the remainder of his clothing and he laid against the palate Tarrowlyn had made. Farkas sat on the bed above him and Tarrowlyn positioned herself over Vilkas once she had gotten him where she wanted him.

Vilkas didn't wait for her to start. He grabbed her hips gently as his tongue delved between her folds again and he groaned his delight at the position she had chosen for the three of them. Tarrowlyn screeched her surprise and pleasure but she quickly drew Farkas' stiff arousal into her mouth to quiet her cries.

Farkas moaned unabashedly at the feeling as Tarrowlyn's lips, teeth, and tongue began working over his extended flesh. Out of all the women he and Vilkas had shared, none of them had ever done anything like this. His hand threaded into her silken crimson tresses, guiding her into a steady rhythm as she pleasured him.

Tarrowlyn moaned around his hardness, forcing a pleasure laced swear from Farkas. Vilkas had brought a finger around to spread her moisture, and his finger was gently smoothing it over the pucker of her ass. The only thought even able to make it through her addled senses was that the reality was so much better than dreams. She cried out, her voice muffled by the cock in her mouth, as his finger gently pressed inward.

" You like that, Tarrowlyn?" Farkas growled as he kept her on the pace he had set. Her mouth felt amazing, and he hissed in pleasure as her tongue ran up alongside the underside of his shaft, only to twirl over the crown. She was driving him wild with that! Her moans were reverberating all around him as Vilkas continuing his own succulent assault on her clit. " Well? Do you?" he reiterated with a slight tug on her hair. He heard Vilkas groan and he chuckled slightly. She must have flooded his mouth a little with that.

Tarrowlyn moaned in response as Vilkas continued drinking from her like a man parched and gently thrusting his finger in and out of her ass slowly. She ground against his face, eliciting a pleased moan from the man beneath her. His tongue suddenly entered her tight channel again and Tarrowlyn screamed around Farkas' thick manhood at the sensation. Oh gods, she was going to die a happy woman alright! Farkas' movements were becoming a little jerky as he neared the precipice and Tarrowlyn shuddered around him. He was swelling up inside her mouth now and she loosened her jaw a little more for what was to come. She keened again as Vilkas' other hand began teasing her clit, and her head flew back as much as she dared as her orgasm began crashing over her. Farkas quickly pulled her flush against his pelvis as his own release peaked and Tarrowlyn screamed her in her rapture even as his seed flooded her mouth.

The feeling of every orifice being filled as it was had been her undoing and Vilkas held her tight to keep her hips from undulating too wildly.

Vilkas was smirking as he got out from underneath Tarrowlyn, and Farkas returned the look, albeit a bit tiredly. Oh sweet merciful Dibella, that woman was passionate! Without saying another word, Farkas pulled Tarrowlyn away from him and he turned her around to face Vilkas. The elder of the twins had stripped in record time and he chuckled sensuously as Tarrowlyn dragged him back over to the bed. Her lips met his hotly and Vilkas' eyes closed of their own volition as she began pressing him against the mattress. Her fingers wrapped boldly around his swollen flesh and Vilkas groaned wantonly into her mouth.

" I wonder how different your flavors are..." she growled against his lips. Her eyes met his briefly, her emerald green eyes brightened by the unrestrained lust and arousal there.

Vilkas would have never imagined finding himself of the other side of that seductive gaze. He would be forever thankful to Farkas for this, that much was for certain. "Gods yes, Tarrowlyn!" Vilkas crooned as her lips suddenly joined her hand. His head flew back against the pillow as Tarrowlyn dove in with gusto, and his breath came in labored pants. He was already worked up as it stood! Tarrowlyn's strong reaction to him while Vilkas had been pleasuring her had brought him nearly to the brink more than once! Vibrations from Tarrowlyn's muffled screech rocked him, and he shuddered at the feeling. He opened his eyes with difficulty to see what his brother had done to her to force such a reaction and he saw his brother hunched over Tarrowlyn slightly. He could see one burly arm moving rhythmically for only a moment and then Vilkas' eyes screwed shut again as Tarrowlyn hummed her pleasure again. Gods that felt amazing!

Farkas was looking at Tarrowlyn with hooded eyes as she sucked and licked at his brother's stiff rod. He had two fingers teasing her center, gently plunging and curling to ready her for the real deal. He was already erect again at hearing the shared pleasure from the other two and his eyes glittered in the low light. There was only one part of Tarrowlyn he had not claimed yet and his steel blue eyes cut over to the nightstand where a special oil sat waiting. Vilkas would just have to wait his turn.

But first...

Tarrowlyn moaned again as she felt Farkas' thick length enter her from behind and she allowed his thrusts to time her rhythm over Vilkas' swollen rod. Vilkas hands had threaded into her hair by now and she looked up at him to watch him. Vilkas' jaw was dropped, his icy blue eyes hooded in his obvious delight. He was silent for the most part, just content to allow Tarrowlyn to control what she was doing to him. His gaze met hers and he groaned loudly at the look in her eyes. He swelled in her mouth as his climaxed peaked without warning and Tarrowlyn smirked sexily as she swallowed down his seed.

She hissed as she felt something cool drizzle against her ass and her head flew back as Farkas plunged in hard and deep with his cock at that exact moment. " Yes!" she cried out softly as she was suddenly penetrated in both orifices, one of his thick fingers gently mimicking the motions it had just done in her pussy now in her ass. Her head fell forward with a provocative moan as Farkas eased yet another finger into the tight opening and she turned her wanton gaze onto Vilkas.

Vilkas' own gaze was piercing, though it was full of heat and desire as he watched his brother fuck the woman over him. He was languidly stroking himself, his cock nowhere near deflated even after having shot his load down Tarrowlyn's throat. He sat forward, easing Tarrowlyn up with him even as Farkas continued preparing her.

Tarrowlyn's breathing was labored as she felt Farkas withdraw from her and she gasped as she was once again upright and sandwiched between the twins. She could feel both their arousals pressing against her, both trying to find a way inside the dragonborn of their own volition. She moaned loudly as they ground against her, petted and caressed her body and stoked the fire that was her passion higher and higher. They wanted her begging for the relief only they could give her. Farkas' fingers were still working in and out of her ass, and Tarrowlyn moaned throatily as he added yet another finger. Oh damn! He was going to take her there?

Tarrowlyn shuddered at the realization even as her temperature soared. This was how it should have happened for the first time. At least when it came to being penetrated _there_. Farkas would have lovingly prepped her for his invasion of the last bastion of her body, the only part of her that he had never touched. Despite her apprehension brought on the from the horror of the memory of Bloated Man's Grotto, Tarrowlyn knew she needed to have him this way. It would forever more wipe Gemaine's and those other men's violation of her from her body and soul.

" Farkas! Vilkas! Please!" she begged breathlessly. " I can't take anymore teasing!" She arched as far as she could as Vilkas' fingers began mimicking his brothers, twisting and curling in her center, and rubbing their digits together oh so deliciously through the thin piece of flesh separating them. " Oh damn!" she cried as she was sent into another orgasm. Her voice didn't soften in the slightest as Vilkas' free hand began teasing a pert nipple, and Farkas' other hand began to rub her clit. Her voice was suddenly muffled as Vilkas kissed her deeply, silencing the cries to be sure not to attract too much attention.

Farkas pulled his fingers away and Tarrowlyn almost sobbed at the loss of fullness. " Are you sure you want this?" he asked carefully. The last thing he wanted to do was to send her spiralling into the pain of those memories. It would bring a screeching halt to all of this if she did have a melt down.

" Yes!" Tarrowlyn breathed as her head lolled back when Vilkas' mouth began pressing sweet, sensuous kisses into her now exposed throat. " Please Farkas, rid me of his touch for good! Wipe Gemaine's memory from my body," she whispered.

Farkas turned Tarrowlyn's head enough to kiss her deeply. Vilkas hooked his forearms under her knees, spreading her enough for both of them. Farkas broke the kiss and he looked to his brother with a nod. Tarrowlyn's head flew back against Farkas' shoulder as Vilkas hit bottom on the first thrust and a high pitched cry danced in their ears for his efforts.

" Sweet love of...Damn!" Vilkas groaned against Tarrowlyn's neck as her silken heat enveloped him. Despite everything they had done already, she was still so tight around his hard flesh.

" Just relax and breathe. I won't hurt you, Tarrowlyn. I could never do that to you," Farkas whispered lovingly into her ear. He had made sure to drench his cock in plenty of the oil that had been sitting on the nightstand. Farkas had purchased it years ago from a mage when he and Vilkas first started this. It was made especially for this kind of encounter. He lined himself up with her opening and Tarrowlyn shuddered as she felt the pressure of him there. She tightened around him a little and Farkas groaned as the tight muscles tried to do their job in expelling him. " Easy love..." he cooed soothingly in her ear.

Tarrowlyn tried to will her body to relax again, but the past had blinded over the present for the briefest of moments. Farkas had paused his movements, though he was thrusting shallowly against her. _He's not going to hurt me. He wants to please me...Wants to show me how good they both can make me feel..._ she thought to herself. She exhaled slowly, and she gasped when she felt the crown of his cock enter the tight passage. " Farkas!" she shrieked, only to gasp as she felt him shallowly thrusting once again. He was taking his time with her, allowing her to get used to the feel and size of him before claiming her fully this way. " Gods yes!" she moaned throatily as he pressed himself forward. That delicious friction that she had felt from their fingers was coming back into play again as he immersed himself deeper inside of her. Both men were thick in their own right, and the sensation was fogging her mind even more than Tarrowlyn had believed possible.

" Gods I love you." Farkas groaned softly against her ear once he was fully sheathed inside of her.

" Oh Dibella!" Tarrowlyn gasped as she felt both men whirl their cocks inside of her. That feeling was oh so addictive as they matched the other's movements.

Farkas took hold of Tarrowlyn's legs from Vilkas so that he could balance himself better. A small smile curled his lips upwards as he leaned his mouth against the shell of Tarrowlyn's ear. " I hope you know what you just got yourself into, Tarrowlyn. While you've had me before, and you know what kind of lover I am,  you have yet to experience Vilkas," he purred and Tarrowlyn moaned throatily at the thinly veiled promise.

Vilkas chuckled seductively as he nibbled on the outer shell of her other ear. " I know how good Farkas is to the womenfolk, and more than likely how damn good he is to you, but even he will admit that I have more..." He paused while he was speaking to twirl his thickness inside her again, forcing Tarrowlyn to groan gutturally at the sensation that suddenly ripped through her. "...finesse and technique." Vilkas drew his hips back and he slowly thrust back into Tarrowlyn as Farkas pulled away.

Tarrowlyn's eyes were half lidded as her jaw dropped at the sensation. They moved in tandem. When one thrust in, the other pulled away. Their cocks were rubbing inside of her, taking her breath away from the sheer intensity of the feeling they imparted on her. She clutched at Vilkas' head with one hand, as his mouth was suckling and kissing her neck. The other was holding onto Farkas' forearm with a death grip, and his teeth were gently nibbling and worrying her sensitive earlobe.

She had never felt so close to either man before. She couldn't tell where either of them began or where she ended. Tears of joy streaked her face from the force of the emotion suddenly flooding her. By the divines, she had to be dreaming!

Soft, breathy chants of 'YES!' kept echoing through their ears and both twins took utter delight in it.

Vilkas hissed as he felt the heralding tremors of Tarrowlyn’s next orgasm and he groaned against the tightness that was gripping at his invading length like a vice. Thankfully he was nowhere near close to his next release. “Come for us, Tarrowlyn…” he whispered huskily in her ear.

“Let go love, we’ve got you.” Farkas finished on the other side. His gaze met his brother’s for a moment and his eyes flicked down to her exposed neck. He smiled even as he winked and Vilkas smirked in return.

So Tarrowlyn loved to be bitten as she came, hm? Well, she was about to get a bit of an overload with this.

“Farkas! Vilkas! Gods yes! I...I...I...OoooooohhhhhhhhhAHHHHHHH! GODS! YES!” Tarrowlyn screeched as both men carefully bit into her flesh. Stars erupted behind her vision even as she lost her breath. Oh sweet Dibella! Her mind went completely blank as she keened long and loud, though the men showed no signs of stopping any time soon. Tarrowlyn blacked out for a solid minute before she finally regained her senses.

Good gods! Those men had continued fucking her through her orgasm!

Farkas’ chuckle was sinfully sensuous against her ear. “ Don’t say I didn’t warn you,” he growled, forcing another pleasure laced shudder from his intended. “ If you thought I had amazing stamina, just think...Vilkas has me beat...You’re going to be exhausted by the time we’re finished with you, Tarrowlyn, and we’ll have you singing to our tune in no time.”

Tarrowlyn’s eyes widened at that, though she had not told either of them to stop. A sly, sultry smirk plastered itself across her face as she thought over what over Farkas had just told her. So they had worked in tandem to make her come undone? Well, there was one thing Tarrowlyn had learned could make any man lose it.

“Gods! Both of you feel amazing inside of me!” she crooned, tightening her fingers a little in Vilkas’ hair. To her surprise, Tarrowlyn had not relinquished the grip for the moment they had made her blackout. She purposefully scraped her nails against Vilkas’ scalp, wondering if this would drive him as wild as it did his brother. Her eyes screwed shut as Vilkas’ hips snapped into her with a bit of force and Tarrowlyn shuddered at the feeling. “Oh yes! Vilkas!”

“Tarrowlyn, I’m warning you. Don’t do that again unless you want both of us to cut loose on you,” Vilkas groaned pleadingly against her neck. He had stilled his movements for a moment and he felt Tarrowlyn snap his head back a little in order to kiss him again. By the gods, this was no woman they had seduced...She was like a dremora in her voracity.

“What do you think I’m aiming for? I want to feel both of you pounding into me, like a second heartbeat...I want everything both of you have to give me. If I can still walk after...Oh gods Farkas!” she cried out as Farkas thrust into her with just enough power to give her exactly what he knew she needed. “...Just like that! Both of you! Please!”

Farkas met his brother’s gaze for a moment and he only smiled and shrugged. Vilkas shook his head; completely stunned at her ardor and hunger, as they turned around and somehow managed to partially lay back against the headboard.

Definitely a dremora, Vilkas mused. “You know the phrase ‘Be careful of what you wish for’, Tarrowlyn?” he questioned as he grabbed hold of the headboard for leverage. A sexy smirk was plastered to Vilkas’ face as he whirled his thickness inside of her, forcing her eyes to flutter shut. “I can promise you it was never more true in this case.”

Vilkas drew back and surged forward, his body being checked deliciously by the woman’s beneath him. Tarrowlyn shrieked in her delight, her green eyes wide open and staring at the ceiling though unseeing.

The pace the two men set was unlike anything she had ever experienced. It was tortuously fulfilling, not too fast or too slow. Both men were putting just enough strength into each thrust to where she would most definitely be feeling it later. Farkas fingers were teasing and tweaking her sensitive nipples, rolling them against his calloused palm before grasping both in his hands as Vilkas’ lips and teeth were assaulting all the erogenous zones in his reach.

Gods, she hoped she would only be exhausted and not die from a pleasure overload at least. If that was going to be the case, then she wasn’t going alone damn it!

“ Yes! More! AHH! YES! FUCK ME! OOOHHHHHHHhhhhh yeah! MMMhhhmm! Farkas! Just like that! YES YES YES YES! Oh Vilkas! MORE!”

Both men groaned wantonly at the deliberately lewd commentary from the woman between them. In all honesty, Tarrowlyn’s reactions were unexpected and highly erotic to both men, and it was bring them to the brink faster than either anticipated it would.

“ Damn Tarrowlyn…” Farkas groaned shamelessly. His movements were jerkier now as he neared the precipice, though he was not going to cut loose until he knew Tarrowlyn had let go again. One hand released the pert breast he had been teasing and it skimmed over her toned stomach, heading further south.

Tarrowlyn’s eyes were screwed shut as she surrendered herself over to the feelings coursing through her. Her back arched high as she felt pressure on her clit suddenly and Tarrowlyn shrieked her completion once more. Damn it! They had gotten her again!

Identical course shouts swam into her ears as she undulated wildly between them and Tarrowlyn felt lightheaded as Farkas and Vilkas groaned as they too came with guttural groans. Warmth flooded her, though the light was quickly dimming. Gods, it was so hard to breathe, this moment was just so perfect!

Well, so much for not going alone.

 

* * *

 

 

Tarrowlyn roused as she felt an arm pull her tighter against him and she smiled tiredly as she looked up at Farkas. He was still awake, though he looked like he had been put through a ringer.

“ Hey,” she said softly. Her throat hurt, but it was worth it for the pleasure Farkas and Vilkas had given her.

Farkas smirked lasciviously even as he met her gaze. “ Hey, Vilkas. Look who’s back in the land of the living,” he teased affectionately.

The side of the bed dipped a moment later as Tarrowlyn sat up and Vilkas handed her a mug of mead that he had brought down from upstairs. “ I have to admit. I can’t recall the two of us doing that to anyone, eh Farkas?” he added.

Tarrowlyn snorted into her mead in her mirth and she chuckled as she set the tankard down. “ Okay, okay. You guys have me beat. You made me pass out completely,” she sighed with a chortle. A smirk then crossed her face as she looked between both men. “ However, Farkas...I believed you told me I was going to be exhausted by the time you two were done with me.”

Both men laughed uproariously at that challenge and Farkas leaned in close enough to capture her lips in a searing hot kiss. “ Who said we were anywhere near done with you yet, Tarrowlyn? You only delayed us…” he growled promisingly against her lips.


	8. Dragons, Vampires, and Dawnguard! Oh My!

Tarrowlyn awoke the next morning delightedly sore, and thoroughly satiated. Vilkas had only left but an hour ago once he and Farkas had finished tag teaming the ever oblivion out of Tarrowlyn. The twins had been wonderfully attentive if not absolutely voracious lovers, and she groaned delightedly as she felt Farkas’ lips press into the hollow of her neck and shoulder. “ I’m debating if I should ever let  _you_  touch me again.” she teased with a clearly satisfied smile.

“ Oh you’ll let me.” Farkas chuckled. “ Just not at this moment of course.” He pressed another kiss, soft and sweet into her skin as he pulled her tighter against him. “ You were amazing last night. You are each time, but last night takes the cake.”

“ I don’t think I’ll ever ask you two to team up on me the way you did ever again. My curiosity has been met and sufficiently quelled.” Tarrowlyn murmured as a small pulse from her nether regions made her wince slightly. It was more than worth it however. She turned towards Farkas and one hand came up to cup his cheek fondly.

Farkas nuzzled her palm lovingly, inwardly relieved at her admission that she didn’t want both of them. Granted, he did not mind sharing with his brother, but Farkas was decidedly selfish when it came to Tarrowlyn. “ I guess we were a bit much for you?” he chortled, his steel blue eyes sparkling in his mirth. His lips pressed into the flesh of her wrist, just over where he could feel her pulse and he let them linger.

Tarrowlyn laughed softly. “ Admittedly, yes.” she agreed and Farkas’ rich chuckle joined hers. It grew louder still. “ The phrase be careful what you wish for has never been more true in my case.”

Farkas laughed; unable to contain it, the warmth of his baritone falling over Tarrowlyn and her smile broadened at it. That statement was certainly true in her case. She had magicked herself into this time after all because she desired to find a way to view history. Now she was watching it unfold before her eyes. “ I love you.” he finally said after a moment, closing the distance between them to kiss her.

Tarrowlyn hummed happily as her arms wrapped tightly around Farkas’ neck. “ I love you too Farkas.” she breathed out against his lips.

Farkas groaned delightedly as Tarrowlyn nibbled on his bottom lip a bit before drawing between her own. He had never felt so lucky, so blessed in his entire life than he did now. Not since Tarrowlyn had returned his love for her verbally and had agreed to marry him. He would never be more thankful for the divines sending her to this time, to fulfill her destiny as the dragonborn. He pulled away, drawing a deep breath in to help calm himself a bit. While he wasn’t one for verbal proclamations (Farkas was no good with words and he knew it), he had been working on it in secret for a time if just to be able to tell Tarrowlyn just how she made him feel. “ I know you don’t like talking about it…” he began, caressing her cheek tenderly. “...but for what it’s worth, I’m glad your experiment went wrong the way it did. I would have never met you otherwise and I know I wouldn’t have the happiness I do now. I wouldn’t have the family that I do...I would have been alone.” Farkas whispered as he rubbed his nose to hers. “ As far as I’m concerned, that mistake you made was best thing to ever happen to me...To us.”

Tarrowlyn smiled as she kissed his lips chastely to quiet him. “ I couldn’t agree more.” she sighed happily as she tucked her head under his chin. She nuzzled his neck lovingly as she settled into his embrace and Tarrowlyn thought about everything that had happened to her since her arrival in First Seed three years ago. It was nearing Sun’s Dusk of the year 204, nearing her brother’s birthday on the twenty eighth.

Mikhail…

Tarrowlyn held back tears at the thought of her family. She missed her mother, Dahlia, terribly. Never had Tarrowlyn needed her mother’s advice more than she did now. She had no clue as to go about planning a wedding. Most of all she wanted Dahlia to meet Alesan and Lucia. While they were not her flesh and blood, the two were definitely Dragonhearts where it counted. Lucia, that mischievous imp, was bright and intelligent. Tarrowlyn was sure that she was going to wind up at the college one day soon. Alesan would probably take the same route as she and Farkas had and would probably join the Companions. More than likely he would rise the ranks nearly as fast as Tarrowlyn had.

Mikhail would have more than likely spent an entire night drinking heavily with Farkas, if only to be sure that the man had honorable intentions towards his little sister. Mikhail would have probably been drunk under the table otherwise by Farkas and Vilkas. He was a bit of a lightweight when it came to alcohol, Tarrowlyn mused with a sad smile.

It was no use in dwelling on such thoughts, though Tarrowlyn couldn’t help but wonder if anyone had figured out what had happened to her.

 

* * *

 

The two left Jorrvaskr by midmorning and Tarrowlyn pulled Tanaris’ reins to bring her steed to a halt. “ Ride ahead for Lakeview, Farkas. I need to attend to something here. I’ll meet you at home if all goes well. Otherwise I’ll send a message over.” she said, her tone serious.

Farkas nodded as he looked towards the door of the inn. “ Just be careful. I don’t remember them having an attic room here. It could be another ambush.” he returned warningly. Farkas turned his gaze back to Tarrowlyn, the worry he felt for her safety all too evident. He didn’t want to let her go alone.

Tarrowlyn’s gaze softened as she reached between their steeds to grasp his gloved hand in her own armored one. “ I have all of Riverwood to stand with me if that does happen. I promise.” Tarrowlyn finalized reassuringly. The town owed her for going to Dragon’s Reach to appeal to the jarl for aid after all.

In hindsight, if Alvor hadn’t beseeched Tarrowlyn to go to Whiterun, she would have never met Farkas when she had.

Farkas nodded silently and he snapped Thunder’s reins to get him moving again. Tarrowlyn watched with a heavy heart until he rounded the bend near the falls and she sighed heavily as she climbed from her mare’s saddle. Once the leather attached to the bit had been secured around a post, Tarrowlyn made her way up the steps to the inn. The sooner she dealt with this the better. She wanted to see her children after all.

The Sleeping Giant wasn’t all to busy at that moment, but that was bound to change once the men working the mill finished their daily duties. Sven cast her a slight glare, silently telling her in no uncertain terms his displeasure in her part of costing him Camilla’s hand. However, he was quick to amend it once Tarrowlyn returned it with one of her own. Sven was a smart man to do so. Tarrowlyn wasn’t the Harbinger of the Companions for naught after all. She made her way to the bar and Tarrowlyn put down a few gold down for a drink. Orgnar pulled a tankard out and he filled it to the brim with mead for her.

“ What brings you to town today, Tarrowlyn?” he asked, genuinely curious.

Tarrowlyn smiled at the barkeep. “ Business regrettably. Where’s Delphine at? I need to ask her about a room.” she replied and she took a deep drink from her mug. That certainly hit the spot.

“ Why would you be needing a room, Harbinger? You live not too far off from here.” Orgnar’s brow pinched in confusion as he tried to figure it out. Shaking his head, he decided that he had just better fetch Delphine. “ She’s in the cellar. I’ll be right back with her.”

Tarrowlyn nodded in agreement, wordlessly saying that she’d be waiting. A few moments of silence passed on, the only noise being the slight strum Sven would play nervously on his lute every few moments. “ If you have something to say, Sven, say it. My patience has been thin these days.” she said wearily.

“ Bitch.” Sven growled softly under his breath, thinking Tarrowlyn could not hear him. She couldn’t help but smirk as she turned towards him. Farkas would have started brawling with this dandy little pomp if he had heard that.

“ That I am, Sven. Don’t forget it either.” she purred, her verdant eyes glittering in her mirth.

Sven paled at the fact that Tarrowlyn had heard him. How had that been possible? Had she read his lips instead? That was always a possibility...

Footsteps drew Tarrowlyn’s attention and she looked back over to where Delphine and Orgnar were coming up the steps from the cellar.

“ What can I do for you today Harbinger?” Delphine asked, her tone wary but welcoming at the same time. The wariness in Delphine’s voice instantly set off red flags in Tarrowlyn’s mind, and the younger woman’s brow creased ever so slightly.

Maybe Tarrowlyn should have let Farkas come inside with her after all. “ I’m looking to rent the attic room if you don’t mind too terribly, Delphine. I’m just looking to have a quick rest in a place I know for a fact is safe as I need to be heading out to the Rift today. If I stop at home…” Tarrowlyn smiled with a small shrug. “...I’m sure you guys get the jist.”

Delphine’s eyes twitched slightly and Tarrowlyn felt Tala growl protectively through her mind. “ The attic room, eh? Well, we don’t have an attic room…” Delphine began, raising her hand a bit.

Tarrowlyn braced herself. She wasn’t sure whether or not to expect assassins after all this time. Who in Oblivion would want to keep the dragons around if they killed the Dragonborn?!

“...But you can have the one there on the left. Make yourself at home.” Delphine finished, holding out an open palm for the ten gold that Tarrowlyn owed her. She counted out the ten golden septims along with Tarrowlyn and she settled them into the pouch on her back.

Tarrowlyn nodded as she got to her feet and her brow pinched tightly as she fought to keep from drawing her blade too soon. Her heart was pounding. She didn’t want to hurt either of them, but if they were going to try to kill her, Tarrowlyn was not going to stand idly by! She had a family she was going home to! Today!

She kept her pace for the room even, and Tarrowlyn listened carefully to everything around her. Orgnar’s heartbeat was steady, his breathing normal. He wasn’t even paying attention to her.

Delphine on the other hand…

The other woman’s heart rate had increased just ever so slightly, but it was enough for Tarrowlyn to take notice of. Her breathing was still the same however and Tarrowlyn felt her jaw tighten a bit.

She really didn’t want to hurt anyone here in Riverwood...It was the first place she had been able to call home after her sudden arrival in the past two years ago. Tarrowlyn closed the door and she took a seat at the foot of the bed. She was not removing any of her armor, nor her weapons. It was better for a warrior to stay prepared than to be caught unawares after all, despite how safe their location may be. Tarrowlyn’s eyes narrowed and her ears twitched of their own accord as she locked on to Delphine’s still stuttered heart beat.

If Delphine wanted a fight, she was going to get one.

 

* * *

 

 

A few hours passed by with nothing happening and it was spent sharpening her three blades and making an inventory of just what she had. Sixty ebony tipped arrows, their fletching made of hagraven feathers and hawk feathers. The ones lined with hagraven feathers had been dipped in a rather potent magicka poison that Tarrowlyn had perfected with Rayya’s help. The ones fletched with hawk feathers were just your run of the mill arrows, nothing all to special about them. Her sword; gifted to her by Eorlund a little over a year and a half ago, shone brightly in the low light filling the room. Her shield shone a little less brilliantly, as Tarrowlyn had to go about repairing and possibly making it better, stronger, when she returned home for a solid length of time. Her bow was starting to show signs of cracking however, and Tarrowlyn scowled a bit at that realization. This had better not have been a complete waste of her time, time that could have been spent either repairing or replacing her weapons. Time that would have been better spent with Alesan and Lucia. She got to her feet to leave, freezing for a moment when she heard Sven’s lute stop making sound.

That was too much of a coincidence.

“ You had better get to the mill before Hod chews you out again.” came Delphine’s voice. “ Speaking of...Orgnar, can you go place another order of firelogs for the pit?”

“ Sure thing Delphine. I’ll be back in a bit.” Orgnar replied.

“ I don’t need to be at the mill for anothe…”

“ Get out Sven, or I won’t allow you to play in here any longer.”

Tarrowlyn winced at the tone, almost pitying the man for it, though her knees bent into a crouch when she heard three different sets of movement. Two sets of footsteps were headed for the entrance of the inn, the other was headed for Tarrowlyn’s room. She palmed a dagger from her boot, her brow pinched in worry. She had no desire to fight Delphine, but she would if it meant survival.

To see her children again.

To make sure that she made it to her wedding day.

After what felt as if it were an eternity, the door opened and Delphine entered, the gleam in her eyes not one of murder or triumph, but hope as she looked Tarrowlyn over appraisingly. She nodded with approval to see that Tarrowlyn had assumed to attack at first. “ You can put that away, Tarrowlyn...If I had wanted you dead, you would have been hours ago.” she commented excitedly. She closed the door tightly, ushering Tarrowlyn for the borrowed bed in the room for them to sit down and talk a moment.

It seemed absolutely improbable. The woman who had somehow escaped the ruined city of Helgan with Hadvar almost three years ago? Who had looked as if she could barely fight her way out of Bleak Falls Barrow? This was the dragonborn? The person that she had been waiting for ever since rumor of her existence had started circulating around Skyrim?! It had surprised Delphine when Tarrowlyn had not only been announced as a thane for Morthal, Whiterun and Falkreath, but had been appointed to the highest level of the Companions.

The Harbinger.

“ You’re the dragonborn I’ve heard so much about?” she inquired, reaching into the pouch on her back.

Tarrowlyn returned the dagger to her boot, keeping her stern green gaze on the inn keeper before her. “ I am, Delphine. I’ve dealt with the winged cretins more than I care to count over the last year and a half alone. I found this note in place of the item I was looking for in Ustengrav. You wouldn’t have anything to do with that, would you?” Tarrowlyn answered, her gaze narrowed a bit.

Finding that note had pissed her off beyond all sixteen planes of Oblivion. All that hard work getting through the old tomb, only to find that she had been beat to it had been nothing short of absolutely infuriating.

Delphine smirked as she pulled the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller out of her leather pouch. “ I believe you’re looking for this.” She said with the slightest hint of sheepishness as she handed the relic over to Tarrowlyn. Her face grew somber while the other woman tucked it into her traveling pack. “ Tarrowlyn...We need to talk. Follow me.”

Sighing heavily, Tarrowlyn grabbed her things and she exited the room. Delphine led her across the way, going through the innkeeper’s personal chambers, and towards a wardrobe. Tarrowlyn’s brow quirked in surprise when she saw Delphine trigger a secret panel inside of it, revealing a secret passage.

“ Close the door behind you.” she ordered, and Tarrowlyn pulled the twin panels shut. They walked down the stairs in silence, and Delphine motioned where Tarrowlyn could put her things for now. “ The Greybeards certainly seem to think you’re the dragonborn.” she commented wryly. Her blue eyes cut to Tarrowlyn’s emerald colored ones sharply, her body language stiff and severe. “ I hope that they’re right.”

Tarrowlyn shook her head a bit as she loosened her gauntlets. “ You have no need to worry about that. I can assure you that I am indeed  _a_  dragonborn. You were the one that took the horn?” Tarrowlyn questioned, curious herself. She had a hard time believing that Delphine was capable of such a feat. Of everyone in the inn, let alone all of Riverwood, Delphine had been the last person on her list of truly being fighting fit.

Delphine couldn’t help the smirk that crossed her face in the candlelight. “ Surprised?” she purred confidently. “ I guess I’m getting good at my harmless innkeeper act.”

Tarrowlyn chuckled a little herself at that cockiness in Delphine’s voice. “ So what do you want with me? I’m needed at home shortly.” she announced.

Delphine snorted. “ What, getting your boots knocked by your intended?” Delphine spat. “ You have no children yet...No family to tend to. I didn’t go through all this trouble on a whim. I had to go to great lengths to make sure this wasn’t a Thalmor trap.”

“ You know nothing of my personal life other that I’m getting married Delphine.” Tarrowlyn snarled, her eyes nearly shifting of their own accord as Tala grew angry about Delphine’s assumption. Tala knew how deeply Tarrowlyn loved their cubs, and Tala had grown fiercely attached as well. “ You…”

Delphine sighed in defeat. Tarrowlyn was absolutely right that she didn’t know a damn thing about the other woman besides her. “ I’m sorry.” she whispered at first. “ I am not your enemy. I’ve already given you the horn. I’m…” Delphine sighed again as she raised her head up. “...I’m trying to help you if you’ll hear me out.”

Tarrowlyn exhaled slowly as she met the other woman’s gaze. “ I’m listening.” she whispered honestly as she leaned against the table opposite of Delphine.

 

* * *

 

Farkas was happily talking with Alesan and Lucia when Tarrowlyn made her entrance, slamming the doors inward in her fury as she stalked into her manor.

Everything went silent for the briefest of moments. Farkas managed to pick up on the light smell of salt.  Had Tarrowlyn been crying again? His brow furrowed as he watched her empty her rucksack at first, going through it carefully to see what she needed to keep, replace, or discard.

“ Alesan, go chop some firewood. Lucia, you go see if you can pull any potatoes, carrots, and leeks up from the garden. I’ll do up a rabbit stew for supper tonight.” he ordered gently to their children, getting a hushed chorused ‘Yes Farkas.’ in return from them. He waited for the door to close before he followed Tarrowlyn over to where she kept all her potions and ingredients. She began piling quite a few healing potions, the strongest that Farkas had ever seen her use before, closely followed by a few strong stamina potions and what he was sure was a Philter of the Warrior. “ You’re having to leave already?” he murmured questioningly, his brow knitted together in confusion. The plan had been for both of them to stay here at Lakeview for a week or two before heading out to see whatever it was that Isran wanted with Tarrowlyn. He was fairly sure it wasn’t good either.

Tarrowlyn nodded silently, unable to find her voice at the moment. She had wanted to spend time with Alesan and Lucia, had hoped to talk with Rayya about how her pregnancy was going so far. If her count was right, the housecarl turned friend and steward still had about three or four months before the child was born. She had wanted to show Sinding some more ways to counter his own inner beast’s temper, how to commune with it to make life easier for the two of them. She had wanted to work on her smithing, to make something that even Eorlund hadn’t even seen.

Never more had Tarrowlyn wanted to say ‘ _To Oblivion with duty. It’s my damn life._ ’

She couldn’t do it, not without her conscience nagging her in and out until she caved. A rather persistent trait that Tarrowlyn sometimes wished that she hadn’t inherited from her father. The dragons needed to be dealt with, Alduin; that great scaly piece of shit, needed to die so that no others could be resurrected. The secret war currently being waged with the vampires needed to be ended and quickly. Tarrowlyn knew that Balgruuf would have kittens if any massive vampire attacks happened where the Companions currently called home. Lastly, she needed to figure out a way to possibly end this damn war between the legion and the stormcloaks. No one was safe otherwise.

She had a wedding day that she wanted to live to see after all!

“ Dawnguard?” Farkas asked gently.

Tarrowlyn shook her head as she walked towards the armory. “ Worse. The Blades are resurfacing.” she growled menacingly. “ Delphine is one of them.”

Farkas’ brow pinched in confusion. “ The Blades?” The word sounded familiar and it didn’t at the same time. Maybe Jergen had told he and Vilkas stories of the Blades when they had just been wee little lads? Why did that ring such a bell but he couldn't recall?! Worse yet, the people who would probably know the answer were all dead! Kodlak, Skjor, Dungan, Jasina, Tilma...

Wait! Tilma! Farkas would have to make it a point to talk to the old woman once he could get back to Jorrvaskr.

Tarrowlyn exhaled so strongly that it looked as if smoke billowed from her nose in her ire. “ The Blades used to be the personal security detail for the emperor. That was before the Thalmor nearly decimated them. What most don’t know is that they used to be dragon hunters…” she snarled.

Understanding dawned on Farkas almost instantly. “ You’re going with her to kill a dragon.” he finished. His brow furrowed again, this time in agitation. “ Dammit…”

Tarrowlyn couldn’t help but chuckle at Farkas’ ire at being left out. He had only had a chance to help her slay one dragon after all. “ You’ll have your chance dearest. I promise.” she whispered. “ I’m headed for Kynesgrove. I’ll probably go straight to Fort Dawnguard to see what the ever oblivion Isran wants. The last stop will be up to High Hrothgar to deliver the item they sent me to retrieve and then I’ll be home for at least a month. I’m taking a hiatus from all this while I can.”

Farkas stopped Tarrowlyn before she could rush back towards the main hall and he pulled her in close to give her a kiss that made her head dizzy and her knees weak. “ You’d better come back to us.” he told her. “ I’ll be here and waiting, love.”

Tarrowlyn smiled as she gave him a kiss of her own in turn. “ I’ll keep that in mind, darling.”

 

* * *

 

Kynesgrove was a day and a half’s ride from her home on the shores of Lake Ilinalta, and Tarrowlyn hurriedly jumped from Tanaris’ back the moment she came to the inn in the small village. Alduin had just flown overhead a few minutes ago towards the mountains, just as Delphine had predicted. Tarrowlyn could only pray to the nine that she could get to the dragon mound before that scaly prick could accomplish what he had come there to do.

She puffed a bit as she ran as hard and fast up the hill as she could. Delphine was just ahead of her if Tarrowlyn’s nose was right. Sudden fear paralyzed Tarrowlyn for a moment as she came skidding to a stop. Alduin was much bigger than she remembered him being, black as pitch, and his eyes.

Tarrowlyn could not forget those burning red eyes if she tried.

“  _ **Sahloknir**_!  _ **Ziil gro dovah ulse**_!” Alduin’s voice boomed.

Tarrowlyn felt herself suddenly pulled down towards the ground and Delphine hissed in her ear to keep cover. Tarrowlyn nodded numbly. She still remembered the events of Helgan vividly. The headsman raising his axe to kill her, the great black dragon that had suddenly descended and wreaked outright havoc. The way he had killed anything and everyone that had tried to escape or fight.

Tarrowlyn’s palms suddenly grew sweaty. What in oblivion was wrong with her?! She had killed plenty of dragons over the years, so why was this one scaring the ever loving shit out of her?!

Why did Tarrowlyn fear Alduin as much as she did right now?

“  ** _Slen tiid vo_**!” Alduin bellowed, and Tarrowlyn watched as each word slammed with all the force of a charging dwarven centurion into the ground.The ground crumbled under the force and weight of Alduin’s command and Tarrowlyn’s eyes bugged for a moment when an all too familiar creaking noise was heard.

Skeletons? Had he raised the damn nearby dead as well from the hall of the dead?! Akatosh damn him if he did! Tarrowlyn quickly pulled her bow and she notched an arrow, looking around in her panic. Where were the undead fuckers? She plant them right back in the ground before they could even take another step.

Delphine and Tarrowlyn covered their ears when they heard another dragon’s roar answer Alduin’s shout and Delphine gripped Tarrowlyn’s armor covered forearm in fear. While Delphine’s heart was racing, Tarrowlyn actually had trouble hearing it over her own. It hurt with how hard it was pounding in her chest, feeling as if it were slamming repeatedly against her ribcage with every adrenaline fueled pump.

A skeletal claw erupted from the earth’s surface, soon followed by a fleshless wing. Little by little, muscle and skin formed on it, hardening into scale as the dragon, Sahloknir his name was, crawled from his earthen bed.

“ Oh shit…” Tarrowlyn dead panned. “  ** _Slen_**...Flesh.  ** _Tiid_**...Time.  ** _Vo_** …” She looked over to Delphine, her palor nearly as white as snow in realization. “...Undo. He’s not waking slumbering dragons...” she whispered. She turned her worried green gaze over to the two dhovs so that she didn't lose track of either of them. " He's resurrecting the dead ones."

"  ** _Alduin_** , ** _thuri_** …” Sahloknir rasped, his mouth still reforming from Alduin’s potent command. “  ** _Boaan tiid vokriiha suleyksejun kruziik_**?”

“ My Lord Alduin. Long has it been since we’ve flown. Are we restoring your ancient dominion?” Tarrowlyn whispered, translating automatically without realizing it.

“  _ **Geh** ,  **Sahloknir** , **kaali mir**_.” Alduin replied.

“ Yes Sahloknir, my loyal soldier.”

Alduin paused a moment, drawing in a deep breath and he chuckled evilly as he looked directly over to where Tarrowlyn and Delphine were hiding. “  ** _Ful_** , ** _losei Dovahkiin_**? ** _Zu’u koraav nid nol dov do hi_**.”

Tarrowlyn swallowed as Alduin addressed her directly, but she bravely raised her bow high. She didn’t care what it took, she’d make sure this bastard was killed. It didn’t matter how terrified she was, it didn’t matter just how much she wished she had Farkas with her now...Tarrowlyn knew she would take this scaly, red eyed fuck down even if she died as a result.

She was not going to allow Alduin try to rule the world. That was not gonna happen on her watch if Tarrowlyn had anything to say about it.

“ You do not even know our tongue, do you? Such arrogance, to dare take for yourself the name of Dovah.” Alduin sneered. He could smell her fear, such a sweet, pungent scent that he had missed over the years.

“ I wouldn’t say that!” Tarrowlyn called back, her bow still raised high as she kept her arrow at the ready. “ I understand it and read it better than I speak it. I can’t get all the growly parts down right. Just know this...I will kill you. You will not have any sort of dominion over this world. I won’t allow it, Alduin.  ** _Hi fen mah med zeymahhe_**.”

Alduin snarled in outrage that such an insignificant being, this  _mal joor_ would dare speak to him, the firstborn of Akatosh, in such a manner. “ Sahloknir,  ** _krii daar joorre_**!”

“ Tarrowlyn, what did he just say?” Delphine asked quietly. “ More importantly, what did you say to him?”

“ As for what I said, would you trust me if I told you that I might have just pissed him off a little?” Tarrowlyn responded as she followed Alduin’s flight path as he flew off and she released the arrow. It struck true at a wing joint, but it didn’t bring the dragon down the way it normally would. “ As for big, black, and ugly, what in the sixteen planes do you think?”

“ Kill them. Typical. Doesn’t matter what species they are, all males think the same.” Delphine snarled as she drew her bow as well. “ That wasn’t a little pissed, Tarrowlyn! That was a lot pissed! Now, so Akatosh help me, what did you say?” She fired off three shots in quick succession, only to find that her iron tipped arrows all bounced off the dragon’s thick hide. “ Dammit!” she swore.

“ Take half of mine! These are ebony tipped!” Tarrowlyn said, hurriedly tipping her quiver to pass some of her arrows over. “ I’ve got about forty left...Make sure every shot counts, Delphine!” She quickly pulled both of them down to the ground as Sahloknir flew right above them, releasing a jet of fire from his maw.

“ You’re not getting out of answering me, Tarrowlyn!” Delphine growled out as both women pushed themselves back up.

Tarrowlyn laughed softly as she pulled her sword. Sahloknir would probably land after the next pass. She’d be waiting. “ Delphine, aim for his wing joints. We need to bring him down.” she ordered gently. “ We’ll see if I tell you what it was I said to Alduin. I have a policy of keeping things said between the dragons and myself to myself. Just trust that Alduin knows I’m definitely his enemy.”

Delphine followed Sahloknir, her arrow drawn and at the ready, and she smirked the moment she let it fly. It pierced true, and the dragon snarled in both surprise and anger when he realized that he could no longer keep airborne.

Tarrowlyn smiled ferally when he crashed snout first into the frozen ground, and immediately the words for the Whirlwind Sprint boomed over and down the hillside. “  _ **Krii Lun**!_ ” she roared, and Sahloknir answered her with a jet of flame.

Delphine had never seen a human move that fast, those speeds were unattainable! Tarrowlyn’s blade bit into the scales of the dragon’s neck as she came to a stop beside it and Delphine paused in shock to watch her. It was unlike anything that she had ever watched before.

Sahloknir snapped at Tarrowlyn, but she dove to her left, rolling and bringing her blade in a high arc over herself, forcing the Skyforge steel to spark brightly against the dragon’s long fangs. “  ** _Fos roh dah_**!” she shouted, and Delphine nearly jumped at hearing it.

This was what a fight between the greatest dragonslayer and a dragon was supposed to be?

“ Divines...Thank you.” she whispered, in awe as she kept watching Tarrowlyn score hit after hit into the dragon’s thick hide.

“  ** _Faas ru maar_**!” Sahloknir bellowed, aiming for the awestruck Delphine as opposed to Tarrowlyn.

“ Delphine!” Tarrowlyn cried out in surprise. She had not learned the words to that shout herself, but it would only fill the other woman with unspeakable fear.

Delphine had enough presence of mind to roll out of the way and Tarrowlyn was forced onto the defensive due to the distraction and the shield guarding her left side was suddenly splintered and shattered as the dragon bashed his tail into it. Delphine swore under her breath as she pulled an arrow taut against the string of her long bow. “ Eat this, you stupid lizard.” she hissed.

Sahloknir was just about to lower his head to snap the little mortal in half. How dare she call herself dovahkiin?! She was not even worthy to be called dovahkriid! He was one of the ten dovahdrogge, the dragon lords! Sahloknir would not allow himself to be beaten that easily! No sooner than he had lunged in, he roared in pain.

He couldn’t see from the left side!

Tarrowlyn took the opening for what it was and she couldn’t keep the smile off of her face as she jumped up onto the back of the dragon’s head. “  ** _Daarlos fin oblaan_** ,  ** _Sahloknir_** …” Tarrowlyn snarled gleefully as she plunged the tip of her blade into the back of his skull.

Sahloknir screamed in dismay even as he felt his very essence flowing into the woman above him. The last thought that crossed his mind was that Alduin might actually have his work cut out for him with this one.

Delphine couldn’t believe her eyes as a brilliant, golden light flew from the dying dragon and up into Tarrowlyn, only to follow her as she jumped down from the top of its head and back to the ground.

“ Is that proof enough for you, Delphine?” Tarrowlyn asked her, her tone a bit terse. She had been dragged out here when she had wanted to spend much needed time with her children after all, besides taking a few much needed weeks for herself.

Delphine nodded as Tarrowlyn sheathed her sword, and then turned to the still smoldering corpse of the dragon that she had just fought. She began gathering what she could from it, taking what little scales were left and then she began looking through the bones to see what she could use as well. This was the power of the dragonborn?

It was terrifying and awe inspiring all at once.

“ I’ll meet you back in Riverwood. I have business down in the Rift that I need to attend to.” Tarrowlyn said none too happily to Delphine as she began making her way back into town. She paused for a moment as she looked to the northeast. She could just barely see the city walls of Windhelm from here. Her brow furrowed tightly as her mouth drew into a very fine line.

This war needed to end just as badly as she needed to stop Alduin. Ulfric was tearing Skyrim in twain because of what he had done. It was as if Tarrowlyn had enough on her plate as it stood.

If it took the dragonborn’s intervention, heads were going to roll.

 

* * *

 

Tarrowlyn was scowling as she stalked into Fort Dawnguard, slamming the doors open with a resounding boom, and Celann instantly fell into step beside her. “ Tarrowlyn. Isran is upstairs. He’s currently speaking…” he began.

“ I know that Serana’s here.” Tarrowlyn sighed heavily. It was hard not to smell the vampiress here, not that she could tell anyone here that of course. They’d be trying to take her head as well for being moonborn. The same would probably happen to Farkas and Vilkas. Tarrowlyn was not about to start a scene that would get her family hurt. " Isran found me in Morthal and he asked me to come at my earliest convenience. While sooner than I would have liked, I'm here now." she explained.

Celann stumbled a moment before nodding. “ That makes it easier then.” he mumbled mirthfully.

“ Dragonheart! Get up here!” Isran bellowed.

“ Keep your damn chainmail on, baldy!” Tarrowlyn responded in turn. Honestly, what in Stendarr's good grace was it about that man that just rubbed her the wrong damn way?! Tarrowlyn had no trouble getting along with any other members of the vampire hunting guild, just Isran. “ Celann, I’m pretty sure I know which room he’s in. I can get there on my own.”

Celann chuckled. “ You just don’t want anyone in the way if you two wind up crossing blades.” he chortled.

Tarrowlyn couldn't help but smirk at that claim. " Good man." she quipped. Celann was right about her probably drawing her blade on the Grandmaster of the Dawnguard again as she had done a month or so ago. Her brow creased in thought as she began walking for the winding staircase. Had it really been that long already? Why did it feel as if the time were passing slower than it should then? " 

“ I’ll leave you to him then.” Celann sighed a bit before Tarrowlyn started up the stairs. “ I wish you luck friend.”

Tarrowlyn laughed lowly, sounding almost a little sinister at the moment. “ I’ll be fine. He’s the one cutting in on my time after all.” Tarrowlyn replied.


	9. Home again, home again. Jiggidy Jog

 

Isran was waiting rather impatiently for Tarrowlyn. It had been only a week and a half since he had left her and her shield brothers in Morthal, and she had told him it would be near a month before she arrived, that she had other business that she had needed to attend to. Had she already taken care of most of it? He gave the Harbinger a black look as she entered the torture room. “ As I told you, this vampire showed up while you were away.”  His eyes cut back murderously to Serana. “ I can only assume it’s the one you found in Dimhollow Crypt. It…”

“ She…” Tarrowlyn interrupted with a snarl.

If looks could kill, Tarrowlyn would have been dust on the wind for the look that Isran gave her. “...says its got something really important to tell you.” Isran growled, thoroughly displeased with Tarrowlyn. He sighed after a moment when Tarrowlyn didn’t appear to back down. Vampires were not to be trusted, and yet the Harbinger was treating it as if it were still human. As if it were worthy of her trust and friendship.

The only thing human about it was its appearance.

Naivety like that would get Tarrowlyn killed.

Isran looked back over to Serana. “ So let’s hear it.” he whispered, knowing that probably nothing would change Tarrowlyn’s mind.

Serana turned her warm ruby eyes over to Tarrowlyn and she gave her a weak smile. She hadn’t fed in three days, but in hindsight, she had gone much longer without. “ You probably weren’t expecting to see me again all things considered.” she said, her voice tired. She hadn’t slept in the last week for fear that one of the Dawnguard would kill her.

Tarrowlyn instantly crossed the distance over to Serana and she grabbed the other woman by her shoulders. “ What in the gods names are you doing here?!” she whispered worriedly, her green eyes locked to the vampiress’ red ones. “ It’s like a lamb walking into a lion’s den! You could have been killed!”

Serana cut a glance over to Isran for a brief moment. “ I’d rather not be here…” she began turning her gaze back to Tarrowlyn. It was full of trepidation, and it flowed from her to Tarrowlyn in an instant. “...but I needed to talk to you. Just listen to what I have to say before you friend here loses his patience…”

Both Tarrowlyn and Isran growled at that comment. They were certainly not friends of any sort. More like uneasy allies with a newfound similar cause.

Not only that, Isran would be dead if he dared make a single untoward move towards Serana. Tarrowlyn had more of a kinship with her than she ever would with Isran.

“ It’s about me.” Serana’s head hung low. “ About the elder scroll I was buried with.” She remembered Tarrowlyn asking her about the scroll during their hike to Volkihar Castle. She couldn’t tell her then, unsure of where the woman’s allegiance would truly lie. Serana had known her father would offer her the chance to become like them, to offer to turn her into a vampire stronger than any known before hand. Once Tarrowlyn had proven that she wouldn’t simply accept power for her own gains, Serana knew that this woman would be a steadfast ally in the fight that was to come. “ It all comes back to my father.”

“ Harkon…” Tarrowlyn growled.

Serana’s lip quirked despite her somber mood. She recalled how Tarrowlyn had not given any verbal quarter when Harkon spoke to her, and how brazen she had been. It had been a very long time since she had seen anyone stand up to her father like that. “ I’m relatively sure it was obvious, but my father’s not a good person, even by vampire standards.” she explained, if only for Isran’s sake.

“ Anyone with a solid head on their shoulders could have told you that, Ser.” Tarrowlyn quipped with a smirk. She wasn’t about to sugarcoat how much of an ass she thought Harkon to be.

A slight snort caught both their attention and the women looked over to Isran. He was turned towards the wall while covering his mouth.

Serana sighed heavily as she leaned against the wall once she adjusted the scroll. “ He wasn’t always like that though. There was…” Serana’s bottom lip quivered a bit as she recalled memories of when her family used to be happy. She shook her head as if to clear the thoughts that were quickly coming to the fore and she furrowed her brow, trying to find the right words. “...a turn. He stumbled onto an obscure prophecy and lost himself inside of it.”

Tarrowlyn’s brow furrowed. As a former college student, she had always fancied herself familiar with prophecies of old. However, no such divination in relation to vampires spurred her memory, stumping the redhead quite profoundly. “ What kind of prophecy are we talking here Serana?” she asked.

Serana scoffed. “ Like all prophecies, pointless and vague. The part he latched onto was that vampires would no longer need to fear the sun.” she replied, her heart heavy. She swallowed hard, as she looked between the two with her. “ That’s what he’s after. To control the sun...To have vampires control the world.”

Tarrowlyn swallowed hard herself at that realization. She was about to say something when Serana stopped her, as she wasn’t done speaking herself just yet.

“ My mother and I didn’t feel like inviting a war with all of Tamriel, so we tried to stop him. That’s why I was sealed away with the scroll.” Serana finished.

Tarrowlyn nodded, finally understanding a little of what was going on at this point. What would Harkon need with an Elder Scroll though? What could he possibly gain from it? “ You took a huge risk in coming here, Ser…” she whispered low enough that the redguard in the room with them could not hear her.

Serana scowled openly at that statement. Her safety was secondary to that of the entire world.  “ I’m sorry...I heard that there were vampire hunters here. I thought that they might want to know about a vampire plot to enslave the rest of world.” Her gaze narrowed harshly on Tarrowlyn’s as the other woman had the grace to look ashamed for thinking of only her friend’s safety as opposed to the rest of the known world’s. “ Was I wrong?”

Tarrowlyn shook her head. “ No, you weren’t Serana. We just have to convince the others that you’re on our side.” she whispered as she looked right at Isran. Convince the man in charge and the others would follow.

“ We should get a move on then.” Serana added as she too looked over to Isran. The redguard was staring at her with abject hatred burning brightly in his dark eyes. “ I’m nothing if not persuasive.”

Tarrowlyn turned to Isran and she scowled openly at the look he was giving Serana. He had heard everything that she had said, and still he looked as if he was going to try for a killing blow. Well, Tarrowlyn mused irately, he was going to have to get through her first and she was sure that his head would be rolling before he had a chance to take three steps.

“ We’ve heard what _it_ has to say. So tell me, is there any other reason why I shouldn’t kill this blood sucking bitch right now?” Isran snarled hatefully.

Tarrowlyn snarled as well as she crossed the short distance between them to get nose to nose with the man. It was a bit of a challenge considering their height difference. “ She is not a bitch. And I guarantee you that if she did kill anyone, it was a group of bandits and not good, law abiding citizens. Unlike most vampires, she has a sense of right and wrong. She won’t attack the innocent, Isran! Set your damn hatred aside and see the bigger picture here dammit!” Tarrowlyn bellowed.

Isran’s nostrils flared a bit even as he bared teeth, trying to look intimidating. “ Set aside my hatred?” he echoed, his voice just shy of being raised. “ Not a chance.” His voice was barely a strained whisper as he spoke. “ It’s what keeps me strong.”

Tarrowlyn turned away as her eyes flashed golden in her exasperation with Isran’s blind malice. Tala was getting just as worked up because of Tarrowlyn’s ire. “ You don’t trust her? Fine.” she replied. She took a few calming breaths. “ If you want to trust anyone, trust me. _I_ believe her, Isran. Serana has never given me pause to doubt her at all. She could have killed me countless times, but she didn’t. She came here, knowing it could have meant her death, to warn you about what her father was up to. To selflessly, quite possibly, sacrifice herself if it meant you were able to get a step ahead of Harkon. Does that sound like a mindless, bloodsucking bitch to you?!” Tarrowlyn felt Serana put her hand on her shoulder to calm her down, and she looked over to her. She had been full of worry ever for her ever since she had woken up on the other side of Ice Water Jetty. She wasn’t going to give Isran the chance to kill her. Serana was leaving with her,tonight, and staying with Tarrowlyn at Lakeview. “ That sounds like what a decent person would do if you ask me.” she finished softly.

While he didn’t want to admit it, Isran did in fact trust Tarrowlyn’s judgement. What really rankled him even further was that what she had said in that vampire’s defence was correct. It could have killed Tarrowlyn many times over when they had been traveling together. It had indeed walked into the viper’s pit with every intention of possibly dying even if it meant passing on its warning. It had even brought the Elder Scroll with it, effectively keep the scroll away from its maker. He shut his eyes, unable to believe what he was getting ready to say. “ You had better know what you’re doing, Harbinger.” he growled out lowly. He looked over to Serana and he exhaled slowly.

It killed him a little inside that they actually were going to need its help.

“ It can stay for now, but if it so much as lays a finger on anyone here, I’ll hold you responsible Dragonheart. Got it?” Isran said, his voice soft.

“ Crystal, Isran.” Tarrowlyn replied.

Isran looked directly over to Serana and he furrowed his brow in his distaste. “ And you. Don’t feel like a guest, you’re not. You’re an asset, a resource. In the meantime, don’t make me regret my sudden outburst of tolerance and generosity. If you do, you’re friend here is going to pay for it.”

Serana huffed a little indignantly at that. “ Thank you for your kindness. I’ll be sure to remember that the next time I’m feeling hungry.” she quipped. She barely saw Tarrowlyn smirk smugly at her cheek. If anything, the two were two peas in a pod with how similar they reacted to adversity. Both couldn’t help but smile as Isran snarled and stalked away as Serana turned to speak to Tarrowlyn again. “ In case if you didn’t notice the giant thing on my back, I have the Elder Scroll with me. Whatever it says, it’ll have something that we can use to stop my father.” She slid the scroll from her back and handed it to Tarrowlyn a moment.

Tarrowlyn’s hands shook even as she held it in her grasp, unable to believe that she was truly holding something thought to be only legend.

“ Of course…” Serana drawled despondently. “... neither of us can read it.”

Tarrowlyn’s brow furrowed a little. She couldn’t quite remember the name of the men who could. She had skimmed over that part of her lore learning back in her college days. Something she was regretting at this point. “ Who can then?”

Serana smiled a little as Tarrowlyn handed the scroll back to her. “ Moth priests are the only ones that I’ve heard of that can do it, but they spend years preparing themselves before they start reading though.” she answered. “ Not that it helps us any either however. They’re all half a continent away in Cyrodiil.”

Isran popped back in to the room at that exact moment, holding a rather bloody cut of meat and he all but tossed the platter to the vampire. “ Here...Not to eavesdrop, but some imperial scholar arrived in Skyrim a few days ago. I won’t say exactly what I was doing, but I did see him pass by. Maybe that’s your moth priest?” Isran offered.

Serana’s eyes went wide in excitement with the useful information. “ Do you know where he’s staying now?” she asked. She then looked down to the platter and she smiled a little softly. While Isran would claim it was self preservation at its finest that he was feeding her, it was actually a rather thoughtful gesture on his part. “ Thank you by the way.”

Isran didn’t answer her thanks. He didn’t need to. “ No, and I’m not going to waste men looking. We’re fighting a war against your kind and I intend to win it.” he said tersely. He crossed his arms, attempting to look intimidating as he leaned against the wall. “ You want to find him? Try asking anyone that would have seen a traveler. Innkeepers and carriage drivers. You’re on your own.” With that being said, Isran stalked back out of the room, this time with Tarrowlyn and Serana not too far behind him.

Serana turn towards the door that would take them outside for now. She wasn’t too keen on hearing the rest of Isran’s groups reaction when they learned just who they were allied with now.

Tarrowlyn chuckled as she looked to her right. “ So, any ideas?”

Serana laughed as she shook her head. “ You’re incorrigible, you know that? Let me eat first and then we’ll strategize.”

 

* * *

 

 

Tarrowlyn was scowling as she and Serana spoke of their options for information. While the carriage drivers and innkeepers were their best bet, Serana had mentioned possibly going to the college. Her reasoning was spot on, Tarrowlyn was guilty of such behavior herself in her college days, but she was trying to avoid the place like the plague.

The only downside was that Serana was pushing the point like a dog worries a bone.

“ I don’t want to go by the college Ser. My reasons are my own.” Tarrowlyn grumbled as she pretended to look through her knapsack for something.

“ Tarrowlyn, if someone there hurt you, you’ll have me there with you...You can do this.” Serana said supportively.

Tarrowlyn shook her head. “ I wasn’t raped by anyone at the college Serana.” she said softly. “ I…” Tarrowlyn paused and she shook her head, knowing that Serana wouldn’t believe her if she were to tell her the truth. Farkas was one story. He was the only one who knew, though Sigrid in Riverview might have a pretty decent idea as to what had happened to her as well. “ Never mind.”

A gentle hand on her shoulder brought her gaze upwards and Serana smiled supportively. “ You can talk to me, Tarrowlyn. About anything. You defended my existence to the man who should be my mortal enemy by all rights. Even if it seems outlandish, just remember I probably spent nearly a millenia locked away in that monolith.” she reasoned.

Tarrowlyn worried her bottom lip a little as she looked off to the side. “ I used to be a college student, but not in this time Serana. I come from the year 189 of the twelfth era. I had outlined an experiment…” she began, smiling ruefully. “...The Archmage’s rules were more about safety than anything. If you could not find the means to protect everyone involved, you were on your own. My experiment was deemed too dangerous and the archmage refused to send anyone else with me despite the fact that I did need assistance. I was cocky, headstrong...I was sure that every single calculation was flawless.” Tarrowlyn got to her feet, walking over to the side of the battlements and she rested her elbows on the ledge there. “ I was so wrong…I went to the dwemer ruin of Mzulft, using their oculary there to transform filtered starlight into raw magicka. I was hoping to use it to supercharge a mirror made of quicksilver that I would have used to look into the past with, safely combining the science of the dwemer and the magicka known to man and mer by that point.

“ The device malfunctioned, rather spectacularly I might add, and it exploded, leaving me with these scars here. Raw magicka flowed right over me, and when I woke, I was near the foot of the Jerralls, and being transported on a wagon with war criminals. Do you remember that war of succession I was telling you of?” A quiet nod answered Tarrowlyn and she looked skyward for a moment. It was peaceful up here, away from all the hullabaloo downstairs. It held none of the tranquil serenity that Lakeview or Morthal had however. “ I was supposed to have been executed alongside Ulfric Stormcloak and his high ranking officers. That very day was when the whole mess with the dragons started.” she finished quietly. A sudden guilt surged through her. What if Tarrowlyn was the reason that the dragons were making such a resurgence, now along with the vampires as well? What if she was to blame for everything that was going wrong with this time altogether?

Serana took a moment to absorb what it was Tarrowlyn was saying. It was highly likely that Serana hadn’t been freed in the time Tarrowlyn had come from, that Harkon had never gotten his hands on the scroll. That didn’t mean that she wouldn’t have been released however. Their destinies had been interwoven the moment Tarrowlyn had been born. “ I believe you, Tarrowlyn. Akatosh obviously has made plans for you. And if I know you as well as I think I do by now, then you will succeed in meeting the destiny he has in store for you. We’ll stick to the carriages and inns for now. We’ll only go to the college if we truly don’t have another alternative.” Serana said supportively. She tucked a loose lock of crimson behind Tarrowlyn’s ear, smiling softly. The gesture was quite sisterly and the smile on Serana’s face broadened. She never had any siblings, but Serana knew that Tarrowlyn was the closest to a sister that she would ever have. They were two sides of the same coin, a werewolf and a vampire, and they had found kinship with one another. Their banter was mostly light and playful at times. Serana had already seen Tarrowlyn rip into more than one man who had had the misfortune of igniting her temper.

She wasn’t all that keen to add herself to that list.

Tarrowlyn turned her head enough to look at Serana. “ Thank you Serana...I needed that…” she said graciously. The smile on her face, while small, was full of genuine sincerity. Noise from down below caught both their attention and Tarrowlyn scowled a bit as Isran’s words echoed in her mind. “However, don’t think for one second I’m allowing you to stay here with a bunch of vampire hunters. You’re coming home with me.”

Serana laughed a little at that proclamation. “ That works out. I’ve been wanting to get out and explore a bit anyways.”

* * *

 

 

Tarrowlyn and Serana set out that night. Their first stop was Riften and Tarrowlyn went to the inn to speak to Kerava while Serana questioned the carriage driver. Neither were able to glean anything useful. They hoofed it towards Falkreath after that, and both used the cover of darkness to use other means to travel faster.

Serana held on tight to the red fur that currently covered Tarrowlyn, a broad smile on her face. She had not been expecting this to be as fun as it was, riding on the back of a werewolf! Tarrowlyn’s tongue was dangling out of her mouth, flopping wildly in the wind at the speed she was currently moving through the wood at. She was coming up on the path near Ivarstead and she skidded to a stop, looking towards the town.

Serana leaned over a little. “ What is it?” she whispered.

“ I’m deciding on whether I need to go ahead and complete an errand that’s in this village or continue with what we’re doing.” Tarrowlyn answered, her brow tight and a soft whine escaped from her throat. She wanted to get back home to her family…

Serana gave Tarrowlyn a soft scratch behind her ear as she smiled. The were’s leg thumped softly in reaction to the scratch, forcing the vampire to stifle a giggle. At least Serana had always been a dog person. “ It can wait a little longer. We only have another two hours or so until sunrise Tarrowlyn. Neither of us know how long you’re transformation’s going to hold on the same note.”

Tarrowlyn’s hackles raised in a wolfish grin as she started running with renewed vigor towards Falkreath hold and Lakeview Manor. “ Home again, home again. Jiggidy jog.” she panted.

 

* * *

 

 

Farkas’ nose twitched a little as he slept, though two familiar scents were bringing him to wakefulness. One was decidedly Tarrowlyn, and if he didn’t know any better, she had transformed into her wolf form not that long ago. The other, and it roused Farkas to full alert, was the smell of a vampire in their home with them.

Farkas didn’t even bother with a shirt as he grabbed Wuuthrad, the giant axe that had belonged to Ysgramor himself, from its display on the bedroom wall and he jumped from the middle of the stairs to the floor. In an instant, he had the vampire pinned against the greenhouse doors, the blade of the axe just barely biting into her flesh.

“ FARKAS! NO! STAND DOWN!” Tarrowlyn cried in dismay. “ Her name is Serana, Farkas. She’s with me!”

Farkas’ eyes were swirling between blue and golden as he locked gazes with the vampiress in his grasp. “ No tricks? She’s really a traveling companion?” he growled out in question.

“ Let her down Farkas. I’ll explain everything shortly, alright? Please darling, don’t hurt her.” Tarrowlyn pleaded. She finally managed to turn his gaze to her and she smoothed her chilled hand over his stubbled cheek. “ She’s my friend, Farkas... I wouldn’t have brought her here if I thought she was a danger to any of us.”

Farkas slowly lowered the axe away from Serana’s throat, his gaze slowly turning back to the woman he had pinned to the door. “ She’s like Marri then?” he asked slowly.

“ Not exactly. She doesn’t want to be cured, but the two of us met back when I had to run that favor for the Dawnguard last month. I met her in Dimhollow...Her father’s the reason that the vampire’s are making such a resurgence.” Tarrowlyn explained, her tone gentle. “ She wants to help me, and the Dawnguard in a sense, by keeping what he seeks from him.”

“ Is she telling me the truth, or do you have her bewitched in someway?” Farkas asked Serana directly.

“ It’s the truth, I swear it!” Serana wheezed. Farkad had partially transformed his hand and the inch long claws were digging harshly into her throat. “ If I had bitten her to make her a thrall, she wouldn’t be a werewolf any longer! She just transformed an hour ago to get us here faster!” It was a huge strain to speak, Farkas’ grip was so tight. Tarrowlyn was doing all she could to force him to release her. She looked into Farkas’ fury filled sapphire gaze. There was something familiar about those eyes, something that made her heart race a little. It couldn’t have been him...Serana was sure he wasn’t this tall.

What was that man’s name again? The one she had met outside of Whiterun?

Farkas slowly and reluctantly let Serana down and she collapsed to the floor in shock. His conscience was already trying to admonish him, but he refused to feel guilty. The children’s safety came first and foremost. Tarrowlyn would have attacked much in the same way he had, just with more style. “ My children had better not be harmed while you’re here.” he growled out menacingly.

“ They won’t be, I swear.” she whispered, rubbing at her throat. Why did he look familiar and not at the same time? She was almost certain they had met! She would remember eyes that blue anywhere! What did he say his name was again? Tarrowlyn had called him Farkas, but Serana distinctly remembered it beginning with a ‘v’.

 _Varkas? Gods no...Valkar? Virkas?_ Serana’s eyes went wide in remembrance. “ I thought your name was Vilkas…”

Wuuthrad thunked rather heavily against the stone floor in the man’s utter surprise at hearing this vampire say his twin’s given name. Slowly Farkas turned back to look at Serana and he got level with her on the floor.

" How do you know my brother’s name?” he asked carefully. Vilkas had already met her and hadn’t killed her? Why hadn’t he said anything to Farkas about her? Dammit! Now he did feel bad for reacting as harshly as he had to her!

“ Brother?” Serana mouthed and she looked up at Tarrowlyn for answers.

Tarrowlyn’s hands rested on Farkas’ shoulders a moment with a gentle squeeze. “ Don’t beat yourself up, darling.” she murmured. “ Farkas and Vilkas are twin brothers Serana. I’m at a loss as to how you met Vilkas already. He joined us in Morthal and he’s been at Jorrvaskr since.”

Farkas’ head shot up. “ Wait a second! The woman that saved his ass from the saber cat! That was you!” he said. Vilkas had told both he and Valdimar about this gorgeous woman with reddish brown eyes while the three of them had scoped the property that Windstad Manor would be built on. Well, considering that Serana’s eyes were nearly rust colored at the moment, it was safe to assume it was she that Vilkas was enamored with.

How many women in Skyrim could honestly have red-brown eyes?

Serana smiled almost fondly at the memory. “ He was hauling a deer over his shoulders as he went back to town...I had asked for him directions to the Rift, and he was worried about me catching a chill in the storm. I didn’t realize he was talking about you when he mentioned his brother’s fiance Tarrowlyn. My goodness...Such a small world we live in…” Serana chuckled.

Farkas couldn’t help but smirk. “ Maybe we should head back to Whiterun soon.” he whispered suggestively to Tarrowlyn.

“ Tomorrow night, but first I need to go see Valga Vinicia at Dead Man’s Drink. Serana and I are looking for someone...I’ll explain in the morning. Time is not on our side right at the moment.” Tarrowlyn replied, removing her rucksack from her shoulders. “ In the meantime Farkas, can you please check the cellar for any spare furniture? We’re going to set Serana up down there until we can hollow out a space livable enough in the mountainside for her.”

Farkas nodded as he plucked Wuuthrad up from the stone floor and he stretched a bit as he headed back upstairs. “ Let me grab a shirt and my boots and I’ll head on down. You get into town to see what information you can glean. See you in a few hours?”

Tarrowlyn nodded in answer as she smiled. “ Can I trust the both of you to behave?” she inquired mirthfully.

Farkas chuckled as he leaned down and in to give her a kiss. “ Yes love. _I’ll_ behave. If you trust her that explicitly, then I will as well. Breakfast will be ready by the time you get back. You’re going to eat and rest before both of you even think of leaving again.” he said, not brooking for any opposition from his wife to be. “ You should come down with me Serana. Daybreak is almost here.”

Serana nodded and she looked over to Tarrowlyn with a small smile. “ Be safe. I’ll see you soon. Any warnings I need about the kids?”

Tarrowlyn shook her head. “ Nothing that I can think of to be honest. You’ll be fine. I should be back soon. Let Farkas know I’m probably going to hunt down some game while I’m out and about please?” She grabbed her quiver and bow again, adjusting the positions of both until they were comfortable.

“ I heard you easily enough Tarrowlyn!” came the reply from upstairs.

Both women laughed at that and Serana sighed. “ Thank you...For everything Tarrowlyn. I’m blessed to have your friendship.” she said softly.

Tarrowlyn returned the smile and she used two fingers to motion upstairs. “ You’re more than welcome Serana. I have plenty of dresses if you would like your clothing washed. By Stendarr, you’re still in the same things I found you in.” she replied with a small laugh. “ I’ll be back before midday and I’ll tend to everything that we’ll need to do before we leave for Whiterun. And please, no matter how much she begs, don’t teach Lucia any magick.”

Serana chortled. “ She’s been harassing you about it still?” the vampiress asked, smiling brightly. She followed Tarrowlyn towards the stairs as Farkas stepped out of their bedroom, tying off a black jerkin that tugged tightly at his shoulders. Serana hadn’t realized the height and strength difference between the two brothers until she saw it for herself.

“ Don’t be too long or you’ll be burning up. I’ll be waiting in the antechamber off of the main hall near the armory in the back.” Farkas said in passing.

“ I’ll be down as soon as I change Farkas.” Serana replied.

Tarrowlyn closed the door behind them as Serana took a seat on the bed. “ I have just the thing for you, believe it or not. I haven’t worn it all that much, as I look too sallow while wearing it, but this should look amazing on you.” Tarrowlyn chattered as she pulled a burgundy red dress from the armoire. “ Take whichever pair of boots strikes your fancy. I’m fairly sure we’re the same size. There’s a small table near the bookshelf that has a brush and the like. Feel free to freshen up while you’re here.”

Serana watched with a small smile as Tarrowlyn bustled herself right out of the room, and she turned towards the dress on the bed. It was simple, nothing at all like the silks and fancy embroidered gowns that she had grown up with as a princess. In its own unique way, it was rather lovely, and Serana peeled her filthy clothing away. There was a wash basin near where Tarrowlyn had told her about the brush and she cleaned up as best as she could using it.

Now that she really thought on it, Serana would kill to have a nice hot bath again. She hadn’t had one in over a millenia.

Serana went through the ablutions of getting presentable, and she dried herself using the terry cloth that Tarrowlyn had nearby. While it wasn’t much, at least her face no longer had any grime or muck on it. She eased into the dress and tied it off in the back. It was wonderfully comfortable to wear, and Serana peaked down at her bare toes with a silly grin. It had been years since she had been able to go anywhere barefoot…

With a small shrug, Serana crossed back over to the wardrobe and she looked between the six or seven pairs of leather boots that Tarrowlyn had. She was right that they were about the same size, and Serana plucked up a pair of nice, dark knee high boots. She loved this particular style.

She exited the bedroom and Serana found Farkas easily enough. He was talking to two other adults that had made a quick appearance.

“ Four weeks?” said a blond man as he stroked his chin pensively. “ I think we can manage that, Farkas. Figure what, ten feet high by eighteen wide? Add another room or two in there? One for an office area, and the other her bedroom?”

“ I was thinking the same...Oh, there you are. Sinding, Rayya...This is Serana, a friend of Tarrowlyn’s who’s helping her out. Tarrowlyn’s probably trying to keep her as far from the Dawnguard as possible.” Farkas said with a small smile. He could see why his brother might be as attracted to her as he was, though Farkas doubted Vilkas knew that Serana was a nightwalker.

Well, it’d be funnier than anything to actually get the drop on him for once, Farkas mused as he began going over Tarrowlyn’s current plan of action now that there was a new resident at Lakeview Manor.

 

* * *

 

 

Vilkas was looking over the requests that had just come in with Aela when Farkas came bursting into Tarrowlyn’s quarters. “ I wasn’t expecting to see you back so soon.” Vilkas said disinterestedly. He was honestly trying to figure out if this was a job for the circle to handle or not.

“ Tarrowlyn had to see the Dawnguard sooner than she would have liked.” Farkas quipped as he looked over Vilkas’ shoulder. “ Another request?”

Vilkas nodded. “ It’s unlike anything we’ve gotten in the past however. Is Tarrowlyn here with you or is she off in the field still?” Vilkas inquired. Something didn’t feel right about this…

“ Find and decimate a vampire nest near South Dragon Bridge? Who do they think we are?” Farkas grumbled. “ She’s at the in making an inquiry of Hulda at the moment. The two of us have a third companion joining us tonight. I’ll be heading for Windstad either tonight or tomorrow by the way.”

Movement from behind him drew Farkas’ attention and he turned to look over at Aela. “ What if it’s a lure for Tarrowlyn? The Dawnguard has made no attempt to hide the fact that they’re uneasy allies of the Companions.” Aela said sagely as she too leaned over the Harbinger’s desk. Her brow was creased tightly in her worry. “ This is not a job for a single companion. If the Harbinger decides to take this on herself, one of us need to be with her.”

Farkas and Vilkas both nodded in agreement.

“ Why does anyone need to be with me?” Tarrowlyn asked as she entered the room with someone else.

The other person’s face was shrouded enough for none of them to see her face; Vilkas couldn’t help but take notice that she was one hundred percent female with a bosom like that. That’s when the smell of her reached their noses. Vilkas remembered this scent all too well when he, Farkas, and Tarrowlyn had cleared the vampire lair in the marshes of Hjaalmarch. Both Vilkas and Aela reacted at the offputting scent the stranger brought with her, moving to draw their weapons with astounding speed.

“ Both of you stand down!” Tarrowlyn boomed authoritatively. When both of them lowered their weapons, Tarrowlyn couldn’t hide the mischievous smile that she sent her brother in law’s way. “ It’s bad form to draw your weapon on the woman that saved your life, brother.” she cooed as Serana removed the hood blocking her features.

Vilkas’ very breath froze at seeing her again. While he had been wrong about the color of her hair the last time he had seen her; the lighting had been less than favorable after all, he wanted very much to run his fingers through the shining chestnut strands that flickered invitingly in the candlelight. Van was making his presence known again as well, his interest piqued by the unique smelling female in the room. She didn’t smell like rotting death like the others, but like the way a room full of old books smelled when he entered a record’s room of some sort. He had always loved that particular smell. She smelled like experience, knowledge. Not of blood, sorrow, and murder. “ A vampire?” he inquired.

Serana nodded. “ I can only figure the rain threw your smell off when we first met.” she admitted softly.

Vilkas swallowed hard as he gripped the desk before him. Again, the thought that this woman was beyond breathtaking flitted across his already scattered mind. Vilkas had never thought he’d see her again, but there she was, standing before him like a blessing from both Mara and Dibella.

He wasn’t sure he’d let her out of his sights again after this.

Aela’s hand slowly left her bow as she reached around for it. The twins and her Harbinger were completely at ease in her presence. Was there nothing to fear from her? “ To answer your question Harbinger…” Aela began as she moved over to the request they had gotten. “...This is why we were speaking of not allowing you to go alone.”

Tarrowlyn read over the short missive and her brow furrowed in displeasure. “ It’s a trap for me…” she commented lowly, a slight growl to her voice. “ This all but coincides with the information I got from Hulda a few moments ago.” She held the missive over the candlelight, and she allowed it to be consumed by the flame. “ I had no intentions of going alone. Serana was going to accompany me for this little venture before we found out that the guild’s being targeted now.” There was no doubt in her mind that the Companions were being targeted once more, though not by werewolf hunters.

By creatures like them in a sense. Creatures that normal humans didn’t want to try to understand out of fear and rumor.

Vilkas’ eyes narrowed as he looked to his brother. More than likely Hestla had told whoever she answered to about how the Companions ran things. It was good that he had trusted his gut on this attempted ruse. “ I’m coming along, if only to help keep up appearances. Ria and Athis are now full members of the Circle as you asked, though they still don’t know about any of us carrying the beastblood.”

Farkas’ brow quirked. “ I’m coming along as well, but only as far as Morthal. I left something with Valdimar that I need to pick up.” he explained, though it was a white lie at best. Vilkas knew why.

It was still a surprise for Tarrowlyn after all.

“ Get back to Lakeview the minute you’re done. Rayya and Sinding are there with little to no protection and they have a baby on the way.” Tarrowlyn ordered, though she kept mum about their two kids as well. Guilt, raw and untamed, ripped through her heart at how they had kept the knowledge from Vilkas all this time. No matter what, once this Moth priest was saved, Tarrowlyn was going to bring Vilkas along personally to Lakeview so that he could meet his niece and nephew. “ Aela, go get Ria and Athis. We need to have ourselves a little war meeting in the Underforge. I’ll go by Dragon’s Reach in the morning to speak to Irileth and the Jarl about preparing the city.”

 

* * *

 

Serana watched, positively held in awe, as Tarrowlyn discussed the new safety measures that the Companions were going to take. They had too many new recruits who were still wet behind the ears. Torvar was to teach them anything he knew about wielding heavy armors if they preferred it. Athis and Ria were in charge of a training regimin, one that would be fleshed out by all the older members of the Companions. Once Vilkas returned to Jorrvaskr, he was to take over those responsibilities, at least when it came to a two handed blade. Aela was in charge of making sure that no vampires or thralls infiltrated their ranks as Gemaine had done for the Silver hand. Farkas, in the time he was spending at Lakeview, was to smith sturdier armor for everyone, and Aela had promised to get all the measurements for him as soon as she could.

It was no wonder that Tarrowlyn had been chosen by her predecessor. She held an air of authority that the others were willing to follow. Serana had heard it said that the Harbinger was only supposed to be an advisor of sorts, that there hadn’t been any true leaders since Ysgramor himself.

How wrong they were. Yes, Tarrowlyn was asking for input from the other members of her circle, but they all trusted her judgement explicitly.

Tarrowlyn pointed to a sheet of paper, one that looked like it was a map of the city, and she spoke to Aela, Ria, and Athis specifically. They were the ones spending the most time in Whiterun after all. “ I want a new team each night patrolling the city with the guard. Ria, you’re sensitive to magicka as it stands, you’ll know when they're near. I want anyone who has a sensitivity to magicka paired with one who has stronger senses, such as smell, sight, or hearing. Aela, we have a few khajiit in our mix as well, correct?” Tarrowlyn asked. She hadn’t even realized that her entire posture and tone of voice had changed when she began speaking to everyone.

“ Yes Harbinger. Ki’Larra, and Raztungo.” Aela replied.

Tarrowlyn folded her fingers together a moment. “ Make sure those two are paired with one of the younger whelps each time. With their ability to see and hear better in the dark than we can, they’re absolutely invaluable at the moment. What are their strong suits?”

“ Ki’Larra is exceptionally skilled at duel wielding, Harbinger. She gives me a run for my money, and that isn’t an easy feat.” Athis said as he took a swig from his bottle of ale. “ Raztungo on the other hand...Well…”

Vilkas chuckled, sending excited chills down Serana’s spine at the sound. Now that she had had a chance to look at both of them carefully, Serana could see every difference between the twins. Farkas was taller and stockier than his brother, easily, though Vilkas was truly no slouch himself. Farkas was by far the biggest in the room however. He completely dwarfed Tarrowlyn in height, which was rather amusing in the rare affectionate gesture they would share every now and again. Vilkas wasn’t much shorter than his brother; the top of his head cleared Farkas’s eyes after all, but he had a more lithe, wiry frame as opposed to all the muscle Farkas had. That wasn’t to say that Vilkas wasn’t strong in his own right either. The blade he carried was almost the same weight he was.

The biggest difference between the two was their eyes. Farkas had steely blue orbs while Vilkas’ reminded Serana of an ice wraith, ready and waiting for the attack. They were an icy blue that gave off a chilling feel, unless you knew the man. Then that ice would melt and the warmth he allowed through was enough to make a woman’s heart run wild. 

How would if feel for them to be turned on her, those gorgeous eyes nothing short of a blazing inferno? To see them locked to hers as they...

“ Raztungo, in the brief time I’ve had with him here, doesn’t use a weapon. He specializes in hand to hand, Harbinger.” Vilkas commented wryly, breaking Serana's train of thought.

Tarrowlyn shook her head, her brow pinched tight in her uneasiness at that reply. “ I don’t want any Companion fighting in such close quarters with a vampire. I don’t care if they’re not human, it doesn’t mean that they can’t turn. Aela, see if you can convince him to take up the bow at least.”

“ Yes Harbinger.” came the steadfast reply.

Serana smiled as she watched them. They had known each other a long time, had fought beside one another more times than they could probably remember. They were a family, something that Serana had sorely missed. Her eyes fell on Vilkas again, half hearing him as he explained something technical about the route that Tarrowlyn had come up with. There was something about him that made her stomach do flips…

As if he knew those garnet colored orbs were on him, Vilkas met Serana’s gaze on the other side of the Underforge. A small grin crossed his face as he looked away a moment, only to glance up once more, finding her blushing at being caught. He kept his own cheeks from coloring in absolute bashfulness, feeling like a tweener all over again with how easily she made his blood thicken and his pulse race. This wasn’t like him to be this out of sorts over a woman.

Mara’s big billowy bloomers! Not even Tarrowlyn had incited this kind of reaction from him and he had thought himself in love with her for a time! Vilkas needed to either get to the bottom of why this vampire had him all out of sorts, or he needed to keep his distance completely from Serana at all costs! Even if that meant that he wouldn’t lay eyes on her ever again.

While it sounded good in his mind, Vilkas knew that it wasn’t going to be the case with this particular woman.


	10. Coming to Grips with Nature

Tarrowlyn pulled Tanaris’ reins tightly to get her to stop. She, Vilkas, and Serana were coming up on Dragon Bridge, a small village to the southwest of Solitude that overlooked the Karth River, and a chill had suddenly settled over her. Farkas had broken off towards Morthal, as he had apprised Tarrowlyn of a few days prior, though she wished he was still here. She looked over her shoulder where Vilkas was riding Shadr with Serana, and the mirth that she felt knowing that he was utterly smitten was gone in a flash. “ Do you smell that?” she asked Vilkas softly.

Vilkas nodded as he scowled blackly. “ Aye, little sister, that I do.” He replied. He dismounted smoothly at the same time as Tarrowlyn, and Serana followed a moment later. “ They’re crawling all over the area. They don’t smell like the vampires from Morthal though...They smell much older.”

Serana flipped her hood up as she looked around. She wasn’t too keen on being recognized at the moment. Granted, her father already knew she had betrayed him. “ That’s because they are older. My father’s vampire coven predates the empire, so I’ve been told.” Serana added.

Tarrowlyn snorted. “ You were the one who wasn’t aware that Cyrodiil is the seat of the Empire.” she quipped nervously. “ Vilkas, I’m sending the horses off…”

“ Let’s make sure we have everything we need then.” Vilkas replied. They began grabbing everything of note that they needed from the saddle bags and Vilkas gave Shadr a quick slap to get her moving. “ Head home girl! I’ll see you in Whiterun!” he called out to her.

Tarrowlyn followed suit with Tanaris and she looked at her traveling companions with a shrug. “ We best start hoofing it for the inn.” she said simply.

When the three entered the town, it was as if a weariness settled over them. Vilkas looked at the guards specifically. They were lethargic, as if they had recently seen too much than could be comprehended. Most of them looked pale beyond belief, their palor nearly as white as snow.

Serana inhaled sharply as she followed Vilkas’ gaze. “ They’re turning…” she whispered. “ These men need either a restorative potion or they need to get to a shrine before it’s too late.”

“ There have been at least three attacks in the last week…” Tarrowlyn piped up, her sad green gaze looking at the buildings that were in disarray. “ Serana...Harkon’s making a move for the capital, isn’t he?”

Serana thought it over as she looked around again. “ It would be safe to assume that. Gods...This is horrible.” A sudden weight fell on her shoulder, giving it a soft, supportive squeeze, and Serana looked over to it. Vilkas was looking off to the side as he took in their surroundings, and he gave her another soft squeeze in a silent attempt to comfort her. Serana smiled softly; if not just a bit shyly, as she patted his in turn, giving him a silent thanks.

Vilkas jumped at the touch, as if he hadn’t realized what it was he was doing and he pulled his hand away after another moment. “ Is there anything we can do to help them, Harbinger?” he asked.

Tarrowlyn looked around sadly. “ Serana?” she inquired, deferring to her friend for guidance.

Serana was just about to open her mouth when a high scream echoed through the small village.

“ No! Stop it! Let go of me!”

Tarrowlyn’s gaze went golden instantly as those desperate cries brought back every internal scream that she herself had made back in Bloated Man’s Grotto. That had been only a little more than two years ago. Dropping her knapsack without so much as a care, Tarrowlyn followed the sound of the woman, guided more by the sound of the victim’s frantic heartbeat than she was by the terrified, now muffled screams.

Serana noticed that Vilkas made no move to follow Tarrowlyn. “ Shouldn’t we…?” she began, but the question died on her lips.

“ She’s on the verge of a nasty turning. Tarrowlyn…” Vilkas swallowed hard as he remembered that night. The countless hours waiting, seeing all that blood… “ She had something similar happen. She’s since gotten justice on the men who wronged her, but hearing something like this makes her relive that night all over again. Can those men be saved if we get them to Solitude by daybreak?”

Serana shook her head. “ Some of them will be full vampires by morning.” she admitted as she watched a girl come running out from between a couple buildings toward the inn.

Screams and snarls suddenly echoed into the night, and Vilkas winced as he heard a series of bones pop much too quickly for it to be healthy. The scent of wolf was over taking the smell of human by now too.

Vilkas shuddered a little. His sister was scarier than some daedric princes when she was pissed off.

Serana’s gaze softened as she looked toward the alley that Tarrowlyn had disappeared into. By the sound of it, she was not going to give these men an easy death. She turned her ruby tinted gaze over to Vilkas, full of sympathy as he could hear everything that was happening. “ Do I want to know?” she asked.

Vilkas shook his head as he dry heaved a little. “ Trust me. You don’t. We’re better off going on our own at this point. She’ll be stuck like this for most of the night.” he replied as he turned both of them towards the inn as well.

 

* * *

 

 

Serana was looking at her food with disinterest while Vilkas spoke to the innkeeper. She actually missed regular food. It still smelled wonderful, at least until she put it near her mouth. She couldn’t help but wonder if werewolves had a similar problem. After what seemed like an eternity, Vilkas resumed his seat beside her. “ Any word on our moth priest?”

“ He was on a wagon headed south towards Morthal. He had two imperial guards with him. You know what my gut says?” Vilkas looked around at the near empty inn and he turned his icy gaze back to Serana. “ Definitely a trap…We need to get moving.”

Serana got to her feet reluctantly. “ Now hold on a moment! What about Tarrowlyn?!” she hissed under her breath.

Vilkas turned to Serana, nearly getting nose to nose with her. It would be so easy to close the distance to...Vilkas growled, as if to force those musings away. He couldn’t afford to be distracted. Especially not because of a woman!

Even if she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen on two legs, gazing petulantly with those wide, expressive ruby colored eyes and those soft, sweet lips just barely open...

“ Tarrowlyn will have enough sense to find us when Tala finally relinquishes her hold. I’m absolutely serious about us needing to leave this village. Your moth priest is in mortal danger and we need to find him. You see better in the dark than I can, but you can’t beat a werewolf’s nose. We know they went south, so please sweetness, let us leave while we still stand a chance at this.” Vilkas countered, almost pleadingly.

Serana colored slightly at the term of endearment that fell from Vilkas’ lips even as she weighed his words. More than likely, Tarrowlyn would track them once she came back to her own mind.

At the moment, her russet headed friend was nothing more than a demon of vengeance.

Serana nodded as she followed Vilkas out the door of the inn and the two began making a brisk pace down the worn path. Serana led the way once the light from the lampposts faded into inky pitch and she looked skyward with a scowl. Both moons were new and the sky was clouded over with the makings of a storm, otherwise Vilkas might have been able to see better. She looked over her shoulder at him and she smirked slightly. His eyes had turned golden in an attempt to utilize his senses better.

“ Did Tarrowlyn ever mention the curious thing about the eyes of those with the beastblood?” she inquired, her tone light. Serana stopped for a brief second, bringing pause to Vilkas as she kept him from tumbling ungracefully into a pothole. She grasped his hand, tamping down a delighted shudder as a sensation akin to sparks radiated from their joined hands through her body.

Vilkas’ breath caught slightly as well as he felt his blood race a little faster. “ I don’t think she did. What is it? I’ve been trying to keep note of all the changes our bodies go through when we took on the blood.” he answered, a little more tightly than he would have liked. It had been been an effort to keep his voice even, as Vilkas had been sure it would have cracked otherwise.

Serana either didn’t take notice, or she paid it no heed. “ Your eyes change in unfavorable conditions like this without notice. They’re gold right now, not blue.” She guided him around a set of stones that he would have tripped on without fail. “ What other changes do the moonborn go through?”

Vilkas chortled slightly. “ Greater strength and stamina for starters. The males more so I’ve noticed, though Aela is an exception to that. She can run leagues longer in her human form than Farkas and I easily. Her eyesight is also the sharpest of us all, that’s Tarrowlyn included. Not to say that the…” Vilkas paused a moment and he stopped completely.

Serana went on point as she began looking around  worriedly. “ What is it?” she whispered.

Vilkas was sniffing the air, and he looked directly in front of them. He couldn’t see a thing, but he could all but taste the coppery tint on the air. “ Blood, lots of it Serana. Can you see anything?” he asked her. He released her hand and Vilkas reached over his shoulder for his blade. While he couldn’t see, his hearing was as sharp as ever. He reached out with what was left of his senses, though Vilkas couldn’t hear anything more than mice scurrying in the grass.

Serana looked around, going back to back with Vilkas in an instant and the two turned together. “ I see nothing...If they’re vampires like me, they’re not confined to just a single form...They can fly Vilkas.” she whispered. “ Good thing to note that their hearing is not as sharp as yours.”

Vilkas laughed wryly at that statement. “ I can’t hear them if they’re not using normal means...” he replied softly. The wind was blowing downwind, meaning he wouldn’t be able to pick up any other scents than those that were in front of them. For all Vilkas knew, it was just his imagination getting the better of him. He moved to put his blade away, and Vilkas turned to Serana. “ It might have just been an owl tha…”.

Something slammed into him from behind with all the force of a saber cat and Vilkas was sent face first into the ground. He barely heard Serana’s frightened cry at the sneak attack and Vilkas grunted in pain as a blade was embedded under his ribs. He pushed up, throwing his assailant off, and pulling the dagger away in a smooth motion. His left hand flared with white magick, the lessons that Tarrowlyn instilled in him years ago coming to the fore. Vilkas tried to see if he could make out how many there were before the spell ended, but the radiance he was casting off didn’t reach but a few feet in front of him. He heard blades clashing nearby in the pitch darkness, and Vilkas pulled his blade again.

Sparks flew skyward in the darkness, and Vilkas centered on that. He took a deep breath through his nose, closing his eyes to graft a mental image of their surroundings. He could hear two in front of him, one of them Serana. Another deep breath in made his nose scrunch in distaste. There it was, the smell that he had caught back in Dragon Bridge. There was two...No three other vampires attacking.

A soft whoosh from behind tickled his ear and Vilkas instantly swung toward it, smirking ferally when his sword bit into flesh. An anguished scream followed shortly after along with a heavy thud. They had hit the ground. Vilkas rose his blade above him, and he brought it down in a sharp arc that sliced into his foe again, killing it this time.

“ Vilkas! Behind and above! Eleven o clock!” Serana called out to him.

Vilkas reached into his boot as he brought his foot up and he pulled his dagger from its hiding place. He threw in the direction that Serana had instructed, using the momentum he had gained from his turning, and he smirked confidently when he heard it find purchase in flesh.

“ Twelve o clock! He’s coming down...Now!” Serana called out again, though she screamed in anguish right after.

Vilkas dashed forward, killing the other vampire that he had stabbed with his dagger, and he looked around wildly for Serana. “ Serana! Where are you? What happened?!” he cried out, instantly worried for her wellbeing.

A self satisfied chuckle, decidedly female, met him and Vilkas fought to keep his heart from racing too quickly. He was at a definite disadvantage here, and by the sounds of it, Serana wasn’t able to offer any further guidance. Had this bitch killed her?! The urge to shift suddenly burned through him, and Vilkas tamped it down. He wouldn’t be of any help if he were to go on a murderous rampage in beast form. He focused harder on his surroundings and he heard two different heart beats after a moment, one slower than the other.

Thank the divines, she was alive.

“ You’re much more skilled than Hestla told us you would be...She was sure that you or your brother wouldn’t even take one of us out.” the other vampire purred nastily.

 _Left..._ Vilkas thought, though he didn’t move. He closed his eyes, falling back on his nose and ears. He could only smell blood at first, but then he caught wind of the bitch coming closer. She reeked of murder and decay. He could hear the faintest of eddies swirling around her, keeping her airborn. She was circling around him to ambush Vilkas from behind…

“ Hestla doesn’t know a damn thing about either of us.” Vilkas snarled. Farkas had better not have been attacked or the wrath of Mehrunes Dagon would pale in comparison to the terror that Tarrowlyn Dragonheart would wreak! She would undoubtedly storm their stronghold; with every single Companion behind her no less, and slaughter as many as she could before she fell, if it happened at all. Vilkas knew with certainty that if Farkas were killed before they could cleanse themselves, Tarrowlyn would follow him willingly into the very jaws of Oblivion. Even if it meant an eternity under Hircine’s rule. “ Much less how much stronger we’ve gotten over the years.” He had to force himself still, force his heartbeat to slow. Vilkas needed to allow this vampire to think that she had him where she wanted him. She was nearly in reach of his blade…

 " She was sure that your Harbinger, Kodlak I believe his name is, would have taken this job himself. A rather clever trap if I do say so myself.”

Vilkas laughed darkly even as he looked left and right, giving off the appearance he was searching even though his eyes were shut. “ She hasn’t heard the news yet? Divines rest his soul, but Kodlak is dead and gone. We have a new Harbinger, and she knew from the get go this was a trap. Not as clever as you’d like to believe.” Vilkas taunted. “ Hestla’s brains were never her strong suit.”

The vampire behind him audibly bristled at the jibe. They apparently were fond of his old comrade. “ I’ll kill you for that!” she screeched, rushing in.

Vilkas turned, swinging his blade hard, and he cut the vampire in twain. “ Not very likely…” he whispered on the wind.

“ Vilkas?" Serana gasped out, only to sputter a second later. She had been stabbed right through the lung.

Vilkas followed the sound and smell of her to find Serana, and he took a knee once he reached her. “ Are you alright?” he asked worriedly. His hand flared with his healing spell, and he let it flow over her.

“ Won’t lie...She got me good…” Serana groaned. Her eyes glowed a little as she focused on the pulse point of his neck and she inhaled sharply as she looked away in shame. “ I need…” she began, putting distance between them. “ I need to find a bandit or something...I can’t…”

Vilkas caught on quickly. She needed to feed and fast if she were to heal completely. “ Does it have to be because of a bite?” he inquired. He hoped not. Vilkas wasn’t in the mood to explain the giant hickey that would undoubtedly surface if that were the case.

Serana went still in shock though she gathered her wits after a moment. “ If I were to bite you, Vilkas, you’d become a vampire. I can’t control passing it right now and I’m not going to feed from you if I can help it...I won’t pass this onto you.” she said softly.

Vilkas nodded slightly and he pulled his rucksack off. “ Plan b it is then.” he murmured, inwardly thankful that wasn’t the case. He found one of the tin mugs that he, Tarrowlyn, and Farkas always had on hand, and Vilkas began undoing the ties to his gauntlet. “ How deep do you need to feed?”

Serana groaned in exasperation at his stubbornness. He and Tarrowlyn were too much alike in that respect. She couldn’t help but wonder if that’s where her friend got it from. “ I’m not feeding from you!” she growled out in frustration.

Vilkas didn’t pay her any mind as he plucked another dagger from his other boot and he pressed the blade against his skin, trying to find the vein. “ You’re not going to feed from me directly, sweetness.” he purred out in retort. “ One mug or two? I think that’s all I can manage under the current circumstances.”

Serana did not want to admit just how much his voice alone affected her, hearing his warm, normal tones so sinful like that. Then it dawned on Serana that Vilkas was doing the same thing Tarrowlyn had done the first time they had met. Was self sacrifice a defining trait of the Companions or did it apply to only a fair few? “ One should be fine.” she replied softly. She winced when she heard the metal ring for a moment, and the sweet smell of blood filled the air. “ You don’t have to do that…”

Vilkas was silent as he listened to the cup fill, and he healed the gash once he had determined that it was full enough. “ If the roles were reversed, you’d do the same for me Serana.” he countered, his voice rich in kindness. He took three steps towards where he remembered her being, holding the cup out for her to take. He felt lighting shoot up his spin when her bare fingers caressed his to grasp the mug. “ Drink up. I can’t exactly go anywhere without you.”

Both chortled a little at the joke, and Serana took a tentative sip. While she hadn’t had much of a choice last time, the taste of Tarrowlyn’s tainted blood had been a little off putting. Vilkas’ on the other hand?

Oh, divines...She could get addicted to that taste. His was like a fine, aged wine, one tempered with experience and knowledge. Serana drained it quickly, her ruby eyes alight as she met Vilkas’ golden gaze. They weren’t aglow with the need to feed any longer, but iridescent for another reason entirely.

Vilkas swallowed hard, unsure of how to gauge the situation. “ Better now?” he asked nervously. He wasn’t afraid of Serana per say, but of what that look could mean. It was lust, he knew that easily enough. Whether it was a blood lust, or carnal was what he was unsure of.

Either way, Vilkas would be in trouble.

The glow seemed to leave Serana’s eyes after a moment as she nodded silently. Dear Mara, Dibella, and Kynareth...His blood was like a drug, far more potent than skooma she was sure. “ We should get moving again. We’re losing time...If the overcast stays after daybreak, I should be able to keep moving comfortably.” she replied as Vilkas helped her to her feet.

Vilkas nodded as his hand seemed to linger a little longer than necessary over hers. “ Let’s pray it doesn’t come to that. Don’t forget, I smelled blood nearby before we were attacked.” Vilkas felt her move away a moment and a soft clink was heard.

“ You’re going to need this then.” Serana chortled, handing him his discarded gauntlet.

The two were silent for the most part as they continued on their way, though it was broken once they reached a fork in the road. Vilkas covered his nose, his features harsh at the stench flooding his nose. Serana sharp gasp was more than enough to tell him that they had stumbled across a gruesome scene.

“ Let me guess, the wagon and two dead soldiers?” Vilkas said dryly.

“ Right on the septim.” Serana whispered in reply. She looked around, her keen gaze carefully scrutinizing every detail. “ Wait a second! There’s another body! Vampire...I need to…” Serana quickly took a knee by the dead creature and she began looking through the pockets. Finally she found what she was looking for and she held it triumphantly in the air. “ Just as I thought! Written orders! Vilkas, can we get a small fire going for a brief moment?”

Vilkas hurriedly made a small torch, only big enough for them to be able to read by and he looked over Serana’s shoulder. “ I have new orders for you. Prepare an ambush just south of the Dragon Bridge. Take the moth priest to Forebear’s Holdout until I can break his will? Wait a moment! I was just at Forebear’s Holdout a few months ago, a citizen of Hjaalmarch had been kidnapped and held hostage there. Torvar and I made the rescue. It’s not that far from here. You should try to feed while you can. I’m going to go hunt down a deer myself.”

Serana nodded and she turned away as Vilkas began stripping away his armor, though she couldn’t help but catch a glance or two while he was distracted. He was a beautiful specimen of a man, toned in all the right places and...Serana’s eyes went a little wide even as she turned away.

He was built to please…

One corner of Vilkas’ mouth turned up when he saw Serana’s reaction when his small clothes fell away. It was endearing in all honesty, knowing that for as ancient as she was that she still acted as if she were a young woman near his age. His eyebrows raised a little in his mirth, for in the faint light of the fire he could see a slight tinge to those porcelain cheeks.

Vilkas could only hope that she liked what she saw.

“ I shouldn’t be gone long. There’s a decent sized elk nearby and I should be able to chase him down easy enough. This way, both of us have the chance to shore ourselves up a little before we go to Forebear’s Holdout. Are you going to need a lot?” Vilkas asked as he loosened up a little. This was the first voluntary transformation he had done since Kodlak had approached he and Farkas about weaning themselves away from the power the beastblood offered. If Van wasn’t as uninterested as he was about being freed into the mortal realm all that often, Vilkas would worry that his wolfen half would take over in a moment’s notice. His beast’s curiosity was only piqued; rather highly though, by Serana’s presence.

In all the years that Vilkas had carried the blood, Van had never made such a fuss over a single woman.

Serana shook her head as she attempted to keep her gaze averted. “ I think I’ll be fine after another cup full. I haven’t been starving since Tarrowlyn released me after all.” came the soft, obviously shy reply.

Vilkas’ chin tilted upwards a little in pride even as his grin grew broader. Depending on how closely to Companions worked with the Dawnguard, Vilkas figured he could probably use it to spend more one on one time with her. While lust was coursing through his veins, strong and heady, Vilkas prefered the gentleman’s approach to a woman. Courting her, preferably at least, before bedding her. His features softened a little even as he thought of possibly making love to the woman near by.

Despite its newness, the attraction Vilkas felt for Serana was sincere. He wanted to know her mind before he knew her body, to learn every nuance of what made her laugh, or drove her to anger first. Vilkas very much wanted to pick her memory, all the while getting Serana up to speed in exchange, as he wanted to know what Skyrim was like before the time of the Empire. Was she around in Ysgramor’s time? It didn’t matter that she was a vampire, not completely at least. Visions of the future flitted briefly through his mind before he cast them off. Vilkas couldn’t afford to be distracted by those thoughts right now, most notably the ones at the forefront of his mind.

Would she cast off her immortality to live a mortal life beside him? Or would Vilkas join her in the undeath so as to never leave her side?

Vilkas’ ice blue gaze was aquamarine as he as one last glance towards Serana before surrendering himself over to the beastblood. Only time would give him the answer to those questions.

 

* * *

 

 

Farkas was riding hard and fast through Haafingar. No sooner than he had reached Morthal to appraise Valdimar of what was going on, Farkas had been beset by three different vampires and their thralls. Valdimar had instantly joined the fray, giving just as damn well as he got. Farkas had pushed him out of way a few times, taking hits meant for the housecarl to keep him from contracting the vampiric disease. Once the battle was over, the two had found orders for him to have been attacked and killed and for the Harbinger and the others to be ambushed just outside of Dragon Bridge. Farkas was sure that Tarrowlyn would never allow any harm to come to Vilkas, the two were too close for her to do anything but. As the Harbinger however, she would put herself in more danger to protect her shield siblings, even if it possibly meant death. That worried the Ice Wolf of Jorrvaskr to his very core.

Farkas pulled Thunder’s reins hard as he entered the little village. There was blood spilled here, vampires were crawling all over the area, and worse yet, he could smell Tarrowlyn’s beast. He couldn’t stop the string of swears that flew from his mouth when he found Tarrowlyn’s knapsack lying on the ground near the inn. What in oblivion had happened to cause Tarrowlyn to act like this? Shifting? Killing local guardsmen? That wasn’t anything like the woman he knew! The Ice Wolf of Jorvasskr took a deep calming breath in a effort to both settle his nerves and catch a hint as to where Vilkas and Serana might be at.

Farkas could barely make out Vilkas’ and Serana’s scents, they were at least a few hours old by this point and the smell was fading towards the south. Nodding to himself, Farkas silently applauded his brother’s wisdom to not sit around and wait for Tarrowlyn. More than likely, the two were off on their own to save that scholar Tarrowlyn and Serana had been going on about needing.

That freed him up to look for his fiance…

Farkas ran into the inn, paying the boy there to walk his steed a little to cool him down before fixing the reins to a post or something until he returned. Once that was done, Farkas began following his nose. He was sure he’d find Tarrowlyn one way or another.

 

* * *

 

Vilkas and Serana crept through the tunnel leading them to the main cavern of Forebear’s Holdout. While he could definitely see better, he allowed Serana to take point and he guarded the rear, his nose being the better asset to keep them from being ambushed from behind. Serana came to a pause upon entering the crag, and Vilkas took the time to evaluate the surroundings.

“ I’d never thought I’d wish for Tarrowlyn and her bow…” he murmured, his eyes falling on the statues perched atop the wall surrounding the defunct courtyard for a moment before he shivered imperceptibly, despite the warmth that radiated throughout the chamber. There was something very off putting about those things, though Vilkas could not put his finger on it at the moment. At the center of the courtyard was a large bonfire there, burning strongly, casting off more light than either of them needed for this stretch of their current mission. Serana and Vilkas both would have preferred if things had been just a little dimmer, making an ambush all the more easy. Vilkas’ head snapped back to one of the statues, for movement on the wall had drawn his gaze again. He was fairly sure he saw one of the statues shake their head as if loosening tension, but he played it off as a trick of the light.

“ There, in the very back where the ruined tower is.” Serana whispered to him, pointing all the while. Vilkas followed her direction and his eyes caught the eerie glow of magicka instantly. “ We need to hurry before his will is broken. He’ll be more worse off than a thrall if that happens.”

“ Let’s make this quick then.” Vilkas finalized. He pointed to their left. “ There’s two of those...Hounds...Patrolling over there. I can hear at least two or three thralls in the courtyard, and that’s it right now. I can’t tell you how much security the priest might have around him. Well…” Vilkas motioned towards the barrier in the back with a small chortle. “...besides the obvious of course.”

Serana smiled a little even as she shook her head. “ I’ll get the hounds while you get the thralls in the courtyard. Just be wary of the gargoyles. Don’t get too close.” she advised.

Vilkas looked back to the statues lining the outer wall again, filled with a little apprehension and a lot of curiosity. That’s what those were? He had only ever read about them in books, they were supposed to be a thing of fiction. “ I’ll keep that in mind.” he answered, pulling his blade from his back. “ You ready?”

Serana nodded, her lips drawn into a thin line. “ Let’s get this done and over with.” she said flatly, readying her magicka in her off hand as she pulled her blade free of its sheath.

Vilkas made quick work of the thralls, keeping one barely alive to be on the safe side should Serana need to feed again, and Serana met him in the courtyard in decent time herself. She was sporting one nasty looking bite that had torn the sleeve over her left arm, but it was healing quickly on its own. He nodded to himself as she motioned for them to get to the stairs, and Vilkas began following her lead.

“ Malkus! This ends now!” Serana bellowed, her ruby eyes narrowed.

“ Ha! I’ve only just begun Serana! Your father will be delighted to see that not only have I brought the moth priest, but you as well!” the vampire replied and the two clashed with a strength that made Vilkas drop his jaw. Serana turned in mid air, using his momentum against him to throw him into and threw some stone pillars nearby. The stone crumbled under the force of the blow and Serana lept right in to keep on top in the fight. Vilkas was still standing in stunned awe. Even as a werewolf, his back would have been broken if he had taken the hit Malkus just had. “ Vilkas! Find the focus for the weystone! It has to be around here somewhere!” Serana called out to him as she partially shifted one hand when Malkus knocked her sword to the ground.

Vilkas began searching frantically, forcing himself to keep focused on his task as opposed to keeping his sight on the fight behind him. He ran to the second level, throwing open every single barrel and box that he could find. Vilkas heard a small scream issue from upstairs and he swore under his breath as he kept looking. Malkus could have an edge on her for all the companion knew and it hastened his movements. “ I’m not finding it Serana!” he bellowed upwards, hoping that she could hear him.

Malkus snarled hatefully as he pushed Serana’s chin harshly to one side and she looked up, currently unable to answer. The weystone was right within her reach, but all her strength and focus was going to keeping Malkus from killing her. “ I could use a little help!” she shouted, though it was garbled.

Vilkas cleared the top of the stairs again, having been unsuccessful in his attempt to find the item Serana needed, and he looked up to where the vampires were having it out. His eyes turned golden while he snarled, enraged that someone would willingly dare lay such a hand on a lady. Vilkas pulled his remaining dagger from his boot, and he threw it in a single smooth motion, though both heard the blade whistle as it tumbled hilt over tip to its target. The blade seated itself between the vampire’s eyes, making Malkus’ head bobble slightly before he slumped to the ground dead.

Serana choked for a moment, but she quickly set to rummaging through Malkus’ pockets for the weystone focus. Thankfully the moth priest hadn’t been subjected to the full depravities this bastard was known for when creating his thralls and they should be able to break the dead vampire’s hold rather easily now. She tossed it slightly when she finally found it and Serana hurriedly plunged it into the depression where it was supposed to fit and the magicka surrounding the priest finally began falling away.

Vilkas turned towards the priest, ready to offer an explanation when he saw the older man pulling his sword from its sheath. “ Now, now old man. We have no quarrel with you. We just saved your life.” he reasoned, his voice stern and commanding.

“ My master is dead, but his enemies will pay…” the priest said hollowly, his eyes devoid of any life or will.

“ Vilkas! Behind you!” Serana shouted. She hadn’t seen the fledgling until it was too late and Serana plucked the dagger from Malkus’ dead head. She threw it, and the blade whistled shrilly as it tumbled tip over hilt before finding purchase in the back of the neck of the vampire attempting to ambush Vilkas.

Vilkas didn’t even see the vampire until it crumpled in a heap and he threw Serana a quick smile before parrying almost lazily. “ Do you know how to break the hold over him? Tarrowlyn will kill me if I hurt him in any way!” he asked her over his shoulder.

“ Honestly? Knock him upside the head! If Tarrowlyn tries to give you any grief, I’ll interv...Oooo...That’s gonna leave a mark.” she whispered sympathetically as Vilkas hit the priest with the pommel of his sword upside the back of his head. Serana hopped down from the stairs, walking over to where the Black Wolf of Jorrvaskr was working to remove his armor. “ You alright?”

Vilkas swore under his breath as his gauntlet fell to the ground and Serana winced at the nasty stab that had pierced his arm just above the elbow through his armor. “ Help me get the breastplate and leathers off.” he hissed through clenched teeth. He cast a somewhat cold glare in the direction of the priest. The only reason that he had hit the man as hard as he had was because of the injury Vilkas had received. The coldness left his eyes the moment Serana’s fingers began fighting with the catches of his armor. There was a slight glow to her eyes, more than likely from the smell of blood from Vilkas’ wound, but it did nothing to halt the stirring that he felt in his loins.

Serana unconsciously licked her lips as Vilkas’ bare neck came into view and his pulse point throbbed softly in a steady, comforting tempo. The smell of his blood lingered in the air between them, sweet and beckoning her for another taste. Serana wanted to lick it away, sampling not just the crimson colored liquid, but the taste of his skin as well. It sped up for a few moments as she kept helping him to remove the leathers and linens over his shoulders and arm, acting like a siren’s call to the vampiress. Serana couldn’t deny that all she wanted to do as to kiss and nibble at that point while her hands did a much more detailed exploration of the nord man before her. Their eyes met briefly as Serana’s fingers seemed to linger all the more longer over his bared skin, and she worried her bottom lip a little as timidity rose at realizing her bold behavior and thoughts. They had only just met a few days ago! Why was she even entertaining such thoughts as these?! Serana stepped away, intent on putting some distance between them so that Vilkas could tend to his wounds. Being this close to him was far too tempting for her when she wanted to partake of his sweet, addictive blood again. More than his blood, she wanted him…

The look in her eyes was driving him crazy. They flickered with their own spectral luminescence as Serana tried to hold back. He didn’t want her to do that, not when it was clear both of them were interested like this. How did he think he could just shrug this off to be addressed later? Life was too short to leave to chance! Farkas and Tarrowlyn had taught him that! Vilkas shook his head, unwilling to allow this moment to just pass them by, as he closed the distance between them, claiming her mouth and drawing her bottom lip between both of his. By Kynareth, Mara, Dibella...Her lips were softer than silk, sweeter than honey. Vilkas couldn't keep his heart from hammering wildly as she kissed him back, and his other hand settled at her hip to keep her a respectable distance from him. Vilkas would be damned if he didn't court her before bedding her dammit! Serana gasped slightly against his lips as he begged her for permission to deepen their connection, but it turned into a sigh as her tongue caressed his intimately. Oh damn! The way Vilkas was kissing her was foreplay in its own right, and her fingers grasped both of his forearms tightly as she tried to pull him even closer. She wanted no space between them whatsoever! Vilkas hissed in pain against her teeth when the wound in his arm throbbed, and he forced himself to pull away from the sweetest lips that he had ever kissed. Damn it all! The taste that Vilkas had gotten of her was much too brief for his liking, but there was nothing to be done for it. The priest was rousing to their left and he needed to heal both their wounds before they ventured somewhere safer than this.

The only question was where?

 

* * *

 

 

Farkas gulped down air as he looked around. He had followed the trail in a slight north easterly heading and Tarrowlyn’s scent was strongest here, but it wasn’t back to human. Had she not broken her bloodlust yet? What caused Tala to blow up as it stood? “ Tarrowlyn? Where are you?” he called out to her.

A low growl echoed from his right and Farkas willed his sight to adjust better to the less than fair conditions. There was a large statue nearby, no telling of what or who, but that didn’t matter.

“ Tarrowlyn, love...It’s just me. It’s Farkas.” he said soothingly as he turned fully to face the copper furred werewolf.

Slowly, the were exited from the shadow, her fur soaked and matted from all the blood in it and her eyes were a muddy golden color that forced a surprised gasp from Farkas. The closer she got, the clearer her eyes became however, meaning that his presence was the key to getting her back to normal.

“ Farkas?” she whined, all the while looking around in confusion. “ What happened? How...Where am I?” Tarrowlyn’s golden eyes gauged her surroundings and they furrowed after a few minutes. “ Mount Kilkreath?”

“ Sounds about right, considering how far we are from Dragon Bridge.” Farkas replied. “ Can you shift back yet? I’ve got your pack and I managed to find the majority of your armor. The only thing I couldn't find was your gauntlets.”

Tarrowlyn came to a stop beside Farkas as she sniffed him a bit. “ Not yet. Soon, but not yet.” she replied. She looked towards the west and she shook her great furry head a little. “ There should be a pond or something nearby. I’m gonna need to bathe once I shift back.”

Farkas nodded as he followed his fiance at her side, allowing one hand to rest on her back as she walked at his pace. He knew better than to press her for information. Tarrowlyn would come to him when she was ready to explain, Farkas was sure about that. “ From there we need to find Vilkas and Serana.” he added softly. “ Hopefully they found the scholar you two needed.”


	11. Resurgence Part 1

 

“ You’re being bull headed about this!”

Tarrowlyn stopped slowly as she entered her quarters at Jorrvaskr, and she was surprised to see both Vilkas as Serana going back and forth. About what, she wasn’t entirely sure, but the red haired woman was positive that she only needed to pull Serana to the side to find out.

“ Bull headed or not, I…” Vilkas began, only to realize that they weren’t alone any longer. His ice blue gaze settled on Tarrowlyn a moment. “ Harbinger, it is good to see you back to yourself. We managed to save that Moth Priest you needed and he’s currently resting in the safest room here in the mead hall.”

Tarrowlyn nodded, instantly understanding what Vilkas was getting at. “ Good job, both of you. Serana, go wake him and the three of us will get moving. I’ll drop him off personally with the Dawnguard and meet you back at Lakeview. Vilkas, keep everyone in line for now. You are to take some down time, as I’m going to need you here at Jorrvaskr as opposed to being out in the field.” Tarrowlyn took a tentative sniff even as she checked all directions. “ Keep an eye on Aela. I want to trust that she’ll follow my directive but…”

Vilkas groaned in the back of his this throat at that decree. That certainly shot his plans for serving as liaison to the Dawnguard down the shitter. Maybe Tarrowlyn wanted to keep the two factions as separate as possible? A safety issue perhaps? As for the issue with Aela, Tarrowlyn was right to worry considering that the Huntress of Jorrvaskr had brought her into the fold with underhanded means. “ Understood, Harbinger. Serana, a moment before the two of you leave please.” Vilkas replied, keeping his tone sure and steady.

Serana’s jaw squared defiantely, leaving Tarrowlyn to smirk. Something had definitely happened between the two, of that much she was certain. Whether they bickered pettily or slept together, Tarrowlyn was unsure. She’d get the nitty gritty out of Serana while they were at Lakeview soon enough.

“ Forget what I said a minute ago. I’ll get the old man, Ser. It’s obvious that it’s important. Vilkas doesn’t waste his words or breath like this.” Tarrowlyn said kindly. She crossed the room to her quarters and she disappeared inside.

“ She can hear every word you know.” Serana said with a smirk.

“ Trust me, I’m aware of that. She’s going to find out sooner or later for that matter.” Vilkas grumbled. He was out of sorts. He was not the kind of man to kiss a woman as spontaneously as he had Serana yesterday and it was eating at him. His ice blue gaze rose from the stone floor to meet her rust colored one and he sighed heavily. “ Serana, I’m not budging on this issue. The only chance of something like that happening is…”

“ Right now.” Serana finished as she closed the distance. She hauled Vilkas in at his collar and she felt her knees buckle a little when their lips met heatedly. The sensation that just kissing him gave the vampiress was intense. At to think that she had fancied herself smitten with someone else years ago. That was a mere fading ember compared to the fire Vilkas had started within her. “ Quit warning me off, wolf. As far as I’m concerned, this is reaching the next level, and I am not averse to it at all. Court me if you like, but I don’t think I can wait too long for you to make up your mind.” she whispered against his lips. Serana’s fingers smoothed over Vilkas’ stubbled jaw as he stood speechless before her and slowly his lips caressed hers in one last parting embrace.

Vilkas allowed his gloved digits to bury themselves in her tresses, if only to absorb every sensation possible. The smell of her skin, the feel and taste of her lips, the sound of her heart thundering excitedly in the confines of her breast. “ This discussion is far from over, Serana.” he whispered promisingly. Ice blue eyes met garnet colored ones in the candlelight and Vilkas swallowed hard at the sight she made. She was breathtaking beyond compare, though Tarrowlyn wasn’t far behind if he were honest. Vilkas had thought himself to be in love with her at a time after all. His sudden and intense attraction to her could be Serana’s vampiric allure at work, but Vilkas didn’t give a damn if it was.

“ I’m counting on that. I’ll return safely, I promise.” Serana replied.

Tarrowlyn was just stepping out of her quarters, though the knowing smile on her face spoke volumes. Dexion wasn’t far behind the young harbinger as she looked over everything on her desk and she sighed a little. “ Farkas, Sinding, and I are going to be hollowing out a space in the mountain near my steading for her to stay safely. I won’t leave her with a band of vampire killers if I can help it. I’ll be away from Jorrvaskr for nearly two months getting her settled in, but I’ll send Farkas on a daily basis to keep all of us caught up.” Tarrowlyn decreed. “ I’ve already sent Farkas ahead to Lakeview to get started. I need you to be my eyes and ears here Vilkas.”

Vilkas nodded in agreement. “ Jorrvaskr will be in good hands, Tarrowlyn. I promise you this. You be safe if you’re traveling alone. I don’t like the thought of you doing so, not after what happened last time.” The Black Wolf of Jorrvaskr’s brow furrowed tightly as he thought back to the trauma Tarrowlyn had lived through. He was proud to see that she had come out on top in the end of it all.

Tarrowlyn gave Vilkas a sisterly kiss on his cheek. “ I’ll be as safe as I can all things considered. I doubt I’ll find myself outnumbered to that great a disadvantage ever again. Besides, it’ll be a straight shot through the Rift to Falkreath. I’ll be home in less than a fortnight. If it makes you feel better, I’ll send Farkas out the following morning. I need a break from all this damnable traveling.” she groused at the end.

Vilkas snorted in his amusement before returning the gesture. “ That will make me feel better. Enjoy the time off, Tarrowlyn. I daresay you deserve it. Be safe and I’ll see you soon.” he said kindly.

Serana smiled softly as the two embraced tightly and she couldn’t help but sigh a little for it. Just being around Tarrowlyn gave her a feeling of belonging to a family. Serana truly felt as if the other woman were her sister despite the lack of blood ties between them. Even then, those circumstances didn’t matter, not to Serana at least.

What mattered was what she felt deep in her heart.

Tarrowlyn cupped Vilkas’ cheek one last time before she started making her way for the door. A sly smirk traveled across her face as she stopped short in the doorjamb before she turned back to face Vilkas. “ I’ll make sure to get Serana back here so that you can continue this discussion at a later date. Maybe the two of you will need to borrow Breezehome for a day or two.”

Vilkas and Serana both colored brightly, much to Tarrowlyn’s amusement. She was surprised to see the rouge coloring the vampiress’ cheeks for that matter, but she filed it away for later. Right now, she had a grandmaster to harass and her children to see.

 

* * *

 

 

It took a week and a half, but Dexion was settled in snugly with the Dawnguard and Tarrowlyn made a mad dash for home while she could. No sooner than had she walked into her door, all anyone saw was a blur hurriedly removing their armor before Tarrowlyn exited her room tying off a bodice.

Lucia was ecstatic to see her mother home for a prolonged period of time. The two could often be seen out on Tarrowlyn’s property as she trained her daughter to wield a bow as well as she could. Lucia caught on lightning quick for that matter, as if she were a natural shot with it.

Alesan and Farkas were often either hunting or training together as well, though the two parents did try to even out the amount of time spent with either of their children. Alesan was a fast study with his sword play, and Farkas was more than happy to tutor his son in the proper handling and technique of his blade.

It took roughly five weeks for Sinding and Farkas to hollow out Serana’s space, but by the time they were done, Tarrowlyn and Rayya already had a good chunk of the furniture prepared for her. Serana fit in well with the six residents of Lakeview Manor and she tended to serve as a nighttime sentry for the property. It worked out well in the end, as it kept her fed and everyone safe.

 

* * *

  
Farkas rubbed his arm a bit even as he dressed down for bed and Tarrowlyn chortled softly. “ Don’t say it…” he warned mirthfully. Their daughter had shot him through the arm during their training earlier that day. While the pain was gone, Farkas couldn’t help but be reminded of Tarrowlyn in that instance.

His lover had done the same thing to him during her trial after all.

“ I told you so. Lucia’s a force to be reckoned with when it comes to a bow, Farkas. Just be glad I healed it for you.” the dragonborn teased affectionately. She had a quill and some parchment in her lap and she was happily writing out something, though Farkas was unsure what it was.

He couldn’t hold back his curiosity as he sat on the bed beside her and Farkas leaned over a little to read what it said.

_You are cordially invited to bear witness to the marriage of Tarrowlyn Dragonheart, Harbinger of the Companions, and Farkas…_

Ah, the invitations. They had tentatively agreed that the spring of next year would be as good a time as any, Alduin’s scaly ass notwithstanding, though Farkas secretly hoped they could bury this problem with the dragons by that time. It gave them just over half a year to do it, but Farkas was sure that if anyone could, it was his betrothed. “ I know you said you wanted this whole dragon mess done before we got married, Tarrowlyn…”

The redhead turned to her future husband with a small smile on her face. “ Farkas, if being flung back into this time has taught me anything valuable, it’s to not constantly put things off to the side because the current events aren’t desirable. We’ve got a decent window to work in. I think we might be able to pull it off in time. If not, then that particular hunt can serve as our honeymoon.”

Farkas smirked at that and he leaned in to kiss her. “ I can’t lie, I like the sound of that.” he purred against her lips.

 

* * *

 

Tarrowlyn smiled brightly as she looked at her children, all the while relishing in the downtime she had found herself with. Serana had received word from Dexion at Fort Dawnguard and had left the night before to take care of the errand. Jorrvaskr was running fairly smoothly under Vilkas’ watchful eye in her absence. What more was there to worry about? Thankfully not Lucia and Alesan. They were both sitting on either side of the table, working dutifully on their reading, writing, and numbers. They had come quite a long ways since when Tarrowlyn had first adopted them. Lucia had caught on faster to reading while Alesan was better with his math. Tarrowlyn couldn’t get that boy to sit still with a book for more than fifteen minutes. Farkas was in Falkreath proper at that moment, more than likely getting a few things that they needed from Solaf. _Along with the linens we need for the cradle we’re surprising Rayya and Sinding with._ she thought with a soft smile. In fact, Tarrowlyn had been hard pressed to sew the blanket she was currently working on for her steward's son or daughter in all the time that she had been home. Rayya was very close to having her baby and the dragonborn was exceedingly eager to have it done by then. She had done the same for another of her dear friends; Camilla and Faendal, when their daughter had been born earlier that year. It seemed as if everyone Tarrowlyn knew on a very personal level was having their own children while she could not.

Tarrowlyn couldn’t stop the hurt she felt flow through her at that paralyzing realization and she paused her efforts as she gripped her midsection tightly. Tarrowlyn loved Lucia and Alesan dearly, she truly did. But she had wanted to experience motherhood from the first rocky, nauseated months of pregnancy, through the tumultuous and hormonal second trimester, only to have it culminate with the her bringing her child into the world.

And because of the Silver Hand, she and Farkas would never know that joy.

Tarrowlyn placed the blanket to the side and she stood quietly, walking up the stairs to her bedroom as calmly as she could. She had wanted to run and lock herself behind the door, but that would alert Alesan and Lucia and Tarrowlyn didn't want to have them worry about her. Her heart literally ached the longer she thought of how she would never get to hold a squalling infant that had Farkas’ jet black hair and her piercing green eyes. One with his smile and her laugh. Her nose, and his ears. The little boy that was his father’s spitting image, or the little girl that would have her gentle giant of a daddy wrapped around her finger at first sight.

The dragonborn sat heavily on her bed and she buried her face in her hands as she burst into soft sobs. She had almost everything she wanted; considering that she and Farkas were knee deep in planning their nuptials at this point, but Tarrowlyn was happy. It was things like this, knowing she would never know that kind of joy, that cut the young woman deep into her heart and soul. She heard the front door open and then Farkas asked the children where she was. Damn it. She had hoped to calm down before he came home.

His footsteps were coming all the more closer, and Tarrowlyn couldn’t stop her tears if she tried. The hurt was too much to bear, she needed to work it out. Tarrowlyn turned away from the door as Farkas walked in silently and he scowled when he saw her hunched over with her head in her hands. Tarrowlyn rarely cried about anything, so it had to be something severe for her to break down about it. Farkas padded over to the bed and he sat beside her, smoothing a gentle hand over her back to the opposite shoulder. He pulled her gently into his embrace and Tarrowlyn followed it willingly, burying her face against his chest as she continued to weep.

“ What’s wrong?” he whispered sweetly against her ear. Farkas tenderly nuzzled her neck, and he placed a gentle kiss against the skin there.

“ I don’t know how to explain it.” Tarrowlyn whimpered. She felt Farkas lean them back against the mattress and she curled up tightly to him.

“ Just talk to me, it’ll come.” Farkas replied.

“ I don’t know what happened.” she croaked despondently. “ I was working on the baby blanket for Rayya, and then it hit me. I’ll never get to make one or two for myself...For our children…” Tarrowlyn curled up tighter against Farkas as she tried to fight back the tears. “ I’ll never get to know how that feels, having our child grow inside of me...Feeling every kick, every movement…” Tarrowlyn stopped short as she began crying in earnest again and Farkas wrapped both arms around her tightly.

His eyes were a bit wet as well and Farkas’ eyes shut tightly as he tried to blink the tears back. Well, that would definitely make someone break down like she had. Farkas felt a few tears lick his own cheeks, and he felt his chest clench at the obvious pain Tarrowlyn was in. He wanted to take away that hurt, diffuse it with the love he felt for her and turn it into something else. Anything but this. While she wasn’t physically hurt, Farkas didn’t like seeing the woman he loved in any kind of pain. He tilted her chin up towards his own and Farkas claimed her lips with all the tenderness he could muster. Tarrowlyn inhaled sharply at the current that seemed to pass between them when they connected, but she soon melted against him with a soft sigh of contentment.

“ I know it hurts, but even if we never have our own children, we still have Lucia and Alesan. Two beautiful, healthy, and absolutely maddening children that we love and protect. While we may not have any ties by blood, we’re all bound where it counts most.” Farkas whispered when they finally broke apart. His hand came to a rest over Tarrowlyn’s heart, right over the scar she had sustained nearly two and a half years ago. “ Don’t forget that.”

Tarrowlyn smiled tearfully and she kissed Farkas deeply once more. “ Thank you.” she sniffled. “ I needed that.”

Farkas smiled as Tarrowlyn climbed over top of him in an effort to leave their room and he pinned her in place. “ Lucia! Alesan! Why don’t you two go catch some fish for dinner tonight!” Farkas called out.

“ WOOHOO! Yes Farkas!” Lucia answered joyfully. Alesan gave a similar reply and within seconds, the front door opened and shut hastily.

“ You need to stop interrupting their studies like that. I was getting ready to head down there to see how they were doing.” Tarrowlyn remarked with a scowl as she slapped the expanse of his chest irately.

“ You’re not leaving this room for the next hour or two.” Farkas purred and he couldn’t keep himself from chuckling as Tarrowlyn flushed prettily. Farkas had better stamina than that and she knew it. He sat up, pinning Tarrowlyn against his chest and his hands began deftly untying the laces of her bodice. “ I’m not done cheering you up yet.”

When the kids returned a few hours later with five large salmon in tow, Tarrowlyn was in a much happier disposition indeed.

 

* * *

 

A pair of cold, brown eyes looked over the manor. She had been watching, waiting, planning for so long now. She needed a chance to strike.

Farkas had left that morning for Whiterun, as he needed to return to Jorrvaskr to pass on Tarrowlyn’s messages to the Circle and the rest of the whelps. With her completely caught up with trying to help Serana, and dealing with this whole dragonborn issue, Farkas had become her voice at Jorrvaskr while she was out in the field. By Ysmir, it was a miracle Tarrowlyn had made some much needed time for herself over the last two months.

The children were playing outside, messing around with some wooden swords that Sinding had given them. Tarrowlyn was hard at work at her forge at the moment.

The woman’s eyes narrowed. She wouldn’t strike right now, not with the woman surrounded by the swords she had expertly crafted. But tonight was the night. The housecarl was completely indisposed with her nearing her child’s birth, the baby’s father was more than likely a helpless farmer, and the Harbinger?

There was no way she could take twenty five on by herself.

Vadresa smirked horribly as she looked down on the dragonborn with unrestrained hatred. That moonborn bitch was going to pay in spades for what she had done to the Silver Hand.

The Silver Hand had barely survived the decimation at the hands of Vilkas and Tarrowlyn after the previous Harbinger’s death. With a little less than fifty left, about half of which would be here tonight, Vadresa had been carefully planning on when they would decimate the Companions in turn. The remaining twenty four would be attacking Jorrvaskr in the dead of night.

Vadresa had learned the lesson the other Masters had not. It was easier to kill a warrior who was unarmored and half asleep then it was to kill one who was still wide awake even after a few mugs of ale. She had planned for every contingency. While she would allow the housecarl and her husband to live, Vadresa would not allow Tarrowlyn’s two whelps to sleep through another night. For all she knew, they would go the same path their mother had when they got older. They had to know what she was by now. If the children somehow managed to escape, they would be killed the moment they got to Whiterun. They had no other place to go to after all.

They would go to Farkas, and they would die before they reached him.

 

* * *

 

Tarrowlyn was humming happily as she washed the dishes from supper. Lucia was drying everything while Alesan was putting the dishes away. He was taller than his sister anyways, and at having just turned fourteen in Second Seed, he was having little trouble reaching anything any more. Alesan was almost as tall as Tarrowlyn now.

“ Is that Ragnar the Red, mama?” Lucia asked with a smile.

Tarrowlyn paused for a moment, as she hadn’t realized that she had even been humming, and she chuckled brightly at the realization that she had. It had been a long, long time since she had felt this happy, this at ease about anything. “ Yes, Luce. It is. Farkas was humming it this morning as we got breakfast ready and he got it stuck in my head.” she replied. He had gotten the song stuck in her head too for that matter.

Lucia smiled and then she looked to Alesan. “ Have you agreed on a date yet?” she asked hopefully.

“ Sometime next spring , Luce.” Tarrowlyn smiled widely even as she admitted this with an exasperated sigh. She would have rather married him the minute he had asked for her hand in marriage than wait so long. Not only did she have the dragons to worry about, but there was the war Harkon was trying to start with all the rest of Tamriel. She needed to broach the topic sooner or later with them before Alesan got sneaky enough to eavesdrop. “ You two do realize that Serana’s not human right?”

Both her children nodded in the affirmative and Tarrowlyn sighed. She found it was easier to be upfront with them than trying to hide anything. They always managed to find out one way or another in the end. “ Serana is a vampire. But, she’s not evil, and none of us have anything to fear from here being here with us. In fact, her and I are working to stop her father from taking over all of Tamriel. In fact, Serana’s probably having her elder scroll read by the moth priest we saved two months ago.” Dexion had told them that he had needed time to prepare and it made sense that he had only requested Serana for that. Not only that, Tarrowlyn hadn’t been present for his rescue and he wasn’t sure about her still. Tarrowlyn paused as she handed the last glass to Lucia. “ We’re not going to let that happen, but we need more information about what Harkon may be after. I’d rather find something about the prophecy that Serana said he found if possible, but mine and Vilkas’ research has been turning up short.”

Alesan shook his head, his face pensive as he set another dish into its cupboard. “ Sounds like you guys are having a rough go of it.” he deadpanned. “ Have you thought about going over to the college? They might have some insight for you.” he asked her.

Tarrowlyn looked thoughtful for a moment. Leave it to her son to think outside the box. The only downside was that she had no desire to look at the college after her last experiment. Certainly, Tarrowlyn used her magicka on a daily basis, but not for anything major the way she had before. She had only ever fought with her magicka during her college days, had used it for every little thing. Her magicka had been a shortcut.

In real life, there were no shortcuts.

“ I’ll talk to Serana about it when I head back to Fort Dawnguard next week.” Tarrowlyn finally said after a moment.

“ Ma, what about the dragons?” Alesan asked her, his tone nervous.

Tarrowlyn sighed. “ I’ve been fighting them as you well know, but Alduin has proven to be very elusive. I’ve only come across him three times since Helgan, and that’s when I’ve found him resurrecting his fellow dhovs during some of my travels. I need to return that horn to Master Arngeir soon however, and that’ll probably be when I leave for the Rift sometime next week.” She paused a moment as she picked up the bucket with the wash water, grunting a bit at the weight as she tried to even it out. “ Both of you finish your chores and start getting ready for bed. We’ve got an early morning tomorrow. I’m taking you two back to Whiterun so that Rayya and Sinding can concentrate on their little one without having to worry over the two of you.”

Lucia rolled her eyes. “ As if I wanted to see Braith again. She’s a bully, Mama.”

Tarrowlyn smirked as she set the bucket down and her hand slightly ruffled Lucia’s long brown locks. They had only been at the top of her shoulders when she had adopted her and now they sat at the small of her back. It was amazing how much time had passed them all by. “ And you’re my daughter.” she retorted proudly, her emerald eyes shining mirthfully as she met her daughter’s honey brown gaze. “ You’ve been away from Whiterun for how long now? If she tries to intimidate you, deck her. You have my permission. Besides, it’s about time someone put that brat in her place.” Tarrowlyn began to pick the bucket back up when Tala growled in her mind. She listened intently, though all she could hear at that moment was Lucia and Alesan as they grabbed their brooms to finish sweeping the floors. “  Quiet, both of you!” she snapped hurriedly. Tala didn’t growl for no reason. She was more like an early warning system that something was about to go down! Within seconds, Tarrowlyn could hear everything clearly. An untainted human could hear a nail hit the stone it had gone that silent.

Tarrowlyn’s eyes went wide and she hauled the bucket back to the kitchen. “ Get your daggers Lucia! Alesan! Catch!” Tarrowlyn tossed him her steel blade as she came back into the entrance hall. It was the one Eorlund had given her when she passed her trial. “ Now you two listen to me...Get to Riverwood, get Hadvar, and then ride like oblivion for Whiterun! I know I told both of you not to approach the other Companions, but we don’t have a choice. I think there’s nearly twenty men and women out there and you’ll be safe in Jorrvaskr.” Tarrowlyn looked between Lucia’s fearful golden brown eyes to Alesan’s determined sapphire blue ones. “ They’re waiting for me to open the door, more than likely because of our routine every night...Listen to me, keep each other safe. I’ll get the two of you to Tanaris and clear the way for you to escape. Don’t look back no matter what you hear.”

Alesan nodded. “ I’ve still got the dagger you gave to me, Ma.” he said. “ Do you need it?”

Tarrowlyn shook her head as she pulled an ebony blade off of the weapon rack near the main hall. She had yet to enchant it, but she had finally managed to make her blade. In fact, she had finished sharpening it that afternoon. “ I know I got that from Vilkas as a birthday gift, but it’s your dagger now, Alesan. Use it only if you have to. Don’t let them know you have it.” She pulled her bow and quiver from another rack. “ Lucia, you’ll need these too. Alesan’s going to be too busy directing Tanaris. You’ve been doing well since you asked me to start teaching you how to shoot one. Remember what I said.”

“ Head, chest, and joints.” Lucia repeated. She looked absolutely terrified that she might actually have to shoot or stab someone. She was still feeling the guilt from when she had shot Farkas by accident.

Tarrowlyn nodded grimly as she checked both of them over one last time. “ Come here…” she ordered. She gave both kids a quick hug and kiss. “ Lucia, Alesan...When I count to three, I need you to open the doors as wide as you can. Both of you need to hold on to me as tight as possible with your other hands.” Her arms looped strongly around their waists and she evened their combined weight a bit. This was nothing compared to the weight she was used to bearing on a daily basis. “ One, two...Three!”

The children wrenched the doors all the way open as fast as they could, and Tarrowlyn used her thu’um for the whirlwind sprint to get them past the opposition. She hurriedly put Lucia into the saddle as Alesan climbed in front of her. Tarrowlyn hurriedly raised her blade to block as slash that would have killed her and her son, and she snarled viciously as she fended them off once she got a good look at the metal.

The blades were made of silver! After all this time, the Silver Hand had survived! “ Warn the Circle the Silver Hand has surfaced again!” She then turned to the men and women attempting to box them in and she took a deep breath in. “ _**FOS ROH DAH!**_ ” she intoned, sending a good chunk of them flying and then crashing into the animal pen. She could already hear her hens raising a ruckus and probably scratching the ever loving oblivion out of the saps that had landed near their nests. Her cow was unhappy about this as well, if the disgruntled moos Tarrowlyn heard were anything to go by. “ Ride! NOW!” she bellowed, giving Tanaris a hard slap to get the horse moving.

Tanaris whinnied in protest, but she flew from the stable like a bolt of black lightning down the hill. Alesan pulled her reins to make her turn right and he looked over his shoulder for a brief moment. He could see Tarrowlyn fighting in the midst of the throng now. Just as quick she was out of sight and Alesan looked to the road ahead. _Riverwood, Hadvar, Whiterun..._ he thought to himself. He needed to keep that list in mind.

 

* * *

 

Hadvar was drinking merrily when the doors to the inn slammed open. His uncle was striding briskly for him with a grim look on his face. That was odd, Alvor had just announced not even a moment ago that he needed to head off as he had a delivery to make in the morning. “ Come back in to join me for another pint or two? You just stepped outside.” Hadvar chuckled teasingly.

“ No, nephew. There’s no time. Alesan and Lucia are looking for you outside.” Alvor said worriedly.

Hadvar sobered immediately. Only a select handful of people knew whose children those two were and it was not a secret kept lightly. Tarrowlyn had stressed that she didn’t want her children in danger because of her affiliations and both Alvor and Hadvar had respected that. The village had been much safer because she had gone to Dragonsreach on their behalf. Hadvar himself had spent quite a few nights just drinking and laughing with Tarrowlyn and Farkas, either here or at Lakeview Manor ever since he had come back to Riverwood. But the children were here alone? He rushed outside and his worst fears almost came to light the minute he saw his friend’s children sitting on the back of her horse. They were armed, which did not bode well at all. “ Ride on, I’m heading there now. Send as many of the Companions as you can!” he ordered hastily.

“ Hurry! She’s vastly outnumbered and Rayya can’t fight! Sinding is more than likely protecting her if they broke into their cabin.” Alesan said quickly. He then spurred Tanaris onward, and the mare once more sped off.

Hadvar didn’t wait to see them disappear. He was already climbing onto his own steed to go to Tarrowlyn’s aid. He just hoped he wasn’t going to be too late.

 

* * *

  
Vilkas was looking over Fralia’s trinkets, hoping to find one to surprise Serana with when he saw her again, when a terrified scream met his ears and broke the monotony of the early evening. He groaned in his ire, thinking it to be another vampire attack. They had been happening at least once every few weeks. Thankfully, the companions had been ready for it.

“ LUCE! RUN FOR IT!” came a young boy’s voice. He grunted as he deflected a couple of blows and he swept in, keeping the blade level as Farkas had taught him to. His sword dug deeply into the flesh of the bastard attempting to kill them and the man went to his knees the next second. Alesan swung his steel, slitting the man’s throat. A punch to the side of his head sent him sprawling across the cobblestone and Alesan blinked to get the stars out of his vision.

“ Alesan!” Lucia screamed in terror. She pulled back her bow and loosed her shot, catching the other man right in the neck. She had sent that shot right through his windpipe. “ Get up hurry!”

Vilkas was running faster now. There were at least two, no, three men encroaching on two children and his ice blue eyes went golden in his rage. The door to Breezehome had been bashed in, though Lydia was nowhere in sight. What had happened to the housecarl? A bellow from the back of the house told Vilkas she was also fighting someone off. So there were four, maybe five men altogether? How dare these bastards attack children! He drew his blade as he got closer. “ Girl, keep running! Get to Jorrvaskr and get my shield siblings!”

Lucia stopped dead in her tracks a moment. While he looked like Farkas, it wasn’t him. This had to be his brother. “ Vilkas! It’s the Silver Hand!” she called out to him. “ Alesan, c’mon!”

“ JUST RUN LUCIA!” Alesan bellowed commandingly. He was currently deadlocked with his back against the ground. A sickening thunk was heard and Alesan kicked the now dead man off him. There was an arrow protruding from his temple. _Ma wasn’t kidding when she said Luce’s been doing damn good with her bow…_ he thought for a brief moment.

Vilkas hauled Alesan to his feet and he shoved the boy towards his sister. “ Run!” I’ll take care of them here.”

Alesan’s eyes went wide and he kicked Vilkas in the back of the knee to make him drop to the ground. Within that same instant, an all too familiar dagger was pulled from his boot when he brought his foot up and Alesan plunged the dagger into the man’s chest.

Vilkas watched the display with very keen interest. Not only did he know that fighting style, he knew damn well whose dagger that was. Better yet, he knew the sword in the boy’s hand as well. He pulled Alesan in by his collar and Vilkas got nose to nose with the boy. “ Where did you get that dagger?!” he demanded quickly.

Alesan shoved Vilkas off, not realizing who the other man was at first. He needed to get his sister to safety damn it! “ My ma gave it to me.” he retorted. “ We don’t have time for this!”

“ Behind you!” Lucia shouted. She fired another arrow, and this one seated itself between the eyes of a huge orc that had been preparing to bash Vilkas in the back of the head with his warhammer.

“ Go!” Vilkas ordered. The children were distracting him and there were more members of the Silver Hand coming out of the shadows. He swung his sword a bit, preparing for the next altercation and the Black Wolf of Jorrvaskr smirked. So the Silver Hand had been laying low then? Hopefully, these were the final dregs that had crawled from their pits.

This would be the final battle between their two factions. Vilkas was certain of that.

 

* * *

  
 

Farkas was talking with Torvar and Athis when the doors to the mead hall slammed open.

“ FARKAS!”

Farkas looked to the door immediately, and he felt his heart plummet right into his stomach. Lucia had just run in from the streets, and she was holding her right arm tightly to her. The sight and smell of blood were apparent on the pretty blue sleeve and Farkas tamped down his rage a little. An arrow had pierced her arm straight through. “ Lucia?! What in oblivion are you doing here?! Aela! Get Ria and take her to Breez…” he began even as he began making his way to her.

“ Breezehome has been sacked Farkas, and Vilkas is fighting by himself!” Lucia cried out. “ You need to go help Alesan! Hurry! He’s going to die if you don’t! The Silver Hand attacked us as soon as we got here and they...”

“ Get her downstairs and have Tilma tend to that wound. Torvar, Athis, Hjommar! Get to Breezehome now!” he ordered, cutting Lucia off. He settled both of his hands on her shoulder to have her look him in the eye and he smoothed her mussed locks from her face. “ I’ll be right back once I’m sure everything is safe Luce.” he told her. “ We’ll talk then, okay?”

Lucia nodded tearfully as Ria began pulling her towards the living quarters. Aela was already shouting orders to let none near or through the doors.

Farkas bolted outside and his silvery blue eyes scanned the chaos. There were people running all around, but he spotted the boy who would soon be his son in name without fail. Alesan was darting around the Gildergreen in an effort to keep alive and two huge brutes were trying to pin him down or corner him against the broad trunk. He was holding tight to a wound in his side, and there was a nasty gash on his brow that was bleeding profusely.

Alesan jumped up, catching the first branch and he swung his legs forward as fast as he could. His feet hit the closest assailant hard in the throat and Alesan let go of the branch to let his momentum take them both to the ground. Without missing a beat, Alesan plunged his dagger into the man’s throat. He saw the shadow all too late, and he turned his wide, blue eyes upwards on the man that was preparing to kill him.

“ Oh no you don’t!” came an enraged bellow. A meaty fist knocked the second attacker to the ground and Alesan sighed in relief when he saw Farkas.

“ Where’s Luce?” he asked quickly. Alesan winced in pain as both hands flew to his side again and Farkas eased the boy to his feet.

“ Inside, get up the stairs now.” Farkas ordered.

Alesan nodded. “ Thanks pa.” he whispered sincerely. Alesan didn’t wait for Farkas to respond, and he hurriedly ran up the steps to safety. Aela was watching from the door, as Lucia had told her that her brother had needed help. He was ushered inside and not even a moment later, the door was shut.

Farkas felt his chest swell with pride. That was the first time he had ever been called that by either of the kids. A pained groan met his ears and two more sets of footsteps came up behind him. “ I thought you bastards learned your lesson the first time you attacked Jorrvaskr.” he growled out dangerously. These men had tried to kill his children, his and Tarrowlyn’s children. She may have adopted them first, but Farkas had welcomed them into his heart without reservation the moment he learned they were hers. Even before he and Tarrowlyn had finally reconciled their relationship, Farkas had been the father that Alesan and Lucia had needed. “ I don’t know which one of you shot my daughter, or stabbed my son, but all of you are going to die for even trying to end their young lives.” he snarled out savagely. His golden eyes were leveled on the members of the Silver Hand before him. He was going to kill anyone that posed a threat to his family.

“ You’re outnumbered here, Companion.” one said snidely. All three of them, two men and a woman were circling around Farkas waiting to attack.

“ Three of you? It’ll take more than that. I’ve bested six on my own.” Farkas retorted dangerously. His eyes were boring into all three of them with an intensity that made each one sweat a little. They honestly had only heard of the battle prowess of the warriors of Jorrvaskr, very few ever lived to tell the tale.

Faster than any of them could blink, Farkas swung his blade into the closest of them, the woman, and she screamed in terror and agony as her sword arm was suddenly cleaved from her shoulder. That scream was short lived as the next slash slit her throat. He spun and closed quarters with the man he had punched for attacking Alesan, and Farkas shoved his sword up through his ribcage. He could see the bloodied tip sticking out through the space near his left collarbone.

Farkas turned to the last attacker, parrying a moment before grabbing the man by his shoulder and he drove his steel up through his mouth and out of the top of his head. He let the bastard drop to the ground as if he were discarding trash and Farkas looked around to see if any more were coming out of the woodwork. He could hear the guards fighting with someone in the Wind district. He turned on his heel and Farkas began making strides for Breezehome. He needed to check on his brother now that the kids were safe and now that this area was in the clear.

 

* * *

 

 

Vilkas panted a bit as he healed himself, as he had been stabbed through his thigh with a silver dagger. The wound was steadily closing, but it burned worse than a dragon’s flame. The bodies of sixteen lay before himself, Torvar and Hjommar; one of Jorrvaskr’s newest whelps. Athis was getting a body count. He knew there were at least two more behind Breezehome, one inside, and maybe two up in the Wind District. If Vilkas didn’t know any better, he was sure he had heard Eorlund join the fray at the last moment up there.

“ Twenty accounted for?” he asked Athis.

“ Twenty two between the plains and wind districts. I didn’t have a chance to see if any made it through the marketplace yet.” the dunmer replied with a scowl. “ Twenty were the Silver Hand, Vilkas. One other was one of the gate guards. I don’t even think the poor sap had a chance to protect himself.”

Vilkas looked puzzled a moment. “ Who was the twenty second then?” he asked.

Athis’ head fell. “ It was Tarrowlyn’s friend, Lydia.” he whispered, his voice full of sorrow. Vilkas looked up at him in shock. Athis knew better than to refer to Lydia as just Tarrowlyn’s housecarl. “ She succumbed to her injuries not too long ago, but she still managed to defeat the two that attacked her."

Vilkas slammed his fist into the ground. He should have gone to check on her when things went too quiet back there. Torvar, Athis, and Hjommar could have handled things for a moment. “ Damn it!” he screamed. “ I should have gone to check on her! I might have been able to save her then.”

Athis shook his head. “ She was impaled on two different blades, Vilkas. I doubt she would have survived any longer than she did. She died a warrior’s death, though I pity the bastard that has to give Tarrowlyn the news.” the dunmer said glumly.

 

* * *

 

Farkas strode for the Harbinger’s chambers once he had made his return to Jorrvaskr. The Silver Hand that had attacked here were completely decimated. None had lived. Right now, he was going where he knew where Lucia and Alesan were. He walked through the double doors and both children jumped when he made his entrance. Alesan had since had all of his wounds bandaged; the boy had sustained more than Farkas had thought, and he was sitting in one of the chairs in the corner without his shirt. Tilma had taken it to clean and mend it. Lucia’s right arm was in a sling for now and the entire sleeve of her favorite red dress was missing. Aela and Tilma had needed to cut it away in order to clean the wound and to keep the young girl clothed. He breathed a heavy sigh of relief when both kids bolted from their seats to him and Farkas dropped to his knees. “ Thank the eight the both of you are alright.” he whispered vulnerably. Farkas kissed the top of Alesan’s head first as the boy clung tight him and he then kissed Lucia on the forehead as she tried to bury her face in his neck. She was sobbing for all she was worth. It wasn’t hard to see how badly shaken the children were from this.

“ Pa...” Alesan finally said after a minute. “ You need to get to Lakeview as fast as you can! We were all attacked just after supper tonight and Ma was alone! I don’t know if Sinding was able to go help her or not! We stopped briefly in Riverwood to send Hadvar to her aid, but...” Alesan stopped as tears swam in his vision and his throat grew too tight to speak. He knew his mother was a strong nord woman. She was the dragonborn for Shor’s sake. The numbers were against her though, and Alesan swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. He didn’t want to think his mother had died.

“ Was it the Silver Hand there too?” Farkas asked him gently. He was holding Alesan by the shoulder, keeping the boy in place but within reach. His other hand was slowly and comfortingly running up and down Lucia’s back in an effort to soothe her.

Vilkas, Aela, and Tilma all looked at the scene dumbfounded. They had never realized how good with children Farkas was. It was like Tarrowlyn had told him a long time ago. None of the kids around town had really given him a chance because he looked much too fierce and terrifying.

Alesan nodded. “ I’m scared.”

Farkas noddedas well, mirroring his children's worry for their mother. “ I am too. I’m going there now, okay?” He received another nod from Alesan and Farkas got to his feet while scooping his daughter up in his arms. Lucia had fallen asleep against him in that short time. The poor girl had been fraught with nothing but worry and terror for hours. “ C’mon. Let’s get you two in bed. You’ve had a rough night.”

Alesan nodded numbly as Farkas guided him gently into the Harbinger’s quarters. He laid down against the mattress and Farkas eased Lucia to the bed on the opposite side. Lucia instinctively curled up to her big brother and Alesan wrapped his arms around her tightly and protectively. She had done this quite a few times after waking up from a nightmare. He looked up to Farkas one last time as the gentle giant settled the blankets over the two of them and Farkas sat on that side of the bed. “ Sleep Alesan. You and Lucia are safe here. Aela, and the others won’t let anything happen to you.” he whispered soothingly. Farkas hadn't mentioned his brother as Vilkas was leaving with him for Lakeview in a few moments. His large hand smoothed Alesan’s hair away from his bandages and the boy closed his eyes in his exhaustion. He was much more tired than he thought he was.

“ I hope she’s okay…” Alesan whispered as he drifted off to sleep.

Farkas nodded. He did too. He smoothed Alesan's hair one more time before he stood. He shut the door behind him and the worry that had been on his face became a scowl of fury. " Vilkas, we're leaving now. No one goes in or out of Jorrvaskr until we return with the Harbinger."

 

* * *

 

Tarrowlyn groaned as she regained consciousness. Her head throbbed, her mouth was gagged, her arms felt as if they were being stretched much too far, and her wrists were burning. She struggled to open one eye against the constant stream of pain she was feeling, and she looked up at her hands when she did. She was shackled in silver, the chains were hanging from the second floor and her feet were dangling below her. She hissed as she forced herself to grab the chains attached to the shackles and Tarrowlyn attempted to pull herself up. She had a lockpick hidden in her bodice and she just needed to get herself high enough to be able to pull it out. She could feel that they had managed to find all of her hidden daggers though. The front doors slammed open, though the doors to the main hall were closed and Tarrowlyn swore as she lowered herself back down. She feigned unconsciousness once more and she listened as another voice joined into the noise.

“ When we get out of this the imperial army is going to hunt every single one of you down! I swear it!”

 _Okay, I remember Hadvar coming into the fray around the same time Sinding did. He and Rayya managed to take out the two of them that were in their cottage. I think I took out seven or eight before I lost consciousness, and I don’t know how many they got. I’d have to wager there are still five left by the sound of things._ she thought. Tarrowlyn was calculating every move she needed to make from here. _Okay, seven, maybe a few more than that...I can hear them dragging Sinding in now too, and Rayya’s following behind. They won’t harm her because she with child…_

The doors to the main hall swung open and Tarrowlyn did her best to keep still as Hadvar kept cussing up a storm. He was cursing the final dregs of the Silver Hand with every breath he made and Tarrowlyn was hard put to keep herself from smirking. If Farkas thought she was bad when it came to slinging insults, he had another thing coming. It was as if Hadvar had turned it into an art after Tarrowlyn had introduced him to her pissed off practice.That had been back in Helgan.

“ Wake her up.” came a cruel voice. It was female and Tarrowlyn wanted to growl at the sound of it. There was something in that tone that was upsetting Tala to the point that the wolf was pacing agitatedly at the sound of it.

“ You leave her alone you bastards! She hasn’t done anything to you to warrant this!” Hadvar bellowed. Tarrowlyn didn’t want to know what he was seeing that was making him react like that.

“ That’s where you’re wrong, little man.” said the woman. “ She’s tainted, unclean, and we of the Silver Hand will purify this world until there are none of her kind left. Her crimes against nature are more than enough to warrant her death. As soon as we finish here with her, we are going to join the rest of our brethren in Whiterun in purging the filth from there as well. What are you waiting for?! I said wake her up!”

A snap and then a crack was heard and Tarrowlyn’s back arched high as a silver tipped whip tore through her dress and into her skin. Oh those bastards! She was going to make sure the Silver Hand was nothing but a memory after this! Tarrowlyn keened in agony against the gag in her mouth and she barely heard Hadvar demand that they stop once more.

Tarrowlyn’s eyes opened and she looked down onto a breton woman with dark, cold brown eyes. Her long hair was lank and there were three massive scars trailing across her face. _Great, a bitch with a grudge against werewolves._ she thought bitterly.

“ It’s about time you woke up, Harbinger.” She spat nastily. “ I’ve got to give you credit where credit is due. There were twenty five of us here. There are only eight left. You personally took out ten of our ranks before we managed to subdue you. Not only that, you managed to get your pups out of here as well. No matter. They’re going to die once they reach Whiterun.

“ I am Vadresa of Daggerfall, and I am the last remaining Master of the Silver Hand. It will be a pleasure to kill you.” The breton woman said with a sneer and she gave a slight bow of mock deference to the Harbinger of the Companions.

Tarrowlyn growled in the back of her throat as she glared daggers at the breton. How dare this bitch threaten her children like that! She knew that Alesan and Lucia would be safe once they reached Jorrvaskr. Farkas would be able to rally the Companions in decimating the force that was at Whiterun.

Vadresa looked behind Tarrowlyn and she nodded curtly. She then smiled darkly as the lash bit into Tarrowlyn’s skin once more, twice, three times. Her smile grew more and more sadistic as the whip wielding man behind her kept swinging until he reached ten. “ I’d be careful if I were you, bitch. I’m in control here.”

Tarrowlyn’s eyes narrowed and she growled again. Oh, she was going to take great pleasure in killing her. No one threatened her family and got away with it! _Well, I can try to burn it away…_ she thought with an inward grin. She inhaled deeply and she was about to shout the first word to her flame breath when the whip wrapped around her throat. Her air supply was suddenly cut off as the cord tightened around her neck and all rational thought slipped away.

“ I took your thu’um into account already, moonborn! I wasn’t sure if you would be able to shout past a gag, so I made sure that we would choke you if you tried to use the voice.” Vadresa cackled. “ I told you. I’m in control here. And you are completely powerless.”

Tarrowlyn’s eyes went golden at that insinuation. Vadresa had to know full well what Gemaine had done to her. That meant that she was attempting to goad Tarrowlyn into snapping, and the dragonborn knew it. Well, unlucky for this bitch from the Silver Hand, Tarrowlyn had no intentions of doing such a thing.

“ You won’t be so powerful once more of the Companions come.” Sinding grunted in pain. “ You think that because of one werewolf, your crimes against others are completely justified? Take a good look at the woman you have shackled in her own home. She’s a mother, a thane of Whiterun, Morthal, and Falkreath...She’s the Harbinger of the Companions...The dragonborn for the gods sake! She doesn’t hunt humans, in fact, she’s done everything in her power to protect them.

“ She is a woman bound by honor and her honest desire to help others. She helped me when I thought there was no hope left. “ Sinding was speaking from personal experience at that point. Tarrowlyn had helped him conquer not just his own beast, but Hircine as well. His transformations had been erratic, he had killed that poor girl in Falkreath just before he had met her. In fact, there had even been a point where he was sure she was going to kill him as well, but instead Tarrowlyn had managed to save him. She had even vouched his case to the jarl and the rest of the villagers to give him a second chance. Because of her, they had. If it wasn’t for Tarrowlyn, Sinding wouldn’t have the happiness he had now. He wouldn’t have even been alive to enjoy it. “ She has helped myself and so many countless others. Tarrowlyn has helped save so many lives since joining the Companions. Does that sound like a monster to you? She’s not the monster here, Vadresa…” Sinding’s eyes narrowed on the Master of the Silver Hand and he sat up tall against the chair he had been bound against. “ You are.”

Vadresa recoiled at those words and her arm flew out faster than any of them thought possible as she backhanded Sinding. His head snapped to the side violently and Rayya cried out in fear for her husband. “ I suggest that if you don’t want me to kill you here and now, that you hold your  tongue.” she hissed vehemently. Her chest was heaving and her eyes were wild in her insanity.

Tarrowlyn looked at Vadresa consideringly. There was something not right here, and the Harbinger looked over to Rayya. Her housecarl was sweating heavily and she was gripping her midsection tightly. Oh by the divines! Not now! They were not ready to deal with a woman in labor! None of the water was ready, Tarrowlyn hadn’t washed all of the blankets yet, and they needed Sigrid and Gerdur’s help with this birthing! Tarrowlyn had no clue what to do!

The thoughts racing through Tarrowlyn’s mind about Rayya’s all too impending labor came to a standstill as she looked at Vadresa. By the gods, it couldn’t be possible!

Vadresa turned those untamed eyes onto Tarrowlyn and the dragonborn knew in that instant what was wrong with the woman before her. Her dark brown eyes had turned a deep golden color...


	12. Resurgence Part 2

 

“ Children, Farkas?! She adopted two children and she didn’t tell any of us save for you?!” Vilkas bellowed at his twin as they both readied themselves to leave. “ And you! You didn’t tell me anything?! How could the both of you hide something like this from me?!” He irately shoved a few healing potions into his pack and he fought the urge to sock his brother across the jaw. Vilkas was exceedingly livid with both of them at the moment for keeping something like this from him!

After everything that they had been through, had experienced together, you’d think that one of them would have said something much sooner than this!

Farkas rubbed his face tiredly, as he was worried for both of his children and the woman who would soon be his wife. It was sad that he had seen this coming a while ago, though not to this extent. It had been a situation where the children had been in danger, but only from a kidnapping and ransom by bandits. Not the Silver Hand! Farkas had been sure that they had been obliterated after Kodlak’s death! No, without a single shred of doubt, this was definitely a worst case scenario. “ We were scared of something like this happening, but not to this extent. Tarrowlyn didn’t want the Silver Hand getting to the kids, hence all the secrecy. In the nearly three years that she’s been part of the Companions, this is only the first time they’ve ever gotten caught in the crossfire. We were trying to figure out how to bring you into the fold Vilkas, they’re your niece and nephew after all. Tarrowlyn and I were going to introduce you to them shortly after she became Harbinger, but her trip out to the Rift made that fall through. Then this mess with the vampires started, and it’s history from there. You would have learned of their adoptions next week when we brought them to Whiterun. I can promise you that. We wanted to give Rayya and Sinding some space as their child is due very soon.” Farkas replied, his voice barely a soft whisper of disquiet. 

Vilkas stopped short as he mulled over what Farkas had said and the tone that his twin held. She was right to keep them as secret as possible, considering what had happened just today. If she had been fully public with them, there might have been more attempts for either kidnapping or; worse yet, even an assassination. Tarrowlyn had been the Harbinger for just over half a year by this point, and she had meant for him to meet the children much sooner than this. Farkas wasn’t lying that everything had gone to the wayside with the sudden rise of the vampires.

This was probably far from the way that Tarrowlyn and Farkas had wanted him to meet his new niece and nephew. Vilkas was understandably upset, but he rationalized that Farkas was bottling just how afraid he was for the woman who had pledged herself to marry him. The look of sheer panic that had crossed his twin’s face when he had laid eyes on the children after the attack was nothing compared to the fright Farkas had to be undoubtedly feeling for Tarrowlyn now. The only other instance Vilkas could remember seeing his brother look this haggard was when Farkas had brought Tarrowlyn back to Jorrvaskr near dead after the events of Bloated Man’s Grotto. _No, not even that instance is like this one. The fear he was feeling is completely different, the look in his eyes, the scent...There’s something to be said about the bond between parents and their children._

Vilkas exhaled slowly, if a bit forcefully, and he turned to look at his twin once he had calmed himself a little. While it was justified, Vilkas was being selfish in indulging in his anger the way he was. He needed to put his mind to the more important task at hand. What mattered right here and now was that Lucia and Alesan, his niece and nephew, were safe. “ Things certainly went to shit, didn’t they, brother?” he chortled sadly as he settled his hand over the furs on Farkas’ shoulder. “ Let’s get out to Lakeview. The sooner we finish off this menace, the sooner I can spend time getting to know the children.”

Farkas nodded grimly as he grabbed his shield from the wall and then his own rucksack from the table. There was no telling what they were going to need when they got to Lakeview. One thing was for certain.

Tarrowlyn had better not have been killed or else there was no coming back from what was sure to happen.

 

* * *

 

 

Tarrowlyn kept looking between Vadresa and Sinding. Thank the gods for small favors, as he was only knocked senseless from the blow the mistress of the Silver Hand had delivered to him a moment ago. However, Vadresa had made the mistake of attacking on Tarrowlyn’s home turf.

In other words? This bitch was hers and Tarrowlyn would prove just who was the alpha female on these grounds, of this pack. She was going to sink her fangs into this wretched woman’s trachea before the next sunset!

Vadresa turned her wild gaze back over to the Harbinger’s companions, her shoulders heaving with as heavily as she was breathing. She paused a moment, drawing in a long, deep breath through her nose and her gaze narrowed on Sinding again in absolute disgust. Just a farmer indeed. She should have known that the copper haired bitch behind her would have drawn more of her kind to her. “ I’m the monster, little man? A monster?! Unlike you, I was given no choice! I can now smell the taint of the moonborn on you, you heathen. Another word from you, and I will slit your throat without hesitation.” she growled out. Her eyes had not lost the muddied golden color, meaning that her beast was just under the surface.

Tarrowlyn knew she had to time this just right. This was nothing at all like the times when she had been struggling against Tala for control. Tarrowlyn had always managed to come back to her senses after a few minutes. That would not be the case for Vadresa. That wolf was feral, more than likely driven mad from both bloodlust and hatred. If this dreg of the Silver Hand shifted while they were all here in the house, Tarrowlyn would be hard pressed to keep Rayya and Hadvar safe. Sinding would be able to shift as well to help her at the least, if his mind wasn’t too badly addled from that blow that was. The longer she looked at her friend, the more Tarrowlyn realized that he indeed had been knocked for a horrible loop.

Well, at least she had Hadvar to fall back on in a worst case scenario. In fact, the legionnaire was already picking the locks to his binds.

Tarrowlyn looked over her shoulder and she could have grinned at sight if the situation wasn’t as dire as it was. The bastard with the whip had moved out of reach in horror at Vadresa’s state of in between. That worked out perfectly for her. She quickly hauled herself up, pushing the pain of the silver burning into her skin away to the back of her mind to deal with later, though her teeth tore into the gag in her mouth from the agony. Angling her hand just so, the dragonborn reached into her bodice as best she could, but the lockpick wasn’t there. Damn them! It looked as if the Silver Hand had found everything she had hidden away after all!

Well, it was on to plan B then.

Tarrowlyn pulled the gag away and down her chin with one hand and her eyes glowed with power as she smirked broadly in triumph. In her study of the dragon language and the thu’um, she had managed to create her own. “ _**Uth Gron Gaar!**_ ” she intoned, making the air around her ripple from the power of her voice. The silver shackles popped open and Tarrowlyn allowed herself to fall to the table, landing in a crouch to help soften the impact to her knees. “ Hadvar! Get Rayya out of here and to Riverwood! Sinding will be fine after a few minutes!”

“ Right!” came the reply, though Tarrowlyn had to roll out of the way of a sword slash. Her booted foot flew out in retaliation and she smirked when the pommel smacked against its wielder’s temple, dazing him. The silver blade clattered to the floor, and uncaring, Tarrowlyn picked it up. She didn’t have a chance to get to hers at the moment after all, though she ripped the fabric away from her neck to wrap around the pommel and handle. The armory was too far behind her, though the kitchen was a good back up with all the knives she had in there. Tarrowlyn took a brief moment to look at the blade and she scoffed. She had about five parries and a few slashes with this thing before she had to resort to hacking wildly because it was a utter piece of shit.

Vadresa’s wild gaze darkened in rage and she turned over to the Harbinger as she stabbed the man who had just attacked her. The others were forgotten in than instant as she bore down on the opposition before her. “ You’re dead!” she bellowed furiously as she began running towards her.

“ Not a chance, bitch!” Tarrowlyn roared right back.

The two females clashed with an impact that made Hadvar worry for not only his friend, but for the strength of her home and if it could outlast the battle sure to come. The punches that were currently being traded were those befitting the moonborn, and Hadvar looked on at his friend in awe. He had known for a while that she had taken on the blood of the beast, but had never witnessed her utilizing the strength that came with it.

Not until today that was.

Without warning, Vadresa let loose a pain filled howl at a swipe from Tarrowlyn’s partially shifted hand and the mistress of the Silver Hand looked down at the bleeding wound in both shock and acerbity before turning her muddied golden gaze back to the were in front of her. She let forth an animalistic growl, her long wicked looking fangs bared to the other woman. She had drawn first blood! That bitch!

“ You dared challenge me in my territory, Vadresa. These are my grounds. You threatened what I consider mine. Back off now, or I will kill you.” Tarrowlyn snarled. She shoulders were squared just right to where it would rip her dress with ease if she transformed here at that very moment and her teeth were bared, showing off a magnificent pair of fangs that seemed to glitter in the firelight. Both of her hands were partially shifted to wicked curved claws and she looked as if she were gaining height the longer he stood there watching.

Hadvar couldn’t deny how terrifying and awe inspiring Tarrowlyn looked at that moment.

Vadresa was so enraged that she was trembling. Every single part of her was struggling to hold it at bay, trying to keep it contained. She had never shifted, not even once since that gods damned bastard Arnbjorn had infected her, and she would be damned if she allowed this moonborn bitch, deformed as she was at the moment, to push her that far.

The dragonborn’s shoulders were rolling to help compensate for her extra weight, and her now clear golden eyes were leveled on the contender before her. “ You threatened my children, you threatened my shield siblings, my lover, and my friends. You’re nothing but a hypocrite yourself, carrying the blood of the wolf, yet hunting your own kind. We may be half beast Vadresa, but we are still human. You’re still human. I warn you now, bitch. If you fight me here and now, you will **not** leave here alive. I repeat, Vadresa. Stand down and retreat or _**FIGHT**_!” Tarrowlyn finished with a commanding roar. Her thu’um slipped out with the command, sending her foe stumbling back a few steps and it rattled the manor threateningly, as if the home had no desire to be caught in this conflict whatsoever.

Pissed that she had been forced to give some ground, Vadresa screamed out her fury as she rushed the dragonborn and the sound became garbled and demonic the closer she drew to her. Gone was the carefully maintained control that she had kept over the beast. The breton’s only wish was to see this moonborn bitch dead, and her disgusting, tainted blood pooling on the stone floor. Matted gray fur began sprouting from all over her body and her jaw dislocated and elongated as her teeth grew longer and sharper. One arm swung out, misshapen and grotesque as she took a swipe at Tarrowlyn and the dragonborn dodged effortlessly to the side.

Tarrowlyn took that exact moment to shift to her beast form herself, though hers was smoother, more natural than Vadresa’s current attempt. Her copper red fur glowed like a living flame in the candlelight and Hadvar’s jaw dropped in awe. He would have missed the shift if he had blinked it had happened so fast!

This was just a taste of the power she wielded so effortlessly?

Tarrowlyn’s fingers wrapped around Vadresa by her claw and she whipped the gray colored were around until she was slammed snout first into the stone that made up the majority of her fireplace. Vadresa was knocked stupid from the impact, and her vision threatened to black out entirely. Shaking her great, furry head, Vadresa snarled savagely and she made another swipe at Tarrowlyn, this time catching the red wolf across the top of her muzzle and drawing blood. Tarrowlyn growled savagely herself before lashing out on Vadresa, allowing her claws and teeth to rip and tear into as much flesh as possible.

“ Die already, you tainted bitch!” Vadresa screamed. She tried to tackle the other were into the table, though Tarrowlyn quickly reversed it to send Vadresa’s sharp fangs into the wood. The gray lycan rounded on her quarry again and she lashed out with her claws once more, but unfortunately for her Tarrowlyn wasn’t there. 

“ You’re one to talk!” Tarrowlyn snarled angrily. She had moved behind Vadresa faster than the eye could catch and she backhanded her adversary hard enough to break a normal man’s neck. Unlucky for Tarrowlyn, Vadresa had gained the endurance of the weres when she had been turned. “ You bastards better not have ruined my house in Whiterun!” She jumped backwards to avoid a savage slash, but one of the remaining dregs of the Silver Hand wound up being a casualty from the blow as his throat was roughly split. Despite how pissed she was, Tarrowlyn made sure to keep a cool head. That could be Tala’s influence, talking her through it in their way after all. The one thing that perturbed Tarrowlyn was the fact that Tala was honestly afraid of the werewolf fighting them.  

Then she saw why… 

When Vadresa had showed signs of turning, her eyes had been a muddied golden color initially. The sign of a wolf close to going feral. Slowly, but surely, as they continued to fight, Vadresa’s eyes were metamorphosing to a blood red color, not unlike the Blood Moon that Hircine called upon to force Farkas’ transformation that fateful night. 

This was why Kodlak had wanted to rid himself fully of the beast blood. This was what Farkas was afraid of happening with Forlan, what she herself had feared of happening with Tala shortly after Gemaine’s assault. 

Tarrowlyn recoiled as Vadresa landed a solid blow against her lower jaw that set her flying into; and through for that matter, the stairwell leading up towards the children’s room, and her eyes narrowed despite the pain flooding her system. The manor, more specifically all the furniture, was going to be a casualty in the fighting if she didn’t get them outside soon. Tarrowlyn lunged forward as Vadresa lopped over clumsily, snarling and frothing at her jowls. The breton’s wolfen half was drawing an immense amount of strength from the hate Vadresa harbored.  

Besides the scars, what had happened to this woman? How was it possible for one woman to contain so much rage and hatred inside herself that it had literally driven her to insanity? Hadvar; who had been rooted to the spot as he watched in a daze, couldn’t help but wonder if something could have been done to help Vadresa before she had fallen on this path. 

A desperate hand shook his sleeve as he was unable to turn his eyes away from the fight. “ Hadvar! We need to get to Riverwood!” Rayya hissed urgently, gripping her midsection for all she was worth. Her contractions were so close and so fast that it was hard to stay on her feet! 

Hadvar nodded numbly as he slowly aided the steward of Lakeview Manor out the front door, looking over his shoulder all the while. Tarrowlyn and Vadresa had broken the thick wooden table dominating the center of the main hall and Vadresa was trying to lock her jaws around the copper wolf’s neck! Hadvar was forced to turn his eyes forward when two other members that had survived the initial onslaught of Lakeview Manor charged them. A large white wolf howled in defiance at this and jumped over the two humans to tackle to kill their attackers. “ You’re going to be alright, Rayya…” Hadvar whispered as he led her closer towards the stable where his horse was waiting. Sinding was right behind them after a moment, his clothing in tatters, and he scooped his wife into his arms when her legs buckled from the force of another contraction. There was a nasty bruise already forming across one side of his face where Vadresa had struck him, but as Tarrowlyn had promised, the man was already back on his feet and thinking clearly. “ Where’s the cart? I can hook it up to my steed!” he asked.

“ Over near the smelter. Ahhhh!” The redguard woman pulled at the tatters over her husband’s shoulders, successfully tearing a few as Hadvar began running for the other side of the manor. “ Oh gods! Hurry Hadvar!” Rayya cried out desperately. 

The thundering of hooves drew all their attention and Sinding took a quick whiff of the wind. His shoulders slumped in relief as he recognized the scent and he rubbed Rayya’s shoulders. “ It’s Farkas and most likely his brother. Their scents are too similar to be otherwise. That means that Alesan and Lucia are both safe.” he murmured under his breath, silently thanking the gods above for small favors. The children had been sent off barely two hours ago. That meant that they had made good time getting to Whiterun. 

“ Thank the gods.” Rayya finished with a grunt as Hadvar pulled the cart up behind his steed and he set to fastening it to the saddle as fast as he could.  

“ Load her up in the back, Sinding. I need to get her to Gertur and my Aunt Sigrid in Riverwood now!” Hadvar ordered. He looked over to the incline as Farkas and Vilkas came galloping up at full speed. “ Hail Companions!” he called to them. 

“ Hadvar! Where’s Tarrowlyn?!” Farkas demanded as he jumped from Thunder’s back.  

“ She’s insi…” Hadvar began. The five of them heard the sound of wood shattering on impact and all heads turned towards the back of the house where there was a porch area over the armory. The growls and all out roars of contestation were nearly deafening to hear. Shaking his head, Hadvar clapped Farkas on the shoulder as he moved towards his saddle. “ I suggest not getting in the middle of this one, Farkas. I’ll see you back in Riverwood!” Hadvar hurriedly seated himself and he snapped the reins while spurring the stallion’s sides at the same time to get him moving. Rayya needed his aunt, and Gertur if she was going to survive childbirth at this rate. 

Farkas looked over towards the back of the manor in curiosity, though he was genuinely surprised to see that Tarrowlyn was fighting another werewolf. He was certain that Lucia had told him that the Silver Hand had attacked here as well. “ What do you make of the situation Vilkas?” he asked lowly. 

Vilkas took a deep breath in and he growled. “ I can smell five others here on the property that should not be here. We had better find and dispatch them before they get the drop on Tarrowlyn. I’m certain she’ll be fine against that other were.” he replied with a slight edge to his voice. He could feel the rage and grief from Kodlak’s death coming back to the fore again the longer the stench from these so called werewolf hunters lingered in his nose. Vilkas pulled his great sword from his back and he began making his way towards the side of the house. He could smell Serana’s intoxicating aroma all over the property as well, and what turned his stomach the most was that he could smell at least two of them where her scent was strongest. These bastards were in her bedroom! Vilkas didn’t want to even think of what could have happened if she had been caught unawares. 

More than likely, she would have fed off of them though she would not have let them survive, he mused with a tight lipped smirk as he silently opened the heavy door to her mountainside abode. 

Farkas could smell three other unfamiliar scents all encroaching on where Tarrowlyn was currently fighting the unknown werewolf, and it spurred him into action. Most likely, they would try to kill both lycan females without a second thought. He dropped into a slight crouch as he pulled the ebony bow and matching quiver of arrows from their spots on the weapon’s rack near the forge and Farkas held his breath as he crept around the side of the house. 

Not that the three would have heard him over the uproar the other two shifters were making of course. 

Tarrowlyn snarled as she and Vadresa circled one another for a few turns, but she soon made a lightning fast lunge that surprised the dull gray were. They tumbled over the raised rock face and into the stone circle that stood behind the manor Vadresa kicked instinctively in an effort to get the incensed alpha off of her. It didn’t work in the slightest, as Tarrowlyn’s clawed fingers wrapped around her throat and the copper furred lycan hauled the lesser bitch high into the air before slamming her down as hard as she could against the black stone altar there. “ Say hello to Hircine for me, and remind him that I am not his to claim.” Tarrowlyn growled out, her fangs bared fully.  

In an instant, Tarrowlyn snapped her jaws and she locked them tight over Vadresa’s throat. Blood filled her mouth and flowed through the gaps in her fangs, turning the gray fur there into a muted scarlett. Beastial instinct took over for a moment, as Tarrowlyn refused to relinquish the hold until she was absolutely certain this trespasser was no longer twitching.  

Vadresa, for what it was worth, clawed at Tarrowlyn’s head ferociously, though each swipe grew weaker and weaker as her vision darkened. Memories began racing through her mind, and Vadresa growled weakly as one particular vision raced by. Arnbjorn of the Dark Brotherhood finding her nearby as he slaughtered one of the members of her bandit clan, his shrewd, and heavily one sided bargain that they share a night together if she wanted to live, and the feeling of violation when he took her in his beast form despite that she had demanded he kill her. 

The last thing she saw was the slight twinkle of the first stars coming out for the night.  

She wasn’t sure how long it had been, but the sun was completely gone from the sky when Tarrowlyn finally released her hold, and she growled low in the back of her throat as she thought about all the needless violence that had befallen her family that night. _Vadresa said that roughly half the force was here. There were only about ten left when the two of us clashed..._ She thought for a moment. Her ears twitched as she heard a set of dying cries echo shrilly off of stone, quickly followed by another gargling last wail of dismay. _Two, maybe three are in the manor proper, two in Serana’s cove, Vadresa makes six. I smell at least three nearby._

Tarrowlyn could hear the fear induced pounding of hearts around her, but with night falling, she couldn’t make out where they were. A wolfish grin broke out over her face as she looked over her shoulder, knowing full well that Farkas was there and her tail twitched in amusement. She had been hunting with him enough to know the tempo of his breathing, to remember the way his heart sounded in his concentration. She barely heard the whistle of an arrow just over her shoulder, but she did hear the dying cry of a would be assailant not so well hidden in the brush nearby and Tarrowlyn turned her head to look at him.  

“ Run now and he won’t shoot.” she finally said to the other two. She was tired of violence for the night, for some reason Vadresa’s death was bothering the ever loving Oblivion out of her. Tarrowlyn didn’t know why, but it did. She couldn’t help but wonder what had put her on this path, ponder why she had been like this to die this way.  

“ Not a chance moonborn!” one screamed as they came barreling out of the brush.  

Another whistle of air rushing through fletching and Tarrowlyn’s ears didn’t even twitch when the ebony arrow seated itself between the attacker’s eyes. 

Tarrowlyn sighed heavily as she shook her large furry head and she turned her gaze to the left where she could smell the last of the remaining marauders. “ Are you willing to let go of this needless violence or do you wish to meet the same fate as them?” She pleaded with a slight whine in her voice.  

A young man stood up straight, keeping an arrow pointed true on the russet furred wolf. He showed absolutely no nervousness as he stared down the ten foot tall behemoth. He had barely seen his seventeenth summer, Tarrowlyn noted. “ You’re asking me to live and let live? You and your pack are an abomination in the sight of the divines, beast.” he retorted with quiet passion.  

“ My pack and I are seeking a means to cure ourselves of this affliction. Our days as werewolves are numbered, but I have something I must do before I rid myself of this power.” Tarrowlyn said softly. This young man was not much older than her son. She did not want his blood on her hands if she could help it. 

“ And what would that be, moonborn?” 

Tarrowlyn hissed a little as she felt her transformation begin to wane and she motioned to Farkas nearby for something to cover herself with. She looked over to the right as she smelled something familiar and she set to peeling the tatters of her dress away from her torso. Farkas was coming down the stairs from the door near their bedroom as she spoke. “ You heard of what happened to the Hall of Vigilants, yes?” 

“ The vampires that attacked? Just a myth. Had to be bandits or something else. Even your kind.” the boy said matter of factly. He had yet to lower his bow, much to the Harbinger’s amusement. He was made of sterner stuff than most of her welps at Jorrvaskr. Certainly, they were brave, but they buckled a little if she gave them a stern glare. This lad either didn’t realize the danger she posed, even like this, or he didn’t care that his life could end in a moment’s notice. Tarrowlyn grinned a little to herself as she allowed the tattered scraps of cloth to fall to the ground. She wouldn’t mind recruiting this boy to the Companions in all honesty. 

Not only that, but she could not wait to see his reaction to what was coming next. 

“ You’d like to think that, wouldn’t you? It was my father’s clan that ravaged the guild into extinction.” came a voice from behind him. 

The boy went stiff in surprise. He had pretty sharp hearing, and yet he had not heard this woman sneak up on him at all! He kept his arrow trained on Tarrowlyn still, refusing to give in an inch to this tainted creature before him. “ I don’t know who you are…” he began, keeping his voice calm. Maybe he could bluff his way out of the obvious danger he was in now. 

“ Cut the tough guy crap kid. If she had wanted you dead, you would not be talking to either of us. Tarrowlyn is the Harbinger for good reason.” the amusement in the woman’s voice was hard to miss. “ Don’t tell me you’re going soft, Terr.” 

“ I’ve had enough of all of this violence for one night, Serana. I’ll explain in more detail later, but he’s the last of the Silver Hand that attacked here. He’s also not much older than my son. That being said, I’m not going to be the one to kill him and I refuse to let Farkas or Vilkas do it either.” Tarrowlyn tied off the new gown and she caught the boots that came flying over one at a time without barely looking. She wasn’t sure if the boy knew yet or not, but Farkas now held Tarrowlyn’s crossbow trained on him while Vilkas was coming from around the green house. “ What’s your name boy?” 

“ Adafing.” he replied resolutely. The lad had no clue what to expect from here, but he was sure it wasn’t good. “ Adafing Curse-Bound.” 

“ Vilkas, Farkas, what do you think?” Tarrowlyn asked seriously. Adafing knew the secret of the Circle, knew what all three of them were and more importantly who they were.  

The Companions would be ruined if their secret got out before they could cleanse themselves. 

“ That depends, little sister. You’ve bound our hands when it comes to killing him, and I do not feel like inviting myself to a taste of your steel this evening considering everything that’s happened tonight.” came the reply. 

Adafing looked up in surprise when a man clapped him on the shoulder, forcing him to release the arrow that he pulled taut against the bow string. His eyes turned over to Tarrowlyn in a panic, and he barely saw her hand move at the same time. The next moment, instead of laying on the ground bleeding or cursing him for wounding her, Tarrowlyn was inspecting the fletching on his arrow.  

It took a solid minute for him to realize that she had **caught** the arrow… 

It then dawned on Adafing that he had been an idiot following Vadresa here in her scheme to kill the Harbinger of the Companions. Now said Harbinger had two other members of the Circle here with her as well. Oh sweet, blessed divines… 

He was going to die here, wasn’t he?

“ You made these yourself? I won’t lie, boy, this is almost master grade work and I’ve worked with the best Skyrim has to offer.” Tarrowlyn said, obviously impressed. Her green gaze, bright and full of curiosity even in the low light, leveled on Adafing again. “ Why do you hate the moonborn as much as you do?” 

“ My father...He’s moonborn and he doesn’t care that he hurts people. I ran away from my parents because they wanted me to be like them. My father is the werewolf that turned Vadresa.” Adafing replied as he shouldered his bow. He was lucky to still be alive at the moment. “ She told me his name without me ever mentioning it. I was the only one that knew her secret, and that’s only because I knew what to look for. I confronted her barely three months ago, just before we started keeping the manor here under surveillance.” Adafing paused as Farkas came to stand beside Tarrowlyn, carrying a few lit torches, and he swallowed hard in his nervousness. He had heard about the slaughter that had happened the night Farkas had been attacked in Falkreath sometime ago. He had been told by scouts that had witnessed the carnage that the fight had been over in less than three minutes.  

“ You have no reason to be scared.” Tarrowlyn said kindly, though the look in her eyes grew darker and infuriated. “ I would like to hear more about who your parents are on the way back to Whiterun. The Circle and I need to make a decision about what we’re going to do with you.” 

“ Consider yourself lucky if you have yet to cross their paths, though admittedly there isn’t much to tell. They’re assassins.” Adafing replied timidly as Vilkas gently ushered him towards the slope that led down to the cobblestone path. “ My mother is the leader of Skyrim’s Dark Brotherhood, and of course my father is her second.” 

Tarrowlyn smiled, flashing a little fang at the same time. “ I have a gut feeling that I’m going to be crossing their paths sooner or later. It’s all but assured with my luck.” she said confidently.  

Adafing couldn’t help but find that wolfish grin unsettling.

 

* * *

  
 

The group paused in Riverwood for a while as Tarrowlyn refused to leave Rayya and Sinding while her friend was still in labor. Barely three hours after Tarrowlyn’s arrival to the small hamlet, the couple welcomed a sweet baby boy into the world.  

Adafing was completely floored at the fact that these werewolves were not what he was used to seeing or hearing about. For all intents and purposes, they were human. They weren’t blood thirsty animals, nor had any of them turned anyone on purpose. In fact, he was amazed to hear that the woman who had slaughtered the Glenmoril Coven some months ago was in fact Tarrowlyn. Apparently, it was the witches heads that could release them from Hircine’s grasp.  

Looking at Tarrowlyn as she gleefully showed off her godson to all who would look at him, it was hard to fathom that she was even part animal. She seemed so normal, so plain at a first glance, despite the fact that everyone here knew that not only was she the Harbinger of the Companions, but that Tarrowlyn was also the Dragonborn.  

In hindsight, that was one fact that Adafing was unaware of. He had heard talk that the Dragonborn was the only person that could put a dragon down for good, and that they were needed to stop something devastating from happening. What it was differed by every city that Adafing had been to.

Was it possible for someone who had joined their spirit to the beast world to still be so human? 

“ Do you know why she still seems human?” Farkas asked tiredly. The questioning gaze had been clear all over the boy’s face. He hadn’t liked the fact that Tarrowlyn had spared even one of those bastards, but it was her choice. She had met out justice against the one responsible after all. Maybe she was hoping to show Adafing that even though their blood differed, that they weren’t so different after all. “ It’s because she refuses to let go of what makes her human. The reason she took on the blood of the beast was to settle an argument, and not the kind you’re thinking of either. Did you hear any one tell tales of the other companion that was attacked the same night I was?”

Adafing nodded. “ I admit, that story sickened me to my stomach. That one woman could leave behind so much carnage is unbelievable.”  

“ There were no survivors, so I’m not surprised that the whole truth hasn’t been told. All those men that were found dead? They took turns raping her.” Farkas’ throat grew tight as he thought of that night. He had been terrified that because of what had happened to her that they would have never had what they did now. 

Adafing’s eyes grew wide in shock. “ You’re lying…” he whispered incredulously. “ The Silver Hand would have never done such a thing…” He looked over to Tarrowlyn next, who was staring at him as well, though now with a touch of trepidation. She must have heard their conversation from where she was. Her bottom lip began trembling a moment later and she had trouble meeting his gaze after that. Adafing noticed that even though she’d smile while looking at the baby, it was a heartbroken grin. There was no faking that kind of response to that kind of trauma.  “ By the nine…” he murmured. “ She survived?” 

“ Not without a price...All the abuse she was forced to endure that night rendered her barren.” Farkas finished forlornly. “ I still don’t know everything that happened, and I…” Farkas swallowed hard as the words refused to come at first and a few tears began stinging at the corners of his eyes. “...I never want to. I saw enough when I found her. But because of those men we will never know the joy that our friends do now, despite the fact that we adopted two children. All she’s ever wanted was a large family.” Farkas could remember her telling him that during their journey up to High Hrothgar, though that seemed as if that were an eternity ago now.  

Adafing had no words for this revelation, but his heart ached at the injustices that had befallen the woman across main hall of the inn. Yes, he had grown up around assassins, but he had hated every minute of it. Adafing had never wanted to follow in his parent’s footsteps, though his father had taught him everything he knew about smithing. This only proved to show that just because someone’s intentions were just didn’t make them a righteous person. What Farkas had just told him, what that group of his now decimated guild had done to Tarrowlyn, ate at him uncomfortably. He had thought the Silver Hand to be a band of kindred spirits to him in wanting to rid the world of evil, daedra worshiping werewolves. He now knew how naive he had been for thinking that all werewolves were just like his father. Even though the Circle has those that carried the blood of the beast, it didn’t automatically make them wicked and malicious. It just showed that they had made a questionable decision in the past.  

That they were, indeed, human. 

Adafing, for the first time in a long time, felt ashamed of himself for allowing his hatred for his father to color his perceptions of people like Tarrowlyn, Farkas, Vilkas, and Sinding. They were good people trying to do good things for others. Adafing looked down at his boots a moment. Something Tarrowlyn had said had a new worry percolating in his mind. 

 _I have a gut feeling that I’m going to be crossing their paths sooner or later._  

Adafing’s gaze narrowed even further. Sooner or later, someone was sure to perform the Black Sacrament in order to contract the Dark Brotherhood to kill her. In the short time he had spent with Tarrowlyn, Adafing could not deny that she and the others had grown on him. They were the epitome of something he had always desired.  

A real family. 

Adafing’s gaze rose with a renewed purpose. The Companions would benefit from someone like him, even if it were only for his skill in smithing. He would broach the subject when they returned to Jorrvaskr.  

Tarrowlyn had said the Circle needed to make the decision after all.

 

* * *

  
 

It was encroaching on one in the morning when Tarrowlyn entered Jorrvaskr with new tears running down her face. She had just learned of the fate that had befallen Lydia, and she now needed to prepare a funeral on top of making sure that repairs were made to both Breezehome and Lakeview Manor.  

Tarrowlyn would fight tooth and nail to be sure that her dear friend received a send off worthy of her. While Lydia had not been a Companion herself, she had had the heart and fire of one. She was silent as she began making her way down to the living quarters, though Farkas stopped her at the top of the stairs. Her green gaze was both questioning and demanding to where she didn’t need to say a word. 

“ I need to warn you. The kids did not come out of this unscathed, Tarrowlyn.” Farkas told her simply. “ They did well from what I was told however.” 

Tarrowlyn’s gaze narrowed as anger welled up within her for what the Silver Hand had done to her family. _If I could kill Vadresa all over again, I would in a heartbeat for ordering the death of my children. That is a line that should never be crossed._ She thought furiously. “ How badly were they wounded?” Was Danica or the other acolytes not able to come heal them while you and Vilkas were gone?” 

“ I wanted no one in or out of Jorrvaskr until we returned. Better safe than sorry. As for Lucia, she was shot through her arm. It looked like a clean through and through for the most part. Alesan has one severe gash on his side, could have been from a glance of a blade, he was taking on four of them at once when I joined the fray. He also cut his head, not sure how though. Could have been from a punch or a fall.” he explained. Adafing was sitting down at one of the benches as Vilkas stayed nearby. Both he and his brother would be wary for now until their Harbinger made their choice concerning the boy.  

“ I’ll heal them and wake the others. Both of you take him to the Underforge. We’ll be there shortly.” Tarrowlyn replied. 

“ I doubt anyone is truly sleeping Harbinger. More than likely, they are waiting for us to walk through that door.” Vilkas amended gently as he leaned against one of the support pillars. “ I also doubt you’re going to be just a few moments with your children. No matter what, you’ve always been a bit of a mother hen. I know for a fact that instinct is probably multiplied by ten when it comes to your own. We may want to approach this issue first before you tend to them. They are safe here, Harbinger.” 

Tarrowlyn weighed Vilkas’ words and she nodded. She needed to remember the priority here. Alesan and Lucia were fine for now and they were sleeping. Adafing’s fate, however, still hung in the balance. She took a deep breath in through her nose and she looked over to Farkas next. “ I want him in the Underforge while I gather Ria, Athis, and Aela. I had better not come in there and find the three of you fighting.” Her gaze narrowed over to both Vilkas and Adafing at this. Vilkas was hotheaded, and she didn’t know the boy well enough to gauge his reactions. This was more for either of them than Farkas in all honesty.  

“ Noted, as always, Tarrowlyn.” Vilkas replied with a chuckle as he carefully hauled Adafing up to his feet by one arm. “ Come now, lad. I’ll give you a brief history lesson while we’re waiting on Tarrowlyn.”  

Tarrowlyn didn’t make for the stairs leading down into the living quarters until all three men had exited the mead hall and she shook her head as she opened the door. This had been one very long, and exceedingly trying day. What had the dragonborn stumped the most was the fact that the Silver Hand had struck again after all this time. She had been knocked stupid by that revelation in fact. 

Worst yet, had someone betrayed her? She had been careful on who knew about Alesan and Lucia. Or had Vadresa been that clever to have tracked her down and discovered the children on her own? Tarrowlyn’s brow furrowed at that. She would never know for sure now, as she had crushed that bitch’s windpipe herself.  

Not to say that Vadresa hadn’t deserved it in a sense. It just rankled Tarrowlyn to no end that she had more questions than answers in the wake of all this.  

The shrill whistle of fletching brought Tarrowlyn back to her senses and she hurriedly shut the door. “ Stand down Companions!” she called out as she cracked the door again. Now she was even more pissed about all this. She should have known to announce herself. That hadn’t been Aela to fire the arrow after all. 

Mixed shouts greeted her as Tarrowlyn opened the door fully and a good chunk of who was present ran to meet her at the entryway.  

“ There’s no time to talk right now. Ria, Athis, Aela. Underforge, now please. The rest of you do not let anyone besides us down here until I know for certain everything is safe.” Tarrowlyn said, interrupting everyone in the process. “ Njada. Is Tilma in my quarters with my children?” 

Njada nodded silently. “ No more need be said. I’ll stand at the door. Raz, you and Torvar keep in the middle here. Ki’Larra, grab a bow and take up position in the hallway. Warning shot at the door first, just like before, then aim to kill if they don’t answer. Hjommar, you stay right there at the door just to be safe...” Njada kept rattling off orders as the other four Companions made their way top side again. 

Tarrowlyn had the grace to look impressed. It seemed that Njada had started coming into her own while the Harbinger had been away. “ When did that happen?” She asked as the door came to a close behind them.

“ When Hjommar put her in her place last week. Needless to say, she is not as full of herself as she used to be.” Athis whispered, quite amusedly for that matter, in the nord woman’s ear. “ And that isn’t all either…” 

Normally Tarrowlyn was up for a bit of juicy gossip, but she needed to wait to get all of the dirty details out of the dunmer until later. “Not now, friend.” she replied softly. “ We do have business to attend to first and foremost. “   

“ Understood Harbinger, I’ll get you up to speed when the time permits.” Athis chortled as they came to the top of the stairs. “ You’re going to either piss yourself laughing, or you’re going to spit your ale in shock.”  

Ria and Aela both snorted, whether in derision or in amusement Tarrowlyn wasn’t certain, though she would put money down on the latter if she were a betting woman. There had been times over the last few years where Njada had been too much for any of them to deal with. There was no denying all three of them were confident in Athis’ prediction of her impending reaction however. 

“ We’ll get to that when we can. As you three know, the Silver Hand not only launched a strike here, but also at my home in Falkreath. With the exception of one, the Silver Hand is decimated.” Tarrowlyn told them seriously. “ The lone survivor has his own reasons for having joined, but he didn’t realize just how depraved they were. He was astonished to hear about what happened to me.” She finished this softly with sad grimace on her face.  

The expressions of the others’ faces softened as well, the light mood now gone. “ If we had only known better…” Aela whispered. She had been on a few hunting trips with that damned traitor before his deception had been uncovered.  

“ Things happen the way Akatosh intends and for a reason, Aela.” Tarrowlyn said kindly. “ All of us will be going to decide what to do with the boy. He does not carry the scent of blood the same way we do, but he has the smell of a forge surrounding him. Burning wood, leather, soot...He’s a smithy, I swear it, or I will part with every bar of ore that I have.”  

Athis snorted a bit. “ That’s a hefty bet, Harbinger. I’ll forfeit five hundred gold if you’re right.” the dunmer wagered with a confident grin.  

Tarrowlyn return the grin. “ Be ready to count that coin out then, Athis.” she shot back as she pushed open the entrance to the Underforge. “ The only thing I ask is that we do not vote to put him to death. We may need him later on.” The others nodded as they cleared the entrance, and and her verdant gaze looked over to Adafing as he looked over Farkas’s old two handed blade. 

“ Eorlund Gray Mane crafted this himself? Amazing...I’d give anything to apprentice under him.” the young man said with a wistful smile. His eyes were alight as his sharp gaze scanned the metal in his hands. “ There are no impurities at all, not even any divots or gouges. This blade is perfect.” 

Athis groaned in dismay. The harbinger, as usual, had been right on the septim. “ I hate your intuition, Harbinger.” he muttered. The dunmer smiled even as he held his arm up as if to guide Tarrowlyn further inside. “ Let’s get on to business however.”

 

* * *

 

 

  
Tarrowlyn looked over Alesan and Lucia as they slept in her bed. She had already tended to their wounds, and silent tears were streaming down her face. She had never wanted them to get dragged into this silent war to this extent, not to where they could have lost their lives. “ This is all my fault, Vilkas…” she murmured when she felt his hands settle on her shoulders. 

“ No, this is on all of us.” Vilkas replied sullenly, even as he gave her shoulders a comforting squeeze. “ Again, I regret nothing of what we did at Driftshade, but we should have made sure all of them were gone.” 

“ We did, all of those who were in there. That doesn’t mean there wasn’t a sect not there that night.” Tarrowlyn shot back quietly. “ My children were in danger because of what we did that night, Vilkas! That is inexcusable!” 

“ Then why did you come with me?” Vilkas asked her pointedly. 

“ Because I wasn’t going to let what happened to Skjor happen to you. You would have gone without me if I expressed any dissent, and you would have died. I couldn’t do that after we had just…” Tarrowlyn leapt from the bed and she got face to face with her shield brother. Vilkas wasn’t all to shocked to see tears streaming down her face. “ Kodlak...No, everyone... would have never forgiven me if I had allowed you to go off on your own. **_I_** would have never forgiven myself if you had died that night Vilkas. There’s no beating around the bush here, no denying it. If either of us had gone alone, we would have fallen.” 

Vilkas sighed heavily as he wrapped his arms around her and he looked over to where her children were still sleeping peacefully. They had to be exhausted after the day’s events. She was right to feel the way she did for dragging Alesan and Lucia into this. Vilkas felt the guilt as well. If she hadn’t joined him...There’s no sense in dwelling on the what if’s. All that matters is that what is done, is done. We all need to move on and go forward. Vilkas thought sadly. “ Dry your tears, Tarrowlyn. You’re right, as always.” he whispered. “ We can only go forward from here, little sister.” One side of his mouth quirked up in half a grin and Vilkas stretched out his arms to hold her at length. “ They did you proud, Alesan especially. You’ve taught him well. And Lucia is a crackshot with a bow and arrow.” 

Tarrowlyn returned the grin with one of her own. “ Did you expect anything less of mine and Farkas’ children, Vilkas?” she asked him. She looked over to the bed again and her smile softened to a maternal one as she walked back over to bed. “You’re brother has done just as much as I have when it comes to training them. I am proud of them. I just wish things could have gone differently with how you met them.” 

Vilkas chuckled as he clapped Tarrowlyn’s shoulder. “ At the very least, they made quite a first impression.” he chortled, drawing a chuckle from her as well. “ I’m not entirely certain if there’s going to be enough room here in the hall for everyone. We got lucky that Eorlund and Fralia agreed to take Adafing in.”  

“ Farkas and I will sleep over at Breezehome. We were hoping to expand the cottage to better fit the four of us, but…” A heavy sigh escaped her as she shed another tear for her dear friend who was currently lying in state in the Underforge. “ Alesan can now choose between the room downstairs or Lydia’s old room. I’ll refuse another housecarl if Balgruuf tries to appoint one. I don’t think Lucia will take well to that either.” Tarrowlyn said as she began walking for the door. “ Farkas is already over there now taking care of the minor repairs and the doors. I do pity Adrianne though. I’ll stay here at the hall until Lucia and Alesan wake back up. They’ll just have to stay here until everything is set to go.” 

Vilkas nodded silently as he shut the door behind him. “ You’re welcome to take my bed for now if you wish to rest, Tarrowlyn. You need it in all honesty. The lashes from the whip still haven’t healed completely, even with me casting a healing spell.” 

Tarrowlyn shook her head as she went over to her desk. “ There’s no need, Vilkas. I'll brew up a few potions shortly once I'm done. Though, I daresay Serana’s already beat me there however.” she replied with a knowing grin. “ Where do you two stand anyways?” A lilting laugh escaped her for the glare Vilkas was affixing her with. “ No matter. I have paperwork to catch up on and some texts I need to look over if possible. Go enjoy yourself Vilkas.”

Vilkas rolled his eyes even as he left the Harbinger’s office and he quietly made his way over to his own room. He wasn’t all to surprised to see Serana sitting at the table he had in the corner, reading one of his own journals on lycanthropy. 

“ Tarrowlyn had mentioned you were keeping a log of everything that changed when you took on the blood of the beast. It’s rather fascinating in all honesty. The only differences between us is the fact that you can walk in daylight, and that you don’t have to live solely off of blood. Other than that, we’re almost the same. Improved strength, speed, and dexterity. You’re immune to everything possible, even vampirism unless you’re passed the gift through a bite. It would be terrifying if there was a way to blend the two…” Serana told him as Vilkas stripped down from his armor behind his privacy screen. She had figured that he would want to be out of it soon, hence why she had sat down at the table instead of the bed. He didn’t seem to keen on taking things to another level right now as it was.  

As far as Serana was concerned? She had millennia of forced celibacy to account for. Vilkas was the only man, alive or otherwise, that drew any sort of reaction out of her. 

“ Let’s not give your father any ideas.” Vilkas chortled as he pulled on a fresh tunic before stepping out from behind the screen. “ Otherwise, you’re not wrong. Werewolves and vampires definitely seem to be two sides of the same coin.” Vilkas eased his bare fingers through her chestnut colored strands. He was pleased to see that she had taken the time to comb her hair and had yet to replace the style she normally plaited it in. It seemed shorter than the last time his fingers had been in it, but then again, it probably still grew at the same rate that it used to when she had been human. More than likely, Serana trimmed her hair not too long ago. 

Serana sighed a little as a delighted shiver ran up and down her spine. It incited gooseflesh to pop up all over her skin and her head lolled back a little to keep Vilkas playing with her hair. “ You keep that up, I’m never cutting it again.” she whispered. 

Vilkas chuckled even as he carefully drew up and separated a lock of hair in preparation to braid it. “ You won’t have any objection from me.” he replied. His fingers carefully wove her hair into submission, only to release it before he could tie it into place. “ Tarrowlyn needed help more times than I care to count in plaiting her hair. Lucky for her, I’m a fast learner.” 

Serana laughed a little before a purr escaped her as Vilkas’ digits began their gently manipulations once more. “ I found that out myself when we first traveled together. She can’t do it on her own…” 

“Unless she is looking in a mirror.” they both finished.  

“ I happen to love having my hair played with.” Serana admitted. She couldn’t help the shiver that gripped her when his nails scratched ever so lightly against the nape of her neck and she lowered her chin instantly in response.  

Vilkas let out a sultry chuckle as he leaned over to whisper in Serana’s ear. “ Lucky me...I happen to love playing with a woman’s hair as well.” His warm breath fanned over her cool skin, eliciting a new round of goosebumps for Serana even as she bit her tongue to hold back a moan at the promise in his voice. If she weren’t careful, Vilkas might be able to turn this into foreplay. Not that he wasn’t sorely tempted to. Again, he wanted to know everything that made her tick, not just bed her on a whim.  

Serana sighed as her scalp tingled pleasantly from Vilkas’ ministrations. “ You might put me to sleep before daybreak doing that.” she breathed out. The vampiress was teetering on utter relaxation and arousal, and relaxation was winning out the longer Vilkas kept gliding his fingers through her hair.  

“ If you want me to stop…” Vilkas began, pulling his hands away. He couldn’t help the laughter that bubbled out of him at the unamused glare Serana’s garnet colored eyes affixed him with. “ Fine, I’ll continue. Forgive me for being forward, but you may as well join me in the bed then. I’m ready for some rest in all honesty and my legs are protesting standing barefoot on the stone floor. I promise I’ll resume over there until the both of us are asleep.” 

Serana nodded at the compromise and she took Vilkas’ hand as she got to her feet as well. After a moment, she had stripped out of her armor and boots and she eased both her belt and cowl over the back of the chair. Her brow pinched as she thought of the reason she had joined them all here at Jorrvaskr. Serana needed to tell Tarrowlyn about Dexion’s reading and what it entailed.  

They needed to find Serana’s mother. 

“ What’s on your mind sweetness?” Vilkas inquired as she padded over to his bed absentmindedly. She didn’t look to pleased with where her thoughts had gone. 

Serana rolled her shoulders uncomfortably as she sat beside Vilkas on his bed. She wasn’t sure she should give voice to it, considering how sharp Tarrowlyn’s hearing was, but she needed to get it off her chest on the same note. She was worried for her friend and her family, but moreso about the ridiculous amount of danger that she was about to put the Harbinger into. “ I need Tarrowlyn’s help to find the next two elder scrolls. My mother, undoubtedly, has one and we need to find her. It’s been centuries if not a few thousand years since I saw her last. I don’t know where to even look for her. The other, well, I’m not even sure where to start looking for that one either. But if there’s anything I’ve learned in knowing Tarrowlyn; even for the relatively short amount of time that I have, it's that she has a way of coming up with a solution or three. I don’t want to pull her away right now. Not when Lucia and Alesan are going to need her. I’m pretty sure that we have a good time table in which to work in. My father more than likely will not get his hands on either scroll before we do. In fact, I’m almost certain he’s anticipating that we’ll find them first. It’s when we have them together is that going to be when he’ll try to take them.” Serana explained. She had relaxed while she had been speaking, but only because Vilkas’ hand had been ghosting over her shoulder and down her arm. He had laid them flat against the bed, curling her into his embrace and Serana sighed a little as his fingers resumed their gentle playing in her hair. She had never felt like this before. So calm, so… 

Cherished. 

“ I would definitely give her a few days to let all this simmer down. Not only does she have my niece and nephew to look after, but a funeral to arrange as well. I’m happy that not one member of the circle dismissed her motion to give Lydia the burial she deserves.” 

Serana looked up at Vilkas, curious as to what that meant. “ Meaning?” she asked sleepily. She hadn’t been kidding that the man holding her was going to make her fall asleep if he kept playing with her hair as he was. 

“ Lydia will be given the same sendoff that we Companions have, cremation on the Skyforge. Farkas and Tarrowlyn will more than likely finish out any minor repairs tomorrow, if Alesan doesn’t make a choice on a room that is. After that, they will need to find three sturdy cedars for Lydia’s pyre. I anticipate that a good majority of us will join them to help. It’s only right. We all knew Lydia and while she wasn’t one of us in the books, she had the heart and fire of a Companion and her flames will forge great steel. The heroes that we cremate on the Skyforge are who gives our steel and armor their strength. They imbue it somehow.” Vilkas explained sleepily. This was the first time in a long time he had ever felt this tired. In all honesty, he couldn’t remember falling asleep this easily before. His fingers had not ceased their gentle ministrations, and it was only then that Vilkas realized that Serana had dozed off sometime during his explanation.  

Smiling to himself, Vilkas pressed a feather light kiss to the top of her head before closing his own eyes as well. It had been a long time since he had fallen asleep beside a woman like this. 

But it was the first time that he had ever felt this content with life, despite all the wrongs that had happened that day.

 

* * *

  
 

Farkas strolled into the mead hall at midday for lunch and he smiled softly when he saw both Alesan and Lucia inspecting all the shields that lined the hall. Vilkas was beside them, explaining whose shield had belonged to whom and their history in the Companions.  

Then they came to a rack that they had erected recently, initially in jest. Now, it served as a tally.  

“ Whose shields are all of these?” Alesan asked curiously. There was something familiar about the make of them that he couldn’t put his finger on. 

“ Your mother’s.” his uncle chortled. “ This is a tally of every shield she’s lost in fighting dragons. So far, as you can see, we’re on fifteen.” Vilkas heard Farkas’ amused snort from across the hall and he looked over to his brother. “ Anything to add Farkas?” 

Farkas shook his head as he piled his plate high with smoked meats and cheeses. A half a loaf of bread soon joined and two tankards of mead, filled to the brim. “ Nah, I’d rather not catch her temper if she comes in an earshot. You know she hates this thing.” he finally said as he came closer. 

Vilkas laughed out loud. “ We need it to keep a tally. There are bets placed on how many she’ll go through until this dragon business is done.”  

Alesan choked back a laugh at that, though Lucia was not so subtle with her mirth. “ Luce, if we know what’s good for us, we will never make any mention of this to Ma.” he said. 

Lucia nodded as she looked over some of the shields. The oldest looking one was leather that had been bitten through and charred. “ Do you know the stories behind each one, Uncle Vilkas?” she asked. Her bright brown eyes were alight with curiosity. Tarrowlyn never really went into any detail with her adventures for the companions after all. 

Vilkas couldn’t help the feeling that swelled in his chest at hearing that and he gently tousled Lucia’s hair. “ Not all of them, but a fair few. This one here, the one you’re looking at? Eorlund told me that this one was broken by the first dragon your mother ever felled. In fact, she has faint scars on her arm from where he bit through. And this one here…” He pointed to a steel shield that was nearly unrecognizable from how mangled it had become. “...The dragon your mother fought with this shield nearly killed her and I both. In fact, she saved my life that day.” Vilkas’ chest swelled with pride as he thought of Tarrowlyn’s prowess in felling the mighty beasts. “ There’s no doubt about it, you’re mother is a very accomplished dragon slayer.” 

Farkas nearly dropped his food as Vilkas’ proclamation spurred a memory to the forefront of his mind. He had wanted to ask Tilma if she knew anything about Jergen. There was something familiar about when Tarrowlyn had mentioned the Blades some weeks ago. Something that was important to his father. “ Vilkas, have you seen Tilma?” he asked suddenly. 

Vilkas paused for a moment, as he had been about to tell the children another story about one of the other mutilated shields on the rack. “ The last I saw of her, Tilma had stepped outside to gather the plates and whatnot that the whelps left out on the porch from this morning.” he replied. His facial expression grew more perplexed the more he thought it over. “ What would you need to speak with her about? I might be able to help.” 

Farkas shook his head. “ I needed to ask her about Jergen, Vilkas. I don’t think you have any more knowledge about him than I do.” he replied. 

Vilkas’ brow furrowed slightly in thought. He had always harbored a resentment towards their father ever since he had left to fight in the Great War. He had never returned either. As far as Vilkas was concerned, Jergen had died then and that was that. “ I don’t see why you want to know more about a dead man, Farkas.” 

His twin shook his head in the negative for a moment. “ I wanted to know if he was part of any other factions besides the Companions. There was something that Tarrowlyn brought up that was familiar and not at the same time. Tilma is the only one here in Jorrvaskr that would know for sure.” 

Vilkas stopped short of the retort he had readied. That...That was actually a good reason to want to speak to her. Farkas was not wrong that Tilma was the only one who would know more about their father. Everyone else with the knowledge was no longer among the living. Now that he thought it over more, getting more insight on Jergen would not be a bad thing. At least this way he could be more informed when he decided to curse his sire’s name the next time Vilkas got drunk. “ I may as well join you. This way I know who else to curse when I get into a mood.” he joked. Vilkas did not want to admit that he was curious. 

“ Who are you talking about, Pa?” Alesan asked, his blue eyes narrowed ever so slightly in his own curiosity.  

“ Mine and Vilkas’ father. He left to fight in the war some twenty years ago and never came back. Vilkas and I were too young to remember a lot of him. I figured that now that I’m going to be your father, I should know what mine did so that I don’t make the same mistake.” Farkas replied, his tone and facial expressions bordering on serious.  

Vilkas’ face nearly deadpanned at that proclamation. That made more sense for Farkas wanting to know more about Jergen than anything else he would have thought of. 

“ I had asked Miss Tilma if I could help her earlier and she told me not to worry. Are you sure you’re going to get her to stop long enough to talk to you, Pa?” Lucia asked. She took one of the tankards from Farkas, as it was sloshing all over the floor by that point, as they made their way out onto the porch. 

“ I’m sure she will, Luce.” Farkas chuckled as Vilkas opened the door. “ She’s known the two of us since we were younger than you. Your uncle and I were the youngest companions ever to join to date.”  

Tilma chortled sweetly as she loaded the last of the dirty dishes into her large bucket. “ That’s right, my dears. I’ve known your pa and uncle since they were biting at everyone’s knees.” she teased fondly. Vilkas visibly was suppressing a groan of embarrassment. “ Getting ready to head back to Breezehome, Farkas?” 

Farkas shook his head even as he set his plate down on the table. “ Need food and drink first. I was hoping you might be able to give me some information on Jergen, Tilma.” the Ice Wolf of Jorrvaskr answered. He took a deep drink from the first mug of ale that he had brought along and his steely blue gaze met the matron’s soft, worried one. 

“ What brings this on, Farkas?” Tilma’s tone was near incredulous as she set her bucket down with a loud clank. Her hands flew to her hips in an instant and her brow furrowed. 

“ I wanna know more about him so that I won’t become him. I don’t want to leave my children behind, Tilma. Not like he did. What other factions did Jergen belong to besides the Companions?” Farkas’ answer, while simple, drew more emotion than expected from Tilma. 

The caretaker’s shoulders sagged a bit as she weighed the younger man’s words. “ Jergen, your father, was a grandmaster of the Blades.” Tilma began as she took a seat. “ Your mother died just after childbirth, but you both look remarkably like her in different ways. Her name was Roka and like your father and the both of you, she was a Companion who haled from Markarth. Jergen met her about three years before the two of you were born…” A sad smile spread across Tilma’s face for a moment before she looked at the twins again. “...Right where the two of you are seated now. They crossed words, a brawl between them broke out, and she won when she broke his nose. Roka was a force to be reckoned with, oh ho ho. Not unlike Tarrowlyn, Farkas. She had golden blonde hair, and the brightest kindest blue eyes. Those same eyes became cold and distant if you crossed her. You know, now that I think on it, both you you have the hues of her eyes.” Tilma couldn’t help but laugh a little as she shook her head. “ Vilkas looks more like your father than you do Farkas, but you have more of your mother’s facial features than he does. He has her expressions however. It’s amazing how alike and not the two of you are for twins.

“ When Roka died, the king allowed Jergen the time away to rear the two of you. So for seven years, your father raised the two of you here in Jorrvaskr. I can promise you that leaving was the last thing he ever wanted to do, Farkas. He had hoped beyond hope that the war would have been over by the time he had been called away. Unfortunately, just before the two of you turned eight, he received a summons from the emperor. Jergen’s predecessor had been slain on the battlefield and he was to take his place in the ranks. And so, he became Grand Master of the Blades and was whisked off to fight in the war. Like you, that was the last that I saw of him.” Tilma finished speaking with a heavy sigh. “ I don’t know anything else about him. Jergen was never around enough for me to get his whole story. Roka, on the other hand…” Tilma gave both men a sad smile. “...I had known for nearly as long as I’ve known the two of you. In other words, I have a lifetime worth of stories about her if you would like to know more.”


	13. Quell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the violence of the Silver Hand's attack behind them, Tarrowlyn and her family struggle not only to find a sense of normalcy, but a solution for the growing tensions of the rest of the townsfolk.

Farkas was shaving down a piece of wood that would replace the downstairs bedroom door. It looked like Alesan had shoved Lucia into the room and had told her to fire volley after volley if anyone besides he and Lydia came through. Well, that had certainly been the case, as an assailant had destroyed the door, but Lucia had turned them into a porcupine. He would have to ask her how she had fired so many arrows to achieve that result. A small smile crossed his face that his daughter was very much like her late grandmother, and his brow furrowed deeply into a scowl. Try as he might, he couldn’t keep his thoughts from straying to all the information Tilma had given he and Vilkas a couple days ago. Worst yet, that was on top of everything else that had happened since the last of the Silver Hand had crawled from their pits.

He would have been done sooner if a dragon hadn’t attacked yesterday. _And bandits the day before._ Farkas thought, grunting a little in agitation as he continued running the wood plane to and fro. It was needless to say that all the repairs to Breezehome had fallen to the wayside in light of everything. Farkas stood straight after a moment, and he grabbed a cloth from the nearby bench to wipe the sweat from his brow. He and Vilkas had finally gotten to learn more about their mother, after nearly thirty years of not knowing anything, but nothing more than the other faction Jergen was a part of. Tarrowlyn had had dealings with the Blades lately…

A smaller, nervous scowl crossed his face at the thought of trying to ask Tarrowlyn anything right now. It seemed as if she hadn’t be able to do anything but run between the palace and Jorrvaskr in the midst of all the fighting. Farkas didn’t want to add on to the stress that Tarrowlyn was undoubtedly feeling on top of trying to organize Lydia’s funeral and get the four of them safely sequestered in Breezehome. Last that Alesan had told him when the boy had passed the house to head out onto the tundra earlier, Tarrowlyn had been summoned up to Dragonsreach…

Again.

“ _**I will NOT accept another housecarl, Balgruff! How dare you try to appoint one when I haven’t even buried Lydia yet!**_” The thunderous echo of Tarrowlyn’s thu’um boomed through the village and Farkas paled when he heard it. The jarl had been trying to force Tarrowlyn into taking another housecarl since the news of Lydia’s death had reached the palace. And from the sound of it, she wasn’t having any of it.

Damn the jarl’s timing in all of this. On the same note, Farkas completely agreed with Tarrowlyn’s unspoken statement. It was rather insensitive of the jarl to try to appoint her a new housecarl when she hadn’t even had a chance to mourn.

“ He’s asking to get her boot up his ass…” Farkas muttered to himself as he plucked a ladle full of water from the basin. There was more work to be done and he and Tarrowlyn still had to go find the cedars for Lydia’s pyre. His brow pinched in worry as he chugged as much water as he could stand and Farkas rolled his shoulders a little bit as he walked back over to his workbench.

Things would happen the way they were supposed to. Tradition dictated that Lydia’s funeral be tomorrow, and yet they were nowhere near where they needed to be getting everything ready. Farkas looked about the house for a moment, and his brow furrowed as he looked at the layout. Maybe the slight expansion that he and Tarrowlyn had been talking about wasn’t such a bad idea, it would afford more room for the four of them in the long run _. Let’s face it, we’re all used the space that Lakeview Manor gave us._ he thought with a wry smirk.

Alesan was getting old enough to warrant his own room. It was hard to believe that the boy was turning fifteen soon, as he had been nearly twelve when Tarrowlyn had adopted him to begin with. It had been in Tarrowlyn’s first year in this time that she had taken him in. Yet they were about a quarter a year away from Evening Star, when the end of the year would be. Their wedding was supposed to be in Second Seed. They were currently smack dab in the middle of Hearthfire. Farkas couldn’t help the smirk that split his face when he thought of what Tarrowlyn had said about their honeymoon.

In all honesty, hunting down Alduin’s scaly ass was the perfect idea for the two of them.

His hands were working out of instinct, shaving the door smooth enough for him to put the sealant on and then he’d take it over next door so that he could borrow Adrianne’s forge so that he could hammer in the supports and hinges to finish it off. From there, it was only a matter of hanging it up. Farkas thought about what he wanted to talk to Tarrowlyn about and his brow furrowed nervously. She would still be pissed off by the time she got here, meaning that it might not be a good idea to approach Tarrowlyn to ask Delphine more questions. He had no guarantee that Delphine would tell him anything. She only wanted the Dragonborn after all.

“ Dammit…” Farkas grumbled under his breath. He ran his hand over the wood and he took pride in knowing it was smooth, but his mood was still a bit sour.

“ You too?”

Farkas nearly jumped in surprise. He hadn’t even heard Tarrowlyn come into the house. “ In a way, yeah.” he replied as his intended came up behind him. Her arms wrapped around his waist as her head came to rest between his shoulder blades. “ I daresay you got your point across to the jarl…” A small, barely amused snort reached his ears and Farkas put the wood plane down to turn towards her. “ I heard you clearly all the way down here. You were right to tell him off however. Let’s just hope he’s not deaf as a result.”

“ That inconsiderate dumbass hasn’t even given me a chance to mourn Lyd’s passing properly.” Tarrowlyn grumbled. Her grip tightened a bit and Tarrowlyn let out a very draconic growl that made her lover nervous. “ You almost done with the door? Vilkas told me that that he and the rest of the companions found two of the cedars for us. I want to get the last one found so that we can get them split tonight and get the last of everything ready for tomorrow.”

“ I’ll be done soon. Safe to assume that you got as many of the preparations done as possible at Jorrvaskr?”

Tarrowlyn nodded as she relinquished her hold on Farkas as she grabbed one of the mugs from the cabinet nearby. “ Between getting pulled to and fro over to the palace and with everything else that’s happened in the last three days, not yet, but Lucia’s picking up the last of it from the market today.” She poured some water from the basin into it and Tarrowlyn took a deep drink. “ How about you? What’s on your mind, darling?”

Farkas grunted a bit as he checked the rest of the door and he turned to his work bench to grab the sealant. “ You said Delphine was one of the Blades, right?” he began.

Whatever Tarrowlyn had been expecting, it wasn’t that. It piqued her interest in an instant. “ Yes, I did mention it in passing a while ago. Why do you ask?”

“ Turns out my father was grandmaster of the order at the time of the war thirteen years ago. I was hoping Delphine might have more information on him. I...I need to know more so that I don’t make the same mistakes he did. I don’t want…” Farkas sighed heavily as he ran the brush in even strokes over the wood. “ Now that I have Alesan and Lucia in my life too. I don’t want to...I won’t do to them what Jergen did to Vilkas and I.”

Tarrowlyn’s bitterness at Balgruuf settled for a moment as she smiled softly. “ We’ll head by Riverwood later while we’re looking for that last cedar we need. This way we can get Delphine to tell you if she knows anything. We can set up Tanaris and Thunder with a cart to haul it back for us if anything. No matter what though, one way or the other, you’re getting the answers you need, Farkas.”  the dragonborn said sweetly.

Farkas paused his movements with the brush to lean over to give Tarrowlyn a quick kiss on her lips. “ You’ve got enough on your plate, and you’re still taking out the time to help me with this. How did I get so lucky to have someone like you by my side?” he asked her softly.

Tarrowlyn took a moment to kiss him deeper, with more feeling, and she smiled when she heard Farkas groan in appreciation. “ We both got lucky to find one another Farkas. Finding out more about your father is as important to me as you helping me with Lydia’s funeral. This is a partnership. Both sides need to work together to make it work. Let’s get this door done and hung up. Then we’ll head over to Riverwood. If Delphine tries to get me to do anything else, well, she’s going to wait until everything here is settled and done with.” she replied with a smile. “ If we’re lucky, we’ll be back in time to have supper with the kids.”

Farkas nodded silently as he got back to work. He wanted to make this quick after all.

 

* * *

 

Lucia was sitting on a bench near the Gildergreen, smiling softly as she hand stitched the sleeve onto a new dress that she had been working on for a few days. It was to replace the one that had been ruined after she had been injured the other day and a small scowl crossed her face.

She had never realized the amount of danger that Tarrowlyn and Farkas put themselves into until recently. But even then, Lucia couldn’t be prouder of her parents. They came back every single time after all.

“ If it isn’t lilly-livered Lucia.”

Lucia’s brown eyes narrowed even further. She didn’t even need to look in the direction of the voice to know who it was talking. “ Braith, still as uncouth and ill tempered as always I see.” she replied coldly.

_If she tries to intimidate you, you have my permission to deck her. Someone needs to put that brat in her place._

Tarrowlyn’s words rang through Lucia’s mind as she set her sewing to the side to stand up. More than likely, Braith was going to try asserting dominance over Lucia again like she used to before the young girl had gone to live at Lakeview Manor. Lucia wasn’t about to let it happen again. Her mother was the Thane of Whiterun. Her mother was the Harbinger of the Companions.

Lucia was the daughter of the Dragonborn, and she would be damned if she was treated otherwise.

Braith spat into the grass nearby as she stomped over. “ What did you say to me?” she hissed. Her eyes were narrowed and she went to grab Lucia by the collar. Without warning, Braith’s hand was smacked away.

Lucia were narrowed into fine slits with a glare that could have stopped a timid wolf in its tracks. “ What I said was that I am in no mood to deal with you Braith. It’s been a rough couple days and I’m trying to help my ma get things settled with Lydia’s funeral. So do me a favor and take a hike.” the twelve year old warned.

Lucia hadn’t realized just how much she had grown in her time away from Whiterun. She had been nine when Tarrowlyn had adopted her, and had been smaller and skinnier than Braith back then. The last few years had made her taller, a bit stockier than she had been in the past, but she was also much stronger than she had been then.

Braith’s gaze filled with a venom that would have sent Lucia scattering years ago, but not now. Who in oblivion did this girl think she was? Braith was the one in charge of these streets! Not anyone else! _Maybe I just need to remind her of her place._ the young redguard thought with a nasty grin. “ How ‘bout this? Give me all the coin you’ve got, orphan trash.” Braith closed the distance between them and she got nearly nose to nose with the other girl _. Any second now and she’ll remember who’s on top here._

It took everything inside of her to keep from gnashing her teeth in irritation. Lucia has done at this point. If if got physical, Braith was making the first shot and Lucia would kick her ass afterward. “ What part of helping my ma don’t you understand? I’m not an orphan any more Braith.” Lucia hissed. “ And as for my coin, you can forget it. I need to head by the market later for a few things that my parents asked me to get. You can shove off for all I care.”

The two girls stood silent, their gazes locked and burning with anger. The noise around them seemed to die down, but that could be because Lucia was putting all her focus on Braith. She was tensed, poised, ready. Let this insufferable brat try it!

She was Lucia Dragonheart!

Braith could feel her temper bubbling over. “ I said…” she began furiously and her hand rose to grab Lucia by the collar or her dress again. “...give me your damn coin. I won’t ask you again.” She was just about to close her fingers over the fabric when Lucia shot her hand back down again by slapping it away.

“ And I said to bugger off! You don’t get a damn septim from me, Braith, and you’re not going to bully or intimidate me! You don’t scare me anymore!” Lucia shot back powerfully.

Braith was stunned for a solid minute. She wasn’t used to the other kids not being scared of her. This was unprecedented. This was inexcusable. She wasn’t going to stand for it, not now! Not ever! “ I’ll put you in your place, orphan!” she screamed out. Her fist flew up, ready to connect into a right cross, but Braith was stunned when Lucia caught it and she was sent towards the Gildergreen with her own momentum.

Lucia roared her displeasure as she whipped Braith around, and the young Dragonheart released the other girl to send her stumbling off. Braith got her balance back soon enough and she launched herself at Lucia with a blood curdling scream.

Vilkas was walking down the steps from Jorrvaskr when he heard Braith scream as she went for Lucia and he paused to watch. As a nord, he would not interfere in the fight unless it got ugly, and even then, Vilkas had seen first hand that Lucia was more than capable in a pinch.

Sure enough, as he watched with an amused smirk, Farkas’ hand to hand style came into play when Braith went on another offensive. The young redguard girl had yet to land a hit on his niece, and Lucia was guiding her to where she wanted. A crowd started gathering around the girls, curious about the fight.

Lucia ducked for a moment, all to aware that she was being penned in by the onlookers and her head snapped to one side when Braith managed to land a single lucky punch against her cheek. Wet warmth blossomed from the attack and Lucia’s gaze narrowed in rage. So Braith didn’t pull her punches at all?

She was going to wish she did by the time Lucia was done with her.

Lucia spun in place, both fusing and shifting tactics that she had been taught by both her parents. Vilkas caught the shift instantly, as Tarrowlyn’s fighting style was both impressively elegant and much too efficient for him to miss. Three strong punches landed against Braith’s abdomen and solar plexus muscles, forcing the breath from the girl in a mind boggling instant. A left hook pounded into Braith’s right orbital socket, forcing the eye closed from the force of the blow. A right cross followed and Lucia smirked with pride when it connected to Braith’s nose and blood erupted. “ I can go all day, Braith. I spar with my ma, my pa, and my brother on a daily basis. I’m two and a half years younger than my brother and I win a good amount of our bouts when they get physical. You got one good hit in, but I promise you that I’ll have you down for the count in three more punches if you keep it up. Back off and let me be. Simple as that.”

Braith spat, this time to get the taste of blood out of her mouth and she glared daggers at Lucia while weighing her options. This brat had learned how to properly fight in the last two years that she had been gone from Whiterun and as much as it killed Braith to admit it, she couldn’t beat Lucia. The girl was fearless and unrelenting. “ Fine…” she hissed. “ Damn brat.”

Lucia gingerly touched at her cheek as Braith did a walk of shame to her home. She winced when she felt the sting of an open wound and blood came back on her fingertips. Damn it all, she was going to have to ask Tarrowlyn to heal it for her. Danica and the other acolytes had needed to travel to Solitude and the temple of the Divines on some sort of business over this week. Tarrowlyn had assured the jarl; in one of her many trips up to Dragonsreach, that she would be able to help heal any injuries that came up.

It wasn’t as if her ma didn’t have enough on her plate. Now Lucia had to add this into the mix.

“ You’ve done well incorporating both Tarrowlyn’s and Farkas’ fighting styles, Lucia.” Vilkas said, his voice full of pride and praise.

“ Thank you, Uncle Vilkas. Are there any healing potions inside the mead hall? I don’t want to disturb Ma from whatever she’s doing just to heal this for me. It’s too big for a bandage.” Lucia grumbled a little the more that she tried to think of what she would need for a disinfecting paste. What was that recipe that Rayya had taught them? Snowberries, blisterwort... _Not the time to be drawing a blank on this Luce..._ she thought, chastising herself all the while for not paying better attention.

Vilkas got to one knee and he gently tilted Lucia’s chin so he could see the cut a little better. “ Braith landed a solid hit there, but you got better ones in. Did you break her nose with that last punch? Close your eyes a moment, Luce. This will take but a moment.” The humor in his voice was too hard to miss. Not only that, Vilkas had a large grin in place as he wove the spell he needed.

Lucia couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled forth. She found it hard to comply with his gentle directive because of it. “ No, Uncle Vilkas. Only punched her hard enough to bloody it to prove my point. She tries it again, I might just do that.” A soft, warm light caused her left eye to close and she sighed happily at the feeling. That explained why he had told her to shut her eyes then. He hadn’t wanted to blind her. “ I didn’t know you knew how to use magicka.”

“ Only healing magicks, at my behest. It’s come in handy over the years. Why don’t we go find your brother and go hunt something down together? Tilma’s in need of a couple of deer or even an elk for the mead hall. You have remarkable talent with a bow for your age.” Vilkas pulled a clean cloth from under his gauntlet and he gently wiped the blood away from Lucia’s face.

“ Thank you, and that sounds great. Alesan mentioned wanting to head out onto the tundra for a bit anyways so he may already be there. He said something about a dilapidated old house near the watchtower. He might be exploring over that way already.” Lucia was already dashing for the stairs leading up to the mead hall so that she could grab her bow and quiver.

Vilkas chuckled at her enthusiasm as he walked over to the foot of the stairs to wait. His niece and nephew were a riot to be around. It wasn’t just himself that had enjoyed getting to know them. The rest of the Companions had enjoyed every moment the two had been staying in Jorrvaskr with them. Alesan had already made quite the impression on some of the newer whelps when he had sparred with them the other day. The boy was good with a blade. He had more skill than Vilkas had seen the other day when the Silver Hand had launched their attack, and it was fairly obvious who had taught him everything he knew.

Like Lucia had done with her hand to hand, Alesan had found a way to meld the swordplay styles of both his parents. If he had actually had a chance to apply this skill set without the panic of what had happened during the Silver Hand’s attack the other day, it would have been to devastating effect.

Vilkas’ wolf perked for only a moment. Everything had gone quiet down below for a moment, almost eerily so. He turned towards the staircase leading down to the market and the Bannered Mare, feeling a sudden sense of foreboding. Vilkas focused on his hearing, hoping to hear more before he took Lucia down that way to look for Alesan. Where had this oppressive atmosphere come from? Lucia’s ascent up the steps had slowed, and then she paused for a moment before returning to his side.

“ Uncle Vilkas? What’s wrong?” she asked. Lucia didn’t want to admit it, but she had picked up on the suddenly tense air taking over the town and she wanted to feel safe.

Vilkas carefully looked down towards the market and he bit his lip in his nervousness. “ There’s no need to go looking for Alesan out on the tundra, Lucia. He’s back with his catch already.” he told her. She had already dealt with enough violence today and he didn’t want her mood to sour if things down below went south. It certainly felt as if they were about to. “ Do me a favor and go grab some extra arrows from Eorlund for me. Use some of the coin your parents gave you and I’ll reimburse it when we return.”

Lucia looked between her uncle and the stairs with trepidation. It was clear he was meaning to break up a fight if one started and he wanted her safe. “ Yes Uncle Vilkas.” she whispered before whisking up the steps towards Jorrvaskr and the Skyforge once more.

Vilkas walked down the steps intently once he knew Lucia was far enough away and he narrowed his eyes on the man staring down his nephew.

“ Your mother is nothing but a menace to this city. Vampire attacks, bandits, dragons. What’s next hm? A horde of the undead that only she and the Companions can put an end to?” The word Companions was spat like a swear and to his credit, Alesan didn’t flinch at the spittle landing on his face.

Alesan couldn’t stop the smirk that plastered itself on his face. “ Vampires are the undead, you milkdrinker. And as for my ma and the companions? They don’t claim to be the city’s only salvation. It’s just her luck that the jarl turns to her, and ostensibly the rest of her shield siblings, to help deal with the matters. Do us all a favor and get over yourself and your clan’s name, Idolaf. Besides, I thought you had a war to fight in.” Alesan moved to shoulder past the man, as his catch was starting to weigh on him and he wanted to get it over to Jorrvaskr while he could for Tilma.

Idolaf snarled and he violently turned the boy around in order to show him why the name Battleborn carried the weight it did, but without warning his wrist was on the verge of breaking from the grip on it. That grip belonged to a pair of ice blue eyes that were currently scowling at him for his actions.

“ Touch my nephew again, Idolaf, and you’ll be praying to the gods for mercy by the time I’m done with you.” Vilkas snarled. If it had been Tarrowlyn or Farkas to get into it with Idolaf, Vilkas wouldn’t have dared to interfere. Alesan, for as skilled as he was, was physically no match for the eldest Battleborn child.

Idolaf wrenched his hand from Vilkas’ grip and he stalked off, muttering darkly about his utter disdain for the warrior group that called the city home.

“ Thank you, Uncle, but I could have handled him.” Alesan said confidently as he shouldered his burden once more. It had slipped off in the kerfuffle and had nearly fallen to the ground.

Vilkas’ brow rose silently as he leveled his gaze on his nephew. Alesan was still growing, but he would easily be as tall as either Farkas or Vilkas himself once he had hit his peak and Tarrowlyn and Rayya had done an admirable job in putting some meat on his bones. Knowing that Alesan was adopted, it wasn’t hard to figure that the boy had more than likely been terribly scrawny when Tarrowlyn had first met him. Alesan, if he stuck to his diet and training regimen, would grow to be a fierce looking man when he hit his prime. He was nowhere near ready to take on a trained soldier of Idolaf’s skill and size at this time though, not when he was still such a wiry little thing. “ How?” It was the only thing he needed to ask.

Alesan looked his uncle in the eye as he rose his arm enough for the sleeve to fall. Sure enough, there was a harness; of neither Tarrowlyn or Farkas’ make for that matter, attached to his arm where the ebony dagger that Vilkas had given to Tarrowlyn rested. It would only take a quick flick of his wrist to unsheath it. “ He would have either come very close to having this go through his hand or sitting at his throat. I’ve dealt with my fair share of poachers living out at Lakeview, though I never told anyone. I’m pretty sure that Farkas, Rayya, and Sinding knew however, if I asked for a healing potion or something of the like upon returning to the manor. I took care not to ask my ma because both of us know that she would have gone into conniptions about any altercations. I may be young, but I can stand up for myself.”

Vilkas smirked even as he ruffled the boy’s coal colored locks. “ I shall be sure to bear that in mind if it happens again then, Alesan.” Vilkas acquiesced graciously. There was only so much he could do after all and the boy had a right to defend himself on his own terms.

Well, if anything serious happened next time, Vilkas would try to refrain from saying ‘I told you so’ while patching his nephew up.

“ Let’s get your catch to Tilma and from there we’re going to help your sister gather what your mother asked her to get . After that we’re going back out to the tundra. If both of you can follow my directives to the letter, we’ll hunt down something just a little bigger and meaner than a deer or elk.” Vilkas whispered with a wink. He already liked the fact that he could get his brother’s children into all sorts of devilment and they technically wouldn’t be the ones to get in trouble for it. The blame would fall squarely on Vilkas for even thinking of it in the first place.

“ You have yourself a deal, Uncle Vilkas. Ma and Pa won’t let me run down anything but deer, rabbits, and foxes.” Alesan remarked happily as Vilkas took the deer from him before they began walking up the steps.

Vilkas couldn’t contain the proud grin that crossed his features as they climbed the hill to Jorrvaskr. Alesan and Lucia were most definitely Dragonhearts where it counted.

 

* * *

 

Tarrowlyn was smiling sadly as she entered the Sleeping Giant with Farkas not far behind her. Word had reached the hamlet of what had happened and Lod had painstakingly chosen a cedar for her and he was in the midst of having it loaded for them transport back to Whiterun. It worked out in the long run, as this was undoubtedly going to be a long conversation.

If Delphine decided to be forthcoming that was…

Delphine nodded brusquely in greeting when she met Tarrowlyn’s gaze and she did the same to Farkas as he joined her. “ Thane.” she said as the two approached the counter. Orgnar was in the midst of cleaning a few glasses, though he smiled when he saw Farkas and Tarrowlyn.

“ Good afternoon, Delphine. I was wondering if Farkas and I could speak to you about something.” the dragonborn said kindly.

Delphine’s brow rose in curiosity. “ What kind of something are we talking, Tarrowlyn? Is it in reference to what we did in Kynesgrove a while ago?” the innkeeper replied in turn.

“ Yes and no, Delphine. It would be better if we had a more private setting to talk in.” Tarrowlyn’s eyes flicked over to the open door leading to Delphine’s room where the secret door to her hidden room was.

The miniscule motion was not lost on the other woman. “ I see. Orgnar. I’m going to grab some food. Can you take a small keg of ale into the other room? Tarrowlyn, you can go ahead with Farkas. I’ll be right there.”

Tarrowlyn nodded as she opened the door to Delphine’s room and then closed it behind them. “ Keep quiet for a moment.” she whispered. She walked over to the wardrobe and triggered the release to open the secret panel. Silently, Tarrowlyn motioned for Farkas to follow her down the steps.

Within moments, Orgnar was bringing down the small keg that Delphine had asked of him and Farkas silently slipped him some gold to ready another. He wasn’t sure how well he’d take whatever it was that she might say and he’d rather drown himself in some drink to help numb the pain this was sure to bring.

“ Understood.” Orgnar whispered with a sad grin.

Tarrowlyn was already pacing as they waited for Delphine and she quickly hurried up the steps when she smelled a multitude of food. “ Let me help you with all of that, Delphine.” she offered.

Delphine smiled as she handed Tarrowlyn a few plates and she gathered up the rest of what she intended to bring down. Shutting the wardrobe doors and triggering the false panel into place, Delphine sighed rather heavily as they made their way down the steps. She knew Tarrowlyn had quite a bit on her plate as it was, but it was time to think of the next move they needed to make. It was possible that the Thalmor were behind the sudden resurrection of the dragons and they needed to put an end to it as quickly as they could. “ So what is it the two of you need?”

Tarrowlyn smiled as she reached over and tenderly rubbed Farkas’ forearm supportively.

“ Tarrowlyn let’s me know everything that happens, Delphine. That being said, I know you’re one of the exiled blades. I just wanted to know if you knew anything about Jergen. It’s been nearly twenty years since he left to finish the Great War. Do you know…”

Delphine held her hand up to stay his impending ramblings. “ Jergen survived the war. In fact, he’s the one that ordered us all to splinter for now. I don’t know where he is, or if he’s still alive, but I know that he wasn’t killed on the battlefield.” Delphine said softly before she met his eyes with a smile. “ So you’re one of Jergen’s boys then? What a small world this is...All he could talk about was the two of you. He loved you and your brother more than anything in this world.” Delphine scoffed a little as she shook her head. “ I had forgotten that Jergen was a companion…” Her gaze rose up once more and she gave Farkas a sad smile. “ What did you want to know, Farkas?”

Farkas leaned forward on the table for a second. “ Everything that you can tell me.”

 

* * *

 

Tarrowlyn was smiling as she and Farkas led Thunder and Tanaris back down the currently winding riverside road. “ She had more to tell you than I thought she would.” she said softly.

Farkas chuckled as his free hand slid over her shoulders to draw her near. “ That she did. At least I now know that he did everything he could to save his order. I can tell Vilkas the reason Jergen didn’t return was to protect us…” Farkas’ face grew dark as a scowl took the place of the grin he had been wearing. “ I’m not comfortable with what Delphine’s asking you to do.”

Tarrowlyn sighed heavily as she brought Farkas and their mounts to a stall. After her lover had gotten all the information he had wanted from the incognito Blade, Delphine had asked Tarrowlyn for her help in the next phase of their reconnaissance.

The worst of it required her to go into the viper’s nest as it were.

Farkas looked away for a moment. “ Do you ever wish it was someone else? That you didn’t have to carry these burdens? That you could just go about your life as you please?” he whispered. His gaze was brought back to hers as Tarrowlyn cupped his cheek. Her lips pressed to his in both a show of affection and strength.

“ Farkas, Delphine’s right to send me to this party. I’ve been doing favors for quite a few of the jarls, Elisif included, so I won’t be too out of place. With as sneaky and resourceful as I am, I stand a good chance at not getting caught to begin with. There’s nothing I won’t do to make sure I come back to you and the kids.” she told him gently. “ That being said, yes. Sometimes I do wish it were someone else. But then I think, what if they used a power like this for their own gains? What if they did nothing to help stop the dragons, or what’s going on with the vampires now? Felt it wasn’t their problem? Just stood aside and let all this evil roam through our world? I can’t do that.” she admitted. She looked towards Whiterun and she smiled when she saw three figures walking towards the gates. It was undoubtedly Vilkas with Alesan and Lucia. She knew the gleam of her shield brother’s blade anywhere. “ I want a safe world for Alesan and Lucia to grow up in...The same with Sinding and Rayya’s little one. I want to be able to say that I did all that I could to help with this power…The divines gave it to me for a reason, though I don’t know why. The only thing I can do now is use it for what I feel to be the right reasons.”

Farkas kissed her lips tenderly and he sighed heavily. “ As always, you’re right. It’s not about just us or the kids. It’s about everyone else too. You’re a brave woman, Tarrowlyn. But I already knew that. This is why Kodlak named you Harbinger. You’re a light in the dark times. If anyone could make the Thalmor tremble in their boots, it would be you.” Farkas said with a wry grin. He couldn’t shake how uneasy he felt about all of this however. The Ice Wolf of Jorrvaskr was terrified to lose the woman he loved, though he knew he was powerless to stop whatever the gods held in store for his bride. His azure gaze roamed her face, burning this moment into memory. He would never forget the loving, hopeful stare that met him as it shone brightly from the verdant depths of her eyes, the small part of her lips, or how her hair gently swayed like a living flame on the breeze. Farkas closed the distance between them once more, claiming her lips with a sweetness that made Tarrowlyn gasp prettily into his mouth and tighten her hold on him all the more. “ I love you.” He whispered thickly, resting his forehead to hers. “ I’m afraid, that even with your strength and valor, that there might be one time when you don’t come back. That I’ll lose you like we lost Lydia, like we almost lost Rayya and Sinding...The kids...I don’t know what I would do if that happened, Tarrowlyn.”

Farkas was unable to say another word as Tarrowlyn’s mouth met his passionately. His fear and doubt dissipated the longer she held the connection, causing belief and hope to blossom within him. Farkas groaned in appreciation as he hauled Tarrowlyn into his arms fully, guiding her legs to wrap around his waist. He walked over to the nearby tree line, knowing they would be safe for a small amount of time. While they weren’t nearby at this point in time, he could smell a few wolves on the wind. They were further up the mountain, for now at least. Farkas could only hope that the smell of not one, but two weres nearby would deter any pack or loner from coming closer.

Right now, however? He needed Tarrowlyn more than life itself.

 

* * *

 

Tarrowlyn was laughing as she walked into the marketplace with Alesan. They were heading over the the Bannered Mare to grab some supper for the four of them, as everyone was too engrossed in the final preparations for Lydia’s funeral to do any cooking. Farkas was currently splitting the cedars while Lucia was nearby weaving the final snowberry wreaths that would be hung on the stonework of the Skyforge. Alesan was telling currently regaling her with the devilment that his uncle had gotten he and his sister into. Granted, Vilkas had already told her, and the praise that he cast on Alesan’s swordwork was a bit surprising. Vilkas was a master swordsman himself, and it wasn’t like him to gush the way he had.

Just when had her son become as proficient as he had? Had Tarrowlyn not paid any heed to his progress because all she could see when she looked at him was the little boy she had adopted? It only proved one thing in the end. Her son was growing up and had the makings of a fine man in him. If she could blow her own horn a little, she had done pretty damn well as a mother since taking him in.

“ So we found a den with a sabercat, and Lucia is hanging back with her bow. Uncle Vilkas and I are already charging…” Alesan paused when he realized that his mother wasn’t listening any longer and one look at her face showed her displeasure. Her mouth was drawn into a tight frown and her brow was deeply furrowed. Silently, Alesan followed her gaze.

He bristled in an instant when he saw Idolaf Battleborn standing with who could only be his father, Olfrid. To make matters worse, they were in front of Miss Fralia’s stall and it sounded as if things were getting heated. Alesan looked up at his mother once more, now worried for Idolaf considering how the man had treated him earlier. Vilkas didn’t spare any detail on that matter.

Shit. What if his mom challenged him because of it?

Tarrowlyn looked down at Alesan for a brief moment and she motioned for him to stay put. He was safer next to Belathor’s store than beside her at the moment. Once she was sure that Alesan wouldn’t be in the way, Tarrowlyn began walking over to Fralia’s stall. She would be damned if these two felt that they could bully a grieving mother.

“ You foolish old woman! You know nothing! Nothing of our struggles, our suffering!” Olfrid began, unaware of just who was coming up behind him.

“ Oh yes, the suffering of working your hands to the bone on your farm, or seeing your son return from Solitude on a daily basis?” Tarrowlyn spat angrily as she took up stance beside Fralia. She went to say more, but the older woman stopped her with a gentle hand to her shoulder.

“ You’ve got enough going on dear. You don’t have to help me fight this battle. I can handle them on my own, Tarrowlyn.” she began softly, giving the young Harbinger a small smile that spoke volumes of happiness that she wasn’t alone after all. “ Nothing of your suffering, Olfrid? And what of my son, hmm? What of Thorald? Is he nothing?” Despite how hard she tried, tears still spilled down her wrinkled cheek as she thought of her beloved son. “ Don’t talk to me about suffering!” she spat, her gaze narrowed into fine slits.

Idolaf’s gaze settled on Tarrowlyn for a moment and he puffed his chest out. “ Your son chose his side, and he chose poorly. Now he’s gone. Such is the way of war, and the sooner you accept his loss the better.” he growled out. He was beyond infuriated that Tarrowlyn was there, much less offering support to the Grey Mane matron. Tarrowlyn’s gaze narrowed and she crossed her arms, a silent challenge to verbally accost her as well.

Fralia nearly snapped at that last statement, and Tarrowlyn hurriedly grabbed her hands before she chucked a rather sizable and weighty candlestick at Idolaf’s head. “ I will _**NEVER**_ accept his death! My son still lives!” Fralia’s voice cracked with raw emotion and she pulled at the fabric of her dress sharply. “ I feel it in my heart that he is still alive! So tell me, Battleborns! Where is he?! Where are you holding my Thorald?!” Tears coursed down her cheeks in rivers as the young thane held tight to her, and Fralia was happy for that much. It kept her from collapsing to the stone below.

Olfrid laughed patronizingly, though Idolaf looked mildly uncomfortable. This didn’t go unmissed by Tarrowlyn in the slightest and her brow furrowed even further with a soft snarl. Wait until she got a hold of that stupid soldier. “ Do you believe this old hag, Idolaf? Holding him?” Olfrid began, still in conniptions all the while. His smile turned into a nasty, curling sneer as he leaned forward a bit, slamming his hand down onto the counter of the little jewelry stall. “ Why, I’ve got him in my cellar Fralia. He’s my prisoner.” Before Tarrowlyn could stop him, Olfrid scattered the jeweled goods to the ground below and he got out of reach before the dragonborn could grab him by the collar. “ Face it, cow! Your stupid son is dead! He died a stormcloak traitor. And you...” His gaze grew dark and menacing as he leveled it on Fralia. “...you best keep your mouth shut before you suffer the same.”

Dark brown met emerald green as Tarrowlyn put Fralia behind her protectively. Movement behind her clued her in that someone was helping the older woman to pick up the mess that had been made. “ I would watch who you threaten, Olfrid.” she said warningly. She opened her mouth to say more, but Idolaf interjected at that moment. It seemed as if that was even too much for the eldest Battleborn son.

“ Come on, father.” he began, looking over at Tarrowlyn for the briefest of moments. He held no delusions that she didn’t know that he had nearly accosted her son in the marketplace earlier. In fact she looked both ready to punch his lights out and interrogate him. Not much got past the woman from what he noticed so far to date. “ There’s nothing more to be said here.”

“ There isn’t my ass.” Tarrowlyn snarled under her breath as she turned. It had been Alesan who had arrived to help Fralia gather up the lovely bits and baubles from the stonework and she shook her head silently. “ I thought Eorlund said he was gone Fralia. Killed out in the field. That was shortly after I first arrived in Whiterun a few years ago.”

Fralia sniffled and she wiped her tears away. “ I know, deep in my very bones, that my son lives Tarrowlyn. Please...Come to my home...I can explain more there.” she pleaded.

Tarrowlyn nodded and she looked back up for a brief moment to watch Idolaf’s and Olfrid’s retreating backs. There was something Idolaf knew that he hadn’t told his father. Her maternal instincts were telling her that much. “ Let’s get the stand locked up and we’ll do just that. Alesan…”

“ I’m coming with you, Ma.” the anger in his tone was palpable. “ I don’t care if you go to the gates of Oblivion itself, I’m going to be at your side and nothing is stopping me. Not even you.” Alesan’s sapphire colored gaze was as hard as the gemstone it was named for as he met her eyes. “ Those Battleborns are going too far with this.”

Tarrowlyn sighed heavily. She knew damn well Alesan would only tail or track her if she tried to leave him behind in this. “ I’ll have a word with your uncle first and father first. I’m certain you followed his every directive from what he told me earlier, but there’s more to fighting beside someone than just listening to instructions.” Tarrowlyn acquiesced. It wouldn’t just be the twins that she spoke with.

It would be the entire Circle. For the first time since she had adopted him, Tarrowlyn was seeing the young _**man**_ that her son was growing into, not just a boy any more. If he wanted to go down this path, then there needed to be measures taken to guide him.

 

* * *

 

Tarrowlyn and Alesan were seated at the Gray Mane table with Eorlund, Fralia, and their eldest son Avulstein. The mood was tense in the house as Tarrowlyn listened to the younger man, and her brow was furrowed.

“ I need definitive proof Avulstein.” she said, meeting his stony gray gaze.

“ Listen Tarrowlyn, I know that Thorald's not dead! I just know it. The Imperials have him, and are keeping him somewhere. But I don't know where. Those damned Battleborns...they know something. They're hiding it. They practically taunt us with it. They must have some sort of proof! There's got to be something in that house of theirs. I just know it. I don't dare leave the house myself. So I need your help.” Avulstein countered passionately.

Tarrowlyn thought back to how uncomfortable Idolaf had looked earlier during their altercation with Fralia. If anything, it was Idolaf alone who knew what was what with Thorald and no one else in House Battleborn. “ Alright then. Alesan, take this coin and go grab supper like we planned from the inn. I’ve got an imperial soldier to interrogate or a house to break in to. I won’t be able to come back tonight or tomorrow all things considered, Avulstein. Is that acceptable?”

Avulstein nodded. “ It is. I know you’ve got a lot on your plate right now, and I am thankful that you’re taking the time to help us with this, Tarrowlyn.” he replied. “ Go have supper with your family. It can wait a few days.”

Tarrowlyn nodded and she stood, and Alesan rose to his feet behind her. “ I appreciate that you’re willing to be patient for a few more days. I will get back to you on this once time permits.” she replied wearily. With the weight of the world feeling as if it was on her shoulders, Tarrowlyn bid her goodbyes to the Gray Mane family and escorted her son out the door.

“ Head to the inn, Ma. I’ll meet you at the house shortly.” Alesan said, readying to take off over to house Battleborn himself. He yelped in surprise when Tarrowlyn grabbed him by the ear with a scowl.

“ Oh no you don’t, young man! You’re not going anywhere near that house after everything that happened between you and Idolaf today. The guards would throw you in a cell for a week, considering your my son, and I would get my ass chewed by the jarl if you were to be caught. I understand you want to help me, Alesan, but we do this on my rules. Understood?” Her tone did not brook for any opposition, and her emerald gaze was aflame as she glared at her son.

Alesan couldn’t help but feel small under that gaze despite the fact that he was as tall as she was now. “ Yes Ma.” he acquiesced, his voice soft.

Tarrowlyn smiled as she cupped his cheek fondly. Her mother would be so proud to have a grandson like Alesan. He embodied everything that a Dragonheart was and more. “ Good. Let’s go get our supper and once we’re all done you and I will need to help your father in splitting the logs and getting them up to the Skyforge. We’re already running behind because of what happened in the marketplace.”

 

* * *

  


“ Running behind because of what happened in the marketplace? What devilment is she getting into without me or Ma to rein her in?” Mikhail whispered. The mirror had grown very warm out of nowhere, as it was wont to do when he stumbled on a place rich with Tarrowlyn’s memories. The young man, as he had come to learn, was his adopted nephew Alesan and he couldn’t help but wonder what they were up to now. Hopefully something that he would be able to keep up with if they had left the city. “ What are you doing little sister? Take me on another adventure, please…” A wide smile was on his face as he watched Alesan and Tarrowlyn walk into the Bannered Mare.

Mikhail’s smile broadened when the image in the mirror shimmered and changed, showing his little sister walking up behind a large man dressed in imperial leather armor in the dead of night. The look on her face was one he had seen throughout both of their lives.

Tarrowlyn was planning on kicking this guy’s ass.

If he hadn’t been holding the mirror, Mikhail would have rubbed his palms together. Tarrowlyn was something else in a fist fight, as he knew first hand. He and their brothers had taught her everything she knew for a long time about how to either defend herself or how lay them flat on their backs wondering what happened. “ Oooo, get him little sister. Get him good.”  


 

* * *

 

“ Idolaf! I want a word with you now, if you mind.” Tarrowlyn bellowed as she walked briskly up to the soldier. Her brow was narrowed in anger and there was something clutched in her hand.

Idolaf turned and met her gaze a moment before he saw what was in her grip. His eyes went wide and he hurriedly pulled Tarrowlyn to an area behind and between Arcadia’s Cauldron and Belethor’s Goods. “ Where in the sixteen planes of Oblivion did you get that?!” he hissed.

“ Lars let me in and I searched the home from there. How dare you and your father taunt Fralia the way you did!” Tarrowlyn seethed. Her verdant gaze was glittering with the flames of malice as it leveled on the nord before her. “ You knew all along that Thorald was taken by the Thalmor!”

Idolaf’s face scrunched up and his hands flew to either side of his head as if he was trying to ward of the voice of his own guilt. It had been nagging at him for far too long for him to ignore by this point. “ I knew, yes! Thorald was my friend once, so I looked into his taking.” Idolaf sighed heavily as he rubbed the back of his neck and he shook his head. “ It would have been kinder for Fralia to believe her son to be dead. The Thalmor got him then. It’s been three years, Tarrowlyn. He may as well be now.” Idolaf stalked off back into the night. He made it clear that he was done.

Tarrowlyn glared at his retreating back with anger still burning brightly in her verdant gaze. Lydia’s funeral had thankfully gone off without a hitch. At dawn, she and Alesan would go right over to House Gray Mane and give Avulstein the news. From there, Tarrowlyn would be going to Solitude with Alesan. She had business to attend there before they could scope out Northwatch Keep. Maybe I could ask Hadvar to keep an eye on him while I attend this gods forsaken party at the embassy. Tarrowlyn mused. It wouldn’t be a bad idea in the long run, she realized the more she mulled it over. Hadvar would be sure to keep Alesan busy training throughout the day, and she could ask Tullius for a favor at the same time.

One thing was for certain however. Whether this endeavor would be a rescue mission or reconnaissance was yet to be seen.

 

* * *

 

Tarrowlyn closed the door to her bedroom to see Farkas polishing a greave by candlelight at the table. “ He got it done?” she asked.

Farkas nodded with pride as he held it out for inspection. Adafing had crafted it, while telling Alesan that Eorlund had wanted to see how he fared in making armor before agreeing to apprentice him. The young man had done not just a speedy job, but a very thorough one as well. “ Are you sure about this? We told Alesan a few years ago that he needed to be sixteen to join the Companions. Granted, Vilkas and I were only ten when we joined on fully, but there were extenuating circumstances. Kodlak wanted us to earn our gold, not beg for it.”

“ This will only be the first test , Farkas. All of us in the Circle agree that he has too much talent to just keep cooped up any longer and so all of us will find someway to measure if he’s truly ready to join the Companions. The more we try to keep him sequestered, the more he’ll try to break away. I figure that if the Circle put him through a series of tests first, that’ll appease the rest of the whelps so that they see that we’re not casting favoritism on him just because he’s our son. This first test, allowing him to accompany me on this mission, will judge just how he actually is in battle. We have yet to see it for ourselves, you realize.” Tarrowlyn answered, nodding in both approval and pride at the quality of the steel. “ Eorlund was right to take Adafing on. Sturdy enough to protect, but light enough that it won’t get too cumbersome for him. If I’m impressed, Eorlund must be elated to finally have a worthy student.”

Farkas smiled as he stood, grabbing his bottle of ale at the same time to take a long drink from it. “ I’m taking it to the temple first thing in the morning to have it blessed. I’d rather not take any chances that something happens to him, even though I know that the fury of Dagon won’t hold a torch to yours if he gets so much as a scratch.” Farkas said with a melancholy chuckle. A completed set of armor was in an untidy pile on the other chair, and he took in a deep breath. “ Seriously though. I can’t help but worry for both of you, but I have faith too.”

Tarrowlyn smiled softly as she wrapped her arms around his waist and settled her head against his chest, just listening to Farkas’ heartbeat for a moment. His free hand pulled her in tight against them as they both relished in the contact. “ Thank you darling. If things are getting too hairy, I’ll get him out of there, but I’m not coming back empty handed, be it information or Thorald himself.” she replied.

“ I know. You have a penchant for going above and beyond, Tarrowlyn. This time is no different.” Farkas quipped comically. He leaned down, placing a sweet kiss against her brow. “ The two of you have an early morning. We should probably both get some sleep love.”

Tarrowlyn couldn’t help but smirk. “ You say sleep, but you have a penchant for the opposite.” she remarked.

Farkas gave her a rather wolfish grin, and his eyes gleamed almost silver in the candlelight. “ I was going to give you reprieve until you said that.” he said with the slightest tinge of a growl in his voice. He knew for a fact it didn’t scare Tarrowlyn, and her delighted shiver emboldened him as he scooped her into his arms.

There was no telling how long both she and Alesan would be gone after all.

 

* * *

 

Alesan made a fist in the gloves that Adafing had crafted, his eyes shining in his excitement at the thought that he had his own armor now. He wouldn’t stay in this one long, he was still growing after all, but it was still his first set. Farkas had started a set at Lakeview, but the Silverhand had ruined all of it when they had ransacked the manor. Not only did he now have a new set of armor, but his mother’s blade sat on his hip and Eorlund had gifted him with a bow as well as arrows. He was setting out on an adventure with his mother, the Harbinger!

It was the closest he would get to actually being part of the Companions. He still had some time until he turned sixteen and he had been told the age restriction the first time he had met Farkas and Tarrowlyn. Nonetheless, Alesan could barely contain his excitement. He only had another year before he met one requirement. It would probably take more time to get the experience that he would need if only to prove to the rest of the whelps that his parents didn't just let him join.  _I don't want anyone claiming that I got in soley because I'm the Harbinger's son. I will join the companions because I've worked hard and deserve it...Not the other way around._  Alesan thought, brimming with determination all the while.

Tarrowlyn came down the stairs, and she smiled tenderly when she looked at the way Alesan was adjusting his armor to where it was comfortable. Her eyes were just barely wet as she crossed the room and she placed both hands on his shoulders while leaning in to touch her brow to his. “ By the gods, you’re growing too fast.” she whispered. “ I remember when you were smaller than this…”

“ Don’t go praying to Akatosh to freeze time, Ma.” Alesan joked. He straightened, giving her a quick kiss on her cheek. “ We need to get going. I’ve already said my goodbyes to Pa and Luce. I packed both our rucksacks last night as well.”

Tarrowlyn nodded and she patted Alesan’s neck affectionately before grabbing two cloaks from near the door and then a scarf. “ We’re heading to Solitude first. I’ve got some business to attend to there and once I complete it, we’re going to the keep. What ever isn’t covered by your helm, you cover with this. I anticipate that I’m not coming out of this on the good side of the Thalmor and I won’t stand for any of them learning what you look like. Also, from the time we leave this door to the point we return, you will address me by either my given name or Harbinger. We can’t risk someone hearing you call me Ma, and using that against us.” she told him seriously.

Alesan nodded in understanding and he gave her a tight hug before taking the scarf from her. “ Seeing as how I won’t get to do that for a few days.” he said by way of explanation and Tarrowlyn smiled ruefully. He knew she didn’t like how dangerous this was, but she was still bringing him along to help her. Alesan would take what he could get. It’s not like he was able to go out on his own right now as it stood. After everything that had happened, Tarrowlyn was sure to keep both his and Lucia's movements restricted to the town itself unless one of the Companions joined them for anything. Again, Alesan would take what he could right now. He hadn't been on an adventure of sorts with his mother since the time that she had rescued him from the Forsworn. This time, they were going to fight together. He quickly wrapped his face to where he could still breathe before putting his helm on. “ I’m ready, Ma.” he said, his voice muffled.

They left out on horseback, and Alesan couldn’t contain his smile as Thunder raced alongside Tanaris. He always thought it would be years before his mother would bring him along with her. He wasn’t sure what he had done to please the gods for this fortune, but Alesan would make the most of it while he could. There was so much he could learn from her just during this trip alone.

Thunder knickered for a moment and Alesan quickly soothed him before looking around. The soft sound of a twig snapping reached his ears and his brow furrowed in nervousness. “ Harbinger?”

“ Yes?” Tanaris came to a pause and Alesan nearly scowled at the look on his mother’s face. She knew damn well they weren’t alone and the smile on her face said as much.

“ I’m pretty sure I just heard something. Thunder’s getting a little uneasy.”

“ If you’re certain, whelp, then check the area. I won’t be too far away should you honestly need help, but just bear in mind this trip is as much for me as it is you. I’ve watched you practice many times, but I have yet to see how you handle yourself in an actual fight. Vilkas had nothing but praise for you when we spoke. You want to be a Companion? Show me the same fire and spirit you showed him.”

Alesan nodded and he lowered himself to the ground from the saddle, drawing the skyforge steel blade from his hip once his feet were flat. He walked towards the copse of trees that was nearby, and he scanned the area carefully. He brought to mind every hunt that he had made in the forests of Falkreath, and he kept the borrowed sword at the ready. Another twig snapped and his eyes flitted over to the sound. A small hare ran from the brush a second later and Alesan relaxed. If all he had heard was the rabbit, then he had stopped them for nothing.

Alesan turned around to head back over to where Tarrowlyn was with their mounts, and he sighed heavily while sheathing the blade in his hand. Maybe his adrenaline was running just a little too high and he was spoiling for a fight. His chance would come, he was sure, but Alesan was being impatient about it. _That just shows I’ve got much more to learn before I can become a Companion._ he thought to himself.

He was about to give Tarrowlyn the all clear when something slammed into him from behind and Alesan’s vision swam and his ears rung at the loud _**TWONG**_ of something hitting his helmet. He instantly turned over in an effort to throw what ever was on him and he flicked his dagger into his hand.

His color nearly blanched when he saw a small frostbite spider over him and Alesan bit back a scream of both disgust and surprise. Ever since Farkas had told him about what happened to him in Dustman’s Cairn, Alesan had a very severe dislike of the large arachnids. _At least this one isn’t a monstrosity like the one he told me about._  he thought. Alesan shoved the dagger into the cephalothorax and he pulled it upwards, hard, rending the flesh from the middle right up to the mandibles.

The spider trembled for a moment before collapsing, dead, to the ground and Alesan shoved it off him so that he could get to his feet. No sooner than he had, Alesan did shout as another smaller frostbite spider leapt at him and he dodged, all the while drawing the sword on his hip this time.

“ You’ve got five more coming! It looks like a small clutch, whelp. Just hurry up so we can get moving already.” Tarrowlyn called out to him. The mirth in her voice was hard to miss, and Alesan growled in his displeasure.

She was getting a kick out of this…

 _Of course my mother would laugh at my misfortune like this..._ he thought grimly as he went on automatic. He dodged another lunge, then tackle from another spider, and Alesan cut into the legs on one side of the one closest to him. It toppled with a shriek that he had never heard before, and he sent the tip of the blade through one of its eyes before turning and cutting the other twain when it attempted to ambush him from above.

“ Four more! C’mon! We need to get to Solitude before the hour gets too late, you know!”

Alesan stood waiting and he listened intently, hoping to hear something, anything. A small rustle of leaves behind him launched him into action and he went to stab the spider, only to find it wasn’t there after all. A few leaves fell from above and Alesan quickly sliced in an arc as another spider tried to ambush him from behind.

Three of the four spiders that Tarrowlyn had warned him of were all falling right above him and Alesan barely had time to get out of the way before they crushed him under their combined weight. Getting some space between them, Alesan sheathed the sword and drew the bow Eorlund had gifted him. Three shots were fired in rapid succession and Alesan drew another, looking everywhere in an effort to find the last spider.

A blow from behind rocketed him forward with a scream and Alesan sputtered as the breath was knocked from his lungs. A small hiss was heard and he grunted as he lifted his head to look at what had attacked him. It was a much larger spider compared to what had just attacked him and Alesan groaned.

Those had just been juveniles. This one was definitely an adult.

Tarrowlyn had her bow in hand just to be on the safe side, but she was watching intently. Alesan wasn’t doing bad, but she knew he could do better. If he felt rattled just because she was there, that was something that he was going to need to get over and quick. He needed to think clearly, needed to anticipate every move that was being made in an effort to kill him. If her cajoling was distracting him, that was another thing he need to learn to tune out. Every single one of his senses needed to be hyperfocused on one thing and one thing only.

His enemy.

He still had a lot to learn, but she could definitely see shades of what Vilkas spoke about. Alesan had the talent, but he lacked actual combat experience and this trip would be a good way to get it. As much as Tarrowlyn didn’t want to admit it, both the kids had lost some measure of innocence last week. Both had killed in order to stay alive, and their hands thusly were now stained by the blood of their foes. Now that the word was out and would more than certainly spread like wildfire that she had children, Tarrowlyn had to be sure that Alesan could protect himself as he was likely to be off and about more than Lucia was. She didn't want any political enemies using him as a means to get to her. 

Alesan growled under his breath as he got to his feet and he looked at the spider as it crept closer to him. His bow was still clutched tightly in his hand and he drew two arrows in preparation. His sapphire eyes narrowed in anger, and he drew a deep breath in through his nose in an effort to calm himself. Losing his cool wasn’t going to help Alesan finish this fight. _Farkas taught you better than that..._ he thought, chiding himself.

Noise erupted from around him and more juveniles could be heard skittering closer to his location. _Just great. I stumbled across a bigger clutch than we thought, and she knew it the entire time._ Alesan thought before casting his mother a dirty look. “ Shit!” he swore and he heard Tarrowlyn snort for a second before dissolving into conniptions. The sooner he felled this one, the faster he’d be able to take out the smaller ones drawing closer. He loosed both arrows at once, and they hit true into the main part of the spider’s body. Alesan drew with astounding speed, not once letting up in his barrage, though he took better care to watch where he was aiming. Three more arrows struck true in the eyes, permanently blinding it, and Alesan holstered his bow to draw his sword for the kill.

He didn’t want to keep the Harbinger waiting after all.


	14. Separate Directions

 

Hadvar was finishing up his report for General Tullius, as he had just completed a quick review of the Solitude Legion Camp, as he waited alongside the road near Katla’s Farm. He had only just received a missive from a courier barely an hour ago requesting that he be waiting there, and the soldier sat against a large rock as he stayed there patiently. The sound of hooves clopping against cobblestone coming from the west drew his attention and a slow smile spread across his face as the sheen of familiar crimson tresses began gleaming in the sunlight.

Tarrowlyn wanted her arrival to be as silent as possible by the look of things.

A second rider came into view just behind her, and it was then that Hadvar was left scratching his head. Farkas didn’t let just anyone ride Thunder after all. Was it a new whelp amongst the Companions? Possible noble escort? They were headed for Solitude. He kept wracking his brain, but the legionnaire could not come up with a logical excuse by the time Tarrowlyn and the unknown rider came up to him. “ Hail Harbinger!” Hadvar called out, winking all the while to let her know he was teasing her.

“ Pah! None of that Hadvar, you’ve known me longer than I’ve been Harbinger. Did you get summoned right back to Solitude three weeks ago?” Tarrowlyn chortled as she dismounted. “ Whelp, get the steeds over to Katla’s for stabling. Ask them the check their shoeing if you would. Meet us right back here.” 

So a potential companion then? Their face was covered with a thick, red scarf, only allowing him to barely see a sliver of their bright blue eyes. Whoever they were, they were nearly as tall as Tarrowlyn was, so it could be male or female. If they were male, they were quite young. They were lanky as well, but the longer Hadvar took them in, he deduced that this unknown was definitely male. He didn’t say anything as he caught a coin pouch, but he did nod in understanding. With two clicks of his tongue and a short, shrill whistle, both steeds followed him further down the road. 

“ Anyone I know?” Hadvar asked softly. 

“ You’ll see soon enough. I have a favor I need to ask of you and General Tullius if possible. Is he here or is he out in the field?” Tarrowlyn asked, her tone worried and tired. 

“ He’s here, only just returned this morning actually from Cyrodil. His quarterly check in with the emperor if memory serves me right. What is it you need?” Hadvar asked. 

Tarrowlyn shook her head slightly as she ran gloved fingers over the back of her neck. Alesan was doing well, and he was holding to his end of the bargain, but this whole trip was going against every maternal instinct that she had gained over the last few years. She didn’t like seeing him in danger and keeping up the facade that it was amusing was making her emotionally weary. “ It’s best I explain behind closed doors, old friend. As soon as the whelp returns we can go to Castle Dour.” Tarrowlyn said as she looked over her fletching. They had yet to encounter a dragon thankfully.

Hadvar nodded as he clapped Tarrowlyn on the pauldron. “ You sound as if you need a hard drink, Tarrowlyn. We recently got some orcish grog in that knocked Rikke on her ass.” He offered.

Tarrowlyn looked at Hadvar with a touch of shock in her gaze. He had told her many a time that Rikke could outdrink any soldier under her, possibly even a good chunk of the Companions. He had admitted that it would be close between the legate and herself however. “ Damn, I’ll definitely take a mug of that then.” she whispered with a small chuckle. 

Hadvar chuckled with her as he looked towards the path that led to Katla’s Farm. The whelp was already returning. “ Your hopeful is already coming back. He must be pretty good with both Thunder and Tanaris. Those steeds can be as stubborn as mules when the mood strikes them.” he chortled as Tarrowlyn looked over the same way.

She smirked even as she socked his shoulder playfully. “ I will not be saying another word about them until we’re in Castle Dour. You can wait a little bit. But, yes, they are.” Tarrowlyn said with a small smile. 

The young man nodded once to Tarrowlyn as he joined them again and Tarrowlyn returned the gesture silently as well. Hadvar was really starting to wonder who this young man was and why he wasn’t saying anything. “ Let’s go see if Tullius can spare a moment for you Tarrowlyn. I’m reasonably sure that he will.” Hadvar said as he began leading the way into the city.

Alesan had never been inside Solitude, despite the fact that Tarrowlyn and Farkas has paused here briefly for her to get something after they had rescued him from the Forsworn. The sight of the capital was magnificent for him to behold and it left him wishing that he had an extra set or two of eyes. 

“ If you think the capital is impressive, whelp, just wait until you go into your first dwemer ruin.” Tarrowlyn told him. It was so hard for her to hold back the maternal instinct with him, but she had to lest the eyes and ears of the Thalmor use him to punish her for her transgressions against them thus far. A small, dangerous smirk crossed her face. If they hated her now, then what she was about to do was really going to piss them off.

“ The harbinger is not wrong in this case. There’s one that I had the pleasure of combing while rooting out some stormcloaks that took my breath away with as lovely as it was. Alftand or something of the like it was called. The cathedral there alone made me wish I was gifted in putting imagery to canvas.” Hadvar said wistfully as he looked over his shoulder to the two following him. “ Welcome to Castle Dour, friends. Just wait here a moment and I will see if the general will spare you a moment or two.”

Alesan leaned in closely. “ Do I have to keep the scarf on after we go inside?” he asked, inwardly pleading that he could take it off. 

“ Rikke and Tullius are going to want to see your face, so no. If all goes well, you’ll be incognito in legion armor for a bit while I tend to my other errand.” Tarrowlyn replied as kept her gaze on the door. She was listening intently for anything that would clue her in to someone paying them more mind than they should. There were a few whispers of curiosity from the soldiers who were in the yard training, as they knew she was Harbinger, but she wasn’t hearing anything that would spell danger for either of them. 

Hadvar opened the door again a moment later and he smiled. “ General Tullius will see the two of you, Harbinger.” he said, moving to the side to let them in. 

Tullius was already drawing curtains shut when the three of them entered his office. “ Hadvar, close the door behind you please.” he asked tiredly. “ It’s been a long time since I saw you last Harbinger.”

Tarrowlyn was in the midst of taking off her gauntlets and she had already lain down all her weapons on the table by the door. “ That it has General. Thank you for taking the time to see me today. Leave your weapons and the like with mine for now, Alesan, and take a seat.” she told her son. Once her hands were clear, she stretched one out to shake Tullius’ hand. 

“ Think nothing of it, though you have come a long way from the woman who was nearly executed on my orders back in Helgan. I guess we should consider it luck that that dragon attacked, other wise I would have put an innocent woman to death on the block.” Tullius said as he too took his seat. “ What brings you and your son here today Tarrowlyn?” Hadvar was speaking to the boy in hushed tones to allow the two of them to talk uninterrupted, and Tullius couldn’t help but grin. He had heard of the boy’s showing on the streets of Whiterun already from Idolaf. Tarrowlyn had done a bang up job in training her son how to fight.

“ I need a favor of you, two actually.” Tarrowlyn began nervously. “ How secure is this room?”

“ If you’re worried about the Thalmor listening in, then don’t. I comb the room every day for holes and bugs. I don’t want them knowing what I’m up to either when it comes to this war that Ulfric is waging.” Tullius chortled. 

Tarrowlyn nodded. “ I am going to be infiltrating the party that is being held at the embassy in a few days. I need to leave Alesan here with someone who I know I can trust to keep him out of trouble and to supply him an alibi. The other favor is that I need to see to the release of a prisoner being held at Northwatch Tower. Thorald Grey Mane.”

Tullius had to admit, the woman before him was damn good at gathering her information. “ I’m not going to ask how you found out, but there’s not much I can do. Elenwen has held him captive all this time in an effort to get him to talk about the stormcloaks despite the fact that Idolaf has submitted many letters on his behalf in an effort to prove his innocence.” Tullius smirked for a moment. “ However, because the base they’re at is a legion base and not one of the Thalmor’s, I can order a surprise inspection to be done. However, if you’re sneaking into Elenwen’s sallon, I would like you to look into something as well. I’ve heard rumor that she has several dossiers of people of interest, myself and the other jarls included. If by some measure those can meet their end?” A small smile split his face at the thought of him finally getting one over on those damn high elves. If the blades hadn’t been decimated as badly as they had been twenty years ago, he’d be reaching out to them in hopes of taking back the empire from the Thalmor’s ruthless iron grip.

Tarrowlyn chuckled darkly. “ I will be more than happy to oblige you on that, Tullius.” she replied. “ Are we in agreement then? You’ll keep an eye on my boy for me while I take care of this?”

Tullius looked to Hadvar and then to Alesan before looking back to his soldier. With a silent nod, Hadvar exited the room briefly and he returned with legion garb for the boy. “ He’ll be with Hadvar at all times. How are you with a blade, boy?” Tullius asked him. “ I’ve heard nothing but glowing remarks from Idolaf about your sword work during the attack that the Companions suffered a few weeks back.” 

Both Tarrowlyn and Alesan snorted derisively. “ You would never know it for as much as grief has he gives us.” Alesan mumbled under his breath. “ I have much to learn until I reach the point my mother is at.” he finally replied. “ What I need to work on is not my technique per say, but working my way past the nerves in an actual fight.” 

Tarrowlyn’s brow rose in both surprise and delight. She had been expecting to tell that to the general herself. 

Tullius nodded, though Tarrowlyn’s reaction to her son’s statement was not lost on him. She hadn’t been expecting her son to be so forthcoming about his weaknesses. “ Hadvar?”

“ By the time my boys and I are done with you, you’ll be able to face down a dragon without batting an eye.” Hadvar said with confidence. “ Say goodbye to your mother for now. Give me at least five days, Tarrowlyn, before you collect him and knock less than politely on the Thalmor’s door. Two weeks would be best if you want me to get him sufficient.”

Tarrowlyn nodded even as she hugged her boy close to her. For some reason, this goodbye felt harder than all the others they had had over the years. It was almost as intense as the one they had in Dawnstar when he had been smaller. “ You mind them, Alesan. Understood?” she whispered, her voice thick with emotion. It was taking everything in her not to burst into tears in front of all of them. No, she had to show strength.

“ Yes ma.” Alesan replied, kissing his mother’s cheek quickly. “ Be careful. Out there. Please.”

Tarrowlyn nodded and she stopped by the door long enough to gather all of her things before making her exit. Alesan knew why she hadn’t answered him back, as there had been tears in her eyes. She hadn’t wanted to worry him, nor had she wanted to show that side of herself to the other men in the room. 

“ Go behind the screen over there and get changed, lad. I daresay we need to get you out of that armor for now lest the Thalmor recognize it when the two of you go to Northwatch. Hadvar, while he’s doing that, get him legion issue weapons.” Tullius ordered. 

“ Aye General.” Hadvar replied with a grin. 

Alesan changed quickly, gauging the feel of the armor and his brow furrowed. He had on a deep red shirt under his leather breastplate and he fingered the collar in an attempt to get it comfortable. “ If I may, General, this armor has a few spots where it could have been tempered a little more.” he commented.

Tullius looked at Alesan as he made slight adjustments to the straps around his waist to make it fit better. “ And how would you know that at your age?” he asked calmly.

“ I help around the forge enough at home, and I help Lod whenever I find myself in Falkreath proper. My ma worked and learned from Eorlund Gray Mane, so I would hope that I picked up enough knowledge as well as experience to know when a piece needs work. Your boots for instance. The dent that you suffered in the right one recently wasn’t worked out properly. I daresay that your toes and the top of your foot are screaming.” Alesan explained briefly as he situated his dagger into his boot. He wasn’t leaving the room without it. 

Tullius threw his head back as he laughed. He had been sitting down almost the entire time that Alesan and Tarrowlyn had been in here, and yet the boy had spotted it just that quickly. His powers of observation were astounding for him not even being fifteen yet. “ You’re not wrong there lad. Very well then, we’ll both go see the smith once Hadvar returns.”

 

* * *

 

 

Tarrowlyn walked into the Winking Skeever, and her eyes began scanning the patrons for a bosmer in white and green clothing. That would be Delphine’s contact Malborn and she needed to start setting things up with him, as well as making contact with Jarl Idgrod Ravencrone. She would be attending this soiree as the Jarl’s plus one, considering that she was the newly named thane of the hold. Thank the gods that she was on the jarl’s good side.

 

* * *

 

 

Lucia exhaled slowly as she loosed her shot and she didn’t move until she saw the arrow hit the target. A large smile split her face as she looked up at Farkas and Vilkas. That shot had been dead center. “ Is there a chance we can set up an archery run when we go back to Lakeview?” she asked him. Lucia found that she honestly did enjoy shooting with the bow, and she was getting better and better every time.

“ I don’t see why not, Luce. Knowing your brother, I’ll probably have to set up a dummy run for him to practice on too.” Farkas replied as he smoothed the hair on the top of her head. “ You’re doing very well, Lucia, but if you want to get better, I would talk to Aela. She the best shot in the hold, even your mother will admit to that.” He looked from his daughter to his brother in hopes of getting input. 

“ Aela is definitely the most accomplished marksman out of us all. Farkas is right to recommend you to her if you wish to keep improving with the bow.” Vilkas replied. He cleared his throat, as he and Farkas had stepped out to appraise Lucia that they needed to leave.

Farkas had the grace to look sheepish. He didn’t want to leave his daughter alone if possible. “ Luce...I need to leave the hold for a few days. Your uncle received a missive that someone needs help and he can’t do this job on his own. I don’t know how long your mother and brother will be either.”

“ So you want to know if I’ll be okay on my own for a few days?” Lucia asked, her brown eyes betraying how sad she felt at that. Her gaze fell to the ground and Farkas tilted her chin back up.

“ I don’t want to leave you here alone, if I had the option to bring you along I would. It’s going to get dangerous. We’re dealing with the forsworn, Lucia.” he told her honestly. The little girl’s sharp intake of breath told them that she understood the severity of this mission. “ Serana can’t go about in daylight, you know this. She’ll be there to keep an eye on you every night and to make supper, but there won’t be anyone to keep an eye on you in the day time.”

Lucia nodded in understanding. She had been under the impression that Serana had left to go tend to something at Fort Dawnguard. It was good to know that she wouldn’t be completely alone. “ If it makes you feel better, I can stay around Jorrvaskr for a few hours a day. I still have to keep up on my reading, writing, and numbers too.” she told her father. 

Just as soon as she had said that, a brilliant idea struck the young girl and her eyes lit up as she began gathering her arrows from the target. If she was going to be left to her own devices for the majority of the day, that meant that Lucia had something that she could try to do. Her mother wasn’t here, and Farkas was leaving for a few days. She had already asked Serana, but the vampire had promised her mother that she wouldn’t. Lucia had every intention on asking Farengar if he would.

Farkas smiled and he picked Lucia up before giving her a tight hug. “ Just knowing that you’re going to be out of trouble is more than enough. Thank you for understanding Lucia. If I can manage it, I’ll bring some of your favorite books back from Lakeview, okay?” Farkas’ eyes closed as his daughter returned the hug just as tightly and he felt her lips press a kiss into his bearded cheek. “ I’ll be back as fast as I can Luce.”

“ I know you will, Papa. I believe in you.” the little girl replied softly. “ Be safe.”

Farkas nodded as he set his daughter back on her feet. “ You’re mother will kill me if you get into any mischief.” he breathed out.

Lucia giggled before she shouldered her bow. “ I promise I’ll be good, Papa. I’m pretty sure you’ll be back before her. Besides, like you said, Serana is still here. It’s not like I’m being left completely on my own.”

“ Farkas, I don’t want to cut this short, but we need to leave if we’re going to make it into the Reach at a good clip.” Vilkas told him. “ If we can’t bring back your books, I’ll take you fishing when we return Lucia. Be good.”

“ I will Uncle Vilkas. Both of you be safe.” she told them as the twins began walking off towards the city gates. She would shadow them back to Breezehome, find out what time Serana was going to make supper, and from there?

Dragonsreach.

 

* * *

 

  
Farengar was pouring over a few tomes when he saw Lucia enter his alcove and he set his book down with a sigh. “ How can I help you?” he asked tightly. He didn’t like being interrupted like this. 

Lucia took a deep breath as she approached the wizard. “ I’d like to learn magicka.” she declared softly. Lucia hadn’t felt this nervous in a long time, but there was nothing for it. Tarrowlyn wasn’t going to teach her any time soon, and there were no wizards near Lakeview that she could ask to instruct her.

Farengar looked down at the girl before him. She looked familiar, as if he had seen her around the city years ago. “ You’re the Dragonheart girl, yes? The Harbinger’s daughter?” he asked, his gaze narrowing. The girl nodded and the wizard closed his book completely. “ I know for a fact that Tarrowlyn is an accomplished spells mistress, despite the fact that she is the leader of the Companions. Why have you not asked her for help in learning the arcane arts?” That wasn’t all. Tarrowlyn had appraised him of her daughter’s wishes and had tried to do what she could to secure a promise that Farengar wouldn’t teach her while they were here in Whiterun. While he had made no such promises, Farengar was curious as to why Tarrowlyn wasn’t teaching the girl to do it herself, especially if she was eager to learn.

Lucia swallowed the lump that had taken residence in her throat. “ I have asked her to teach me. She doesn’t want me relying completely on magicka for every little thing, and I do understand why. The crux of the matter is that now she’s not home a lot because of the current goings on in Skyrim. I want to learn so that if I find myself disarmed…” Lucia began, but Farengar held his hand up to silence her.

“ Your mother warned me that you might come to me wanting to learn and she even tried to make me promise not to. She wants you to be older before you make such a decision.” he began and her shoulders sank in disappointment. Farengar had to admire how resourceful the girl was to come to him on her own. Tarrowlyn was currently out of the city after all. Farengar felt honored that the girl wanted to apprentice under him, even if she had to keep it secret for a time. “ However, I find that the younger one learns to harness magicka, the easier a time they have in keeping their arcane energies up as they grow older.”

Lucia’s gaze rose as she weighed the words the wizard spoke and a broad smile split her face. “ Thank you, master. I will do my best.”

Farengar nodded and he motioned for Lucia to come around. “ We’re going to start now. Tell me, what is your name?”

“ Lucia Dragonheart.” 

Farengar led her to a shelf packed to the brim with books of arcane theory and he plucked one from a high shelf. “ I assume you can read?” he asked her before pulling it completely. He would teach her that first and foremost if she couldn’t. A lot of learning the arts was in books after all.

Lucia nodded emphatically as she grinned and she fought the urge to clap her hands together in her glee. “ I love reading! I’ve been reading a lot of the dwemer related books that my mother has brought home on her travels. I’m currently on Antecedents of the Dwemer, volume number two. Their technology is fascinating!” she exclaimed.

Farengar’s brow rose high. That was some high level reading for a little girl her age. “ Does your mother know you’ve been reading it?” When Lucia nodded, the mage whistled lowly and he pulled another two tomes from the shelf. “ You’re first order as my apprentice is to read the first five chapters of this book here…” He pointed to a book simply titled  ‘Magicka for Milk Drinkers: A Beginner’s Guide to the Arcane ’, and Lucia giggled at the title. “ Don’t let the humor of the title fool you, it is very informative for one such as yourself. When you are done, let me know. These two, however, are to be read on your own time when you are not here. How does your father feel about you going behind your mother’s back?”

Lucia had the grace to look sheepish. “ He doesn’t know I’m here either. He left with my uncle today on Companion business.” she admitted.

Farengar nodded slightly. “ It is difficult to be the only one interested in the magick arts in a family full of fighters. I do understand where it is you come from, my girl. When your mother learns of this, just come with her straight to Dragonsreach. I will allay her worries. If all goes well, we’ll have you performing a basic spell or two by the time she returns with your brother.” he told her earnestly. There had to be a reason behind Tarrowlyn’s trepidation in teaching her daughter the arcane, but she also had to understand that where there was a will, there was a way. Lucia’s will and reasoning for learning magicka was ernest and she had found a way to start learning, even without her parents permission to do so. Her resourcefulness alone in that regard spoke volumes of the girl’s drive to learn. Farengar had high hopes for her in all honesty, hence why he had agreed to take her on as his apprentice. By the time Lucia would be ready to enter the college, he was positive that she would be a force to be reckoned with.

Lucia nodded in understanding and she took the first of the books in hand to start reading it. Her eyes were wide and alight at the prospect of new knowledge and Farengar smiled at her obvious enthusiasm. He wasn’t making a mistake in taking the girl on, he knew it. He was determined to show Tarrowlyn that as well when the time came. The wizard went back to his tome for the time being, as he was still researching things related to the dragons. He would make the time for Lucia’s tutelage however. Lucia read over the passages at a decent pace, absorbing the knowledge inscribed into the pages. She reread one of the pages, if only to be sure she had a grasp on what it was saying and she nodded.

“ I’m done reading.” Lucia announced brightly.

Farengar looked up and over to Lucia in surprise. It had barely been an hour since she had sat down! “ Are you certain you have a good grasp on it?” he asked her. Lucia’s nod answered him and the mage closed his book once more. “ Alright then. Let us go over here to the enchanter. We’re starting small with your first lesson. Levitation. Do not be disheartened if you cannot make it rise at all. Now, these shards here. I want you to think of the magic in your body as a small river that is flowing in a circle through you. When you hold one hand out, imagine that that river is branching off to leave your hand and come out here into the world. From there, you will command it to…” Farengar had to stop as Lucia put her left hand out and with a single soft exhalation to clear her nerves, she rose her hand. The three of the shards rose off of the enchanter with the movement, leaving the master in awe of his new pupil. He hadn’t gotten it on the first go around, and yet this young girl had. She was either a prodigy or she had amazing powers of concentration and retention. “ Nicely done, Lucia!” he exclaimed proudly. “ I want you to lift all ten shards off the top in one go. Once you have done that, we’ll move on to the next spell. You have to tell me if you feel yourself tiring out however.”

Lucia nodded with a bright smile. She had done her first bit of magicka! “ I’ll let you know, master, I promise.” she replied.

 

* * *

 

 

Serana was in the midst of making a stew for Lucia when the girl burst into Breezehome with her arms laden with books. “ What are all those Luce?” the vampire asked, genuinely curious.

“ Copies of the book series that I’m currently working on. Farengar was kind enough to let me borrow them for now.” came the reply as Lucia shot past her and into her room. Serana was currently sleeping there in the daytime hours for now as well, but it didn’t bother Lucia. Farengar had enchanted the books to look like the ones she was reading to everyone else. All Lucia had to so was whisper the invocation to make the actual pages appear when she wanted to read them.

“ Get washed up, your supper is almost ready. I need to head out onto the plains for about an hour or two soon.” Serana called out. She hadn’t fed in the last two days and she was needing sustenance. Thankfully she had already staked out a bandit camp last night and she would go pick them off a little at a time over the next few weeks. 

“ I’m going to grab water from the well then, I’ll be back in a few minutes!” Lucia said brightly. She paused long enough by fire to give Serana a quick hug. “ Will you help me bring in enough water to take a bath with once I’m done with supper?”

Serana laughed a little and she nodded in the affirmative. “ I’ll even wash your hair for you. Go get enough to wash your face and hands with for now, Luce. I’ll have you served up by the time you return.” the vampire replied happily. The smile fell into a smirk as Serana made her way to the room they were sharing for now. She found the books that Lucia had brought home and she began looking through the pages. The vampire had gone on point at the mention of the court wizard and she wanted to be sure that Lucia hadn’t resorted to underhanded tactics in her quest to learn how to use magicka. Her brow rose high as she leafed through the pages. “ Well I’ll be damned. They really just are copies of what she’s reading.” she murmured before putting it back down where she had found it. Serana served up a good amount of the stew and some bread and butter was placed on a plate beside the bowl just as Lucia was walking back into the house. 

“ Thank you for dinner, Serana.” Lucia chirped as she poured some of the water into the wash basin. She dutifully washed her hands and face before sitting at the table. 

Serana smoothed some of Lucia’s locks down. “ You’re welcome Lucia. Now eat up. The faster you eat and get bathed, the faster I can go feed. I’ll go grab the water for your bath, kiddo.” 

Lucia couldn’t help but do a happy little wiggle as she took her first bite. This was turning out to be a stellar night.

 

* * *

 

Only six days passed by with no word from Tarrowlyn on when she would be returning. Hadvar had scheduled the inspection of North Watch Keep to be the day after tomorrow, making it Alesan's eighth day among them. The first three and a half days that the young man was with Hadvar and the rest of the legionnaires was spent getting him to act the part. He had come to learn that he was wearing an initiate's uniform and armor, which would tell the Thalmor that he was little more than a glorified assistant. Alesan wasn’t pleased with that idea, but Hadvar made sure to explain the reasoning. His hand had been forced when it came to easing Alesan into sparring matches with his men however. One of his younger troops, a pompous little dandy by the name of Ranvir, had tried to haze the ever loving oblivion out of Alesan the night before and the two had gotten into a fist fight from it. Considering that the older nord was still sporting two black eyes and a broken nose, Alesan had done well in defending himself.

“ You’re too young to be an active part of the legion and those elves will know it in an instant. The initiative to take in the children orphaned by the war was a master stroke of brilliance from the general. This way the children can work to earn gold, but they aren’t sent onto the battlefield until they’re much older. We’re hoping to end the war before that happens of course.” Hadvar explained as Alesan ran a whetstone over his borrowed blade. The boy had been critical of everything that had been handed to him.  _ Then again, considering who his mother is... _ the legionnaire thought with a chuckle. It was to be expected that Alesan would be able to spot subpar craftsmanship. “ You keep that up however and you’ll put our blacksmith out of work.”

“ He has a quantity over quality mindset.” Alesan replied with a scowl. “ I’m nowhere near as skilled as my ma or Master Eorlund and even I could make a better, sharper blade than this crap.” His blue eyes were narrowed in consternation as he ran his thumb across the edge to test it and he caught a flew flecks of impurities at the surface of the metal. Damn it all! He was going to have to use the forge for this one! “ Speaking of...I’ll be back. I’m not using this pork sticker if I can help it. I will forge my own blade and use that if I have to.”

Hadvar’s brow rose. This was going to get interesting. “ I’ll follow you lad, if only to make sure that you don’t get into a fist fight. Beirand and Heimvar are right protective of the forge. You calling them out is going to cause some issues.” he said worriedly.

Alesan was already throwing on a pair of leather trousers as opposed to the armor that he had been wearing. “ Let it. They’re not providing your soldiers with reliable arms and I will prove that to them.” He stalked from the room, carrying the sheathed sword in his hand as he made his way to where the forge was. Alesan’s blue eyes were narrowed in anger as he withdrew the blade and he threw it on the ground before Beirand. “ Which one of you made that?” he demanded.

Beirand looked at Alesan appraisingly. This young pup was pissed at the quality of the blade and he looked down at it. He scowled when he did however as the steel had bent out of shape with just the toss and Beirand kneeled down. There were still impurities in the metal, the fulcrum wasn’t shaped right, and the more he looked, the more Beirand realized the boy was right to be as upset as he was.  _ Whoever this boy is, he knows a thing or two about smithing. I wonder if Tullius’ll let me have him for the forge. _ He picked up the blade and he looked at the seal before casting Heimvar, his apprentice, a glare. “ I’ve been away negotiating for better metal for the last month. Heimvar was the one working the forge. I was surprised to see that all the orders had been completed, but now I see that some steps were skipped. Is there anything else?” Beirand asked graciously.

Alesan shook his head, and he heard Hadvar sigh in relief. The soldier had been worried that this would have caused a brawl between the three. “ No, you already fixed my armor yesterday.” he admitted. “ If it’s alright with the two of you however, I would like to forge the blade I’ll use on my own. This way I’ll only have myself to be upset with if it’s shit.” Alesan added. 

Beirand chortled and he nodded. This lad had a set of stones bigger than the crag the city sat upon and the smithy couldn’t help but respect that. “ Alright then boy. Let’s see what you’ve got.” he agreed. “ Heimvar, grab’im an apron. We’ll see if this pup is all bark and no bite or not.” 

Alesan scowled at the term, but he held his tongue as the apprentice tossed him a well used apron. “ I’d rather forge steel than iron if that is permissible.” he finally said as he rolled his sleeves up to his elbow.

“ Do as you will.” Beirand replied as he leaned against one of the supports to the awning over his workspace. 

Alesan looked over his shoulder over to Hadvar, who nodded supportively albeit silently. He tied the apron on comfortably before grabbing everything he was going to need. His eyes were alight at the fact that he was getting an opportunity to test his skills, and the young man smiled as he began getting the bellows hotter yet. 

Alesan, one at a time, deposited the bars to where they would get nice and hot without melting. Adafing had just shown him how to do this the other day when Alesan had been at the Skyforge getting his measurements taken. Once the first steel bar had an orange sheen to it, he plucked it from the flames with a pair of tongs and he took the hammer in his other hand.

_ Swing the hammer in time with your heart. That’s the best cadence for shaping and hammering out the impurities in the metal. Ma told me that not even a month ago.  _ Alesan thought as he delivered the first strike.

Hadvar was silent as he looked over to Beirand and the smithy was smiling as they watched the legionnaire’s charge at work. They both had been silent for the last few hours while Alesan toiled. “ He’s not staying in Solitude long, so don’t bother asking Tullius to take him on as an apprentice. He’s actually a friend’s son to whom we owe a favor, so he’s getting a taste of legion life for about a week or two.” Hadvar said evenly to the smith.

Beirand nodded. “ I could tell that he still has a family. He’s well fed and he damn sure knows his way ‘round a forge. It’s a shame. He’d be a joy to have on and great help to have.” 

“ He’s a good lad, and he’s been a riot to be around these last few days. My boys and I are working to toughen him up a bit, as he’s going to be out in the field with his ma soon.” Hadvar chortled as he watched Alesan closer. The focus the boy had in smithing was the same thing he needed to bring to the battlefield. It was something to work on later today when he stepped into the ring with the rest of Hadvar’s platoon.

“ She’s must be beside herself in bringing him along.” Beirand’s brow quirked as Alesan folded a bar of corundum perfectly into the steel to help give it the length it needed. Damn the boy was good for his age! Where had he learned that trick with the ingots for that matter? It had taken him almost ten years to figure that out.  _ He’s quick on the forge. Already has the basic shape and the fulcrum perfectly set for the most part. It hasn’t even been a full three hours yet! _ The smithy thought to himself. 

“ That’s why she came to Tullius and I for help. You wouldn’t know it looking at him, but the boy is better with a blade than a good chunk of my men. He just needs the experience in battle to temper that skill with.” Hadvar smirked as he saw just how quickly and precisely Alesan was shaping his blade, using the right amount of force to hammer out the impurities and give his blade the desired width. 

Alesan rolled his shoulder to work out the kink that had settled there and he dunked the blade into the trough to cool the metal again so that he could inspect it. “ Beirand, would you double check this please?” he asked.

Beirand was shocked to be addressed in all honesty, especially when the lad had brazenly called out his apprentice’s work just a few hours before.  _ To his credit, he was right that it was a shit blade. _ Beirand thought as he took the blunt sword in hand. He looked it over carefully, his gaze intense all the while. “ Heimvar, you could learn a thing or two from this pup.” the smithy called out with a smirk. “ I only found one spot that needs some work. Go rest and get some food in your belly, boy. I’ll finish the blade personally. You won’t have to worry about it being like the pork sticker that was given to you before.”

Alesan nodded, and he smiled. While he still had a ways to go, he had crafted his own blade! He couldn’t wait to show it off to his father and uncle once they returned back to Whiterun. “ Thank you Beirand. About how long should I give you before coming to retrieve it?”

“ No more than two hours. Go rest that arm. You’re not used to hammering away for hours on end. I don’t need that mother of yours breathing fire at me when she comes to collect you.” the smithy chortled as he plunged the blade back into the forge to heat it through. “ Before you ask, I remember seeing the Harbinger come by the forge with Hadvar and someone around your height a few days back. Considering her skill around the forge, it only made sense that you’re her son.”

Alesan nodded and Hadvar ruffled his hair as they began making their way to Castle Dour. 

“ Your ma might kill me for it later, but I daresay that deserves a nice, tall mead. You did well in impressing him Alesan.” the soldier told him seriously as they walked into the mess hall. He waited until the lad had a bowl of stew before him with some bread and a haunch of meat before sliding over a bottle of Blackbriar. “ Just listen while you eat. I’ve got some insights that may help you when you square off with the boys later this evening. Be careful though, I heard the legate mention that she might step in to gauge where you’re at.”

Alesan paled a little. It was Legate Rikke who had broken up the fight between Ranvir and himself. He had also punched her when she had spun Alesan around to tell him off for fighting, though in his defense it would have hit its intended target if she hadn’t. He had heard his mother say that the seasoned soldier was probably one of the only people she’d actually have to worry about beating her in a sparring match besides Aela, Vilkas, and his father. “ I’m going to get my ass kicked for accidentally punching her, aren’t I?” Alesan groused as he slumped against the table.

Hadvar chuckled as he shrugged. “ I think she wants to see just how well the Harbinger is training her children. Enough of that though, I want to tell you something I noticed while you were working. Get to eating lad. Depending on how you absorb this information will mean the difference between total victory in the ring when you go up against the boys and the legate tonight.” the legionnaire said with a smirk. 

If all went well, Rikke might be in for a huge surprise.

Alesan listened carefully as he ate, reflecting on the legionnaire’s observations. Hadvar had stopped speaking a while ago, and he watched as Alesan chewed thoughtfully. It was remarkable, as the soldier was sure that he had seen Tarrowlyn make that exact same expression. It was amazing how much the two looked alike even though the boy had been adopted. “ I see…” he finally murmured as he finished off the bottle of mead Hadvar had given him. “ So I just need to put my mindset into it and rely on solely on instinct the same way I do when I’m smithing? We’ll give it a go and see what it gets me.” 

Hadvar nodded and he helped Alesan gather the dishes from his repast. “ I think it might. You might not beat the legate, but I know that it will definitely impress her. Now, get back to the barracks and polish your armor. We’re going to be making our rounds of Northwatch tomorrow, if only to make sure that this Thorald is still there so that you and your ma don’t make the wasted trip.” the soldier said authoritatively. “ I’ll come and collect you when it’s time to start sparring.”

Alesan popped a legion salute, as they were not the only ones in the mess hall, and he began walking towards the barracks that Hadvar’s unit occupied.  _ Instinct, huh? _ he thought as he entered the room he was using for now. There were no other initiates in Hadvar’s unit so Alesan had the room to himself. Reaching into a drawer on the cupboard, he pulled his polish out and then he fished his cuirass off and into his lap. _ I wonder if that’s how Ma and Pa are such amazing warriors. _

The young man worked efficiently, and within a few hours he had his armor on it’s stand, glistening in the last rays of sunlight. Alesan changed into a loose pair of pants and he slipped on some shoes that he had purchased from Radient Rament last week. They would come off easily when he stepped into the ring in a bit. He could already hear Hadvar barking orders to get the yard cleaned up outside. He didn’t bother grabbing a shirt, as he’d be taking a quick dive in the pond behind the barracks to clean up a bit once he was done. 

Alesan wasn’t about to track sand into his bed after all. Once he felt as if he was ready, Alesan  walked out into the training yard, still stretching out his arms and some of the other soldier's of Hadvar's unit greeted him with teases and catcalls. 

" Cut that shit out, you snow brained idiots, and get the damn yard clear of everything! Tullius himself wants to see how we're doing with the boy!" Hadvar snarled. He walked over to Alesan and he patted the boy's shoulder consolingly. " Rikke made mention to him that she was going to test you herself tonight, hence why the general is joining her. Don't forget what we talked about earlier lad, and you should be able to put on a good showing."

Alesan nodded silently. Both he and Hadvar knew that his odds of actually besting the legate were nil, but he stood a good chance to at least impress her. He set about to helping to clean up what little was left in the yard and Alesan grabbed the posts that would mark off where the boundaries of the ring was. 

“ FAAAAAALLLL IIIINNNN!” Hadvar bellowed and the soldiers scrambled to get into formation at the command. Alesan took up post to the left on his own as he had been taught to do so, and he nodded in approval. “ General on deck! Present arms!”

Tullius couldn’t help but grin at how smooth and efficient Hadvar’s unit was as he came to a stop beside his soldier. “ At ease. Just go about business as if I’m not even present. All of you are dismissed. Initiate. Front and center! You too Hadvar.”

Alesan kept as calm as possible as he came to stand in front of Tullius. “ Sir?” 

Tullius grinned a little as he looked over to where Rikke was getting ready. “ You’ve been causing quite a stir lately. Even Rikke is wondering just how good you actually are.” he said as he turned his gaze back down to the young man. “ There’s a huge gap between skill and experience however. It’s clear you have skill, or else your mother wouldn’t have brought you here while she was taking care of her errand. We don’t have long to bridge that gap either. The sallon that is taking place is tonight. You’ve had the boy six days, Hadvar. His mother may very well be back for him the day after tomorrow. Tonight, boy, you’re fighting for your life. Prove not just to me, but to yourself, that you won’t be a burden on the battlefield. No armor, just blades.” Tullius pointed towards the weapon rack where various types of blades sat.

Alesan had the grace to go pale, though he could hear the general’s unspoken command in the gesture. Hadvar didn’t look pleased in the slightest at the general’s directive, but he knew there was no chance that Tullius was going to let the boy die on his watch. Even now he could see the Corpsmen, the healing unit of the battlemages, waiting on the sidelines just out of the light and sight. The air was quiet as Alesan padded over to the rack and he began testing the weight of each one. There were different makes, metals, each size and balance varied. 

“ Don’t worry about your opponents tonight either, initiate. They’re all restricted to daggers and they all have their own blades.” Hadvar’s voice didn’t even phase Alesan as the boy continued to look amongst the blades on the rack.

“ Understood, sir. To keep an even playing field, I’ll take a dagger as well.” Alesan replied. Ancient nordic knotwork caught his eyes in the fading light and Alesan picked the dagger by its tightly bound leather wrapped hilt. It was melded from quicksilver and ebony if he were right and Alesan turned the blade over a little to get a better look. A single tuft of fur at the end decorated it and Alesan’s brow rose in both delight and curiosity. He had never seen this make before, and he wasn’t sure if his mother had either. Tarrowlyn had crafted everything from iron to ebony and had been attempting to make something from the dragonbones that were piling up in the cellar at Lakeview. 

Alesan spun it by a small hook on the end and he gave it a few swipes through the air in an effort to gauge the blade’s weight with his swing. Lastly, Alesan put the flat of the blade, right where it met the hilt, against his finger to test the balance.

Rikke had a smile on her face as she came up to watch Alesan with the blades. “ You know your stuff, lad. What do you think of this one?”she asked softly.

“ The blade itself was crafted by an excellent smith, but no one that’s in any of the nine holds here. My ma would have seen something like this for herself and she would have brought it home.” Alesan began softly. “ Perfectly balanced, it’s a good weight for a beginner or an intermediate fighter with knives. Whomever the craftsman is is no Eorlund Gray Mane, but damn…” 

Rikke clapped Alesan on the shoulder a few times. “ I’ll be sure to pass the praise onto my brother the next time I return home to Solstheim on leave.” she said with a grin. “ If that dagger serves you well tonight, I want you to take it with you.”

Alesan looked down at the dagger once more. It came from a place called Solstheim? He wanted to go to this place, to visit the smithy that crafted this and to learn from him. “ Yes ma’am.” he whispered softly.  As he set to stretching, Alesan couldn’t help but wonder just how the rest of his family had been faring so far. As he set to stretching, Alesan couldn’t help but wonder just how the rest of his family had been faring so far. He spun the dagger in his hand a little before following the legate over to the ring.

As he put it into his belt, Alesan couldn’t help but wonder how the rest of his family was faring.

 

* * *

 

 

To say that Vilkas was sore as he walked into his quarters at the mead hall was an understatement. The biggest understatement of the age in his estimation in fact. He could barely see straight right now and the man groaned in pain as he slid his breastplate halfway off. The bruising on his right side was immense. Farkas was back with Lucia, who had been practicing with her bow with Aela when they had returned, which left him to his devices of getting out of his armor and trying to get himself healed. What should have been a three day job due to traveling time had nearly turned into week and Vilkas was fairly positive that he had at least three broken ribs that they hadn’t been able to treat while on the road.

His door opened softly just as he was lowering his greaves and Serana rounded the changing screen frantically. 

“ Sweet divines, Vilkas. I could hear how hard your heart was pounding in Tarrowlyn’s chambers. What happened?” she gasped. The vampiress helped him over to his bed and Vilkas groaned in pain as she laid him down on his back. Serana wasn’t even phased that he was only in his small clothes by this point. She had seen him in his altogether once before after all.

“ I’ve got three healing potions on the shelf there, but I should only need two of them. I need to make sure they’re not broken first.” Vilkas said softly as she turned him onto his left side to better gauge the bruising. Her touch was cool, soft, and soothing.

Serana prodded the flesh tenderly to be sure, though she hated hearing his his of discomfort. “ It doesn’t feel that way. What in oblivion hit you?” she asked as she crossed over to the shelf to grab the potions he had mentioned.

Footsteps pounded towards his door and Farkas threw the door open. “ You had better be getting over to the tem...Oh...Uh, hi Serana.” he said sheepishly. She had two healing potions in her hands and Vilkas glared at his twin for the interruption. “ I didn’t realize that you were here at Jorrvaskr with Lucia. He got bashed pretty hard by a giant on the way back, and I was gonna drag his ass over to the temple, but I’ll leave you to it. I’ve got some bandages in my room that you can use to tape his ribs up with should you need them.”

Serana smirked a little. Farkas had made it sound that she was to be his brother’s nursemaid. It just so happened that she wasn’t averse to the idea. “ Thank you Farkas. I’ll come get those bandages momentarily.” she replied.

Farkas waved her off. “ I’ll grab them really quick. I know exactly where they’re at. You just stay here with Vilkas.” he said quickly.

Serana shook her head as she came to sit beside Vilkas once more on the bed and she eased her fingers through the mussed ebony strands near his temple. “ Here’s the potions you asked for.” she said sweetly.

Vilkas gave her a small smile as he turned further onto his front to better drink them. “ Thank you sweetness.” he said after gulping the first one down. He would have healed himself if he could have held his concentration, but that wasn’t the case today. Vilkas turned onto his back as he tried to gauge how one potion worked on his wounds and his brow grew less pinched after a few moments. That took off the brunt of the ache as it was. He downed the second and the pain vanished completely, leaving him healed. Exhaustion still made him feel as if he ached to his very bones and Vilkas’ eyes opened slightly as he rose his hand up to cup Serana’s cheek tenderly. “ I would be lying if I said I wasn’t pleased to having you wait on me.” he chortled.

Serana’s garnet colored gaze warmed as she leaned in closer. “ Is that so? In what ways would I be waiting on you?” she inquired.

Vilkas grinned even as he sat up a little more. His ribs and abdomen didn’t protest any movement, which was good. He’d be right as rain after a full night’s rest. “ Your company is more than enough in my estimation, though should you choose to do any more will be left entirely to your discretion.” he replied as he rubbed his nose to hers.

The door opened for a mere moment as Farkas audibly tossed the promised bandages onto the table in the corner. Vilkas could barely hear him getting the rest of the whelps that were still downstairs up top for one reason or another. Vilkas wasn’t sure to feel a little put off by his brother’s insight, or proud that he was finally using his head more. Even then, he had no intentions on taking things that far today. Again, Serana’s company was more than enough for him right now.

Serana laughed as she looked over her shoulder. She couldn’t sense any other heart beats but their own at this point. “ If I didn’t know any better, Farkas thinks I plan to take advantage of you in your current state of injury. Well, if there’s anything still lingering after those two potions that is.” she purred as Vilkas sat up a little further. “ He even cleared the bottom level to give us the utmost privacy.”

It was a tempting situation. He was in naught but his small clothes after all. Vilkas’ body was currently on display for her enjoyment even if that wasn’t the intention.

Vilkas’ mouth quirked up on one corner as he gave Serana a sexy little smirk. “ Privacy, hm? I wonder why he thinks we need that.” No sooner than the words had left his mouth, Serana closed the distance to kiss him. The fingers of his free hand buried themselves in her chestnut tresses and Vilkas groaned appreciatively as Serana pushed him back against the mattress once more.

He was suddenly very much aware that she was not in her normal traveling garb and armor, but in a simple red dress and boots. In fact, there wasn’t much separating them at all at this point.

Serana’s garnet colored gaze was alight as she caged Vilkas loosely against the bed and she nestled as much of her body as she dared against his. The bell of her dress was bunched up on her thighs, revealing the soft, creamy colored skin to his eye. Vilkas swallowed hard as she kissed him once more, and he groaned in tortuous delight.

By the gods, he should not have left that statement as open ended as he had. 

The iridescence that had been in her eyes the night they rescued the moth priest was back and Vilkas felt his heart start racing faster as the smell of her excitement reached his nose. “ You did say anything else was at my discretion.” Serana purred invitingly against his lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I smell citrus again!


	15. Making Connections

Alesan hissed as something alcoholic was poured right into the wound on his arm and he cast a pissed off glare over to where the Corpsman were attending to Ranvir. They were gracious enough to offer him a small sip, if only to wet his mouth a little after the last fight and Alesan took it. The older man was unconscious and his face was bruised and swollen almost to the point of being beyond recognition. Alesan could feel the warmth of a healing spell flowing through him and he removed the cloth that he had been holding to his neck as he thought back to everything that had just happened. Ranvir had hissed that he didn’t care if this was only supposed to be training. That he was going to do everything he could to kill Alesan for embarrassing him so badly.  
  
He had gotten two cuts in; one right by his jaw on his neck and the other on his upper arm, before Alesan had snapped and had put him down. Hadvar and Rikke had been forced to pull the young man off the soldier before he had been beaten to death.   
  
Tullius glared at Ranvir as the medics dragged him off. He had been forced to allow that into Hadvar’s unit because of the thane had pitched the mother of all fits and Elisef had to been forced to appease him. If he had his way after this, he’d be sending the boy home so he could suckle from his mother a little longer. “ Hurry it up, corpsman. Next in the ring, get in there.”   
  
Alesan got to his feet and he stretched out his newly healed arm. The unit must have drawn lots, as the order that they had been going in greatly differed from what it had been the rest of the week. Rikke crossed the barrier and magicka flared up behind her. _Shit_ ...Alesan thought to himself as he began circling the woman a little. Over the course of the last four fights, that barrier had come in handy as knives had nearly flown out of the ring only to be stopped by the magickal wall. It was a brilliant piece of magicka, one that allowed a protection barrier to spring up in varying sizes based on the skill levels of the combatants. The first combatant to enter would be the first gauged, and then when their opponent entered it would be the real tell in the gap in experience, which gave Alesan an inkling of how difficult the fight would be. Everyone on the outside had to back up as the posts moved to accommodate the amount of space they were given.   
  
_Double shit…_ Alesan thought with a grimace. The bigger the ring, the more skilled the second fighter, the more space he would possibly need for breathing room if he stood a chance at beating Rikke.   
  
Rikke held up her dagger to show Alesan it was still sheathed and she wrapped the tie over the flat of her hand a few times so that she wouldn’t lose her grip on it. “ Make me unsheath it, boy. Show me your worthy of me showing my steel to.” she purred as she crouched at the ready. “ If you can do that in the end, you’re ready to join your mother on the battlefield and all testing stops here for the night. If you can’t, I’ll be drilling you until I deem you ready. It might make your mother wait, but it’ll be worth it in the end.”   
  
Alesan barely heard the order for them to begin as he began looking over Rikke like he would a piece of armor that needed tempering. He noted at least three potential areas to attack and Alesan took a deep breath in before he darted closer.   
  
Rikke hadn’t been expecting a full frontal assault and she brought her sheathed blade up to block what looked to be a punch, but Alesan feinted the blow at the last possible second as he whirled around her, bringing her other arm with him as he held up and high against her back.   
  
Rikke launched herself backwards however and Alesan released the hold before she could flatten him against the ground. His leg flew out to kick her, but Rikke caught the blow and she spun her legs, tripping him and getting her back into an upright position at the same time. Rikke chuckled as she got to her feet, though Alesan showed some surprising flexibility when he popped into a handstand to keep her from dragging him around too much. “ You’re not bad, for a young lad of course. Still, thinking outside the box. You’ve got a lot of promise boy.” She brought the sheathed knife closer to tap his leg, and to her surprise Alesan managed to pull his foot away at the last possible moment.   
  
Rikke stepped back a single pace as Alesan stood on his feet again and he brought his dagger into a defensive position as he gauged her once more. They circled on another briefly and Rikke closed the distance between them this time. She swung her dagger, intending to just tap him on the shoulder with the sheath, but Alesan turned to bring his own blade up to her unguarded ribs. Rikke saw that it was the hilt of the blade that he was going to hit her with and she braced herself for the pain.   
  
Only it didn’t come.   
  
Rikke looked down at Alesan, and he had a devilish little grin on his face. That was when she noticed it. The hook that was on the end of his dagger was looped into her bindings. Rikke laughed despite the situation and she quickly worked the metal bit out of the fragile fabric. “ That was a good idea. Most women try to keep their modesty even on the battlefield.” she chortled. A fine glimmer was in her eyes as she crouched, though the cord around her hand loosened. “ You’ve been testing my weak spots. Quit testing them and just come at me. You can’t over think in a brawl like this Alesan.”   
  
Alesan nodded, as he only had been gauging the areas he felt to be the most unguarded. Taking a deep breath in, Alesan darted in, closing the ranks quickly and his spun his knife his hand to go for her weapon hand. If he could incapacitate that, Rikke might concede. Rikke met his blade with her sheathed one each time, on top of blocking other hits that he peppered in in an attempt to throw her off. His speed had ramped up quite a bit since he had started going at this seriously and Rikke smiled fully at the clear look in his eyes as he followed each of her movements.   
  
Tarrowlyn and her fiancé had done a bang up job in training this young man!

Rikke dodged another slice and she swept her foot out, taking Alesan down to the dirt on his back. His blade came up as he was reached for her throat the moment she pinned him down with her knee against his chest, but the clash of steel rang out in the night. Rikke looked down in surprise as she saw her dagger partially unsheathed for the block and her gaze met Alesan’s. She had done that fully out of instinct. The fact that he had even pushed her that far said something about the young man’s talent! “ That was a very close match there, boy. I’ve bested you in combat, but my blade is not fully drawn. General, you heard the terms, what say you?” she called out over her shoulder.  
  
“ Not all the terms were met on either side. However, the blade was drawn halfway from its sheath, so the testing stops for the night. I also think that once Alesan and Hadvar return from Northwatch keep, he should train extensively with Rikke for a few days with his sword. Considering what I know they’re planning on doing, it’s best that he be as prepared as possible. Hadvar, make sure the both of you are ready to leave with me at first light. We have a lot of ground to cover if we’re going to be making this a reconnaissance trip and we’ll probably be there at least a day and a half.” Tullius ordered as Rikke helped Alesan to his feet.   
  
Hadvar and Alesan both saluted, and Rikke paused the young man before he left the ring.   
  
“ How did you feel with the knife?” she asked.   
  
Alesan looked down at the dagger clenched tightly in his fist. He was by no means upset or disappointed that he had lost to the legate. In fact he had been expecting it. While he had grown accustomed to fighting with the ebony dagger that his uncle had gifted his mother, this blade had felt entirely natural to wield. “ It felt as if I had been fighting with this dagger all my life.” he told her honestly. His blue eyes rose up to meet hers and Alesan gave the legate a quick salute. “ I thank you for the blade, ma’am. I’ll take great care of it, I swear it.”   
  
Rikke ruffled his hair as she smiled once more. “ I know you will. Go get healed up, cleaned up, fed, and finally some sleep. In that order. Understood?”   
  
Alesan nodded, answering in the affirmative. “ Have a good night Legate.” the young man replied before taking his leave.   
  
Rikke shook her head as she fell in step beside the general. “ We should have recruited Tarrowlyn when we had the chance. That young man is going to be one of the greatest fighters in all of Skyrim once he hits his prime.” She whispered, awestruck by the fact that he had made her nearly draw her blade after all.   
  
Tullius chuckled a little as he reached for the door. “ He shows great promise. You could have heard a pin drop in that courtyard tonight as we watched the two of you. Everyone was so focused on seeing how Alesan would fare with you. I don’t think there’s anyone more surprised that you nearly pulled the blade than the two of us. I didn’t believe that he would be able to do it.”   
  
Rikke smiled once more as she thought of the training that she would be doing with the boy. “ Tarrowlyn won’t be waiting long. I know that for a fact. He’ll need only a few days with me, as you said.” The legate said, still gobsmacked. “ With your permission sir, I’ll be taking my leave for the evening.”   
  
“ Of course, Rikke. I’ll see you in the morning. While the three of us are gone, I want you to keep your ear to the ground on how Elenwen’s sallon went.” Tullius replied. He didn’t want to admit it, but he was worried for how the Harbinger was going to fair while she was there. While he had to admit that Tarrowlyn was an exceedingly skilled fighter, politicking was a completely different ring to master. 

 

* * *

 

Tarrowlyn’s eyes gazed about the room covertly. Idgrod had been the perfect cover for getting in, and the two women had been biding their time as Tarrowlyn waited for Malborn’s signal. She looked down at the contents of the goblet and she smirked. Even without having the nose of a werewolf, the Harbinger would have smelled the little extra that the altmer ambassador had put into her drink. If she were a betting woman, Tarrowlyn would wager it to be a rather potent truth serum.  
  
“ I’ll give Elenwen this much, she’s got a set of balls bigger than a giant’s to try to drug me.” She whispered to the jarl.   
  
Idgrod snorted a little in her mirth at the jib and her rheumy eyes met the younger woman’s. “ I get the feeling it’s nearly time.” She replied.   
  
Tarrowlyn cast a quick glance over to the bosmer and he nodded once. With a grin, she looked back over to the Jarl. “ You’re right on the septim there, my jarl.” she said with a small wink and she leaned in closer once more. “ Thank you for your help in all this.”   
  
Idgrod smiled in turn. “ I could do nothing but. You saved my people, and everything you do is for the betterment of others. I would not be able to call myself a proper nord if I didn’t help in that. Besides, any excuse to stick it to the Thalmor is well and good with me.” she added with a mischievous grin. “ You just be ready to move. Don’t worry for me dear.”   
  
Tarrowlyn began walking towards the bar, and she tried her best not to react when Idgrod started screaming nonsense at Erikur. Malborn took the distraction for what it was worth and the two slipped into the back. Tarrowlyn didn’t even wait to get to where her armor was, she could smell it clear as day and she tuned Malborn out as he bickered with the khajiit maid that was near the hearth. “ Just close the door so I can get changed. I’ll be fine.” Tarrowlyn whispered to him.   
  
Malborn opened his mouth as if to say something, but he thought better of it and he did as he was told. Footsteps from the kitchens faded away as Tarrowlyn hurriedly changed into her armor, and she crouched low even as she notched an arrow to the ready. She opened the door in front of her, and the Harbinger took a deep breath in through her nose in an effort to get a mental picture of where the guards were stationed. Her eyes snapped open as she sank further into the shadows as two guards came close to her. There was a thalmor mage in the next room, but these two were just run of the mill soldiers.   
  
“ Did you see those robes marching in this morning? Who’re they with? More of the Emissary’s treaty enforcers?” asked the first of the two.   
  
Tarrowlyn slowly and quietly holstered her bow and she drew out the dagger in her left boot. She would need to take these two out silently if they so much as posed a threat to her hiding spot.   
  
“ No, they’re high mages. Just in from Alinor actually. I guess Herself is finally getting worried about all the dragon attacks.” the other replied.   
  
This stopped Tarrowlyn dead in her tracks. Delphine had theorized that the Thalmor had some sort of connection to the dragons because of what had happened to Ulfric back in Helgan and that thought had terrified the both of them because Alduin was clearly intelligent. If the Thalmor had played their cards right, they could have easily formed some sort of alliance with the winged cretin.   
  
Thank the nine for small favors. The damn elves were just as much fireball practice as the rest of them it seemed.   
  
Tarrowlyn waited for them to finish their conversation and she sighed in relief as they began going the opposite of the way she needed to go. She needed to make sure she found every instance of information possible.   
  
By the time she exited out into the garden, Tarrowlyn had only needed to take out three guards and all of them were hidden in a way that they wouldn’t be found easily at first. She looked up, gauging the height of the building beside her. She needed to get a bird’s eye view before continuing forward. With a great leap straight up, Tarrowlyn quickly caught her footing on the rooftop and she began scanning the perimeter. Four guards, and there was one wizarding type clearly guarding the entrance to what was more than like Elenwen’s solarium. She drew her bow and four times her fletching whistled against the wind as each arrow found its intended target.   
  
The mage at the door moved before her arrow struck true, and Tarrowlyn swore under her breath as she notched another arrow when he instantly began scanning for where it had come from. His eyes met hers from across the courtyard, but Tarrowlyn had already loosed another volley. She smirked confidently as her sharp ears heard the thunk of the arrow seating itself between his eyes before he slumped to the ground in a dead heap. Allowing herself a single sigh of relief, the harbinger holstered her bow and she jumped down from her vantage point.   
  
It was time to sneak into Elenwen’s solarium.    
  
The task of sneaking in was easy enough to do as she opened and shut the front door so quietly that one would have blamed the slight burst of chill on something otherworldly. Tarrowlyn’s green gaze scanned the rotunda as she settled herself into a well tucked niche and she listened carefully to the voices spilling out from the room to her left.   
  
“ You’ll get the rest of your money when we have confirmed his story. As agreed I might add Gissur.”   
  
The voice sent a chill up Tarrowlyn’s spine and she suppressed a shudder. His voice reminded her so much of the dungeon master in Helgan. She’d wager every arrow in her quiver that he was was in charge of torture and interrogation.   
  
“ So he has talked! I knew it Rulindil! Pay me what I’m owed!” Gissur snapped.   
  
Hands slamming on a wooden surface echoed throughout the rotunda and Tarrowlyn heard the chair scrape harshly against the floor as it skittered back violently.   
  
“ Everyone talks in the end, Gissur. Now, I’m a busy man and I have work to do. I suggest you leave me to it. Especially if you want to see the rest of your payment.” Rulindil growled out menacingly. The threat against Gissur’s life was all too clear in how he delivered it.   
  
Gissur’s heart raced in fear. Tarrowlyn could hear the furious pounding of it from where she was and she had to give the man credit. He hadn’t pissed himself or run off despite how frightened he was. “ Could I...I...I could help you! He trusts me! He’ll talk to me!” he offered excitedly.   
  
The sound of papers shuffling and riffling swam about in her ears as Tarrowlyn heard Rulindil chuckle. Again, the thought that he reminded her of the torturer from Helgan keep went through her mind with as nasty as the laugh sounded.   
  
“ You’d like to come downstairs with me, is that it, Gissur?” the altmer purred happily. It was such a sleazy tone that Tarrowlyn suppressed the growl that nearly erupted from the back of her throat. This guy was even getting Tala’s dander up! “ Shall we loose his bonds and put you in a cell together? You can ask him anything you like, and we’ll see how he answers.” The tone of voice Rulindil was using kept growing darker and more sinister yet. It held the thinly veiled promise of torture if Gissur was unable to pony up on his end of the bargain.   
  
Gissur’s voice was meek when he spoke up again. “ No, no. I’ll...I’ll wait outside.”   
  
Tarrowlyn readied herself to move as their footsteps began drawing closer to the rotunda. There were four people in total, one of which who was Gissur and he was almost at the entrance of the solarium.   
  
_Thank the gods I hid the bodies before coming in here..._ Tarrowlyn thought. Two sets of footsteps went to the left and down the stairs while the other set began walking about the rotunda. She looked around the corner and she hissed a swear under her breath. Where Tarrowlyn was hidden meant that she was going to be spotted in one way or another depending on how fast he made his rounds.   
  
Tarrowlyn drew her dagger and she counted down the paces to where he was closest to her before launching the knife at him. It hit true, and the guard crumpled to the floor. Tarrowlyn hurriedly dragged him over to the niche and she spelled the blood away to prevent discovery before she was ready. She headed into the room the Rulindil was just in and she smiled at the sight of a large ornate chest along the wall. She opened it as she took a knee, and Tarrowlyn whistled at the size of the stack of dossiers the Thalmor had. They had been arranged to span widthwise of the chest with their spines face up. Even then, there were two entire rows to look through. They had been painstakingly color coded and Tarrowlyn began leafing through the stack of red ones. They were the ones on all of the jarls. She set Ulfric’s off to the side, knowing she might be needing that later, and she picked up the stack of blue ones next. “ Tullius, Rikke, Hadvar, some other high ranking soldiers that I don’t know the name of...These are meeting their end.” she whispered. There were three yellow files, and the first one told her that these were the dossiers on the Blades. It was Delphine’s. Tarrowlyn set Delphine’s down to the side with Ulfric’s and she looked down at the next name. Esbern. She leafed through it for a second before she set that one down as well and her color paled when she saw the name of the final file.   
  
Jergen.   
  
By the nine! They had a dossier on Farkas’ and Vilkas’ father?! Her green eyes scanned the initial page and her gaze widened in surprise. He was still alive! After all these years! Her sharp gaze caught the word unknown beside family and she nodded. Jergen had done right by his boys after all. He had kept them safe from the Thalmor for the last twenty years. Tarrowlyn had to fight with herself to put it down and she did with the rest of the pile to her right. While he would be her father in law soon enough, it wasn’t her place to read this before the twins could. This could very well be the closure they needed.   
  
A single purple book drew her curiosity, as it looked as if a multitude of pages had been shoved in haphazardly. Gingerly, so that none of the pages would spill out, Tarrowlyn opened the book. This was on their own investigation into the dragons. It seemed the idle gossip she had heard earlier was right on the mark. Everyone was a target to the dragons.   
  
The last color was a single green book and Tarrowlyn laughed snidely when she saw that it was hers. She set her file with the rest she had sitting on the stack; if just to be sure that they had nothing on her that could potentially be used later on, and Tarrowlyn promptly began burning all the rest of the dossiers. She made sure there wasn’t even ash left.   
  
Screams from downstairs made her brow furrow when she heard them and Tarrowlyn cracked her neck before she began making her way towards the dungeon door. In her estimation, it was time that Rulindil got a taste of his own medicine. Tarrowlyn had questions of her own that she wanted answered.

 

* * *

 

Lucia was sitting in one of her favorite spots near the fire pit while she read. Farkas had just come back up after checking on Vilkas and he had brought the rest of the whelps with him from down stairs. Even though she was eleven, Tarrowlyn had sat her down when it was apparent that Lucia was starting to go through the change all girls go through as they blossom into womanhood. That had been a week before the Silver Hand had tried to sack Lakeview Manor and she had had plenty of questions for her mother. Tarrowlyn had been patient with her, and had explained things to the best of her ability, but there had been other niggling questions that the young girl had been left with.  
  
Farkas spotted his daughter and he took a seat beside her on the floor. The look on Lucia’s face was one of pensiveness, and she wasn’t really reading her book. She was a fast reader, faster than Alesan at least, and she hadn’t flipped her page at all since he had come back upstairs. “ What’s on your mind, Luce?” he asked her softly.   
  
Lucia had the grace to color a little and she closed the book. “ Mama had a talk with me a few weeks back, I think the term she used was the birds and the bees…I had some questions for her that came up recently, but I don’t know when she’s going to be back.”   
  
Farkas nearly sputtered on his mead when he heard those words and he fought to keep himself from choking into his mug. Even as he rued the moment that he had asked her, Farkas couldn’t deny that Lucia was at that age. “ Why don’t we go outside? I don’t know if I can answer any of those questions, but I can try.” he replied nervously. Lucia got to her feet and father and daughter made their way onto the back porch. He lifted her up onto the wall for her to sit on and Farkas climbed up as well once she was comfortable. “ What kind of questions did you have?”   
  
Lucia was still blushing a little as she looked at the cobblestone. “ Mama mentioned that women go through a fertile phase every month. I…I know you two share a bed a lot. Are Alesan and I going to have a little brother or sister sooner or later?” the youngest Dragonheart child asked.   
  
Farkas felt all joviality leave him at the question and his head fell a little. Thank the gods he had been the one she asked and not her mother. Tarrowlyn wouldn’t have been able to hold herself together. “ Your ma can’t have children anymore, Lucia.” he began softly, and he heard his daughter’s sharp intake of breath in her shock. “ I know you remember when she came back to Whiterun, barely clinging to life. I was the one who brought her back. The men that put her in that state damaged her so badly that she doesn’t have those fertile times any more. She hasn’t ever since that night as far as I know.” Tears wet his cheeks at the thought, but he pulled Lucia in for a tight hug. “ There’s no use in mourning what could have been. Your ma and I have you and your brother, and we’re happy with that. We have little Raydin to spoil too.”   
  
Lucia returned the hug fiercely and she just looked out onto the plains in shock and horror. She knew her mother absolutely adored children, and there had been a time early on; just after she had been adopted, that Tarrowlyn would gush that if given the chance, her home would be full of family and life. While it was the four of them now, Lucia had wanted a baby brother or sister just as her mother had always wanted as well. “ I’m so sorry…” she finally whimpered. She hadn’t even realized that she had been crying until she spoke. Her voice was raw with emotion, and her throat tight and thick. “ All she ever wanted was a large family. That’s all she used to talk about just after she adopted me.” The tears came in earnest as soon as the words left her mouth and Farkas pulled Lucia into his lap so that he could hold and console her easier.   
  
“ Things will turn out as they are meant to, Lucia. You’ll see.” Farkas whispered in return. He felt overwhelmed with emotion as well, as there was no stemming the tears that seemed to be flowing down his cheeks in rivulets.   
  
For now, it was best to just allow them to run their course.

 

* * *

 

Vilkas groaned against Serana’s mouth as she pinned him against the bed. On top of smelling her arousal, the Black Wolf of Jorrvaskr could feel her heat right against his own aching shaft. He could hear how hard her heart was pounding from their proximity. There was no denying he wanted her body, but he wanted to know her mind just as much. “ Sweetness…” he panted as she began planting kisses against his jaw line. “…Serana. I…”  
  
Her sinfully dulcet chuckle swam in his ears as her teeth nibbled gently on one of his earlobes and Vilkas hissed in delight at the feeling. “ You have been invading my dreams for weeks, Vilkas. I appreciate you wanting to know my mind before my body, and I am touched that you debate me on things that interest the both of us. You seem to forget that I have a millennia of forced celibacy to account for and there is only one man I want to break that streak. The minds have met and they have communed. Now it’s time for the bodies to meet and sing, Vilkas.” Serana whispered as she sat up. She was untying her bodice the entire time she spoke and she drew everything away the moment it was loose enough.   
  
She felt Vilkas pulse between them the moment her body was bared to his appreciative eye and Serana took one of his hands before settling it on her hip. Her ruby colored gaze was iridescent as she locked it to his bright blue one. She had never taken on any lovers before, but something told her that Vilkas would be an amazing, if not thorough teacher. Tender, but powerful and passionate. She wanted her voice to be gone when daybreak came. “ Although I would rather that you make me howl, wolf.” she added with a small grin.   
  
His hand began moving up from her hip, over her toned stomach and through the valley of her breasts. Serana hissed in delight at the touch and the light in her eyes flared a little brighter that the pleasure the barely there caress brought her. Vilkas’ fingers wrapped around the back of her neck, and he gently pulled her flush against him. Their lips met and Vilkas rolled her off to the side, settling her against the mattress. He groaned in both torture and delight as Serana pulled him over her, and her long legs wrapped over his hips. Vilkas kept trying to think of any protestations that could be had, but everything he thought of kept coming up short. He had grown to know her very well in the last few weeks alone that she had been in Whiterun, and they had sparred both verbally and physically on more than one occasion. Serana was a fierce woman, especially if she were crossed, and Vilkas admired her greatly for that alone. He had undoubtedly lost his heart to her since the first night they had met on the tundra when it had been raining. Her tongue dueled with his and he moaned into her mouth, all the while feeling his heart race even faster even as it filled to the brim with emotion. Right now all Vilkas could feel for her was all the love and adoration a woman like Serana deserved.

_You’ve only been in Whiterun a few months, the Companions only a month or so, and you only recently saw Farkas on a daily basis. Is that really enough time to know if you honestly love someone?_

The words Vilkas had spoken to Tarrowlyn the morning after her trial three years ago came back to him with all the subtlety of a stampeding mammoth, and he instantly regretted them. The heart knew no time table nor constraints of man-made design. All it knew was the feeling of wholeness when its other half was finally found. A wholeness that he had been experiencing since the first time he had kissed those soft, luscious lips. His lips left hers for a brief moment, only to begin marking a blazing trail into her skin as Vilkas kissed his way down her neck.

Serana gasped delightedly as his mouth closed around one pert tit and she moaned when his tongue began flicking and laving over her pebbled nipple. Her fingers sought purchase in his hair, needing something to hold, needing a way to guide him to where she needed him. “ Gods, Vilkas!” she cooed as he switched to the other tit. She could feel one warm hand gliding down her abdomen, going in the opposite direction that he had gone just moments ago. Her back arched in preparation of him sliding into her small clothes, but instead his fingers trailed to the inside of her thigh. “ Dammit wolf! Get them off!” Serana groaned.

Vilkas chuckled sensually against her flesh before planting a feather light kiss against her sternum. “ I believe the term you are looking for is get me off, sweetness. I plan to do that, many times over tonight…” he purred in reply. His free hand teased one nipple while the other trailed tortuously slow back up the inside of her thigh. “ I daresay I’ll have you howling in short order as well.”

Serana couldn’t help it. Her honey rolled out of her at the tone of his voice and her thighs clenched together for a brief moment as if she ached. Vilkas made a big show of breathing in her heady aroma and she bit at her lip a little at the sight he made. He resumed his trail of kisses down, though Serana wanted him to move faster. “ Vilkas, unless you want to be ravaged, don’t do that again…” Serana warned. The neediness in her voice was apparent and she moaned loudly when his teeth sank into her skin at her hip. The bite wasn’t that hard, it was barely enough to leave a mark in fact. It was more the feeling of his teeth and mouth so close to where she wanted him.

“ Do what? I fully intend to memorize every single reaction you give to me tonight. As for being ravished, I’d love to see you try. You know I love a challenge.” Vilkas’ fingers looped into Serana’s knickers as he spoke and he slowly drew them down her legs. His lips and tongue trailed along her skin with the action, though he groaned softly as her scent became more pronounced. “ You smell so sweet…” he growled out as he eased her legs a little wider.

Serana’s cry of delight and relief echoed briefly off of the stone walls the moment Vilkas’ tongue laved her from her entrance to her clit to gather her flavor. Her back arched high as he nibbled the bundle of nerves for the briefest second and Serana felt Vilkas’ arms wrap under her hips. He lifted her enough to where her shoulders were against the mattress and he smiled briefly at how bright her gaze was as it locked to his.

“ I don’t know if you’ll be howling yet, but I won’t be complaining either way.” he purred. Vilkas then resumed his worship at the gates of paradise and Serana thrashed a little as pleasure hijacked every nerve. Her screams of rapture and delight were the world’s sweetest music as Vilkas immersed himself in her, in the feeling Serana welled up within him.

What he had felt for Tarrowlyn was nothing like the inferno that Serana sparked within him, and it both awed and terrified Vilkas that he could feel so strongly for another person. Yet, he didn’t want it any other way. He had never felt so whole, so right, except in the time that he had spent with her. Vilkas was adamant to show Serana just what she had become to him, and he fully intended to worship her for as long as she could stand tonight.

Serana felt his tongue probe at her entrance before he pulled back and her lust filled gaze grew confused when he pulled back in surprise. “ What’s wrong?” she asked, her chest heaving.

Vilkas hadn’t been expecting to feel the slight resistance as he tried to draw out more of her flavor. “ You’ve never lain with a man?” he asked, panting heavily. He had never been in this position before, being someone's’ first that was. He had only ever had experienced partners.

Serana wiggled out of his grip and she got to her knees before molding herself against him. Her smile was infectious as her arms wrapped over his shoulders and around his neck. “ Not yet I haven’t.” she purred. “ Believe me when I say I am more than ready Vilkas. Teach me, show me. I want everything, but only if it’s you.” Her nose rubbed his as her lips cloyingly drew close a few times. Vilkas held her head in place as he captured them, and Serana tasted herself on his lips. “ Please Vilkas...I don’t want to wait anymore.” she pleaded.

Vilkas laid Serana back down before he pulled her back into the position he had her in a moment before. “ It’ll only be a small wait, sweetness…” Vilkas purred as he licked her essence away from the inside of her thighs. It was ambrosia to the taste and he would be damned if he missed a single drop. His eyes turned golden as he met her ruby colored gaze and Serana squirmed a little in his grasp. “ I never leave anything unfinished.”

Serana’s screech as Vilkas resumed his earlier task only spurred him on further and he watched her through hooded eyes as he brought her closer and closer to the brink. He was determined to have her topple over the precipice and into bliss, to hear her cries of ecstasy as he took her to the brink with his lips, tongue, and fingers. Vilkas wasn’t going to ease up until he had learned everything that would drive Serana wild. That didn’t take long, for Serana screamed as she peaked, and her hands tangled in Vilkas’ hair as he drank down her emissions. He eased her back down against the mattress, kissing his way back up her body before capturing her mouth again. Her nails raked against his scalp, and Vilkas felt his nostrils flare as his body reacted to the feeling of it. Either Tarrowlyn had divulged the single night that she had spent with he and Farkas or Serana had instinctively done that to him.

Serana hands left his hair as Vilkas’ kiss grew more intense and she began pulling away his small clothes frantically in an effort to get them fully skin to skin. She needed him, right now, and nothing was going to detract her from finally having him. Vilkas had been the only man to move her in things carnal, and Serana wanted to learn all she could from him. Her impatience fueled her strength and she flipped them over to where Vilkas was pinned beneath her. Serana wasted no time in placing him right where she ached and her jaw dropped as she rubbed herself against his hardened flesh. It was hot, heavy, and thick against her womanhood, and Serana trembled a little from excitement. She lifted herself higher, and wordlessly, Vilkas held himself up straight so that she could lower herself onto his swollen rod.

“ Just go at your pace, sweetness…” he whispered to her as her nethers kissed the crown of his cock. “ There’s no rush, I’m not going anywhere.”

Serana kissed Vilkas into silence as she slowly descended onto his massive tool. She felt nothing but the smallest of pinches as he broke through her maidenhead and after a long, agonizing moment, she sat flush against his hips. “ Shut up and make lo...Make me howl, wolf.” Serena said. She had nearly said make love, but that would be too much so soon.

Right?

Vilkas sat up straight, encircling Serana in his embrace even as he drew out of her. “ You had it right the first time, sweetness.” he whispered. His lips met hers as his hips flexed back to enter her again and Serana almost sobbed into his mouth at the feeling she got from their joining. Vilkas’ jaw did drop at how tight she was and he gripped her just a little tighter as he repeated the motions once more.

Serana’s head flew back even as she latched on to Vilkas with an iron grip and her voice rang out in a cry that resonated in his heart. Her hips swiveled experimentally as he thrust back inside of her and the groan that answered her made her smile even as she gasped at how much he was filling her. “ What do you mean I had it right the first time?” she asked, her voice a breathy whisper.

Vilkas paused his movements and he laid her against the mattress as he kissed her. “ You were right the first time because I fully intend to make love to you, all night, if only to convey just what it is I hold in my heart for you.” he answered against her lips. His bright azure gaze locked onto her scarlet one as he flexed into her again. Her cry against his lips at the change in angle strengthened his ardor and his next thrust held the smallest bit of power behind it.

A breathy chant of yes signalled for him to continue at that pace and power as their bodies ebbed and flowed together. Serana’s mouth found his again, and her fingers scraped against his scalp once more as she tried to keep him in place. This earned her a much stronger thrust than before and Serana’s legs buckled around his hips at how good it felt. “ Just like that Vilkas! Oh gods yes!” she cried as his hips began slapping against hers wetly.

Vilkas’ gaze was tender despite how strongly he was taking the woman beneath him and he reveled in every gasp, sigh, and scream that their coupling inspired. He was working his length in and out of her, keeping his hips swirling and rolling so as to bring her more and more pleasure and Vilkas winced with a grin as her nails raked down his back. He was almost positive the scratches she left were bleeding. “ That’s it Serana.” he whispered passionately as she met him thrust for thrust. Gods, he was going to lose control with her if she kept that up. “ Take that thick cock. Just like that.” He felt his release drawing closer and Vilkas groaned even as he pulled out of his own personal version of Aetherius. He was not blowing before she climaxed, his pride would not stand for it!

Serana screamed in dismay as Vilkas pulled away from her suddenly, but just as quick he had her hands against the wall while she was upright on her knees. “ Vilkas, what?” she asked dazedly.

“ Just a position change, love.” he whispered as he lifted one leg and held it aloft  by hooking his arm under her knee. Vilkas’ thick rod entered her once more, this time from behind and Serana let out a throaty moan as his girth parted her tight, sensitive folds from a new angle. “ I hope you’re ready to howl…” he added with a small growl. Vilkas’ slower pace was completely forgotten as his hips surged forward again and Serana screamed in delectation at the slight ache it left her with. He was powerless to stop himself.as he claimed Serana’s body strongly, and she goaded him on by calling on him in her rapture.

“ Vilkas! Oh gods yes, Vilkas! Just like that!” Serana screamed as she felt her body drawing in on itself. He was like a second heartbeat pounding inside of her with his thorough beat. Her cries of surrender seemed to reverberate all over the room, echoing in both their ears all the while. Just as she was about to topple back over the precipice again, Vilkas stopped and moved her once more. Serana’s heated gaze locked to his and she pushed him back against the mattress. Just as quick, she was back where they had started, only she was riding him like a purebred stallion going for the home stretch.

Their loins slapped together loudly as they kept up their breakneck pace. Neither was willing to ease up, nor were they wanting it to ever end. Serana fell forwards over Vilkas, her eyes screwed shut as he continued his strong possession of her body, and her lips latched onto his skin. She kept murmuring his name between kisses, and her fingers clutched at him as she tried to anchor herself to something. His mouth found hers and their tongues dueled passionately as they twisted and entwined sensually. Serana sobbed at the feeling it gave her, the double possession of her body and she trembled as she kept drawing closer and closer still. She was right there!

Vilkas flipped them back over without missing a single stroke and he hooked her knees over his arms before bending forward. She was open wide beneath him, and Serana screamed her delight into his mouth from it. Her head turned to one side, showing him her neck and Vilkas felt his wolf rise to the fore at the submissive gesture. “ Serana, unless you want me marking you, please try to refrain from doing that.” he groaned out. The words were hard to come by as he felt her channel begin to flutter and tighten all along his length, heralding the first tremors of her orgasm. She tightened around him even more, seemingly excited by the prospect of his words, and Vilkas damn near lost control right then and there. As much as he liked the idea as well, he had to tell her what that kind of mark meant amongst his kind. “ Ye gods...Serana.” he moaned against her ear. His heart felt as if it would burst it was so full. She was so passionate, so accepting, and all his. She held his heart in her strong, yet delicate hands, and yet he wouldn’t have it any other way.

Vilkas would be damned if he ever let another man know her sweetness now that they had experienced one another’s passion.

“ Oh gods...More, Vilkas! Vilkas!” Serana cried once more. Her back arched high off of the bed and her nails raked down his back and sides one last time as she felt her zenith peak. Her first true cry of ecstasy was a long, drawn howl as pleasure thrummed through her entire being, radiating out from the pulsing of Vilkas’ cock within her.

Vilkas felt his release peak at the same times hers did and his jaw dropped as her silken channel suddenly stilled him in vice like grip. His seed flooded her womb, and Serana’s eyes met his as they crested the wave together. He leaned in closer, as they were still riding it out, and his lips met hers to deepen the connection they were having. Tongues danced and swirled together in perfect harmony as the last tremors finally settled, and Vilkas rubbed his nose to hers sweetly when they pulled away, their chests heaving and breaths mingling. Neither had ever felt such a perfect wholeness before that moment. They way one exhaled when the other inhaled, the matching tempo of their racing hearts. The softness that seemed to be mirrored in each other's gazes full of wonder and adoration. It was almost too much to bear, but by the gods above they had never felt more right in their entire lives.

“ I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think said it first?


End file.
